LION HEART
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: [Chap 25-EPILOG.] "Kim Jongin, seorang pemuda playboy yang secara tidak sengaja menghamili Do Kyungsoo, wanita yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Bisakah Jongin membuktikan bahwa dia mampu bertanggung jawab?" EXO KaiSoo/ChanBaek/Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun/Others/GenderSwitch. [Don't be a silent reader, pls.]
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi _intern_ yang akan masuk nanti bernama Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan Chanyeol yang sedang membaca beberapa lembar _curriculum vitae_ milik calon pegawai magang di kantornya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengannya?"

"Kau masih ingat pria mabuk yang aku ceritakan tiga minggu lalu?"

"Yang bertemu di _club_ itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang super jahil.

"Iya, kau masih ingat rupanya. Coba aku lihat fotonya sekali lagi," ucapnya sambil meraih kertas yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, "Benar dia! Yeol-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hei, dia kan mabuk. Belum tentu dia ingat wajahmu kau tahu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi… hari itu…"

"Jangan bilang kau malah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak!"

"Hmm… bukankah hal seperti itu lumrah dilakukan untuk orang seusia kita?"

"Kau… tidur dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak berani mendongakkan wajahnya karena merasa malu. Melihat sahabatnya mengangguk, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, sahabatnya yang terkenal polos dan _innocent_ itu bisa tidur dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh _my God,_ bahkan dia 5 tahun lebih muda darimu!"

"Aku juga mabuk hari itu… Kau tahu sendiri aku banyak tekanan dari kantor…" elak Kyungsoo lemah.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mabuk malam itu, kau pasti tidak mengenali wajahnya, Soo-ya."

"Tapi pagi itu, ketika aku bangun, aku sempat melihat wajahnya. Dan aku mendapati wajah itu lagi ketika mengamati foto tersebut. Dia benar-benar pria malam itu, Yeol-ah."

"Kau meninggalkan dia begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibarengi dengan anggukan lemah Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Berarti hari itu… ketika melakukan itu… kau… tidak menggunakan itu?" ucap Chanyeol yang dipenuhi kata 'itu'.

"Menggunakan apa?"

"Hmm… pengaman." bisik Chanyeol.

Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menegang seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. "Yeol-ah…" jawabnya lirih.

"Matilah kau, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menenggak _iced Americano_ -nya.

* * *

Hari itu hari pertama untuk Kim Jongin, pria berusia 23 tahun tersebut bekerja. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai magang pada sebuah tim kreatif di salah satu manajemen artis ternama. Awalnya, dia di- _casting_ untuk menjadi seorang model. Tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan usia yang terlalu tua untuk menjadi _trainee_ dan tidak memiliki bakat di bidang itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Jongin yang baru saja memasuki gedung kantornya. Bahkan pegawai perempuan yang berjaga di lobi malah berbisik-bisik dengan mata yang ikut kemanapun Jongin melangkah. Maklum saja, badan dan wajah Jongin mirip sekali dengan salah satu personil _boygroup_ ternama di Korea. Apalagi jika dilihat caranya berpakaian, kemeja putih, tas selempang, dan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan semakin memukau di mata para wanita.

"Permisi, untuk departemen kreatif ada di lantai berapa ya?" tanya Jongin kepada salah seorang _receptionist_ seraya melepas kacamata dan menyibakkan poninya.

Dengan ekspresi _starstruck_ nya _receptionist_ itu menjawab, "Departemen kreatif ada di lantai 4."

"Ah, terima kasih," Dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "cantik."

Jongin bergegas meninggalkan meja _receptionist_ dengan gaya angkuhnya. Aih, pantas saja semua wanita terbius. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin bertingkah layaknya seorang selebritis dan menebar pesonanya kesana kemari. Kemudian ia memasuki _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai 4 tempat dia akan bekerja.

Ketika sampai di lantai 2, pintu lift itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang pegawai yang akan masuk ke dalam lift. Salah satu pegawai itu – lebih tepatnya seorang pegawai wanita – tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya seakan melihat hantu. Sedetik kemudian wanita tersebut menarik teman lelakinya pergi dan membatalkan diri mereka untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Sempat si pria menganggukkan kepala kepada Jongin sebagai tanda minta maaf.

Di dalam _lift_ , Jongin bergumam, "Aneh, apa aku begitu tampannya sampai dia terkaget seperti itu?" sambil keluar dari _lift_ dia menyadari sesuatu, "tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tapi… dimana ya?"

* * *

"AAACK! Kyungsoo-ya! Sakit!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Kyungsoo yang kuat.

"Ah, mian, Yeol-ah. Aku benar-benar malu untuk menunjukkan mukaku ke hadapannya." tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaiki tangga darurat.

"Coba saja kita tidak bertemu anak kecil tadi, pasti kita sudah sampai di lantai 4." Keluh Chanyeol.

" _I'm really sorry,_ Yeol. Aku tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Kalau dia sudah berada di kantor ini, berarti dia sudah mulai bekerja? Ah, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Harus bagaimana lagi, mau tak mau kau harus menemuinya setiap hari. Apalagi, dia mendaftarkan dirinya di tim kreatif dan tim manajemen. Tergantung bagian HRD saja menempatkan dia di tim mana."

" _WHAT_? Tim kreatif? No! Semoga dia masuk ke tim manajemen saja! Biar dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun tiap hari. Biar di caci maki terus-terusan."

"Secara tidak langsung kau berkata kalau Baekhyun itu galak, huh?"

"Semua orang disini tahu bagaimana sikap kekasihmu itu, Yeol. Anak-anak divisi manajemen sering mengeluh dengan bentakan yang mereka terima setiap hari." Ujar Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan tertawa.

Sesampainya di lantai 4 tempat tim kreatif berada, Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan Kyungsoo menuju _cubicle_ miliknya. Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan Chanyeol diketuk seseorang yang ternyata sekretarisnya, Luna.

"Masuk." Kata Chanyeol yang sedang membaca kertas-kertas proyeknya.

"Selamat pagi ketua tim, ini pegawai magang yang akan bekerja di divisi kita."

"Selamat pagi, ketua Tim. Nama saya Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin-ssi." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih membaca kertasnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendongakkan kepalanya seraya berseru, "KIM JONGIN?"

Setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Chanyeol berkata, "Ah, _sorry_. Mungkin reaksiku berlebihan. Santai saja Jongin-ssi."

' _Well, you will get your jackpot, Do Kyungsoo. Anak laki-laki ini masuk divisi kita.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Ah, Luna-ya, antarkan dia berkeliling kantor divisi kita. Ajak dia berkenalan dengan semua pegawai disini."

"Siap, komandan!" seru Luna sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

Ketua tim kreatif ini memang bekerja dengan santai. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka menggunakan panggilan informal. Tentu ini berkebalikan dengan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun, yang merupakan ketua tim divisi manajemen yang super _strict_.

"Soo-ya, masuk ke ruanganku sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol yang menghubungi Kyungsoo lewat telepon.

Tak lama setelah itu, masuklah wanita dengan rambut yang diikat _ponytail_ yaitu, Kyungsoo, "Apa, Yeol? Aku sedang _streaming_ video 'Song Triplets' kau tahu." Ucapnya seraya duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke sahabatnya itu.

"Soo-ya, kau tidak bertemu dengannya diluar?"

"Eh? Bertemu siapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersadar, "Yeol-ah! Jangan bilang dia juga bekerja di tim kreatif? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Park Chanyeol, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tenang, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku yakin dia tidak mengenalimu."

"Tapi kau tahu aku, Yeol-ah. Bertemu dengan pria yang aku sukai saja aku bisa sulit untuk berbicara, apalagi bertemu dengan orang yang sudah pernah… Argh!" ucapnya sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan, Soo-ya. Menurutku dia tidak mengenalimu. Aku yakin. Kalian mabuk malam itu, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Ya… bisa dibilang _one night stand_?"

"Yeol-ah! Kau ini!" hardik Kyungsoo sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai.

Disaat mereka sedang seru-serunya berdebat, pintu ruangan Chanyeol kembali diketuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "masuk." Kata Chanyeol menjawab ketukan pintu tersebut.

Kedua orang tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ketika subyek yang mereka nantikan sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Oh, maaf saya menganggu. Saya hanya disuruh mengantar dokumen ini kepada Ketua Tim." Orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, Kim Jongin.

"Taruh saja, Jongin-ah. Kau santai saja padaku, panggil saja aku Chanyeol hyung. _See_?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol… hyung?" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Oh iya Jongin-ah, kau tentu belum bertemu dengan wanita cantik ini, bukan?"

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu sambil mendelikkan matanya.

"Ah, Kim Jongin _imnida._ " Kata Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aa, Do Kyu… kyungsoo. Iya, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata, "Yeol-ah, aku… kembali ke meja kerjaku dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang kemudian langsung melarikan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sun,-" belum selesai kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Melihat sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan wanita tersebut, Jongin hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang disusul dengan terangkatnya kedua bahu ketua tim itu.

* * *

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo yang melarikan diri langsung menuju ke _cubicle_ miliknya. Dia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang _notabene_ pasangan _one night stand_ -nya tiba-tiba harus menjadi rekan kerjanya. Walaupun malam itu mereka sama-sama mabuk, tetap saja itu menjadi masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi dia benar-benar ingat bagaimana keadaan pagi itu ketika dia terbangun.

' _Baekhyunnie, aku butuh bantuanmu! Kumohon!'_ batin Kyungsoo sembari meraih ponselnya dan kemudian menghubungi _flatmate_ -nya, Byun Baekhyun.

'' _ **Ya, unnie! Untuk apa kau menghubungi aku di jam kerja begini?!"**_

"Baek, haruskah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Baru saja kau mengangkat telepon dariku, kau langsung meledak layaknya bom atom!" ujar Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut.

" _ **Baiklah, what do you want, sweetie?"**_ balas Baekhyun dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Hmm, kau sudah mendengar dari Chanyeol belum?"

" _ **Mendengar apa? To the point saja, unnie-ya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menghajar anak buahku yang kerjanya tidak becus ini!"**_

"Oh My God, sabarlah sedikit, Baekki sayang. Hmm, kau masih ingat dengan pria yang mabuk itu?"

" _ **Yang tidur denganmu? Ingat! Kenapa? Kau bertemu dengannya?"**_

"Dia masuk ke departemen kreatif, Baek! Dia _intern_ baru yang dimaksud Chanyeol tempo hari."

" _ **WHAT? Benarkah? Matilah kau, unnie. Kau berbicara dengan Donghae oppa -**_ orang yang Kyungsoo suka _ **\- saja tidak bisa, apalagi dengannya?"**_

"Itu masalahnya, Baek. Aku butuh saranmu sekarang."

" _ **Okay, temui aku di COEX Café jam makan siang nanti. Ajak Giant bodoh itu. Dia tidak akan makan siang kalau hanya diingatkan lewat telepon."**_

"Terimakasih, Baek. Saranghae!"

" _ **I hate you, Do Kyungsoo."**_

Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di samping layar komputer yang menampilkan Song Daehan sedang memeriksakan mata. Sambil melihat video tersebut, Kyungsoo bergumam, "Kenapa si kembar tiga ini begitu lucu?"

"Siapa yang lucu, sunbae?" terdengar suara dari belakang Kyungsoo.

"AH!" seru Kyungsoo terkaget. Menolehlah wanita itu menuju sumber suara dan mendapati Jongin sedang mengamati layar komputernya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terkejut, sunbae. Kau suka Song Triplets?" tanya Jongin penuh basa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan kikuknya. Dia merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Heol, kenapa semua wanita menyukai anak kecil itu ya? Apa mereka benar-benar lucu?" ujar Jongin sambil meneliti layar komputer dan menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membeku dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya pria itu mengamati video Song Triplets – yang sekarang berlarian karena bertemu dengan dinosaurus besar – dengan seriusnya.

Melihat video tersebut, Jongin tiba-tiba tertawa, " _How adorable they are!_ Aku berharap bisa punya anak seperti mereka," dia kemudian menelaah wajah imut Kyungsoo, "oh, maafkan aku jika lancang, sunbae. Tetapi… apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu begitu familiar."

' _Matilah kau, Kyungsoo!'_

"I-iyakah? Mu-mungkin wajahku terlalu umum. Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu." Bohong Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Ah, mungkin aku salah orang juga." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Baiklah, sunbae. Maaf jika mengganggumu menikmati tontonan itu. Tapi percayalah, aku juga menyukai Song Triplets sekarang. Apalagi yang bulat itu. Dia seperti bola daging dengan bumbu kecap." Ujar Jongin sambil tertawa sendiri, "apa aku membosankan, sunbae? Baiklah aku akan pergi. _By the way,_ selamat bekerja! _Fighting_!"

Ketika Jongin sudah pergi, "Hah! Tuhan! _Let me breath_!" seru Kyungsoo sambil memegang dadanya.

' _Jongin-ah! Kenapa kau datang ke kehidupanku? Kau benar-benar menggangguku layaknya jamur kulit kau tahu!'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul keningnya.

Disisi lain, Jongin yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo, bergumam dengan semangatnya, "Ah, _how cute she is_! Sepertinya dia masih sangat polos. Tapi apa benar dia lebih tua dariku? Mukanya saja masih sangat imut. Aku harus bisa mendekatinya! Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada mainan kali ini!"

 _Oh well,_ _how dare you, Kim Jongin._

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, ini emang di sengaja Kyungsoo jauh lebih tua. Biar keliatan bedanya sifat antara Kyungsoo sama Jongin. ^^

Keep reading yaa~!

* * *

Jam makan siang sudah tiba. Baekhyun sudah menunggu di COEX _café_ dengan menggerutu terus-terusan. Wanita yang satu ini memang tidak punya rasa sabar. Bisa dibilang, kalau ada orang yang mencari masalah dengannya, orang tersebut akan dibunuh dengan ucapan dan tatapannya.

" _My Baby~~~!_ " sapa Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke dalam _café_ tersebut bersama Kyungsoo.

"YA! Aku sudah menunggu kalian sedari tadi! Kalau kalian 5 menit lebih lama dari ini, aku pasti sudah ditumbuhi lumut! Dan kau Park Chanyeol, ekspresimu itu menjijikkan!" ujar Baekhyun yang meledak-ledak.

"Maafkan kami, Baek. Aku harus membujuk Chanyeol. Dia memang benar-benar _Giant Baby._ "

"Soo-ya, apa maksudmu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku membicarakan kenyataan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membolak-balik daftar menu makanan _café_ tersebut.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang, Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan kedua sahabatnya itu mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Mulai dari warna kaos kaki yang dipakai Chanyeol, _games_ yang sedang mereka mainkan bersama, dan mungkin lama-lama mereka mereka mendebatkan mengapa gajah tidak bertelur.

"Aigoo, siapa yang memesan ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan makanan yang datang.

"Aku. Aku lapar sekali, Yeol-ah. Dari semalam aku belum makan kau tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya melahap makanan yang ada di meja.

"Tapi ini ada 3 macam makanan, unnie. Apa kau yakin menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Harusnya kau tahu aku, Baek. Kau tahu bagaimana porsi makanku, bukan?"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang makan dengan lahapnya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa bertukar pandangan seolah-olah mereka sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, Kyungsoo mulai angkat bicara, " _See_? Aku sanggup menghabiskan semuanya."

"Apa kau tidak takut gemuk, unnie?"

"Baek, 3 tahun kita hidup seatap, apakah kau pernah melihatku lebih gemuk dari ini? Yang ada berat badanku selalu saja turun. Apalagi kalau kekasihmu itu memberikan proyek besar padaku!"

"YA! Aku sudah baik membantumu di setiap proyek, Soo-ya."

"Hah, mian, ketua tim." Jawabnya diselingi dengan tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong unnie, apa kabarnya Jongin?"

"Sepertinya dia mengenali aku, Baekhyun-ah…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang meringsut.

"APAA?!" seru Baekhyun dengan kopi yang akhirnya meluncur kemana-mana.

"Baek, kau jorok sekali." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melemparkan _tissue_ ke wajah Baekhyun yang akhirnya dibalas dengan tatapan maut dari kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang dia pernah melihat wajahku entah dimana. Apa aku harus pindah kantor saja untuk menghindari dia? Kalau begini caranya aku tidak berkonsentrasi untuk bekerja. Apalagi dia suka lewat di depan _cubicle_ -ku. Apa kau pikir aku harus memakai topeng untuk menutupi pipiku yang terus-terusan memerah di depannya?" tukas Kyungsoo sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan! Jangan pernah lari dari masalahmu sendiri, Soo-ya. Toh Jongin juga lupa melihat kau dimana. _Be a professional_. Singkirkan pikiranmu yang aneh-aneh. Nanti kau akan terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di kantor."

"Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol oppa, kau akan terbiasa, unnie. Ah, satu lagi. Mencarilah pasangan mulai dari sekarang. Usiamu sudah 28 tahun, unnie-ya. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi kau sendiri dan hanya memikirkan pekerjaan. Dan kalau punya pasangan, kau bisa menghapus jejak-jejak tangan Kim Jongin di badanmu." Goda Baekhyun dibarengi dengan tawanya yang meledak.

Kyungsoo hanya bergidik mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Baginya, meskipun malam itu dia mabuk, tetap saja dia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Chanyeol segera mencairkan suasana, "Sudahlah Kyungsoo-ya. Jangan didengarkan ucapan nenek sihir ini. Dia hanya bercanda. Tapi memang benar, kau harus mencari pasangan mulai dari sekarang. Atau perlu aku carikan teman kencan buta untukmu?"

"YA! Kalian ini sama saja! Percuma aku meminta saran dari kalian. Dasar pasangan aneh." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Bagi mereka, wanita yang duduk dihadapan mereka ini hanya membesar-besarkan masalah dan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

' _Ah, andaikan malam itu Donghae oppa tidak berkata begitu. Pasti bertemu Jonginpun tidak akan jadi masalah untukku.'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan teras _café_ tersebut.

* * *

Di suatu sore, – setelah beberapa hari Jongin bekerja – Kyungsoo harus pulang sendirian karena Baekhyun harus mengadakan rapat dengan anak buahnya. Dan karena kunci mobil Baekhyun yang membawa, mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus mencari taksi agar bisa kembali ke _apartment_ nya.

Ketika sedang menunggu taksi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Setelah dibuka jendela mobil tersebut, muncullah sesosok laki-laki yang sangat dihindari oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae! Menunggu taksi?" tanyanya.

' _Aish! Anak ini lagi! Tuhan, beberapa hari ini di dalam gedung kantor sudah menyiksaku karena dia berkeliling kemana-mana. Kenapa sekarang ketika pulangpun harus bertemu dengannya?'_ batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"I-iya, Jongin-ssi." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menatap mata lelaki itu.

"Kau akan lama menunggunya, sunbae. Ini jam pulang kantor, pasti jarang ada taksi yang kosong. Mau pulang denganku saja?" tanya Jongin sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu repot, Jongin-ssi. Aku… aku akan menunggu disini."

"Ayolah, sunbae. Sekarang hari sedang terik." Katanya sambil keluar dari mobil.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ack, ack! Jongin-ssi!"

"Maafkan aku, sunbae," sambil mendorong Kyungsoo dan menutup pintu mobil, "aku tidak tega melihat sunbae berpanas-panasan seperti ini." Ucap Jongin yang akhirnya masuk dan mulai menyetir mobil.

' _Tenang Kyungsoo-ya, tenang.'_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati seraya beberapa kali mengambil nafas panjang.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, "Sunbae, sudah berapa lama kerja disana?" tanya Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"A-aku? 3 tahun, Jongin-ssi…" jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

"Ah… lumayan lama juga ternyata." Ucap Jongin yang diakhiri dengan keheningan lagi karena tidak ada yang mulai bicara.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Jongin berbelok ke sebuah tempat makan. Karena Kyungsoo merasa tidak diberhentikan di tempat yang semestinya, dia melancarkan protes.

"Mian, Jongin-ssi. Tapi kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ketenangan yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, aku merasa tiba-tiba lapar, sunbae. Karena aku dengar makanan disini enak, dan jalan menuju _apartment_ mu ternyata melewatinya, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Apa sunbae keberatan? Atau ada keperluan? Kalau begitu, kita melanjutkan perjalanan saja. Biar aku membuat _ramyun_ saja di rumah." Ucap Jongin yang mulai meraih _seatbelt_ dan akan memakainya lagi.

Karena Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak dan menangkap raut kecewa dari wajah Jongin, dia menjawab, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Jongin-ssi. Ka-kalau Jongin-ssi memang merasa lapar, tidak apa-apa kita mampir sebentar. Aku juga tidak ada keperluan hari ini."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Tenang saja, sunbae. _Today is my treat_!" ucap Jongin sembari melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Kyungsoo.

' _Kenapa senyumnya begitu manis, huh? Dan aroma badannya, aku suka! Wait, YA! Sadar, Kyungsoo-ya! Dia 5 tahun lebih muda darimu! Bisa-bisa kau dikira ahjumma yang berkencan dengan anak kecil!'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Selagi Kyungsoo asik dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana, tiba-tiba pintu mobil di samping wanita itu terbuka. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap dengan wajah imutnya, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ayo, sunbae. Kita makan!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti Jongin yang masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ tersebut. Sejenak Kyungsoo memperhatikan lelaki tersebut yang memperlakukannya dengan _gentle_. Mulai dari membukakan pintu, bahkan sampai memundurkan kursi untuk tempat Kyungsoo duduk. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Jongin selalu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menyodorkan daftar menu.

"Aku _patbingsoo_ saja, Jongin-ssi. Aku tidak lapar."

Tetapi tiba-tiba perut Kyungsoo berbunyi. Mendengar suara aneh tersebut, Jongin tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Aku akan memesankan _bibimbap_ juga untukmu, sunbae. Tenang saja."

' _Aih! Memalukan! Dasar perut tidak tahu diri! Padahal baru saja 2 jam yang lalu makan bersama Chanyeol, kenapa sekarang sudah lapar lagi? Dan kenapa harus berbunyi di depan anak ini?'_ batin Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sunbae, apa benar sunbae 5 tahun lebih tua dariku? Tapi yang kulihat, wajah sunbae masih sangat muda. Apa rahasianya?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ah, benarkah?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau begitu lucu, sunbae. Oh iya, apakah aku boleh berbicara informal padamu?"

"Ter-terserah kau saja, Jongin-ssi."

"Hah, akhirnya. Terima kasih, noo… na? Kau juga harus melepas keformalanmu, noona-ya." Jawab Jongin dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Iya, Jongin… ah."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, dalam hati Jongin berkata, _'Okay, first step, check! Mari ke step berikutnya, Kim Jongin! Fighting!'_

"Noona, apa benar noona tinggal dengan ketua tim manajemen? Wah, kau hebat sekali bisa seatap dengannya, noona." Kata Jongin sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Iya. Dia sudah 3 tahun seatap denganku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin selalu melontarkan pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan sampai hal yang tidak pentingpun tetap dia tanyakan. Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka pun datang. Kyungsoo, yang kelaparan secara tiba-tiba menunjukkan mata yang berbinar-binar ketika _bibimbap_ tersebut muncul dihadapannya.

"Selamat makan, Kyungsoo noona." Kata Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau juga, Jongin-ah." Jawab Kyungsoo salah tingkah ketika melihat sorot mata lelaki di depannya.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo makan seperti orang yang kerasukan setan. Melihat perempuan manis dihadapannya itu makan dengan lahap, Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Noona, apa noona memang selucu itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Mak… sudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Aigoo…" jawab Jongin sambil menyodorkan tangan dan membersihkan makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Dia tidak menyangka pria yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu berani melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya.

' _Kyungsoo-ya! Sadarlah! Jangan terpikat dengan sikapnya. Atau jangan-jangan dia ingat dengan malam itu dan menginginkan tubuhmu lagi! NO! Absolutely no!'_ batin Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di _apartment_ pada malam hari. Jongin terlalu mengulur waktu dengan mengajaknya bicara di tempat makan dan di sepanjang jalan. Penderitaan Kyungsoo memang berakhir ketika memasuki gedung _apartment_ nya.

Jantung Kyungsoo kembali terpacu ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di ruang tengah _apartment_ nya, "YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan? YAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"UNNIE-YA! Bisa tidak kau diam dan tidak berteriak?" jawab Baekhyun sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena dipergoki Kyungsoo – Baekhyun sedang _make out session_ bersama Chanyeol _–_.

"Kalian berdua, lain kali kalau sedang melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, di kamar saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Tapi kalau disini? Aish! Pakai bajumu Chanyeol-ah!" hardik Kyungsoo.

"Heol, bilang saja kau cemburu, Kyungsoo-ya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memungut kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kyungsoo pun bergegas menuju kamarnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia tidak habis pikir sahabatnya itu akan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di ruang tengah. Dia segera mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan celana pendek dan kaos yang kebesaran.

' _Aneh, rasanya celana ini masih cukup aku pakai seminggu lalu. Kenapa sekarang tidak cukup? Apa berat badanku naik?'_ Batinnya sambil mengambil celana pendek yang lain.

"Unnie, bukannya kau seharusnya sudah pulang dari 3 jam yang lalu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya.

"Itu yang akan aku ceritakan padamu Baekhyun-ah. Aku… pulang dengan Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo yang diikuti dengan ekspresi kaget dari kedua sahabatnya, "tapi kami hanya mampir makan! Sehabis itu dia mengantarkanku pulang."

"Daebak! Apa dia menyukaimu, unnie? Atau jangan-jangan dia… apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia ingat dengan wajahku dan menginginkannya lagi?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan raut muka sedihnya.

"Selalu saja berlebihan kau, Soo-ya. Lalu, bagaimana acara makanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dengan sangat amat baik. Tapi aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin."

"Itu cuma perasaanmu saja, unnie. Mungkin efek dari malam itu."

"Semoga saja, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa aku sangat suka aroma badannya. Terdengar aneh memang. Aku sendiri merasa seperti _stalker_ yang mengagumi hal tidak lazim." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil beranjak menuju timbangan berat badannya.

"EH? Kau serius, Soo-ya? Kau benar-benar aneh kali ini. Ini bukan Do Kyungsoo yang aku kenal." Jawab Chanyeol sambil bergidik.

"Berat badanmu naik, unnie? Akhirnya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Huaaa… berat badanku mendekati kepala lima. Sudah naik 2 kilo! Apa aku benar-benar segemuk itu? Pasti dia yang keliru!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk timbangan tak berdosa itu.

"Pipimu memang lebih _chubby_ dari sebelumnya, unnie-ya." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit Kyungsoo dan kemudian melarikan diri menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar mandi, "Unnie! Bisa kau ambilkan pembalut di lemari tengah?"

"Ah, _okay_! Wait!" balas Kyungsoo yang segera bergegas mengambilkan barang yang diperlukan Baekhyun.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar mandi, Kyungsoo segera menyodorkan 'itu' kepada Baekhyun. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun sudah berteriak lagi, "Unnie, kenapa kau mengambil semuanya? Eh, sebentar, bukannya kita berbagi benda ini?"

"Iya, wae?"

"Kenapa masih banyak begini? Seingatku, terakhir aku memakainya jumlahnya juga seperti ini."

"Entahlah, aku belum memakainya bulan ini." Jawab Kyungsoo santai. Setelah sadar akan apa yang dia katakan, dia membulatkan matanya, "BAEKHYUN-AH!" teriaknya.

Baekhyun, yang keluar dari kamar mandi, " _Congratulation,_ unnie-ya. Aku akan mengantarmu besok ke Miyoung unnie untuk memeriksakannya." Ucapnya datar - seakan tidak ada masalah - sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

 _Welcome to the jungle, Do Kyungsoo._

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu Baekhyun duduk di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Dia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di ruangan Hwang Miyoung, sepupunya. Kali ini dia merasa gugup layaknya akan menerima rapor sekolah.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, keluarlah Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan langkah yang gontai. Melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang seperti itu, Baekhyun sudah menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Apa aku akan punya keponakan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Bisa tidak menggunakan pertanyaan lain?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mian, unnie. _By the way, congratulation!_ " seru Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa menurutmu ini hal yang perlu dirayakan?" tanya Kyungsoo geram sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum manisnya, Baekhyun berkata, "Unnie, anak ini tidak berdosa. Kau dan Jongin saja yang bodoh. Bukan, bukan bodoh. Tapi ceroboh."

"Aku harus bagaimana, huh?"

"Besarkan dia, unnie-ya. Jika kau tidak bisa membesarkannya, biar aku dan Chanyeol oppa yang merawatnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus membesarkan dia tanpa ayah?"

"Minta saja Jongin menikahimu." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"YA! Kau ini selalu menjawab sekenanya!"

"Coba minta dia bertanggung jawab atas anak ini. Jika tidak mau… ya harus bagaimana lagi? Toh anak ini hadir karena ketidak sengajaan. Iya kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Pikiran-pikiran yang aneh muncul dan berterbangan di dalam otaknya.

Melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang kosong, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata, "Unnie-ya, apa kau mau aku carikan teman kencan buta?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

* * *

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Soo-ya." Ucap Chanyeol yang mendampinginya ketika tiba di kantor.

"Yeol-ah, apa menurutmu ini agak konyol? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang selama ini dianggap baik-baik, harus bernasib begini? Huh?"

"Jujur… kau ceroboh. Kau bahkan tidak bisa minum alkohol, kenapa malam itu harus ke _club_?"

"Kau tahu hari itu Donghae oppa mencampakkan aku. Bahkan dihadapanku dia membawa wanita lain. Padahal dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Dan satu lagi, hari itu adalah hari dimana CEO menolak semua desain konser yang aku tawarkan. Aku tidak punya pilihan, Yeol-ah. Aku benar-benar merasa gila hari itu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Baiklah, alasan itu bisa diterima. Tapi kalau begini? Kau harus menanggungnya sendiri bukan? Bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Jongin yang sebenarnya. Dia masih baru seminggu bekerja disini."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas. Dia merasa sangat gagal dalam melakukan semua hal. Bahkan pada kehidupan pribadinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-ya. Mulai sekarang kau juga harus mengontrol pola makanmu, itu pasti. Aku dan Baekhyun akan mengawasimu. Kau harus menuruti apa yang kami katakan. Kau mengerti?" perintah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian sekarang bersikap seperti abeoji dan eomma ku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Karena sikapmu yang ceroboh itu, bahkan melebihi Baekhyun. Oh iya, aku akan berusaha membuat Jongin tahu akan keadaanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang ayah berhak tahu akan kehadiran anaknya."

Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "NO! Jangan!"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan tatapan penuh tanya, " _I mean_ , dia tidak perlu tahu. Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri. Atau, mungkin dia bisa tahu suatu saat nanti."

"Kau ini, selalu mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Sudahlah, biar aku dan Baekhyun yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Sekarang kau pergi ke _cubicle_ -mu. Lihat, sudah ada yang menunggu disana."

"Si-siapa?" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jongin appa~" goda Chanyeol yang setelah itu bergegas pergi menuju ruangannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung memberikan _death glare-_ nya kepada Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan langkah kecil dan serba ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo mendekati _cubicle_ miliknya. Disana terlihat Jongin sedang duduk diatas meja kerja Kyungsoo.

"Ah, noona! _Morning_!" sapa Jongin dengan cerianya.

"Pagi juga, Jongin-ah." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum kikuknya.

"Noona, aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan pagi ini. Ada susu coklat juga untukmu. Aku takut jika kau tidak minum kopi di pagi hari, makanya aku hanya bisa membawakanmu susu. Tak apa, kan?"

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ah. Kau tidak perlu serepot ini." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan diri di kursi kerjanya.

Jongin yang berada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang serba gugup. _'Aih, wanita ini pasti mudah untuk didapatkan. Dia terlalu polos untuk menaruh kecurigaannya kepadaku.'_ Batin Jongin dibarengi _devilish smile_ -nya.

"Makanlah, noona. Aku akan menungguimu sarapan disini."

"Kau tidak perlu menungguiku, Jongin-ah. Kau bisa menyelesaikan apa yang sedang kau kerjakan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuka kotak makan yang diberikan Jongin padanya.

"Belum ada yang harus ku kerjakan, noona. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang harus dikerjakan _intern,_ bukan? Hanya melakukan apa yang disuruhkan pegawai-pegawai senior disini." Keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan apa yang Jongin katakan dengan diam. Dia berusaha melahap semua makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Berusaha. Dia sebenarnya ingin memuntahkan makanan itu. Entah mengapa dia ingin memuntahkannya. Ah, ternyata ada mentimun disana. Padahal biasanya dia memakan apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Noona, bagaimana makanannya? Enak?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan mentimun yang ada pada _kimbap_ tersebut.

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya, noona-ya." Kata Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengusap rambut Kyungsoo perlahan.

Mendapatkan perlakuan itu, Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Dan kegugupan itulah yang membuat makanan itu kembali keluar. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang terkejut melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Kemudian Jongin mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi dan menunggunya di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar, Jongin segera menghampirinya dan memburu dengan banyak pertanyaan, "Noona, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa gara-gara makanan tadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah. Sepertinya perutku sedikit bermasalah."

"Kau serius, noona? Kau terlihat pucat sekarang. Apa perlu aku antarkan ke dokter?"

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja, Jongin-ah."

"Apa perlu aku belikan makanan yang lain? Maafkan aku noona-ya." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah yang bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Jongin-ah. Memang perutku bermasalah sejak semalam." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya lagi.

"Aku ambilkan teh ya, noona. Tunggu disini! Jangan pergi!" ucap Jongin yang segera berlari menuju _pantry_.

"Tidak perlu,-" Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana.

Di perjalanannya menuju _pantry_ , Jongin bergumam sendiri. Sedikit ada rasa bersalah padanya. Bukan sedikit, tapi banyak. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau dia tidak suka dengan _kimbap_? Atau dia sedang sakit? Apa aku yang menyebabkan dia sakit? Tapi itu bukan salahku, kan? Tapi kasihan sekali dia. Apalagi wajahnya pucat begitu. Tapi benar kan kalau itu bukan aku penyebabnya?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan salahnya.

Setelah mendapatkan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali menuju ke meja kerja Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin mendadak terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo bersama seseorang. Dan yang membuat Jongin lebih terkejut adalah, ketika orang tersebut mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

' _Ketua tim? Apa noona berkencan dengannya? Dia terlihat sangat peduli dengan noona. Bahkan dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Apa-apaan dia! Bisa-bisanya berkencan di jam kerja seperti ini! Apa ketua tim itu tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya sendiri di kantor?'_ batin Jongin.

"Selamat pagi, ketua tim." Sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Noona, ini teh hangatnya. Semoga kau lebih baik nanti. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku juga. Hmm… maaf juga jika mengganggu, sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke meja kerjaku. Permisi, ketua tim, Kyungsoo noona." Ucap Jongin seraya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ah!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan suara kerasnya.

Mendengar percakapan mereka, Chanyeol berkata, "Noo… na? Wow! _Progress_ hubungan kalian cepat sekali, Soo-ya!"

"YA! Kau! Dia yang memintaku untuk melepas keformalan kami. Makanya dia memanggilku noona."

"Ah~ Jongin appa sepertinya merasakan kehadiran anaknya." Goda Chanyeol.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggodaku? Aku muak mendengar tawamu, Chanyeol-ah!" gertak Kyungsoo.

Dengan wajah yang terkejut, Chanyeol menjawab, "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya. Nampaknya hormonmu mempengaruhi emosimu akhir-akhir ini. Kau lebih sensitif sekarang."

"Apakah begitu? Maafkan aku, Yeol-ah… aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap begini."

"Tak apa, Soo-ya. Aku bisa memaklumi itu. Lagipula, anak ini mau tak mau juga menjadi salah satu tanggung jawabku sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo.

"ANAK?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

Dengan wajah yang terkejut, kedua orang itu menoleh dan melihat seseorang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan mata yang membulat. Ketika dia sadar bahwa kedua orang tersebut mengetahui keberadaannya, dia segera pergi untuk melarikan diri.

" _Well,_ sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengannya. Apa jadinya kalau dia berpikir kalau ini anakku, huh?"

"Kenapa ini begitu rumit, Yeol-ah…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Setidaknya hanya dia yang mendengar dan menguping pembicaraan kita. Untung saja yang lain sedang sibuk dan entah dimana. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati ketika membicarakan hal ini."

"Kau memang harus melakukan itu dari awal, Park Chanyeol. Kau membuat masalah ini lebih tidak karuan!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Tenanglah. Kau jangan memikirkan hal ini. Jangan membuat dirimu _stress_. Serahkan hal ini padaku!" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkan padamu, Park Chanyeol."

 ** _Hope you will be stronger, Do Kyungsoo._**

.

 _ **TBC.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You haven't changed, you're still the same**  
 **But I'm burning up, burning up inside**  
 **You look at other places, looking for your next prey**

-Girls' Generation, Lion Heart-

* * *

"Luna-ya, bisa masuk ke ruanganku?" tanya Chanyeol via telepon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita tersebut terlihat takut dan hanya bisa menatap kakinya sendiri.

"Duduklah, Luna-ya. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Luna, gadis manis itu hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat itu rapat-rapat. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat takut layaknya akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Luna-ya, apa kau mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luna hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan suara yang sangat lemah, "Iya, oppa. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud mendengar. Hanya saja…"

"Kau ini, lihat aku. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Apa yang kau dengar tadi pagi, huh?"

Dengan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengar tentang anak, entah. Apa… apa… Kyungsoo unnie sedang hamil? Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku ingin tahu…"

"Sepertinya jiwa _sasaeng fans_ -mu itu belum hilang. Aku ingin menjelaskanmu tentang masalah ini. Tapi berjanjilah sesuatu!" seru Chanyeol.

"A-apa, oppa?"

"Jangan menyebarkan ini kepada siapapun. Aku ingin kau menjaga rahasia ini. aku hafal dengan tabiatmu yang suka menyebarkan gossip, Luna-ya. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol sambil melemparkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tahu!" sahut Luna antusias. Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang takjub pada ekspresi seseorang dihadapannya itu, "Ah, maafkan aku, oppa. Ehm, ketua tim."

"Kau ini, selalu saja. Luna-ya, yang kau dengar itu separuhnya benar. Tapi… itu bukan anakku kau tahu. Kalau itu sampai anakku, aku bisa dibunuh Baekhyun seketika itu juga. Membayangkan mata Baekhyun saja aku ngeri."

"Hah? Kalau begitu anak siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, oppa… _let me know, please_. Aku berjanji akan tutup mulut. Kau boleh memecatku jika aku sampai membongkar rahasia ini." Pinta Luna.

"Memecatmu? Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku akan meminta divisi HRD untuk memindahkanmu ke manajemen saja, bagaimana?"

"Bersama Baekhyunnie? _No way_! Itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada dipecat, oppa!"

"Tidak ada tawaran lain, Luna-ya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jelaskan padaku. SEMUANYA!" ucap Luna.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo. Dan menjelaskan pula apa hubungan antara Jongin – si _intern_ baru – dengan Kyungsoo. Ekspresi Luna yang awalnya antusias berubah menjadi muram. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi jelas, Luna seperti baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Luna-ya, _why? Is there something wrong?_ " tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Jadi… ayah dari bayi itu Kim Jongin? _Intern_ itu?"

"Memang sulit dipercaya… Tapi itu kenyataannya, ada yang salah?"

"Aku harus bagaimana, oppa?"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku… menyukai anak itu sepertinya. Tapi itu bukan salahku!"

"Kau… menyukai Kim Jongin? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau terbius dengan wajahnya yang kata orang-orang tampan itu?"

"Bukan itu, oppa. Aku pikir selama ini hanya aku yang diperlakukan manis olehnya. Sudah tiga hari ini dia menyiapkan sarapan dan kopi di meja kerjaku. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengantarkan aku pulang. Bukan hanya itu, empat hari yang lalu dia mengajakku makan malam dengan alasan ingin lebih mengenal aku. Apa itu salahku, oppa?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut hanya bisa diam dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Dia terkejut karena bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang menjadi korban, tapi Luna, sekertarisnya itu juga.

"Luna-ya, _are you serious_?" Tanya Luna yang bermaksud untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan itupun disambut dengan anggukan mantap dari Luna.

"Jadi anak kecil itu… sifatnya seperti itu? _Oh my God_ , mana mungkin dia bertanggung jawab atas anak ini kalau dia… _does he have a lion heart_?"

" _I think so,_ oppa… aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Kyungsoo unnie. Aku sedih juga karena harus menyukai anak itu. Ah! Oppa! Aku merasa dibohongi sekarang. Aku pikir hanya aku saja, ternyata…"

"Tenang, Luna-ya. Kita harus bisa membuat dia jera. Mau tak mau dia harus tahu tentang anaknya juga." Kata Chanyeol sambil memijat keningnya sendiri.

' _Should I kill you, Kim Jongin?'_

* * *

Sorenya, Chanyeol merasa haus dan ingin mengambil minum yang ada di _vending machine_ dekat ruangannya. Ketika dia berjalan menuju _vending machine_ tersebut, tanpa disengaja, dia melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk di meja kerja Jieun. Jieun, yang sedang berada di kursi kerjanya sedang tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan dari Jongin.

' _Apalagi ini? Dia mendekati Lee Jieun juga?'_ tanya Chanyeol dalam hati sembari bersembunyi di balik _cubicle_ salah satu bawahannya.

Sejenak Chanyeol melupakan rasa hausnya dan lebih memilih untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan kedua bawahannya tersebut. Jika Chanyeol tadi mengeluhkan sifat Luna yang seperti _sasaeng fans_ , maka sekarang Chanyeol memuji sifat Luna tersebut.

' _Luna-ya, maafkan aku memarahi sifatmu ini! Tapi ternyata ini dibutuhkan. Mian, Luna-ya!'_ pikir Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kejadian di hadapannya itu.

' _Jieun! Kau! Jangan termakan omongannya! Bisa-bisanya, YA! Lee Jieun! Kau!'_

 _Well_ , ternyata Lee Jieun itu mencium pipi Jongin setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya, dan kemudian wanita itu melangkah pergi dengan pipi yang merona. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada mata elang yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

"Yeol-ah, kau sedang apa berjongkok disini?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Chanyeol.

"YA!" teriak Chanyeol karena kaget dan berdiri, "kau membuatku kaget, Soo-ya!"

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini? Kau mengintai seseorang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya, mencari… ah, mencari _name tag-_ ku yang jatuh." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura membenarkan letak _name tag_ -nya.

"Kyungsoo noona!" teriak Jongin yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

"Oh, h-hai, Jongin-ah."

"Kau mau kemana, noona? Ada yang perlu aku bantu?" tanya Jongin dengan manisnya.

' _Sok manis!'_

"Tidak ada, Jongin-ah. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau istirahat di meja kerjamu? Mau aku temani? Aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan sedari tadi."

' _Pembohong! Kau sedari tadi flirting dengan Jieun!'_

"Ah, tidak usah, Jongin-ah. Aku mau pulang saja. Sudah hampir selesai jam kerjaku."

"Mau aku antarkan, noona?"

' _Sok perhatian!'_

"Tidak usah, aku pulang dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Hm? Aku? Aku sedang… ah, aku mau mengambil _soft drink._ Ya, aku mau mengambilnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Boleh kan aku pulang sekarang?"

"Boleh saja. Kau harus istirahat, Soo-ya. Jongin-ah, bisa kau ambilkan _soft drink_ untukku?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Ah, maafkan aku, hyung, ah maksudku ketua tim. Aku lupa bahwa harus membantu Soojung untuk mengambilkan paketnya di bawah."

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, pergi sana!" usir Chanyeol.

Jongin pun membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Chanyeol pun bergumam tidak jelas – lebih tepatnya mengumpat – ketika mendengar bahwa Jongin ingin membantu Soojung, karyawan tercantik di divisi kreatif.

"Yeol-ah, kenapa kau melihat Jongin seperti itu?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo-ya. Hanya saja, aku sebal kenapa dia tidak mau mengambilkan aku minum."

"Kau cemburu?" goda Kyungsoo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku? Cemburu? Lihat mukamu itu, Soo-ya. Telingamu bahkan merah padam mendengar nama Soojung keluar dari mulut Jongin. Apa itu aku yang cemburu? Ah, anak itu sepertinya peka dengan siapa ayahnya."

"PARK CHANYEOL!" seru Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol berlari untuk melarikan diri.

* * *

Malam itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menginap di _apartment_ milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ini bukan kali pertama. Bahkan sering dia menginap disana. Apalagi dengan Kyungsoo yang hamil muda, dia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau mendengar keluh kesahku malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sambil memainkan _remote TV_ yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Bukannya kau setiap hari mengeluh? Cepat katakan. Tak biasanya kau minta izin begini." Ucap Baekhyun yang matanya masih tertuju pada layar _TV_.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku meminta izin karena masalah ini serius. Menyangkut sahabat kita."

"Siapa? Unnie? Ada apa?"

"Aku mengira bahwa dia mendapatkan masalah besar sekarang. Maksudku, anak itu, yang ada di tubuhnya. Ayah dari anak itu benar-benar diluar ekspektasiku." Kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jongin, aku baru tahu kalau sifatnya itu… ah, aku bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Yang jelas, Jongin itu… suka mendekati wanita."

"APA?" seru Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap ke Chanyeol. "Dia suka mendekati wanita? Maksudmu dia mendekati banyak wanita?"

"Kurang lebih begitu… dia mendekati Luna, Jieun, dan kemungkinan Soojung juga…" kata Chanyeol lemah karena takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kurang ajar! Brengsek! Dia pikir dia setampan itu, huh? Berani-beraninya dia menebar pesona layaknya seorang selebriti!"

"Tapi kata wanita-wanita itu dia memang tampan, Baekhyun-ah…"

"Dia tidak setampan Kim Myungsoo, oppa! Kim Myungsoo jauh lebih tampan dari dia!"

"Myungsoo? Namanya kampungan sekali. Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut.

Baekhyun, yang melihat ada nada kecemburuan di perkataan kekasihnya itu, malah semakin menggodanya, "Kau tidak tahu? Dia anak dari CEO kita. Kemarin baru saja dia ke kantorku dan membuat heboh satu gedung. Apalagi tatapan elangnya itu. Aaa~~ dan aku dengar dia seumuran denganku!"

"Kau ingin berkencan dengannya? Ambil saja dia!" ucap Chanyeol.

"EH? Kau kenapa? Kau marah? Apa kau cemburu? Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol merasa cemburu, huh? Bukannya kau selalu bilang kalau tidak ada yang mau denganku kecuali kau?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang memburu.

"Terserah kau saja, Baek!" seru Chanyeol seraya merebut paksa _remote_ TV yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Aihhh~~ kau bisa cemburu juga rupanya. Aku pikir selama ini kau cuek-cuek saja." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibir pria disampingnya itu sekilas, "aku bersyukur kau tidak seperti Jongin. Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Aku besok ingin berbicara dengan Jongin." Ucapnya.

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin menghajarnya!"

"Tidak! Kau akan membuatnya takut dan merusak suasananya nanti!" sergah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Bukankah bagus kalau dia takut?"

"Baek, aku ingin menjelaskan padanya dengan kepala dingin. Kalau kau ikut, bisa-bisa kau membuat seluruh orang di sekitar kami lari ketakutan."

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun berkata, "baiklah. Awas saja kalau hasilnya tidak bagus. Aku yang akan turun tangan."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menghadapi sikap kekasihnya yang keras layaknya batu.

* * *

Di suatu siang, Chanyeol sedang menunggu seseorang di _café_ yang berdekatan dengan gedung kantornya. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Entah siapa yang dia tunggu. Yang jelas, dia merasa gugup kali ini.

"Oppa?" terdengar suara yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _café_ tersebut.

Chanyeol pun menoleh, "Baek? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau kemari! Kau tidak lihat, anak buahku sedang menungguku disana? Kami akan makan siang bersama. Kau? Menunggu siapa? Jangan bilang kau mau berkencan dengan wanita lain? Kau terlihat gugup begitu! Kenapa? Ketahuan olehku?" ceramah Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu, Baek. Aku hanya,-"

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, terdengar sapaan dari pintu masuk, "Chanyeol hyung!"

"KIM JONGIN?!"

 _ **Be patient, Byun Baekhyun!**_

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW dan SARAN dibutuhkan~! ^^  
Thank you! :3

* * *

"KIM JONGIN?!"

Jongin yang baru saja memasuki _café_ terlihat mematung karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja meneriakkan namanya.

"YA! KAU! BAJING-" belum selesai Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Chanyeol sudah membekap mulut Baekhyun dan menyeretnya pergi. Jongin yang merasa berada pada waktu yang salah, hanya bisa mematung dan memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut 'bergulat'.

"PARK CHANYEOL, KAU!" hardik Baaekhyun yang sudah dibawa Chanyeol pergi menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara.

"Baek, sudah aku bilang, jangan ikut campur dulu. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan permasalahan ini dengan kepala dingin. Dia juga pasti akan curiga. Kau membuat semua rencanaku berantakan!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membantu Kyungsoo unnie, oppa…" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baek, tidak semua masalah harus diselesaikan dengan emosi. Dan masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara tersebut. Kau tahu, Jongin masih sama sepertimu, labil. Kalau aku menjelaskan dengan emosi, yang ada dia tidak akan bertanggung jawab, tapi malah pergi dan meninggalkan anaknya."

Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari kesalahannyapun mulai luluh, "Mianhae, oppa-ya…"

"Sudah, sekarang temui anak buahmu. Pasti mereka sudah menunggu. Jam makan siang sebentar lagi juga sudah habis."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Dia sadar, sekeras apapun sifatnya, dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekasihnya itu sekalipun. Dan kekasihnya tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang suka meledak-ledak. Yup! Dengan cara lembut tentunya. Chanyeol memang sangat dewasa dalam menghadapi semua masalah dan mampu menempatkan sikapnya.

Jongin menunggu di meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Dia sudah ingin memberondong Chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Sekembalinya Chanyeol, Jongin langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya, "Hyung! Itu tadi bukannya ketua tim manajemen? Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku?"

"Hah, jangan pedulikan dia, Jongin-ah. Dia memang sedang pusing dengan pekerjaan dan ingin mencari korban untuk kekesalannya. Dan kau datang disaat yang tepat. Karena dia pikir aku disini untuk bertemu dengan wanita lain."

"EH? Tunggu, kau berkencan dengannya, hyung?" tanya Jongin yang mulai teralihkan perhatiannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, "DAEBAK! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya, hyung? Maksudku, dia benar-benar terkenal sebagai orang yang, maaf, galak. Eits, maafkan aku, hyung. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan kekasihmu, tapi semua orang mengatakan begitu."

"Dia tidak sekeras yang kau pikirkan, Jongin-ah."

"Dia hanya bersikap begitu jika denganmu saja, hyung. Oh iya, aku pikir kau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo noona." Ujar Jongin tergelak.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "tidak akan mungkin! Dia sahabatku dari kecil, dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Menyukai Kyungsoo noona? Hmm… aku hanya berpikir jika dia punya sikap manis. Itu saja."

"Hanya itu? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol memancing.

"Mungkin. Toh dia usianya terlalu jauh jika dibandingkan denganku." Jawab Jongin dengan entengnya.

' _Kurang ajar! Aku mulai muak dengan sikapmu, anak kecil!'_

"Lalu, kau menyukai siapa?"

"Tidak ada, hyung. Aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun."

' _Apa? Oh Tuhan! Anak ini brengsek sekali!'_

"Oh iya, hyung, katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

Dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat tenang, "Ah, aku hampir lupa, bagaimana? Kau betah bekerja di departemen kreatif?" tanya Chanyeol.

' _Baekhyun! Kau harus membayar ini! Aku jadi tidak bisa membicarakan hal itu dengannya!'_

* * *

"Yeol-ah! Kau kemana saja? Bahkan kau aku telepon tidak mengangkat! Luna juga entah pergi kemana!" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol baru saja sampai di lantai 4.

"Ada apa, Soo-ya? Kenapa kau bingung begini? Kau sakit? Atau kau perlu ke dokter?" ujar Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aish! Tidak! Kau tahu calon CEO yang baru? Dia menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Dia datang sekarang? Bukannya jadwal kedatangannya baru minggu depan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang panik.

"Entahlah! Kau ini, cepat ke ruanganmu!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi agak linglung langsung bergegas menuju ruangannya. Dia merasa kelabakan ketika mendengar calon CEO yang baru itu mengunjungi departemennya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Chanyeol mengambil nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia sudah membuka pintunya, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang mungkin lebih muda atau seumuran dengannya. Laki-laki itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka, lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ssi? Apa aku benar?" tanya pria tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Pria itu memperhatikan Chanyeol dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Ah, perkenalkan, Kim Myungsoo _imnida_." Ujar pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

' _KIM MYUNGSOO?! Jadi dia calon CEO baru itu? Anak CEO yang sekarang? Jadi seperti ini wajahnya? Cih, Baek, bahkan aku lebih tampan darinya!'_

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_. Kebetulan menjabat sebagai ketua di tim kreatif, Myungsoo-ssi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan keramahan palsunya.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Chanyeol sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria dihadapannya itu sangat dingin. Bisa dilihat dari tatapannya yang tidak ramah dan tak muncul sedikitpun senyum tergurat dari wajah pria itu.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi. Bagaimana perkembangan dari departemenmu? Aku ingin tahu tentang pekerjaanmu sebelum aku memegang perusahaan ini." ucap Myungsoo angkuh.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, Myungsoo-ssi."

Satu jam Chanyeol harus bertahan dengan Myungsoo yang mencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini super pintar. Tapi sikap Myungsoo yang angkuh dan dingin membuatnya muak. _Well,_ Chanyeol-ssi, _he's your future CEO._

"Kurasa penjelasanmu sudah cukup, Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Myungsoo seraya berdiri dari kursi di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Apakah Myungsoo-ssi akan pergi sekarang?"

"Aku pikir begitu. Sudah cukup lama aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Ah, tidak juga. Mari, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk Myungsoo.

Ketika keluar dari pintu, mereka berdua melewati meja kerja salah satu karyawan tim kreatif. Jung Soojung. Dibalik _cubicle_ miliknya, Soojung sedang bercengkerama dengan Jongin. Saat berada di samping meja kerja Soojung, tiba-tiba Myungsoo berhenti dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jongin yang sedang mengusap rambut Soojung tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Myungsoo horror. Kemudian dia langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Myungsoo. Chanyeol dan Soojung yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut langsung bingung. Myungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang dingin dan ekspresi yang kaku. Dan kemudian tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang ketakutan, Myungsoo langsung berjalan lagi.

Ketika sampai di depan _lift_ , Myungsoo pun angkat bicara, "Ah, Chanyeol-ssi, apa anak tadi bekerja di departemenmu?"

"Apa yang Myungsoo-ssi maksud itu… Kim Jongin?"

"Iya, dia bekerja disana?"

"Dia… kebetulan _intern_ baru di departemenku, Myungsoo-ssi. Dia menjalani percobaan selama 6 bulan sebelum menjadi pegawai tetap."

Sejenak Chanyeol mendengar Myungsoo bergumam. Wajahnya mengkerut layaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, Myungsoo sempat mengatakan, "Aku harap kau mengawasi perilakunya dengan ketat, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi atas dasar apa aku harus melakukannya, Myungsoo-ssi?"

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _lift_ , "Dia adikku, Chanyeol-ssi." Kata Myungsoo yang dibarengi dengan senyum tipisnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata Myungsoo hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan pintu _lift_ tertutup tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada pria dingin itu.

' _Jongin? Adik Myungsoo? Berarti… dia anak CEO juga? Jadi selama ini?'_

Sejenak Chanyeol membiarkan pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Dia masih terpaku dengan apa yang Myungsoo katakan. Dia masih tidak menyangka jika Kim Jongin, _intern_ yang selama ini membuatnya pusing ternyata adik dari Kim Myungsoo, calon CEO untuk perusahaannya.

"Yeol? Kau kenapa diam di depan _lift_ begini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Kim Jongin itu…"

"Iya? Dia kenapa?"

"Dia adik Kim Myungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol lemas.

"Jadi… dia anak CEO juga?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang melebar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah untuk menunjukkan persetujuan atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Mereka sadar bahwa akan semakin sulit kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban dari Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku akan memperjuangkan anak ini untukmu. Tenang ya? Masalah ini jangan kau beritahu pada siapapun, temasuk Baekhyun. Aku takut jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo harus berangkat sendirian karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang harus berangkat lebih pagi dengan alasan ada rapat dengan CEO dan jajaran direksi. Kabar yang Chanyeol katakan kemarin juga membuat kepalanya pening. Mau tidak mau itu mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Apalagi dia sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk mengontrol keadaan anaknya sendiri.

" _Lift_ rusak? Jadi aku harus naik tangga darurat untuk sampai ke lantai 4?" Kyungsoo bergumam ketika mulai menjajaki tangga darurat.

Wajahnya pucat kali ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Apalagi dia juga tidak sarapan karena tidak ada yang menyiapkan – karena biasanya Baekhyun yang menyiapkan –.

"Ini masih lantai 2 kenapa aku berkeringat begini?" ucapnya melemah.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang bernada khawatir dari belakangnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

Seketika Kyungsoo menoleh, _'DANG! Kim Myungsoo! Kenapa kakak dan adik sama saja? Selalu muncul disaat seperti ini!'_

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Myungsoo-ssi…"

"Kau? Kau karyawan divisi kreatif bukan? Lihat kau berkeringat dan pucat, nona. Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tidak, Myungsoo-ssi, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Tapi lihat keringatmu. Ini baru lantai 2 dan kau sudah berkeringat layaknya berlari mengelilingi lapangan berkali-kali."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Myungsoo-ssi."

"Tapi, nona… YA! AISH!"

Myungsoo terkejut ketika badan wanita di depannya lemas dan terkulai secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap dia mengangkat dan membawanya turun kembali ke lantai satu. Kemudian Myungsoo bergegas membawa tubuh lemas itu ke dalam mobil dan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit – dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke ruang _emergency_ – Myungsoo segera menghubungi seseorang yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan menekan _speed dial_ yang ada disana, Byun Baekhyun.

" _ **Unnie, ada apa? Bukannya sudah aku bilang aku ada rapat? Untung saja aku sudah selesai! Kau sudah sarapan belum?"**_ sapa Baekhyun dengan nada layaknya ibu tiri.

"Ah, mianhae, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku bukan pemilik ponsel ini. Kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit Seoul? Pemilik ponsel ini baru saja masuk _emergency_ karena pingsan di kantor." Jawab Myungsoo.

" _ **WHAT? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi dan menghentikan aku berbicara?! Kau ini!"**_

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, tapi-" belum selesai Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah menutup telepon tersebut.

"Aish, anak ini tidak tahu sopan santun. Pantas saja karyawan manajemen mengeluh karena sikapnya." Myungsoo menggerutu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita yang mengenakan kemeja biru dan rambut merah mudanya. Wanita tersebut berlari di depan Myungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan ruangan dimana Kyungsoo dirawat.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" seru Myungsoo memanggil Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa kali celingukan mencari sumber suara, "Oh? Kim Myungsoo?" bisiknya terkejut.

"Myungsoo-ssi, apa Kyungsoo unnie bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun kikuk.

"Iya, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tadi yang meneleponmu."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika tahu seorang Kim Myungsoo, calon CEO-nya yang menelepon, _'Kau bisa dipecat karena mulut berbisamu ini, Baekhyun-ah! Mati saja kau, mati!'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan dia, Myungsoo-ssi…" ujarnya dengan badan yang melemas dan terduduk di kursi.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun-ssi," Myungsoo duduk di sampingnya, "apa nona tadi sedang sakit?"

"Dia sepertinya sedang kelelahan, Myungsoo-ssi. Hah, dia memang keras kepala. Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak melewatkan sarapan, tapi tetap saja dia lalai."

"Tapi dia terlihat pucat pagi ini, Baekhyun-ssi…"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Myungsoo, "Benarkah? Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya." Kemudian dia bergumam, "semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada bayi itu…"

Myungsoo yang sekilas mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, langsung menyecar Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan, "Eh? Nona itu sedang hamil?"

"K-kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan, Myungsoo-ssi?"

Myungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan, "Nasib unnie-ku sedang tidak beruntung, Myungsoo-ssi. Dia… dia mengandung anak seseorang yang aku, bahkan unnie sendiri tidak yakin apa lelaki itu bisa bertanggung jawab. Dan anak itu hadir karena ketidaksengajaan. Unnie pergi ke sebuah _club_ dan mabuk. Kemudian dia tidur dengan seorang pria. DANG! Unnie sekarang menanggungnya."

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian tidak yakin jika pria itu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab? Memangnya kalian bertemu dengan pria itu lagi?"

"Dia suka mendekati banyak wanita, Myungsoo-ssi. Kami bertemu dengannya. Bahkan unnie bekerja satu ruangan dengannya." Ujar Baekhyun yang diselingi dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Tunggu, jika dia punya ciri-ciri seperti itu, apa pria itu… Kim Jongin?" tanya Myungsoo dengan nada yang sangat menginginkan jawaban.

"Kau mengenal anak kecil itu? Hah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa unnie harus menanggung anak darinya. Bahkan anak kecil itu tidak tahu jika unnie sedang mengandung anaknya." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, "Myungsoo-ssi, ku harap kau tidak memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun. Aku mempercayaimu karena kau sudah menolong unnie ku."

Dengan wajah yang penuh amarah – yang tertahan –, Myungsoo menjawab, "Aku tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, Baekhyun-ssi."

' _ **Kecuali pada adikku sendiri.'**_

* * *

Malam itu Jongin menikmati tayangan TV sendirian di _apartment –_ dia hidup terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Hyung kesayangannya belum pulang entah kemana. Jongin memang jarang menikmati kebebasan seperti ini semenjak kakak lelakinya pulang dari menyelesaikan studinya dari Inggris empat hari lalu. Kakaknya itu sangat berbeda darinya. Jika dia seorang _free spirit_ layaknya Song Manse, maka kakaknya sangat patuh dan pendiam seperti Song Daehan. Karena itu dia tidak berani membantah apa yang dikatakan kakaknya karena sikapnya yang dingin. Tapi yang Jongin tahu, sebenarnya sang kakak sangat perhatian padanya. Hanya saja, kakaknya tidak bisa menunjukkannya secara _verbal._

Ketika sedang asiknya melihat _girl group_ kesukaannya tampil di TV, tiba-tiba pintu _apartment-_ nya terbuka, "Aku pulang!"

"Hyung! Kau baru pulang? Kemana saja?" tanya Jongin yang menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku baru dari rumah sakit." Myungsoo menjawabnya dengan dinginnya.

"Eh? Siapa yang sakit?"

Myungsoo merasa ingin meledak saat itu, tapi dia menahannya, "Apa kau tidak sadar jika salah satu rekan kerjamu tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Rekan kerjaku?" Jongin mulai berpikir dan layaknya baru saja muncul bohlam lampu di atas kepalanya, "Ah! Kyungsoo noona! Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Apa… dia denganmu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang sinis dan penuh dengan kecurigaan.  
"Iya, ada masalah?" sindir Myungsoo yang kemudian mendudukkan badannya di sofa dekat Jongin.

"Ani, tapi dia sakit apa, hyung? Apakah parah sampai-sampai dia harus di rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Dia pingsan ketika naik tangga. Dan kebetulan aku sedang berada di belakangnya."

"Benarkah? Sudah beberapa hari ini wajahnya memucat memang…" jawab Jongin dengan wajah yang meringsut.

Myungsoo merasa ingin menampar wajah adik lelakinya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah berusia 23 tahun tapi kelakuannya masih layaknya anak SMA yang masih suka mendekati perempuan di sekitarnya.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebelum bekerja di perusahaan ayah?" tanya Myungsoo yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu? Hyung, aku memang sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum bekerja disana. Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat pernah bertemu dia dimana?"

"Entah, yang jelas aku yakin pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat familiar dengannya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini, hyung? Kau aneh!"

Myungsoo, yang kesabarannya mulai berkurangpun berkata, "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya di sebuah _club_ di daerah _Gangnam_ sekitar sebulan yang lalu?"

Jongin memandang kakaknya penuh curiga. Kemudian dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu, "Iya! Aku bertemu dengannya disana! Aku… aku…" kemudian dia mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

"Hyung… apa aku… sudah tidur dengannya?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau jadikan pasangan _one night stand-_ mu, Jong-ah?!" tanya Myungsoo dengan nada yang meninggi.

"E-entah. Setiap aku ke _club_ memang selalu berakhir di sebuah _hotel,_ hyung…" jawab Jongin ketakutan.

Tanpa disangka, Myungsoo meraih kerah baju yang digunakan Jongin dan menindihnya, "KAU! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan mengecewakan Abeoji dan Eomma! Kau ini sudah dewasa, Kim Jongin!"

"Hyu-hyung, maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu…"

"Aku sudah muak dengan ucapanmu, Jong-ah! Aku muak dengan sikapmu! Berubahlah, Jongin-ah! Berubahlah!" ucap Myungsoo dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Jongin yang ketakutan hanya bisa melontarkan kata maaf dan berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan kakaknya yang mendarat di lehernya itu.

"Dan kau tahu, Jongin-ah! Do Kyungsoo, wanita itu, dia sedang mengandung anakmu! Kau harus tahu itu!" teriak Myungsoo sembari melepas kerah baju adiknya dengan kasar. Beberapa detik kemudian Myungsoo pergi menuju ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Di ruang tengah, Jongin hanya bisa memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan hyungnya.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Jongin-ah…" tanya Jongin ada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Face the truth, Kim Jongin.**_

.  
 ** _TBC.  
_**

* * *

 ** _wait, alasan kenapa kakaknya Jongin itu Myungsoo~_  
1\. lagi suka sama dia :3  
2\. pada chapter sebelumnya disebutin nama dia. padahal awalnya gak sengaja wkwk  
3\. orang yang pantes dan sikapnya pas kayak gitu di otak cuman Myungsoo doang**

Semoga menjawab!


	6. Chapter 6

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~~~! ^^**  
 **LOVE YOU ALL! WKWK XD**

* * *

"Jongin-ah, Kim Jongin!" teriak Myungsoo yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hnggh… Hyung…" ucap Jongin sambil memutar badannya.

"Kau kenapa tidur disini?"

Jongin yang masih belum terkumpul kesadarannya menjawab, "Aku tanpa sadar tertidur disini, hyung…"

"Bangun, cepat! Kau mau terlambat datang ke kantor, huh?"

"Lima menit lagi, hyung…" ucap Jongin sambil meringkukkan badannya kembali di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin-ah." Myungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur kemudian berkata, "Kau sudah akan menjadi seorang ayah, Jong-ah. Tapi masih saja sikapmu begini."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Jongin langsung terbangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, "Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi! Aku mandi sekarang!" serunya.

Di dapur, Myungsoo masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Jongin berubah. Dia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan sifat _free spirit_ yang dimiliki adiknya. Tunggu, orang tuanya saja tidak sanggup, apalagi dirinya? Setelah lumayan lama berpikir, tiba-tiba dia menyeringai.

' _Jongin-ah, you will be a dead meat in my hand.'_

* * *

Setibanya mereka berdua di kantor, mereka memilih jalan yang terpisah. Jika Jongin berada di lantai empat, maka Myungsoo ada di lantai yang lebih tinggi. Entah lantai sembilan atau lebih atas dari itu. Semua orang di kantor tidak ada yang mengetahui jika mereka bersaudara, kecuali Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tentunya. Selain karena wajah mereka yang sama sekali tidak mirip, mereka juga menjaga jarak. Karena Myungsoo ingin Jongin tidak memanfaatkan jabatan ayah maupun saudara lelakinya.

"Hei, Jongin-ah!" seru Myungsoo sebelum Jongin menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari _lift._

Mendengar hyung-nya memanggil, Jongin membalikkan badannya seraya memasang wajah penuh tanya, "Kalau Kyungsoo belum masuk hari ini, istirahat siang atau jam pulang kantor nanti, kau temani aku ke rumah sakit, ya? Aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya."

Jongin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar sang kakak mengatakan hal tersebut, "Ah aku lupa, semangat bekerja, Jongin appa!" seru Myungsoo dengan senyum – _devil –_ yang penuh kemenangan.

Ketika pintu _lift_ tertutup, Jongin hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar, "Hyung! Kau! Apa yang akan kau perbuat kali ini? Huh? Kau selalu saja _unpredictable_!" serunya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara seorang pria di belakang Jongin, "Jongin-ah, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Jongin pun menoleh, "Oh, Chanyeol hyung. Ani… aku hanya… sudahlah, lupakan." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dengan wajah yang kusut.

Chanyeol hanya memandang tingkah Jongin kebingungan. Dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin, – ketika mengacak-acak rambutnya – Chanyeol yakin jika Jongin berbicara dengan Myungsoo. Dan sepertinya Myungsoo akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Jongin. Saat itu Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap jika berada di sana beberapa detik lebih cepat agar bisa mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh Myungsoo sebelum _lift_ tertutup.

Jongin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika bekerja. Matanya selalu tertuju pada _cubicle_ kosong yang berada di seberang meja kerjanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya kali ini. _'Noona, apa anakku baik-baik saja?', 'Apa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku sebagai appanya?', 'Ah, noona, apa kau tidak kecewa karena aku yang harus menjadi appa dari anak itu?', 'Noona, kau menginginkan anak laki-laki atau perempuan?'_ , dan yang lebih parah lagi, muncul pertanyaan, _'Noona, apa yang kau rasakan di malam itu? Apa aku cukup tangguh?'_

"Jongin-ah!" seru seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Oh, Jieun noona." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Jieun dengan sikap manis yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin membalas senyum itu seraya memandang Jieun dengan lembut, "Aku… aku sedang memikirkanmu."

"Benarkah? Kau romantis sekali, Jongin-ah!" Ucap Jieun sambil mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya.

' _Aegyo? Aigoo… keluarkan jurus terbaikmu, noona. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo noona!'_ pikir Jongin.

Sejenak Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Selama ini dia hanya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo memiliki sikap manis dan tidak hal lain yang istimewa dari wanita itu. Tapi sekarang dia malah membanding-bandingkan orang lain dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi kini dia meyakini bahwa Kyungsoo lebih baik.

' _Ini semua gara-gara anak itu aku jadi berpikir seperti ini. Iya, hanya gara-gara anak itu.'_

"Jongin-ah? Kim Jongin?" ucap Jieun sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan mata Jongin yang menatap kosong.

"Oh, maafkan aku, noona. Aku sedang tidak berkonsentrasi. Aku lelah."

"Kau lelah? Mau aku ambilkan makanan? Atau mungkin yang lain?"

"Tidak perlu, noona. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri nanti." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap rambut Jieun dengan lembut.

* * *

" _ **Chanyeol-ssi, ini aku, Kim Myungsoo."**_ Ucap seseorang yang berada di seberang.

"Oh, Myungsoo-ssi. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponku?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _ **Ah, apa Do Kyungsoo masih belum masuk kerja hari ini?"**_

"Belum. Mungkin dia baru bisa bekerja tiga atau bahkan empat hari lagi."

" _ **Apa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"**_

"Belum juga, Myungsoo-ssi. Ada apa?"

" _ **Aku ingin menjenguknya sepulang dari bekerja nanti. Apa aku boleh kesana?"**_

"Tentu saja, Myungsoo-ssi. Kau boleh menjenguknya."

" _ **Kesanalah juga sehabis pulang kerja, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak enak jika menjadi pria satu-satunya disana nanti."**_

"Aku memang berencana kesana sehabis pulang kerja nanti. Sampai bertemu di rumah sakit, Myungsoo-ssi."

Setelah sambungan ponselnya dimatikan, Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berprasangka baik atau buruk. Dia merasa ada motif tersembunyi yang ada di benak Myungsoo. Dia tahu jika seorang Kim Myungsoo adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditebak, karena pria itu selalu pintar menyembunyikan apa yang ada di otaknya. Terbukti ketika Chanyeol diberondong pertanyaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Chanyeol yang lulusan terbaik di universitasnya saja dibuat mati kutu dengan pertanyaan Myungsoo.

Sore hari pun tiba. Jongin yang sudah pulang sedang menunggu kakaknya di parkiran sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya. Dia terlihat gugup dan sedikit memucat. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa di depan Kyungsoo. Dan dia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan bahwa dia tahu akan anak itu atau tidak. Jongin belum siap mental.

"Kau siap?" tanya Myungsoo yang datang tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang sedang asik dengan pikirannya pun terkejut, "AH HYUNG! Kau selalu mengejutkanku!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu, kau saja yang terlalu asik melamun. Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Jong-ah?"

"Aku… Hyung, sekali lagi maafkan aku…" ucap Jongin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Myungsoo melihat adanya penyesalan yang besar dari wajah adik satu-satunya itu, "Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku, Jong-ah. Kau harus meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Dia yang harus menanggung anak itu. Dan ini kesalahan yang kalian buat bersama. Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku."

"Tapi aku sudah mengecewakanmu, hyung… Aku tidak peduli dengan Eomma dan Abeoji. Aku sudah muak dengan mereka. Tapi… kau sudah benar-benar kecewa dengan tingkahku, bukan? Kau sudah berjuang untukku selama ini."

"YA! Seperti apapun mereka, mereka tetap Eomma dan Abeojimu! Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu!" gertak Myungsoo seraya menyetir mobilnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perjuangan Myungsoo untuk Jongin. Orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga sehingga mau tak mau Myungsoo harus merawat Jongin sedari kecil walaupun jarak usia mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh. Karena itulah, Jongin merasa berhutang budi pada kakaknya. Sikap Jongin yang semaunya sendiri juga sebenarnya bentuk dari protes karena orang tuanya yang tidak pernah ada untuknya. Dan ketika Myungsoo memutuskan untuk meneruskan studinya di luar negeri, Jongin memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Dia merasa tidak betah jika harus bersama orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa nyaman jika saat makan bersama saja bisnis menjadi topik perbincangan.

Meskipun begitu, terkadang Jongin merasa kesal dengan kakaknya. Myungsoo adalah _typical_ orang yang mematuhi peraturan dan sangat kaku. Tentu ini 180 derajat berbeda dengan Jongin. karena itu tidak heran jika mereka sering bersitegang. Tapi sebenarnya Jongin selalu merasa takut dengan sikap dan kata-kata kakaknya yang pedas itu.

"Kau tidak mau keluar dari mobil, huh? _Trouble maker_?" ucap Myungsoo yang sudah berada di luar mobil ketika sudah sampai rumah sakit.

"Hyung… apa aku benar-benar pembuat masalah sehingga kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"Sudahlah, sekarang keluar. Ayo kita temui calon ibu dari anakmu itu." Kata Myungsoo dingin.

Jongin lagi-lagi harus mematuhi kata-kata kakaknya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menyanggah atau melawan apapun yang dikatakan Myungsoo. Karena bagi Jongin, Myungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani membelanya walaupun dia melakukan kesalahan.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo, Myungsoo mengatakan, "Kau tunggu disini dulu. Jika nanti sudah aku panggil, kau baru bisa masuk. Kendalikan dulu dirimu itu."

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir bersikap begini. Dan Jongin hanya memperhatikan Myungsoo yang bergegas masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Di dalam kamar, hanya terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki yang berkeliaran dimana-mana. Mendengar pintu yang bergeser, Baekhyun yang sedang bersantai pun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada tontonan TV.

"Myungsoo-ssi!" seru Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sedang menunggu disini?"

"Iya. Tapi mungkin sehabis ini Chanyeol oppa akan datang kemari." Ucapnya sambil melahap makanan yang ada di tangannya.

' _Tuhan, apa anak buahku bersikap seperti ini?'_ batin Myungsoo.

"Kenapa tempat tidurnya kosong?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Kyungsoo unnie sedang berada di kamar mandi." Kemudian Baekhyun berbisik, "Kau pasti tahu sendiri jika seseorang yang sedang hamil selalu memuntahkan makanannya."

Myungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar sambil memegang perutnya. "Baekhyun-ah, aku lemas jika terus-terusan begini."

Kyungsoo yang melihat kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya, langsung terkejut, "Oh, Myungsoo-ssi. Kau… sedang apa kemari?"

"Aku? Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ssi."

' _Dia? Sok perhatian sekali.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih dari kemarin. _By the way_ , terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit, Myungsoo-ssi." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan badannya lagi di ranjang.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. " jawab Myungsoo datar.

Ketika mereka sedang berbincang, terdengar suara yang cukup gaduh diluar kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka mendengar dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berdebat.

' _ **Hei! Kau sedang apa disini?'**_

' _ **Aku? Aku…'**_

' _ **Kau tidak mau masuk? Ayo masuk!'**_

' _ **Aku masuk nanti saja, hyung.'**_

' _ **Aish! Ayo!'**_

' _ **Hyung! Hyung! Nanti saja!'**_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Myungsoo langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Terlihat dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan – lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka tampak menarik lainnya. Suasana kamar seketika hening. Empat orang dari kelima orang itu saling pandang dengan wajah yang penuh tanya.

"Oppa? Kim Jongin?" ujar Baekhyun yang memecah keheningan.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun bertanya lagi, "Kim Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa malu ketika semua orang menunggu dan menantikan jawabannya. Myungsoo yang melihat adiknya terpojok langsung membela, "Aku mengajaknya, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun pun mendidih. Dia ingat jika dia mengatakan rahasia Kyungsoo kemarin. Dia merasa Myungsoo membohonginya dan mengkhianati janji yang sudah dibuat kemarin.

"Kim Myungsoo! Kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari?" ucap Baekhyun penuh amarah.

Myungsoo yang mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum – lebih tepatnya menyeringai – dan mengatakan, "Apa ada yang salah jika aku mengajaknya? Iya kan, adikku?"

Jongin hanya bisa menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan ngeri. Dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya akan mengungkap identitasnya di depan mereka.

' _Oh, can I kill you, hyung-nim?'_ batinnya.

"A… dik?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Iya, Baekhyun-ssi. Dia adik kandungku." Ujar Myungsoo sambil mendudukkan diri dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Dia sadar jika dia membuat masalah besar kali ini. Dia sudah membuka sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya belum waktunya diketahui. Dan juga Baekhyun sudah mengungkapkan itu kepada orang yang salah.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, yang pada awalnya ingin menjaga rahasia jika Jongin adalah adik Myungsoo dari Baekhyun, merasa terkejut dengan apa yang pria dingin itu katakan. Mereka juga memandang Jongin penuh dengan keheranan. Jongin yang biasanya _fearless_ , tampak seperti korban kejahatan kali ini. Dan mereka juga melihat Baekhyun – yang memasang wajah _super_ kaget – dengan tanda tanya besar.

Karena keheningan berlangsung cukup lama, Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan keadaan itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kalian semua, _care to explain_?"

 _ **Everything is moving like your plan smoothly. You are really smart, Kim Myungsoo.**_

.  
 _ **TBC**_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jadi sebenernya cerita ini sudah ada endingnya. Tapi uploadnya dikit-dikit yaak~**  
 **Happy Reading! Jangan lupa review! ^^**

* * *

"Kalian semua, _care to explain_?"

Kelima orang itu menampakkan ekspresinya masing-masing. Chanyeol yang keheranan melihat orang yang digandengnya, Jongin hanya bisa menatap kakak lelakinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Myungsoo memasang wajah penuh kemenangan, Baekhyun seperti baru saja bertemu dengan hantu, dan Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Unnie…" Ujar Baekhyun – yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo – lirih.

Keempat orang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Baekhyun yang melihat horror ke arah Myungsoo. Baekhyun masih berusaha mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Myungsoo selanjutnya. Dan lelaki itu memberikan tatapan arogan miliknya kepada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Hei, Kim Jongin, duduklah disini." Ucap Myungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hyu-hyung…" Ujar Jongin dengan terbata-bata.

Myungsoo melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada sang adik. Tapi bukannya membuat Jongin tenang, itu malah membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Bagi Jongin, senyum kakaknya itu layaknya senyum yang siap membunuh kapan saja. Tapi apa daya, Jongin hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat dan duduk di sebelah kiri kakak lelakinya tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menelaah apa yang terjadi. Dia masih tidak percaya jika seorang Kim Jongin memiliki sebuah titik lemah, yaitu Kim Myungsoo, kakak lelakinya sendiri. _Well,_ Chanyeol-ah, jika kau melihat singa yang tampil di sebuah sirkus, kau akan menemukan pawangnya, bukan? Selama ini Chanyeol mencari apa yang harus dilakukan agar Jongin bisa tunduk. Tapi dia selalu menemui jalan buntu. Ketika melihat bagaimana Myungsoo memperlakukan Jongin, Chanyeol tersadar, bahwa jalan satu-satunya agar Jongin merasa lemah adalah kakak Jongin sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau mau duduk di depan pintu itu terus-terusan?" tanya Myungsoo sambil melihat-lihat interior yang ada di meja sebelah kanannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Myungsoo-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengambil posisi di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Aura yang diberikan Myungsoo di ruangan itu memang bukan aura yang menyenangkan. Jika kau berada di ruangan yang sama, kau akan merasakan berada satu ruangan dengan seorang psikopat yang cerdik.

"Oh, _well_ , aku sungguh lega dengan keadaanmu saat ini, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku harap kau segera sembuh dan bekerja seperti biasanya lagi."

"Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu, Myungsoo-ssi. Aku benar-benar menghargai dengan apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sejenak Kyungsoo mengagumi orang yang berbicara dengannya itu. Dia merasakan betapa berbedanya dia dengan sang adik. Jika sang adik memperlakukannya dengan manis dan romantis, maka Myungsoo melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Dia berbicara dengan penuh ketegasan, walaupun bisa lebih digolongkan menjadi sebuah sifat arogan.

Ketika Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo sedang bercengkrama, disisi lain Chanyeol meihat gelagat tidak beres dari kekasihnya. Gadis itu meremas celana _jeans_ -nya kuat-kuat. Bahkan dia melihat keringat dingin menyeruak di leher putihnya. Mata gadis tersebut juga berkedip-kedip dan mengarah ke arah yang tidak tentu.

"Baekhyun-ah, _gwenchana?_ " tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun yang sedang tenggelam dengan pikirannya segera memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di belakangnya, "A-aku? Aku baik-baik saja, oppa. Kupikir a-aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, jika keadaanmu baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan keadaan bay-"

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun memotong perkataan Myungsoo, "Baik-baik saja Myungsoo-ssi! Dia baik-baik saja!" serunya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertegun melihat Baekhyun yang berani-beraninya memotong perkataan Myungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu berani menyela atasannya sendiri. Chanyeol pun semakin menangkap ekspresi yang _abnormal_ dari Baekhyun. Dia menunjukkan kelakukan yang hampir sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Bahkan dia menghindari untuk menatap mata Chanyeol sekarang.

"Baek, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Bisik Chanyeol pada kekasihnya.

"A-aku tidak me-menyembunyikan, apapun, oppa." Jawabnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Katakan padaku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang mulai serius.

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan yang memohon pada Chanyeol. Seakan-akan dia berkata, _'Please, don't angry at me.'_ Segera Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kami akan membelikan minuman dan makanan untuk kalian semua. Kami juga akan segera kembali!" seru Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi." seru Chanyeol setelah cukup jauh dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, maafkan aku… aku takut jika kau marah padaku…" ucapnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dengan air mata yang mulai turun, Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku mengatakan rahasia ini pada Kim Myungsoo, oppa…"

Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, " _WHAT_? _How dare you-"_

"Oppa, _listen_ , aku tidak bermaksud menceritakan hal ini padanya. Aku tidak tahu jika dia kakak dari Kim Jongin. Aku menceritakan hal itu karena dia yang mengantarkan Kyungie unnie kemari, jadi aku pikir dia berhak tahu. Oppa, _mianhae_ …"

"Baek, kau tahu sendiri betapa bahayanya otak Kim Myungsoo itu. Kita saja tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Bisa jadi dia merasa bahwa kita memanfaatkan keluarganya. Bahkan kita baru saja dijebak hari ini. Apa kau tidak menyadari itu, huh?"

"Aku menyadarinya, oppa. Tapi tidak tahu jika dia seperti itu. Sekarang aku takut jika dia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Dengan helaan nafas panjangnya, dan memijat keningnya sendiri, "Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otakmu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Tapi kita tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kita ikuti permainannya saja."

* * *

Sekembalinya dari membeli makanan, – yang sebenarnya bukan tujuan utama – Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa karena berbicara dengan Myungsoo. Dan samping Myungsoo, Jongin hanya diam dan tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali juga." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf jika kami lama. Baekhyun bingung harus membelikan makanan apa." Jawab Chanyeol berbohong.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot dengan kedatangan kami. Betul kan, Jongin-ah?" ujar Myungso sambil menoleh ke arah adiknya yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-iya hyung." Jawabnya.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk memakan makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Myungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua masalah dimulai. Di dalam ruangan itu ada dua orang yang sedang ketakutan layaknya menantikan kematiannya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Bukan aku bermaksud untuk lancang, tapi… apa keadaan janinmu baik-baik saja?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Myungsoo yang sekarang tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Mata-mata itu menunjukkan keterkejutan mereka. Jongin apalagi, dia memuntahkan makanannya sampai tersedak. Dia tidak mengira kakak lelakinya berbuat senekat itu.

"Jongin-ah, hati-hati kalau sedang makan." Ucap Myungsoo dengan santainya.

"Myungsoo-ssi… bagaimana… kau tahu tentang masalah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dibarengi dengan tatapan gugupnya.

Di belakang Kyungsoo terlihat Baekhyun yang menghindari keadaan tersebut. Dia hanya menatap makanan yang ada di pangkuannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia takut, takut jika Kyungsoo kesal dan membencinya karena telah lancang mengatakan hal itu pada kakak Jongin.

"Ah, itu. Baekhyun-ssi…" ucap Myungsoo terpotong.

Kyungsoo langsung mendaratkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis yang awalnya hanya menunduk itupun langsung mendongakkan kepala dan membulatkan kedua matanya yang mungil.

"N-ne?" tanyanya dengan ketakutan.

Myungsoo tertawa kecil, "Bisakah kau ambilkan minum yang ada di sebelahmu itu? Aku haus sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Myungsoo, Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia heran betapa pintar Myungsoo mempermainkan perasaannya. Dengan perasaan yang gugup, Baekhyun bergegas mengambil air mineral itu dan memberikannya pada Myungsoo.

Setelah menenggak air itu, Myungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kyungsoo-ssi, aku mengetahui hal ini dari dokter yang memeriksamu. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau sedang kelelahan dan terlalu memforsir badanmu sendiri. Dia juga mengatakan jika keadaan janinmu bisa terancam kalau kau terus melakukan hal itu."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa dijungkir balikkan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Myungsoo berbohong untuk hal ini. Tetapi dia juga tidak berani mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol pun merasa dicurangi. Selama ini Chanyeol berusaha menerka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Myungsoo, tapi dia selalu membuat _hipotesis_ yang salah.

"I… itu… myungsoo-ssi, bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa aku boleh tahu dimana ayah dari anak itu? Karena aku pikir dia tidak pernah ada disini." Ucap Myungsoo sambil memainkan makanannya.

' _Hyung! Apa yang ada di otakmu! Aku disini! Aku ayah dari anak itu! Kau sendiri mengatakannya semalam!'_ batin Jongin sambil memperhatikan kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Ayah anak itu-" Chanyeol menyela.

"Apa ayah anak itu pergi meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo-ssi? Apa dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Wah, tega sekali pria itu. Semoga kita tidak seperti itu, iya kan, Jong-ah?" tanya Myungsoo yang memotong omongan Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata kakak lelakinya itu. Dia merasa menjadi pecundang di depan calon ibu dari anaknya sendiri. Bahkan saat itu dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, dan membiarkan kakaknya menguasai keadaan.

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki dingin itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Myungsoo bersikap seperti menggoda Jongin. Tapi dia juga tidak paham kenapa Myungsoo menanyakan tentang ayah anaknya jika – misalkan – dia sudah tahu jika adiknya adalah ayah dari janin tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tahu jika ayah dari anak itu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Oleh karena itu, aku bersedia untuk menggantikannya." Ucap Myungsoo dengan nada yang serius.

Sekali lagi orang-orang di ruangan itu dibuat terkaget-kaget dengan ucapan Myungsoo. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Myungsoo akan mengatakan hal yang sangat _nonsense_ itu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, aku berkata seperti itu bukan berarti aku merasa kasihan padamu. Aku peduli. Aku tidak tega jika kau akan membesarkan anak itu sendirian. Lagipula kau adalah wanita yang sangat sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau. Tak apa kan jika aku nanti mendampingimu?"

Keheningan kembali terjadi di kamar tersebut. Dengan suara lemahnya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan itu, "Mak-maksudmu, Myungsoo-ssi?"

"Ah, kau masih belum mengerti rupanya. Begini, jika dilihat-lihat dengan keadaanmu yang akan menjadi _single parent_ , pasti itu akan sangat berat. Aku mau jika harus mendampingimu nantinya, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku tidak akan menikahimu saat ini juga, tapi… bolehkah aku belajar untuk dekat denganmu?" tanya Myungsoo dengan senyuman mautnya.

Kemudian dia berbicara lagi, "Apa karena aku lebih muda kau merasa aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, Kyungsoo-ssi? Aku akan berusaha. Aku sudah lebih dari 20 tahun merawat adikku ini sendirian karena orang tuaku yang super sibuk. Aku sudah belajar bertanggung jawab sejak usia 3 tahun semenjak adik semata wayangku lahir. Kau harus mempercayai itu."

Jongin melihat kakaknya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Dia ingin meledak karena secara tiba-tiba Myungsoo merebut haknya sebagai ayah dari bayi itu. Jongin juga merasa bahwa kakaknya mempermainkannya habis-habisan. Semalam kakak lelakinya itu marah besar karena Jongin menghamili Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri ingin bertanggung jawab atas anak itu.

Tiba-tiba Myungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku sudah menyelesaikan makananku. _By the way_ Kyungsoo-ssi, kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Kau bisa memikirkannya dan memberikan jawabannya nanti. Ah, Jong-ah, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan makananmu? Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucapnya santai.

Jongin tidak tahan dengan sikap dan kata-kata kakak lelakinya tersebut. Dia meletakkan makanannya dengan kasar dan berdiri sejajar di hadapan Myungsoo. Tak lupa dia memberikan tatapan penuh amarah kepada hyung-nya itu.

"HYUNG! Cukup merendahkan aku di depan mereka!" hardik Jongin.

Myungsoo memberikan tawanya yang mencemooh, "Kau ini kenapa, Jongin-ah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, hyung! Kenapa kau sekarang ingin menanggung anak ini, huh? Kau tidak menganggapku? Aku ayahnya! Bahkan kau tahu akan hal itu!"

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mata dan membuka setengah dari mulut mereka tanpa sadar. Mereka tercengang dengan apa yang barusaja dikatakan Jongin.

"KAU! KIM MYUNGSOO! Meskipun kau kakakku, tapi kata-katamu sudah sangat keterlaluan! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil hakku sebagai ayah dari anak itu! Kau juga menuduhku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab? Iya? Akan aku buktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa merubah kebiasaanku dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah aku perbuat, Hyung-nim!" Ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekanan.

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Myungsoo tersenyum puas. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Jongin seraya mengatakan, "Woah, _such a good boy. You've grown up,_ Jongin-ah," sambil melepaskan pelukkannya, dia berkata lagi, "aku menantikan pembuktianmu, Kim Jongin."

Beberapa detik kemudian Myungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ketiga orang yang masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian sudah mendengarnya, kan? Adikku akan bertanggung jawab atas janin ini. Hah, aku sudah cukup tua untuk memiliki keponakan rupanya."

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?!" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Jongin-ah, akan lebih baik jika kau menepati janjimu. Kau tidak ingin kan kalau bibi dari bayi itu menggorok lehermu?" goda Myungsoo seraya melirikkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bukannya kau bilang kalau… HYUNG! Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Jongin.

Myungsoo yang akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarpun kembali menatap Jongin, "Jongin-ah, mungkin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk belajar bertanggung jawab, tapi otakmu tidak cukup pintar untuk membaca skenario jebakanku, bukan?" ucapnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Maksudnya? Kau sengaja mengatakan omong kosong itu agar aku mengakui semuanya dan membuatku berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab, begitu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Seratus poin untukmu, Kim Jongin." ucap Myungsoo seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tersebut.

Disaat Jongin dan ketiga orang lainnya mencerna apa yang terjadi, Myungsoo berteriak dari luar kamar itu, "Jongin-ah! Ayo pulang! Calon adik ipar dan keponakanku butuh istirahat sekarang!"

 _ **Welcome to Myungsoo's trap, Kim Jongin.**_

 _ **TBC.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Halo?"

" _ **Kim Jongin? Bisa kau jemput Kyungsoo di rumah sakit?"**_

"Ini… Chanyeol hyung?"

" _ **Yep. Kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan kan saat ini? Jemput dia. Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi. Dan Baekhyun sepertinya sedang tidak ada di kantor. Jemput dia ya, Jongin-ah."**_

"Tapi… aku tidak membawa mobil, hyung. Myungsoo hyung yang membawa kunci mobilnya."

" _ **Aish, Myungsoo pasti mau meminjamkannya padamu. Sebentar saja. Jemput dia dan antarkan dia ke apartment. Ah, jangan lupa ajak dia makan atau sekadar jalan-jalan. Aku yakin dia bosan setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit."**_

"Errr… Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan menemui Myungsoo hyung terlebih dulu."

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, Jongin hanya bisa memngacak-acak rambutnya kasar sambil menggerutu. Dia merasa menjadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan semenjak pengakuan dan janjinya dua hari lalu, kakak lelakinya selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'Jongin appa'._ Dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya menjadi kegirangan setelah kejadian tempo hari.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Myungsoo. Dulu, ketika bertemu kakaknya dia merasa takut bila salah berbicara, tapi sekarang dia merasa kesal. Kakak lelakinya itu lebih suka menggodanya dan suka tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak jika mengangkat tema itu.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" ucap Jongin di balik pintu.

Myungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya pun menjawab, "Masuklah, Jong-ah!"

Jongin pun menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan kakak lelakinya. Ruangan itu dominan dengan warna hitam, warna yang disukai oleh Myungsoo.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Jangan lupa, pikirkan tawaranku. _Annyeong_ ~" ucap Myungsoo – beserta aegyo-nya – kepada orang yang ada di sambungan ponselnya.

Mendengar dan melihat ekspresi hyung-nya yang dibuat-buat, Jongin hanya bisa memberikan muka jijik.

' _Hyung, kau… aih.'_ Batinnya.

Setelah melihat adiknya, wajah jahil Myungsoo pun langsung muncul, "Jongin appa! Ada apa kau mencariku di jam kerja begini? Hm?"

"Hyung! Kau! Aish! Jangan memulai!"

Dengan gelak tawanya Myungsoo menjawab, "Maafkan aku Jong-ah. Ada apa? Hm?"

"Hyung… bisa aku meminjam kunci mobil kita?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Myungsoo curiga.

"Itu… aku… ah, Chanyeol hyung… dia menyuruhku menjemput Kyungsoo noona di rumah sakit. Dia sudah boleh pulang hari ini. Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona tidak bisa menjemput. Jadi aku diminta untuk menjemputnya."

Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, Myungsoo pun mengambil kunci mobil dari lacinya, dan menghampiri adik lelakinya itu, "Aigoo… kau memang calon ayah yang baik Jong-ah. Aku harap kau bisa seperti ini terus menerus."

"Hyung, ayolah… kemarikan kunci mobilnya!"

"Kau harus sabar, Jong-ah! Kalau kau tidak sabar, kasihan anakmu nantinya. Jangan-jangan, sindrom yang dialami orang hamil juga menular padamu. Hiii! Atau kau begitu merindukan Kyungsoo noona-mu itu?" goda Myungsoo.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendelikkan mata seraya mendecakkan bibirnya sebagai tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Ini, kunci mobilnya. Sampaikan salamku pada calon istriku. Aih, bukan, calon istrimu." Ucap Myungsoo seraya mengacak-acak rambut Jongin.

"Hyung! Hentikan! Kau selalu memperlakukanku layaknya anak kecil. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini setelah pulang dari Inggris."

Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Myungsoo menjawab, "Aku begini hanya untukmu, Jong-ah. Adik kecilku yang sebentar lagi menikah~"

"YA! MYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dia ragu bercampur malu untuk bertemu wanita itu. Dia sadar jika keadaan sekarang berubah 180 derajat, dulu, jika diingat-ingat, Kyungsoo lah yang bersikap begini. Tapi sekarang, Jongin pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Ketika pikirannya terbang entah kemana, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, "Oh! Maafkan aku!" seru orang – yang ternyata dokter – yang membuka pintu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dokter. Apa dokter baru saja mengecek kondisi pasien di dalam?"

"Iya, tuan. Kalau boleh tahu, Anda ini…"

"Saya…"

' _Apa aku harus mengatakannya begitu?'_ pikir Jongin.

"Suaminya." Ucap Jongin kikuk.

"Suaminya? Ah, saya pikir suaminya yang mengantarkannya tempo hari. Maafkan saya, tuan. Apa Anda datang untuk menjemputnya?"

' _Bahkan dokter ini mengira Myungsoo hyung sebagai suami noona. Brengsek kau, Myungsoo hyung!'_

"Iya, dokter. Dia boleh pulang sekarang, bukan?"

"Ah, boleh, tuan. Dia boleh pulang hari ini."

"Terima kasih, dokter." Ucap Jongin seraya membiarkan dokter itu berlalu.

Dengan menepis segala keraguannya, Jongin membuka pintu tersebut. Jika dia berharap Kyungsoo akan menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang lembut, maka harapan itu salah.

"HUAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"AH! Noona!" seru Jongin. _Well,_ kali ini salah Kyungsoo. Betapa bodohnya dia mengganti bajunya di luar, bukan di kamar mandi.

"KELUAR!"

"AISH! Padahal aku sudah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tapi dia masih saja mengusirku begini." gerutu Jongin seraya menutup pintu.

Lelaki itu akhirnya harus menunggu di luar lagi. Dia menyandarkan badannya di daun pintu sambil mengumpat ataupun menjejak-jejakan kakinya karena kesal. Disaat dia sedang meluapkan kekesalannya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menyebabkan Jongin terjatuh di lantai. Untung saja Kyungsoo menghindar sehingga Jongin tidak menimpa tubuhnya.

"ACK!" teriak Jongin sambil mengusap-usap bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Jongin-ah! _Mianhae_ …" ucap Kyungsoo yang terkejut seraya membantu Jongin berdiri.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak mengira bisa mengalami kesialan yang beruntun begini.

"Jongin-ah… kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku…" ujar Kyungsoo lemah.

Melihat wanita yang di depannya itu menunduk, Jongin pun melunak, "Aku tidak apa-apa, noona. Bagaimana? Kau siap untuk pulang dari sini?"

"Sudah. Aku hanya belum memasukkan barangku yang ada di almari. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Dengan langkah yang gontai, Jongin bergegas mengambil tas besar Kyungsoo dan menuju ke almari, "Aku akan melakukannya. Duduklah di ranjang."

"Ah, terima kasih, Jongin-ah. Aku sebenarnya bisa melakukan sendiri."

Jongin yang sedang sibuk pun tidak menjawab. Dia memasukkan baju dan beberapa perlengkapan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan kesal. Dia kesal karena harus mengalami kesialan yang beruntun dalam sehari. Padahal sebenarnya hari itu dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dengan senyum simpulnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika lelaki yang sebenarnya belum begitu dikenalnya itu berani bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menjadi kesalahan mereka berdua.

"Noona, ini sudah selesai. Kita bisa pulang sekarang? Administrasinya sudah diurus Chanyeol hyung kemarin malam." tanya Jongin.

"Oh, baiklah kita pulang sekarang saja, Jongin-ah." Jawab Kyungsoo. 

* * *

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Hingga ketika bertemu dengan dokter yang memeriksanya, Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Oppa! _Gumawo._ " Ucapnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyungie. Kau harus datang kemari dua minggu lagi untuk memeriksakan janinmu."

"Aku akan datang, Kyuhyun oppa." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak karuan. Dia merasa kekesalannya bertambah kali ini.

' _Noona! Aku disini! Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara dengan dokter itu dengan manisnya. Cih!'_

"Kyungie-ya, suamimu memperhatikan aku dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Suami?" tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Iya, suamimu. Aku pikir suamimu adalah pria yang mengantarmu tempo hari, bukan dia. Aku tidak sempat bertanya padamu soal pria itu karena sedang bertugas untuk pasien lain."

"Mengantarku? Maksudmu Kim Myungsoo?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak sempat bertanya soal namanya. Kau juga. Kau menikah tapi tidak mengundangku. Tunggu, seleramu boleh juga. Tampaknya dia masih muda."

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "I-iya, oppa. Dia… dia lebih muda dariku."

"Benarkah? Wah, tapi kalian pasangan yang serasi kalau menurutku." Goda Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menghampiri kedua orang itu. Dia merasa kesabarannya sudah habis karena harus menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk berbincang dengan dokter tersebut.

"Noona, ayo pulang. Aku harus kembali ke kantor sehabis ini."

Kyungsoo pun menjawab dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Oh, iya, Jongin-ah. Kita… pulang sekarang." Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun, "Oppa, aku pulang dulu."

Karena Jongin merasa Kyungsoo terlalu mengulur waktu, akhirnya pria itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Dia juga tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo bersikap imut kepada dokter yang merawatnya. Padahal jika diingat-ingat, belum ada setengah jam yang lalu Jongin bersikap sopan padanya.

* * *

Di dalam mobilpun Jongin hanya diam. Dia tidak ingin meluapkan amarahnya pada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Kyungsoo juga begitu, ketika tahu Jongin sedang emosi dia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala seraya memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Noona, kau mau makan dulu?" tanya Jongin yang masih memfokuskan matanya pada jalan raya.

"N-ne? Terserah kau, Jongin-ah. Aku… aku menurut dengan apa maumu." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, karena aku juga lapar, kita makan di tempat makan depan kantor saja. Kebetulan aku harus mengambil ponsel dan dompetku yang tertinggal. Kita tidak mungkin makan jika aku tidak membawa uang sepeserpun."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuannya kepada Jongin. Dia masih menangkap nada ketus yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau begitu dekat dengan dokter tadi." Ujar Jongin.

"Oh? Kyuhyun oppa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin tahu siapa namanya."

' _Ih, anak ini! Kenapa jadi judes begini?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Dia… dulu dia seniorku ketika di sekolah menengah atas. Kenapa kau menanyakan dia, Jongin-ah?"

"Kau yakin hanya sebatas seorang senior? Tapi kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada yang ragu-ragu, "Hm… dulu aku sempat berkencan dengannya. Tapi dulu, ketika masih bersekolah."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, wajah Jongin berubah menjadi merah padam, "Cih! Pantas saja." Gumamnya.

Karena Kyungsoo tidak mendengar dengan jelas, dia bertanya, "Kau… mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin-ah?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja." Jawab Jongin mengakhiri perbincangan itu.

* * *

Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam. Jongin yang masih kesal hanya mengaduk makanannya kasar. Dia sebenarnya lapar, tapi dia tidak ingin makan sama sekali. Entah nafsu makannya menguap kemana.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa makanannya hanya kau aduk begitu?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Hmm… apa kau marah padaku? Apa aku merepotkan bagimu?" tanya Kyungsoo terus terang. Wanita ini sadar jika dia membuat Jongin menjadi muram.

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkan."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bersikap begini? Apa… kau sebenarnya terpaksa? Kalau kau merasa terpaksa, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Jongin-ah. Sungguh. Kau juga tidak perlu meminta hyung-mu untuk bersamaku. Aku serius akan hal ini." ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Noona, dengar. Sekali lagi aku tidak terpaksa. Karena dia anakku. Dan ini kesalahan yang kita lakukan berdua, jadi aku tekankan sekali lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap begini? Apa aku terlalu menuntut ini itu?"

Jongin merasa emosi karena Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung mengerti, "AISH! Noona pahami, aku kesal karena aku mendapatkan kesialan yang beruntun hari ini. Di kantor aku disuruh ini itu, Myungsoo hyung juga menyebalkan, Chanyeol hyung pula menyuruhku secara mendadak, apalagi ketika aku melihatmu berbincang dengan siapa tadi? Kyusun, kyungri, ah entah siapa namanya! Kau terlalu dekat dan itu membuatku sebal!"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Jongin mengatakan hal tersebut. Disisi lain Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Jongin-ah? Maksudmu?"

Dengan muka yang seperti baru saja tertangkap mencuri, Jongin mengatakan, "Noona, lupakan saja dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan."

Mereka pun kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jongin sedang memikirkan apa yang baru dia katakan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menerka apa yang membuat _mood_ Jongin tidak karuan. Ketika mereka sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang.

"Jongin-ah!" ucap orang itu seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Kedua orang yang sedang sibuk itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "O-oh, Soojung." Jawab Jongin tergagap.

"Unnie?" tanya Soojung dengan wajah yang agak _bitchy._

"Hai, Soojung-ah." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, kau kemana saja hari ini? aku mencarimu! Tapi kau tidak ada!" ucap Soojung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-ah itu, aku harus menjemput noona di rumah sakit."

"Kau? Kau menjemput Kyungsoo unnie?" tanya Soojung tidak percaya, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Hari ini, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona tidak bisa menjemputnya. Jadi aku yang menjemputnya. Iya kan, Kyungsoo noona?" jawab Jongin.

Karena Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan makanannya, dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Jongin tanyakan. Dia juga tidak tertarik dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak menanggapi, Jongin pun menggerak-gerakkan kaki Kyungsoo yang ada di bawah meja.

Kyungsoo yang sadar jika ada gerakan di kakinya langsung memberi Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kemudian dia memberikan isyarat, _'Apa?'_

' _Jawab saja!'_ balas Jongin dengan mimik mukanya.

"Ah, iya, Soojung-ah." Jawab Kyungsoo, yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua katakan.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Soojung membulatkan bibirnya dan menandakan bahwa dia mengerti. Setelah itu, dia begitu _clingy_ kepada Jongin. Bahkan dia sempat bersitegas untuk menyuapi pria itu.

"Jongin-ah, sini aku suapi. Kau nampaknya tidak berselera makan." tawar Soojung seraya mengambil sendok yang ada di tangan Jongin.

' _What's wrong with her? Dia tak biasanya begini.'_ Batin Jongin.

"Soojung-ah, aku bisa melakukan-"

" _Say 'aaah~'"_ ujar Soojung seraya mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah. Di satu sisi dia sungkan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tanpa ekspresi. Wanita itu sebenarnya melihat setiap gerak-gerik Jongin dan Soojung.

' _Gadis ini lama-lama membuatku emosi! Kalau bukan karena anak ini, aku sudah menjambak rambutnya sedari tadi! Huh, semoga kau tidak seperti dia, nak!'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dan menghela nafas.

"Jongin-ah, kau sudah kenyang? Aku masih bisa menyuapimu." Ucap Soojung.

"Tidak usah, Soojung-ah. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Ayolah~ kau harus bisa menghabiskan makananmu."

Ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak memperhatikan dan hanya memainkan ponselnya, Jongin pun mengambil kesempatan, "Baiklah."

Soojung pun langsung menyodorkan makanannya ke mulut Jongin. Pria itu pun menerimanya dengan ringan hati tanpa memperdulikan wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin saat itu. Yang jelas, separuh hatinya ingin mencari perhatian dari noona-nya.

Disaat Jongin dan Soojung sedang asik makan dan berbincang, tiba-tiba muncul – lagi – seorang laki-laki. Dia sepertinya baru saja selesai membayar makanan yang dimakannya.

"Kim Jongin? Aigoo…" ucap pria itu dengan wajah yang penuh intimidasi.

Ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara, Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Myungsoo hyung…" gumamnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Jongin melihat itu lagi. Ekspresi dingin dan tatapan elang dari kakak lelakinya. Disaat itu Jongin sadar jika dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Karena sudah beberapa hari ini Myungsoo tidak menunjukkan mimik wajah seperti itu.

"Hyung, ini-"

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi…" ujar Myungsoo lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Myungsoo-ssi, apa kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dibarengi dengan Myungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri? Apa kau sudah lebih baik? Aku berharap kau segera bekerja lagi."

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Myungsoo-ssi." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Soojung melakukan interupsi, "Oh! Maaf jika lancang, tapi kalian berdua cocok sekali!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dikatakan Soojung. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Soojung mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Kulihat kalian berdua juga cocok." Jawab Myungsoo menimpali.

"Aku dan Jongin? Sudah kukira semua orang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Iya kan, Jongin-ah?" tanya Soojung sambil mengamitkan tangannya pada lengan Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia sadar jika Myungsoo ada di depannya. Maka dari itu dia tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun. Padahal saat itu Myungsoo benar-benar menantikan apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa kau mau aku antarkan ke _apartment_ -mu?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Hyung!"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Dia… dia tanggung jawabku! Aku terlanjur berjanji pada Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Jongin.

"Tapi kau bisa kembali ke kantor bersama Soojung. Iya kan, Soojung-ssi?" tanya Myungsoo yang dibarengi dengan anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Tidak, hyung. Dia… pokoknya aku tidak akan memberikan kuncinya!" seru Jongin.

Jongin pun berdiri seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Dia bergegas ke kasir dan melarikan Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak ingin jika kakak lelakinya itu mengambil kesempatan untuk membawa wanita itu pulang ke _apartment-_ nya. Ketika dia melewati Myungsoo, dia sempat mendengar kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang penuh penekanan.

" _You owe me an explanation,_ Kim Jongin."

 _ **You make a wrong step, Jongin-ah!**_

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jongin dari balik pintu sore itu.

Myungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen itupun menjawab, "Hmm, masuklah."

Jongin kali ini sejenak kembali menjadi Jongin yang semula, yang takut terhadap kakak lelakinya. Dia sadar jika melakukan sebuah kesalahan di siang harinya. Tapi dia ingin memberitahu kakaknya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyung…" panggil Jongin seraya mendudukkan diri pada kursi di hadapan kakaknya.

"Hmm?" jawab Myungsoo yang masih terpaku pada kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya…"

Dengan perhatian yang masih belum teralih, lelaki dingin itu menjawab, "Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, Jongin-ah?"

"Hyung, semua yang kau lihat tadi tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku tidak enak jika harus menolak permintaan Soojung, hyung. Percayalah padaku."

"Jongin-ah." kata Myungsoo sambil berdiri dan menggulung kertas-kertas digenggamannya.

Jongin yang mengira jika kakaknya itu siap memukul dengan kertas-kertas itu segera memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kim Jongin, lihat aku. Kalau kau bisa menghargai perasaan seorang wanita, tentu kau tidak bertingkah seperti itu. Apapun yang diinginkan Soojung, kau harus menolaknya dengan halus. Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo ketika kau berbuat seperti itu dihadapannya?"

Kemudian dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak memarahimu Jong-ah. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa lebih dewasa dari ini. Karena kau tahu sendiri jika kau sebentar lagi punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Mungkin aku tidak berada di posisimu, Jong-ah. Tapi aku pernah mendampingimu sejak kecil. Dan aku pikir itu kurang lebih sama. _Arraseo_?"

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Maafkan aku."

"Ah, _by the way,_ kau sudah mengantarkan dia?"

"Sudah, hyung. Bahkan aku menungguinya hingga dia tertidur. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Baguslah. Kau memang harus melakukan itu."

"Tapi, hyung. Sebenarnya aku punya alasan untuk melakukan hal itu…"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Myungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Tadi ketika aku menjemput noona dari rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang merawatnya. Namanya… ah, aku lupa. Aku juga tidak ingin mengingat namanya," Jongin pun mendecakkan mulutnya, "dia dokter yang merawat noona. Dan mereka sangat amat dekat. Bahkan ketika aku berjalan dengan noona, mereka sempat berbincang-bincang. Ketika aku menanyakan siapa pria itu, noona mengatakan bahwa dia mantan kekasihnya waktu sekolah dulu. Entah mengapa aku tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Makanya, ketika Soojung datang, aku memanfaatkan itu untuk mencari perhatian dari Kyungsoo noona. Tapi ternyata, dia tidak bergeming sama sekali." Ujar Jongin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jongin-ah," Myungsoo menampilkan wajah menyebalkan itu lagi, "kau cemburu, huh?"

"EH? Cemburu? Mencemburui wanita seperti Kyungsoo noona? Tidak, hyung. Aku hanya merasa, jika dia tahu aku ayah dari anak itu, dia seharusnya menghargaiku. Aku calon suaminya. Walaupun aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya, tapi tetap saja aku ayah dari anaknya, bukan?"

Myungsoo hanya bisa mennggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, apapun alasanmu itu. Aku tetap saja menganggap kau cemburu."

"Hyung! Kau selalu saja seperti ini!"

Disaat sang kakak tertawa keras, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, "Halo?"

Jongin pun menunggu kakaknya berbincang dengan orang di sambungan ponsel itu. Dia menangkap gelagat aneh dari kakaknya. Tak biasanya dia bertingkah lembut seperti itu pada orang lain.

"Benarkah? Aku bangga padamu. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau juga harus beristirahat. Jangan lupa untuk makan agar kau tidak sakit. _Annyeong~_ "

Ketika Myungsoo menutup sambungan ponselnya, Jongin segera memberikan tatapan penuh dakwa kepada kakaknya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, huh?"

"Itu… kekasihmu?"

"EH? Bukan. Ah, belum. Aku baru saja mendekatinya. Hei, tunggu! Sejak kapan kau ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku?"

"Sejak kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Siapa wanita yang sial itu, Kim Myungsoo?"

"Sial katamu? Bahkan aku pikir dia beruntung jika nanti dia mau bersamaku." Myungsoo terkekeh, "kau akan segera tahu, Jong-ah. Tenang saja."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Mungkin?" Jawab Myungsoo seraya meraih kunci mobil yang ada di tangan Jongin.

* * *

"Unnie!" teriak Baekhyun seraya menghamburkan diri di samping Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

"Hngg… Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"Unnie! _Welcome home_! Senang rasanya kau bisa kembali ke rumah! Apa tadi Chanyeol oppa jadi menjemputmu?"

Dengan mata yang masih mengerjap, " _Giant_ itu tidak menjemputku."

"Lalu? Siapa yang menjemputmu? Kim Myungsoo?"

"Kau sedikit lagi benar, Baek. Lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin."

"WHOOA! Dia menjemputmu? Aku tidak mengira jika dia mau melakukan hal-hal itu padamu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membuktikan apa yang dia katakan. Aih, kau sudah mendapatkan jodohmu, unnie-ya~"

"Jodoh? Bahkan dia masih berduaan dengan wanita di depanku, Baek!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Siang tadi ketika aku makan dengannya di tempat makan depan kantor, Soojung menghampirinya. Wanita itu bersikeras menyuapi Jongin di depanku. Yang benar saja! Dan parahnya lagi, Jongin mau menerimanya. Bahkan mereka sempat bercanda. Apa kau pikir dia serius? Hm?"

"Benarkah? Wah! Unnie! Kau harus bersikap tegas padanya!" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api, "eh, tunggu, kau merasa cemburu, huh?" godanya.

"Cemburu! Tidak akan pernah! Anak kecil itu benar-benar membuatku kesal." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari kamar.

Dia merasa lega ketika sudah kembali ke _apartment_ -nya. Bahkan walaupun hanya beberapa hari di rumah sakit, dia sangat merindukan suasana tempat tinggalnya itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa haus bergerak menuju lemari es yang berada di sudut dapur.

' _Eh? Apa ini?'_ batinnya ketika menemukan sebuah _sticky note_ yang menempel di pintu lemari es.

' _ **Noona! Maafkan aku atas kejadian di tempat makan tadi siang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendiamkanmu. Aku hanya tidak enak jika menolak permintaan gadis itu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku membuatkan pancake untukmu. Entah rasanya seperti apa. Aku hanya memakai sedikit dari bahan-bahan yang ada di dapurmu. Ah, aku sudah mencatatkan nomorku di ponselmu. Hubungi aku kapan saja jika kau memerlukan sesuatu. Annyeong~'**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan yang tertempel di kertas tersebut. Entah mengapa dia merasa senang ketika tahu jika Jongin memperhatikannya. Kemudian dia bergegas mengecek ponselnya yang ada di meja ruang tengah.

"Eh?" ucapnya ketika melihat nama 'Jongin Kim' disana.

Wanita itu kemudian mengubah nama kontak tersebut. Dia merasa itu agak kekanak-kanakan, tapi dia menyukainya. Di dalam hatinya Kyungsoo beralasan bahwa mungkin bayinya membuat tingkah lakunya seperti itu.

"Jonginnie! Ah, ini lebih baik." Ujarnya puas ketika melihat nama baru untuk nomor Jongin.

Ketika sedang asik dengan ponselnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikirannya, "KIM JONGIN? Huaa! Dia romantis sekali!" serunya.

"YA! Kau selalu berteriak seperti itu. Pantas saja tetangga kita sering protes karena kau selalu saja gaduh!"

Baekhyun pun terkekeh, " _Mianhae_ , unnie-ya. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka jika anak kecil itu mau melakukan ini. Pantas saja banyak gadis yang terpikat padanya. Hmm… Bahkan Chanyeol oppa tidak pernah seperti ini."

"Tapi Chanyeol mau menerimamu apa adanya. Bahkan dengan kelakuanmu yang liar itu, dia masih mau bertahan padamu." Kata Kyungsoo seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar adanya. Selama ini Chanyeol benar-benar mau bersabar ketika menghadapinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemarikan _pancake_ yang ada di meja. Aku ingin memakannya."

Baekhyun menyerahkan _pancake_ kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan televisi. Sejenak dia juga ingin melahap makanan itu. Memang jika dilihat tampilan dari makanan itu sangat menggoda.

"Unnie, enak?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang melahap _pancake_ itu

"Hmm!" seru Kyungsoo yang mengangguk mantap.

"Unnie… bagikan padaku sedikit saja! Sepertinya itu benar-benar enak…"

Melihat tangan Baekhyun yang datang untuk menjamah makanan itu, Kyungsoo segera menepisnya, "YA! Tidak boleh! Ini untukku! Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri!"

"Unnie! Kenapa kau jadi pelit begini?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kenapa kau memaksa?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia sadar jika terjadi perubahan pada sahabatnya itu. Dia menjadi wanita yang pemarah dan mudah tersinggung. Baekhyun tahu jika kehamilan mengubah sikap Kyungsoo yang semula kalem menjadi agak emosional.

* * *

Malam harinya, atau yang lebih tepat disebut dini hari, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa kelaparan kali ini. Padahal dia ingat sebelum tidur dia sudah makan malam bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di _apartment_ mereka. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan sisa makanan semalam. Tapi ketika melihat itu, dia tidak ingin memakannya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan _pancake_ yang dibuat Jongin sebelumnya. Dia ingin memakan _pancake_ itu. Sejenak dia berpikir apa dia harus menghubungi Jongin dini hari begitu. Tapi karena dia sangat lapar, dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi pria itu.

"Halo? Kim Jongin?"

" _ **Hmm… ini siapa?"**_ jawab Jongin dengan suara khas orang yang mengantuk.

"Ini aku, Jongin-ah. Do Kyungsoo."

" _ **Noona, wae? Kenapa kau pagi-pagi begini menghubungiku?"**_

"Jongin-ah, maafkan aku. Tapi… aku lapar."

" _ **EH? Lapar? Aku bukan delivery service, noona. Ayolah…"**_

"Tapi, Jongin-ah, aku ingin makan… _pancake_ seperti yang kau buatkan. Apa kau bisa kemari dan membuatkan aku itu?"

" _ **What?! Noona, kau tidak bercanda bukan? Ini jam setengah tiga pagi dan kau menghubungiku hanya karena lapar dan ingin makan pancake? Yang benar saja!"**_ jawab Jongin dengan nada yang agak emosi.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyungsoo kecewa. Entah kenapa dia juga ingin menangis. Dia tahu jika dia menganggu tidur Jongin, tapi rasa laparnya benar-benar tak tertolong pagi itu.

"Begitukah? Ya sudah, kau tidur saja lagi! Biarkan saja aku kelaparan!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang cemberut.

" _ **Noona, ada apa denganmu? Kau benar-benar bertingkah aneh!"**_

"Kim Jongin, asal kau tahu saja aku bertingkah begini karena kau! Anakmu yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini!"

Sejenak Jongin terdiam, dan kemudian terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang, _**"Arra, arra. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga. Kau jangan tidur.**_ " Ucapnya dengan nada yang ketus.

Dengan jawaban Jongin yang sesuai harapannya, wajah Kyungsoo pun berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat, "Benarkah? _I'll be waiting!_ "

* * *

Disisi lain, Jongin yang baru saja menaruh ponsel di samping bantalnya langsung meluapkan rasa frustasinya dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara. Dia benar-benar merasa ingin menyerah dengan keadaan. Dia menyesal telah melakukan hal bodoh sebulan yang lalu.

"Ah, _why? WHY ALWAYS ME?!"_ serunya.

Dengan langkah yang berat dia beranjak dari tempat tidur kesayangannya. Kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya karena berdebat dengan Kyungsoo di sambungan telepon tadi. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan wanita itu.

Bergegas dia menuju ke kamar Myungsoo. Dia ingin mengambil kunci mobil dan berpamitan dengan kakak lelakinya itu. Jongin tidak ingin jika Myungsoo mengira dia pergi untuk _clubbing_ atau semacamnya.

"Hyung, hyung!" seru Jongin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga pintu kamar itu terbuka, "Oh Tuhan, Kim Jongin. Untuk apa kau membangunkanku pagi buta begini, huh?" ucap Myungsoo dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Hyung, bisa aku pinjam kunci mobilmu?"

"Kunci? Mau kemana kau? Jangan bilang kau akan pergi ke _club_ lagi!" seru Myungsoo yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau selalu saja menaruh curigamu padaku! Hyung, Kyungsoo noona baru saja meneleponku dan menyuruhku kesana hanya karena dia kelaparan! Tolong jangan membuatku lebih kesal dari ini!"

Jawaban Jongin membuat Myungsoo terbangun dan tertawa dengan puas, "Benarkah? Baiklah, sebentar, aku ambilkan kuncinya."

"Tertawalah kau, bajingan." Umpat Jongin lirih.

"Ini kuncinya." Ucap Myungsoo seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil itu pada adiknya, "kalau kau merasa tidak bisa pulang, menginaplah disana. Toh hari ini juga hari libur."

"YA! Hyung! Kau ini!"

"Sudah, pergi sana. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidur cantikku." Ujar Myungsoo seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan sang adik terpaku dengan sikap jahilnya.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin sampai di pintu _apartment_ milik Kyungsoo. Dia ingin memencet bel yang ada disana. Tapi ketika dia ingat jika Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Baekhyun, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk menelepon wanita itu.

"Noona? Aku sudah berada di luar. Bukakan pintu untukku!" bentak Jongin ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita bertubuh mungil lengkap dengan baju tidurnya. Ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut, sejenak Jongin membulatkan mata dan menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak mengira jika Kyungsoo yang selama ini dikenal polos terlihat menggoda di depan matanya.

"Jongin-ah! Ayo masuk!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan cerianya.

"A-ah, iya noona." Jawab Jongin yang baru sadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah, _mianhae_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa laparku."

Jongin yang berjalan menuju dapur pun menjawab, "Iya, noona. Aku bisa memahami itu. Sekarang duduk dan tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dia memperhatikan punggung pria yang sedang membuat _pancake_ itu. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum layaknya mengagumi sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin menyelesaikan makanan yang dibuatnya. Dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya masih kesal, dia menyodorkan _pancake_ itu pada Kyungsoo yang sudah memegang garpu untuk memakannya.

" _Gumawo,_ Jongin-ah!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Makanlah. Entah rasanya sama dengan kemarin atau tidak."

Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, Kyungsoo menjawab, " Ini enak! Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah wanita di depannya itu. Dia terlihat sangat lucu. Apalagi dengan pipi yang menggembung karena makanan yang dilahapnya.

"Dulu ketika Myungsoo hyung pergi ke Inggris untuk menyelesaikan studinya, aku memasak apapun sendiri. Makanya aku bisa membuat makanan-makanan seperti ini."

"Whoaa~ kau memang benar-benar terbaik, Jongin-ah!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar.

' _Noona, kenapa aku tidak bisa marah dengan waktu yang lama? Kau selalu berhasil membuatku menuruti semua maumu. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?'_

Pria itu mengamati Kyungsoo yang makan sambil mengoceh. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin lebih suka melihat ekspresi lucu dan _hand gesture_ yang ditunjukkan wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Huah~ aku kenyang! Terimakasih Jongin-ah!" seru Kyungsoo sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya pelan-pelan.

"Aku lega jika kau menyukainya, noona." Ucap Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"Lupakan saja, noona. Yang penting keinginanmu sudah terpenuhi sekarang."

Kyungsoo lega mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Dia merasa jika mempunyai seseorang yang bisa diandalkan sekarang.

"Noona, boleh aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau… tidak ingin menginap disini? Maksudku, hmm… sekarang sudah pagi dan hari ini libur. Kau pasti mengantuk dan lelah. Lagipula kau bisa beristirahat disini." Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Hmm… aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, noona-ya."

" _Aniya!_ Justru aku yang sudah merepotkanmu dengan menyuruhmu datang kemari pagi-pagi buta."

"Baiklah… Aku akan tidur di sana saja." Ucap Jongin seraya menunjuk sofa yang ada di depan televisi.

"EH? Kau… tidak harus tidur disana. Tapi… kamar disini ada dua. Hanya punyaku dan Baekki. Kau bisa… hmm… maksudku, hanya tidur! Iya, hanya memejamkan mata dan tidur!"

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengusap lembut rambut wanita dihadapannya itu, " _Arraseo._ Hanya memejamkan mata dan tidur."

* * *

"Unnie-ya! Kyungsoo unnie, ayo kita sarapan!" seru Baekhyun yang memanggil Kyungsoo untuk sarapan.

"Pergi saja ke kamarnya, sayang. Jangan berteriak begitu." Ujar Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

Mendengar saran yang diberikan kekasihnya, Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang terletak hanya beberapa langkah dari dapurnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun segera membukanya, "Unnie-ya, ayo kita-OH MY GOD." Ucap Baekhyun – lirih – ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kemudian dia membalikkan badan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horror. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi kaget dari kekasihnya langsung beranjak dan menghampirinya. Ketika dia mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia langsung membulatkan mata dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana bisa?"

 _ **Morning surprise for you, Baekhyun and Chanyeol!**_

 ** _TBC._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh tanya. Baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek, jangan sampai mereka terbangun. Tutup kembali pintunya. Kita harus menginterogasi mereka kalau mereka sudah bangun nanti."

"Tapi, lihat oppa, tangan anak kecil itu! Aish!"

"Biarkan saja. Jangan membuat mereka terkejut. Pura-pura saja kita tidak tahu. Toh juga ini perkembangan untuk mereka berdua."

"Tapi… ya sudahlah." Ucap Baekhyun ragu seraya menutup pintu perlahan.

' _Bagaimana anak kecil itu bisa datang kemari?'_ batin Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu kapan Jongin bisa masuk ke dalam _apartment_ itu. Karena dia ingat jika jam satu malam dia masih menonton pertandingan sepak bola di ruang tengah. Saat itu Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Jongin. Tapi ketika dia melihat kamar Kyungsoo dia malah mendapati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di bawah lengan Jongin.

' _Kim Jongin tidur bersama Kyungsoo? Tapi… bagaimana bisa dia masuk kemari?'_

* * *

"Hnggh…" gumam Kyungsoo yang memutar badannya.

" _Morning, sleepyhead._ " Ucap Jongin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Uh? Maafkan aku! Maaf aku sudah menindih lenganmu begini."

Jongin pun mengangkat lengannya dari bawah badan Kyungsoo, "Ah… kau berat juga ternyata." Godanya.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku…"

"Tak apa, noona. Meskipun lenganku terasa pegal, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah bagaimana tidurmu." Ucap Jongin lembut.

"Kau sudah terbangun sedari tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap pria di sampingnya itu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Hmm... belum lama. Tapi setidaknya cukup untuk mengamati wajah tidurmu."

"YA! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi tidak enak karena menindih lenganmu begitu."

"Kau ini. Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Sikapmu saja masih seperti ini."

"Apa aku sangat kekanak-kanakan?"

"Mungkin? Aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi tingkah lakumu, _gesture_ yang kau lakukan itu seperti anak kecil. Kau seperti… penguin. Ah, penguin-Soo." Goda Jongin.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo meringsut,"PENGUIN? Kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku pendek dan bulat? Aku tahu aku sedang hamil Jongin-ah, tapi aku tidak seperti itu."

"EH? Bukan begitu, noona. Maksudku kau lucu seperti penguin. Bukan yang seperti itu maksudku."

"Tapi tetap saja penguin itu bulat dan pendek. Malah kau memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Noona, bukan itu maksudku. YA!"

Kyungsoo yang tersinggung – karena hal kecil – itu segera menghambur dan keluar dari kamar dengan mulut yang mengerucut. Dia meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan wanita itu. Ketika keluar dari kamar, Kyungsoo disambut oleh dua orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Pagi." Sapa Kyungsoo ketus.

"EH? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang menangkap gelagat tidak beres dari unnie-nya itu.

Belum sampai Kyungsoo menjawab, tiba-tiba keluar seseorang dari kamar, "Noona, maafkan aku. Bukan itu maksudku!"

Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terduduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan itu. Sejenak dia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana.

"Kau mau apa, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada dinginnya.

"Noona, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau jangan salah paham."

"Tapi tetap saja secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku begitu!"

"Aish, baiklah, aku bersalah. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi!" seru Jongin.

"Kau? Kau berani menaikkan nadamu padaku?"

Jongin yang terkejut langsung membulatkan matanya, "Astaga… kenapa kau menyalahkan aku terus-menerus?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap mereka secara bergantian layaknya sedang menyaksikan pertandingan bulutangkis, yang mengikuti kemana arah _shuttlecock_ pergi. Bahkan secara tidak sadar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya karena berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi disana.

"Karena kau salah, Jongin-ah. Itu jawabannya."

"Hah, kalau aku tahu kau akan bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak akan datang kemari." Gumam Jongin yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan menyejajarkan dirinya dihadapan pria itu, "Kau menyesal datang kemari? Baiklah! Jangan pernah datang lagi atau memunculkan wajahmu di depanku!"

Sedetik kemudian wanita itu bergegas menuju kamar dan menutup pintunya keras-keras. Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun. Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo lebih cepat daripada kerja otaknya.

"Jongin-ah, bisa duduk sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan.

Jongin yang tersadar pun menjawab, "Ah, i-iya hyung."

"Jongin-ah, bisa kah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Ah, atau kau mungkin bisa menjelaskan terlebih dulu kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Jongin tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Pandangannya berlarian kesana kemari karena ada sepasang mata yang siap menerkamnya. Aih, Byun Baekhyun tentu saja. Dia sudah bersiap untuk memberikan semburan untuk Jongin. Chanyeol yang bisa membaca situasi pun langsung memberikan solusi.

"Baek, bisa kau pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo?"

"Tapi, oppa-"

"Baek, ayolah." Ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Haish, baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Jongin-ah, kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku sekarang."

Dengan helaan nafasnya, Jongin memulai ceritanya, "Hyung, kau pasti terkejut mendapatiku keluar dari kamar noona. Apa aku benar?"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu ketika kau masih tertidur disana."

"Be-benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku, hyung."

"Santai saja, Jongin-ah. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa disini."

"Hmm… tadi sekitar jam setengah tiga pagi noona meneleponku. Katanya dia kelaparan dan ingin makan _pancake_ buatanku. Kemarin sore jujur aku membuatkan _pancake_ sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah mendiamkannya saat makan siang. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari. Aku tidak enak jika menolak permintaannya. Atau bisa dibilang… tidak bisa menolak permintaannya." Ujar Jongin yang berakhir lirih.

"Ah… pantas saja aku tidak tahu kapan kau masuk kemari. Lalu kau membuatkannya? Kau benar-benar bertanggung jawab, huh?" Chanyeol lalu terkekeh, "lalu, kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti itu?"

"Itu, hyung… tapi jangan menertawakan ini…"

"EH? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tadi ketika kami terbangun, kami sempat berbincang sebentar. Disaat itu aku menyadari kalau cara berbicara dan _gesture_ dari Kyungsoo noona itu seperti anak kecil. Hyung, kau setuju kan akan hal ini?" tanya Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala dari Chanyeol, "karena hal tersebut, aku menggodanya. Sebenarnya ini dari pikiranku sendiri. Setiap melihatnya aku selalu teringat dengan penguin."

"EH? Penguin?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menahan tawanya.

"Hyung! Aih… dan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia seperti penguin. Aku pikir dia akan menyukai itu, tapi ternyata dia tersinggung. Dia pikir aku mengatakan bahwa dia bulat dan pendek. Memang dia pendek hyung, tapi… aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku hanya mengatakan dia lucu. Itu saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, tawa Chanyeol pun meledak, "Hanya gara-gara itu kalian bertengkar? Yang benar saja!"

"Hyung, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menertawakannya!"

"Aigoo… _first of all,_ aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak menertawakannya. Kedua, alasan kalian benar-benar konyol. Ketiga…" dengan nafas yang diatur, "kau harus memakluminya, Jongin-ah. Dia sedang hamil. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana orang yang sedang hamil itu. Selalu sensitif. Jangan emosi."

"Aku tahu, hyung… tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan marah dengan alasan sepele seperti ini."

Chanyeol beranjak dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, "Kau sudah mulai dewasa nampaknya. Baguslah."

Chanyeol bergerak menuju kamar Kyungsoo untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan kedua wanita itu. Ketika dia membuka pintu tersebut, dia mendapati kekasihnya sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Di depan kekasihnya terlihat Kyungsoo yang memberikan tatapan _satan-_ Soo nya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, oppa!" seru Baekhyun ketika melihat kepala Chanyeol yang menyembul dari pintu.

"Kalian berdua, bisa keluar?"

"Baiklah, ayo unnie!" ajak Baekhyun seraya mengamit tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah memegang tanganku." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

Bukannya takut atau terkejut, tawa Baekhyun malah semakin menjadi. Dia menertawakan sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat berlebihan pada Jongin. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya duduk di meja makan yang sudah ada Jongin disana.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, Soo-ya. Jangan berlebihan padanya. Dia sudah berkorban dengan datang pagi-pagi buta. Maafkan Jongin." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Yeol-ah, dia sudah mengatakan bahwa aku bulat dan pendek!"

"Unnie, dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau lucu, bukan mengatakan kau pendek. Kau ini menganggapnya berbeda."

"Baek, tapi kau tahu sendiri penguin itu pendek dan bulat!"

"Noona, _mianhae…_ aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku berjanji." ucap Jongin memelas.

" _Shireo!_ Kau pasti mengatakannya lagi."

"Noona, ayolah… aku harus berbuat apa agar kau tidak marah begini, hm?"

Kyungsoo yang melipat tangannya itu terlihat sedang berpikir, "Buatkan aku _pancake._ " Ucapnya singkat.

" _What?_ Kau sudah memakannya tadi pagi noona."

"Kau mau aku tetap begini? Hm?"

Dengan wajah dan nada yang penuh kekalahan, Jongin menjawab, "Ah… _geurae,_ aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Lagi."

"Kau tidak mau?!"

"Iya, iya, aku berdiri sekarang." Ucap Jongin yang akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata, "Jongin-ah, _himnae~_ "

* * *

Hari itu hari dimana Kyungsoo pertama bekerja setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Karena kehamilannya masih terbilang muda, maka tidak sulit untuk menutupinya. Dia bersemangat untuk bekerja hari itu, entah mengapa. Bukan karena ada Jongin disana, ah, mungkin itu salah satu faktor mengapa dia bersemangat. Tapi dia menangkis pikiran bahwa itu penyebab utamanya.

Tidak bagi Jongin, pekerjaannya belum berat memang. Tapi mengawasi Kyungsoo menjadi pekerjaan utamanya sekarang. Dan karena wanita itu sering meledak-ledak, dia terus-terusan mengalah. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir bersikap begini dengan seorang wanita. Karena yang dia ingat, dia selalu mendominasi di setiap hubungan.

"Noona, sudah sarapan?" tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan _cubicle_ Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Belum juga. Kenapa kau tidak sarapan?"

"Baekhyun tidak sempat menyiapkannya. Mau sarapan bersama?"

Jongin terkejut dengan ajakan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tidak pernah berinisiatif sama sekali. Ini adalah ajakan pertamanya semenjak dia mengenal wanita itu.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, _geurae. Kajja_!" seru Jongin.

Mereka berjalan mennuju _lift_ yang akan turun dari lantai empat. Ketika mereka masih menunggu di depan _lift,_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Jongin-ah! Kau mau kemana?"

' _Aih, gadis ini lagi.'_ Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ah… kami akan pergi sarapan, Soojung-ah." Jawab Jongin.

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku juga belum sarapan pagi ini."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dari tatapannya itu, dia seperti bertanya apakah gadis itu perlu diajak atau tidak.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu _lift_ terbuka. Di dalam sana terlihat Myungsoo, yang sedang berusaha melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kalian mau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Myungsoo datar.

"Ah, Myungsoo-ssi! Kami akan masuk!" ujar Soojung yang menarik lengan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya Myungsoo meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri.

"Ah, aku… aku kembali ke ruanganku saja."

" _Aniya!_ Noona! Kalau kau tidak sarapan kau bisa sakit nanti! Ayo! Lagipula kau yang mengajakku, kan?" ucap Jongin yang keluar lagi dari _lift_ dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Jongin-ah, kau bisa pergi bersama-"

"Tidak usah cerewet!" seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Keempat orang tersebut berada di dalam _lift_ dalam keadaan diam. Myungsoo hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, layaknya sedang mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar punya kekasih sekarang? Ayolah, kenalkan dia padaku." Ucap Jongin sembari berusaha mengintip isi layar ponsel Jongin.

" _Someday,_ Jong-ah. _Someday._ " Jawab Myungsoo seraya menjejakkan kakinya keluar _lift_ ketika terbuka.

"Myungsoo-ssi, kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sarapan. Aku belum sempat makan apapun dari semalam karena harus mengerjakan proyek konser akhir tahun nanti. Kau sendiri, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Ah, aku juga sama. Apa kita sebaiknya pergi bersama?"

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus." Jawab Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Aku pergi sendiri saja, Jong-ah. Harus ada yang aku selesaikan terlebih dulu."

"Tapi, hyung-"

"Kalian bisa pergi berdua. Ah, maksudku bertiga." Ucap Myungsoo sambil menatap Soojung yang menempel pada tubuh Jongin.

"Hyung, _please…_ "

"Aku pergi dulu!" seru Myungsoo yang segera berlari keluar gedung.

* * *

Jongin tidak habis pikir pada sikap Soojung padanya. Dia selalu bersikap manis dan lembut. Padahal yang dia ingat, dia salah satu wanita yang lebih sulit untuk ditaklukkan dibanding wanita lain yang pernah didekatinya. Soojung memiliki wajah yang _bitchy_ dan sikap yang dingin. Tapi akhir-akhir ini gadis itu menunjukkan sisi lain layakya sebuah _alter ego_ dari dirinya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Soojung tetap saja bersikap _clingy_ pada Jongin. Sesekali Soojung mengamitkan lengannya pada pria itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang awalnya menjadi orang yang seharusnya bersama Jongin hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Jongin-ah, bisa aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Soojung.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm… bisa kita berdua saja?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah, begitukah? Aku… masuk ke gedung dulu kalau begitu." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang kecewa.

Sebelum Kyungsoo pergi jauh, Jongin berlari dan mengejarnya, "Noona, tunggu aku di atas ya?"

"Selesaikan masalahmu dulu, Jongin-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lemah.

Jongin lalu menghampiri Soojung yang masih terhenti di _spot_ yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Soojung-ah?"

Dengan wajah yang tertunduk, "Jongin-ah, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Kyungsoo unnie?"

"Kenapa… kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa penasaran."

"Kau pasti punya alasan, kan?" tanya Jongin yang mengejar jawaban dari Soojung.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam, Soojung menjawab, "Jongin-ah, entah mengapa aku tidak menyukai kedekatan kalian. Ah, mungkin karena… aku menyukaimu."

Jongin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Pria itu tidak menyangka jika gadis dingin yang selama ini dikenalnya berani menjatuhkan harga diri di hadapannya. Dan dia tidak mengira bahwa selama ini Soojung menyukainya.

"Soojung-ah, apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu jika aku lebih dulu dekat denganmu daripada Kyungsoo unnie. Apa aku salah jika aku berharap lebih padamu?"

"Tunggu, ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini dengan waktu yang sangat singkat?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tiba-tiba berubah manis dan lembut padaku. Padahal yang aku tahu selama ini kau sangat dingin dan tidak begitu menanggapiku. Aku curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh denganmu."

"Ini karena aku cemburu, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak menyukai kalian sedekat ini."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku, Soojung-ah!" seru Jongin yang mulai menaikkan nadanya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Bukankah dia tidak secantik aku? Bahkan dia lebih tua darimu! Disisi lain dia juga pendek! Dia tidak cocok bersanding denganmu."

Jongin mulai emosi dibuatnya, rasanya dia ingin menampar gadis yang ada di depannya itu, "Soojung-ah, asal kau tahu, dia tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain. Dan dia selalu menyenangkan. Terserah kau mengatakan fisiknya seperti apa aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia lebih baik darimu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau… menyukainya?"

"Tidak, Soojung-ah. Aku… menyayanginya. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Kau… yakin?"

"Lebih dari yakin, Jung Soojung."

' _Kyungsoo noona, aku… ingin mengatakan ini padamu.'_

Sejenak mereka terdiam dengan mata yang saling membunuh satu sama lain. Jongin terlihat emosi dengan perkataan gadis itu. Bahkan nafasnya memburu karena dia menahan emosinya sendiri.

Disaat mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi.

"Halo?" ucap Soojung yang mengangkat ponselnya.

Kemudian gadis itu menyeringai setelah mendengar ucapan orang diseberang, " _Arraseo._ Kau berhutang padaku, oppa-ya."

 _ **What's your secret, Jung Soojung?**_

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Myungsoo, kakak Kim Jongin itu sedang duduk di lobi kantornya. Dia terlihat santai dan sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Di telinganya terpasang sebuah _earphone_ yang mengalunkan musik keras ke telinganya. Pria itu memang penggemar musik layaknya _Megadeth_ ataupun _Slipknot_. Terkadang kepala dan kakinya mengikuti tempo dari lagu yang dia dengarkan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya perhatian Myungsoo teralih pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Tampak Myungsoo memberikan senyum dan tatapan penuh kemenangannya sesaat kemudian.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi!" serunya seraya memanggil wanita tersebut.

Kyungsoo, yang mendengar suara itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "Myungsoo-ssi…" ucapnya lemah.

"Kau… akan kembali ke lantai empat?"

"Iya, aku akan kembali kesana. _Waeyo?_ "

" _Nope._ Aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu Jongin. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang juga, jadi kuputuskan untuk naik bersamamu. Bukankah kalian seharusnya pergi bersama?" tanya Myungsoo seraya menekan tombol di _lift_.

"Oh, iya, kami pergi bersama." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang terpaksa.

"Lalu… kenapa kau kembali seorang diri?" tanya Myungsoo lagi sembari menyesap _iced americano_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Dia… dia sedang bersama Soojung."

"Soojung? Jung Soojung?!" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aish! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa penyakitnya belum sembuh!" seru Myungsoo.

"Myungsoo-ssi, kuharap kau tidak memarahinya. Ini bukan salah Jongin. Mungkin, ah, mungkin hanya persepsiku sendiri, Jongin juga tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran Soojung. Hanya saja gadis itu selalu menempel padanya."

"Kau membelanya? Aku bahkan tidak percaya dengan anak itu." jawab Myungsoo yang mulai menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam _lift._

"Aku tidak membelanya, Myungsoo-ssi. Tapi aku percaya jika dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi."

Dengan helaan nafasnya, Myungsoo bertanya, "Apa kau begitu menyayanginya hingga kau percaya begitu, huh? Bahkan aku yang kakak kandungnya saja tidak."

"Kalau kau menyayanginya kau pasti akan mempercayainya, Myungsoo-ssi. Dia adikmu sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Myungsoo tersenyum, "Jadi… dengan kata lain, kau sudah percaya padanya. Kau… menyayanginya, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Kyungsoo, yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, langsung membulatkan matanya. Dia sadar bahwa Myungsoo menggiring perkataannya. Ketika dia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu _lift_ sudah sampai di lantai empat.

"Aku permisi dulu, Myungsoo-ssi!" seru Kyungsoo kelabakan.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika Kyungsoo berpamitan. Dia tahu jika wanita itu sedang gugup karena membuka perasaannya sendiri. Dengan tawa yang sangat puas, Myungsoo keluar dari _lift_ ketika sampai di lantai tempat kantornya berada. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Soojung-ah, temui aku di tempat biasa jam makan siang nanti."

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju _cubicle_ lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia masih terngiang dengan pertanyaan Myungsoo ketika mereka berada di dalam _lift_ bersama.

' _Apa benar aku sudah terlalu mempercayainya? Apa aku sudah menyayanginya? Bahkan aku pikir dia belum melakukan apapun untukku.'_ Batinnya.

Ketika duduk di meja kerjanya, Kyungsoo memainkan pena yang ada di tangannya. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Mungkin dia mempercayai orang itu, tapi dia tetap saja ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Noona?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja muncul dan berjongkok di samping kursi Kyungsoo.

"O-oh, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memutar kursinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Hmm, aku baru saja sampai disini dan mencarimu. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum, "Kita berpisah hanya 15 menit, Jongin-ah. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." pria itu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut, "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering khawatir dengan keadaanmu, kau tahu."

"Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir begitu." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa, asalkan kau dan jagoan kecilku baik-baik saja sudah membuatku lega."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, pipi Kyungsoo berubah merah padam. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan mengatakan hal – yang menurutnya – manis itu.

"Jongin-ah, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan pria dihadapannya.

"Apa… yang kau bicarakan dengan Soojung?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang ragu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hmm… aku hanya ingin tahu. Sedikit ingin tahu."

Jongin tertawa dengan tingkah laku wanita di depannya itu. Dari cara berbicara dan kelakuannya tidak seperti wanita pada usianya. Maka dari itu, meskipun wanita itu lebih tua darinya, Jongin tetap merasa bersama seseorang yang lebih muda.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padaku. Bagaimana?" goda Jongin.

"Apa kalian membicarakan aku?"

"Tidak. Ah, sedikit."

Kyungsoo mendelikkan mata dan itu membuat Jongin semakin gemas, "Kami tidak membicarakan hal buruk tentangmu. Tenang saja."

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar dan mulai kesal.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu," ucap Jongin seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Tadi, Soojung mencegahku untuk mengejarmu. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Sehabis itu aku menanyakan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan… dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Dia mengatakan apa?"

"Kata Soojung dia menyukaiku." Kata Jongin yang menunggu tanggapan dari wanita di hadapannya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanyanya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Soojung berani mengatakan hal tersebut lebih dulu.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?"

"Entah. Setelah mengatakan itu dia mengangkat telepon. Ini yang membuatku penasaran. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ditelepon olehnya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan karena dia membalikkan badannya. Setelah menutup telepon itu dia pergi begitu saja."

"Tunggu, apa kau menerimanya?"

Jongin tertawa kali ini, "Tidak, noona-ya. Aku tidak menerimanya."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukainya dulu? Dia paling cantik disini. Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu."

"Justru jika aku menerima dia, aku akan menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan besar." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan perkataan pria itu.

* * *

Siang itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah restoran makanan Italia yang berjarak 200 meter dari kantornya. Tempat itu menjadi tempat yang sering dikunjungi Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Karena anak buahnya sering memintanya untuk makan siang bersama disana. Kali ini Baekhyun yang memaksa untuk pergi kesana. Karena Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin menanggapi Baekhyun yang sedang sensitif, maka dia menurutinya saja.

"Kita duduk disana saja." Ucap Baekhyun ketika baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

"Disana panas, Baek. Lihat, sinar matahari tepat masuk di jendela itu."

Baekhyun langsung mendelikkan matanya pada Chanyeol, "Kau! Bisa tidak menurut padaku hari ini saja? Jangan protes!" hardiknya.

"Baek, kenapa kau sangat pemarah hari ini?"

Dengan ekspresi kesalnya, "Pokoknya tidak ada alasan, kita duduk sana." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa beberapa hari ini Baekhyun marah-marah tanpa sebab. Seingat Chanyeol, dia tidak membuat kesalahan, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja kalau dia tidak membuat salah.

Pria itu sadar jika dalam keadaan seperti ini Baekhyun tidak bisa ditanyai apapun. Dengan sabarnya dia menuruti semua keinginan kekasihnya itu. Dia berusaha menahan semua pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya, dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk menjelaskannya sendiri.

"Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun yang memancing pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" jawab Chanyeol yang memberikan tatapan penuh _concern_ pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Salah satu manajer muda di kantor kita?"

"Sehun… ah, iya, aku ingat. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia membuatku kesal akhir-akhir ini."

"Kesal? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku."

"Oppa, aku rasa dia menyukaiku. Padahal aku ingat dia punya kekasih di China. Bayangkan saja, dia suka tersenyum ketika bertemu denganku. Selain itu, beberapa hari yang lalu saat rapat besar, secara tidak sengaja aku memergokinya sedang memandangku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau kesal padanya?"

"Aku kesal karena dia tidak mendekatiku dari dulu." Chanyeol yang sedang membaca pesan di ponselnya pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan mata yang melebar, " _Aniya,_ aku bercanda. Aku risih, oppa. Risih." Ucap Baekhyun menekankan.

"Bilang saja kau juga menyukainya." Sindir Chanyeol.

"Apakah boleh? Dia tampan, oppa! Apalagi dengan usianya yang masih muda dia sudah bisa menjadi seorang manajer."

"Baek, aku tidak mengerti. Sedetik yang lalu kau bilang bahwa kau risih terhadap tingkah lakunya. Kenapa sekarang kau memujinya. Apa maumu?"

"EH? Kenapa kau marah begitu?"

"Sekarang logikanya, mana ada seorang wanita memuji pria lain di depan kekasihnya sendiri? Sama saja kau tidak berperasaan, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjangnya, "Oppa, kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering marah-marah padamu? Karena kau tidak pernah peka, Oppa. Kau tidak pernah cemburu sama sekali. Bahkan ketika aku pulang bersama Minho, kau hanya bertanya pulang dengan siapa. Setelah itu kau tidak menanyakan kenapa aku bisa pulang dengannya. Apa aku harus mencium pria lain di depanmu agar kau bisa cemburu padaku?"

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, "Dulu, ketika aku menceritakan tentang Myungsoo, kau marah karena aku sudah memancingnya. Aku tahu aku ini galak, Oppa. Tapi bukan berarti hanya kau saja yang bisa menyukaiku. Orang lain pun bisa. Apa kau mau aku bersama pria lain di belakangmu? Hm?"

"Baek… aku…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo kita makan." ujar Baekhyun ketika makan tiba di hadapan mereka.

Acara makan siang itu dilalui tanpa keributan. Jika biasanya mereka suka berdebat atau membicarakan orang lain, kali ini mereka cenderung diam. Chanyeol terlebih lagi, makan saja dia merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya. Dia sadar bahwa selama ini dia terlalu cuek. Bukan karena dia tidak peduli, tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu percaya dengan gadis itu. sehingga dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berbuat macam-macam di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku…" ujar Chanyeol lirih.

"Lupakan saja, Oppa. Yang penting kau sekarang tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tahu jika kau sangat percaya padaku, tapi kalau seperti ini, aku bisa saja mencari seseorang yang lebih protektif dan perhatian padaku."

"YA! Kau berniat begitu?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan reaksi yang diberikan kekasihnya, "Tidak, Oppa. Aku hanya bercanda. Lanjutkan makanmu. Aku sudah tidak berniat untuk marah padamu lagi." Ucapnya.

Suasana kembali mencair disana. Itu yang selama ini disukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu _straightforward_ dan emosinya mudah reda. Sehingga dia tahu apa dan dimana salahnya. Ketika sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berseru.

"OH?! Aku baru tahu jika Myungsoo berkencan dengan Soojung."

"Myungsoo… Kim Myungsoo?"

"Iya! Itu… dia kan, Oppa? Yang ada dibelakangmu! Arah jam tujuh!"

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan lehernya dan melihat Myungsoo menggandeng tangan Soojung keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Iya, itu Kim Myungsoo. Jadi… dia mengencani mantan teman kencan adiknya? Heol." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku pikir dulu Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Soojung. Soojung itu sulit didapatkan dengan cara murahan seperti itu, Oppa. Dia itu agak aneh. Pantas saja dia mau bersama Myungsoo. Mereka sama-sama dingin dan agak _freak._ Tapi seingatku beberapa hari yang lalu Soojung masih berusaha mendekati Jongin, kenapa sekarang bersama Myungsoo? Jangan-jangan ada motif lain dari gadis itu."

"YA! Kau ini seenaknya saja membicarakan orang lain."

"HMM~ _mianhae,_ Oppa-ya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa manisnya.

* * *

Di suatu malam, Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap di _apartment_ Kyungsoo karena wanita itu agak pucat ketika pulang dari kantor. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Jongin jadi agak berlebihan. Bahkan pernah ketika Kyungsoo ada di kamar mandi, Jongin menunggu diluar. Dan ketika wanita itu keluar, Jongin menanyakan apakah wanita itu muntah ataupun semacamnya.

Malam itu tidak berbeda. Jongin melarang Kyungsoo melakukan ini itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ranjang saja. Bahkan untuk mengambil air di lemari es pun Jongin mau mengambilkannya.

"Aku sedang tidak sakit, Jongin-ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, noona. Besok kita ke dokter genit itu, ya?"

"Kyuhyun oppa maksudmu? Dia tidak genit, Jongin-ah."

"Sudah! Diam saja. Kau mau apalagi? Kue? Atau _pancake_? Atau _eggroll_?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur. Boleh, kan?"

Jongin pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban wanita itu, "Baiklah. Tidur saja dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Aku harus menemani Chanyeol hyung dan nenek sihir itu makan malam."

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Baekhyun besok pagi." Goda Kyungsoo.

" _ANDWAE!_ Jangan macam-macam!"

"Kau sendiri yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu." kata Kyungsoo yang mulai merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

"AISH! Sudah diam. Pejamkan matamu, adik kecil. Aku akan keluar sehabis ini. _Jalja~_ " ucap Jongin seraya menaikkan selimut dan mengecup pucuk kepala wanita itu lembut.

Jongin pun melangkah kan kakinya keluar kamar Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tampaknya kedekatan mereka berdua membuat Jongin sering tersenyum sendiri layaknya seseorang yang gila.

"Jongin-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang memperhatikan senyum di wajah Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona. Aku mau makan!" serunya sambil menyendok makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau ini. Menginap disini hanya untuk menghabiskan makanan saja." Sindir Chanyeol.

"Harus ku akui masakan calon istrimu ini enak, hyung~" goda Jongin pada pasangan tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling padang dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Mereka belum terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Jongin-ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa Myungsoo sudah berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Myungsoo hyung? Dia bilang dia sedang mendekati seorang perempuan. Aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku pikir dia sudah berkencan. Banyak yang berubah darinya. Ada apa, noona?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa wanita itu?"

"Tidak. Dia masih merahasiakannya padaku. Katanya aku masih belum saatnya untuk tahu. Aku heran dia menemukan orang yang cocok dengannya. Setahuku dia sangat pemilih. Di usianya sekarang, dia baru berkencan sekali. Dan ini yang kedua kalinya."

Chanyeol pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jongin-ah, apa jadinya jika Myungsoo mengencani salah satu mantan teman kencanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"EH? Apa maksudnya?"

"Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu kami bertemu dengannya sedang menggandeng tangan seorang perempuan."

"Siapa, noona?"

"Siapa saja orang yang pernah dekat denganmu, huh? Apa sudah terlalu banyak?" goda Chanyeol.

"Hyung, siapa?!" tanya Jongin tidak sabar.

"Teman satu departemenmu, Jung Soojung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

Dengan mata yang terbelalak, "JUNG SOOJUNG?!" seru Jongin yang menyebabkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya meluncur kemana-mana.

"Iya, kenapa kau kaget begitu? Aku tahu dia mantan teman kencanmu, Jongin-ah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin, Hyung. Tidak mungkin dia!"

"EH? Kenapa? Kau tidak rela jika kakakmu mengencani dia? Mereka terlihat cocok lagipula." Jawab Chanyeol.

"HYUNG! Tiga hari yang lalu Soojung baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku! Jadi, jadi tidak mungkin jika mereka bersama!"

"EH? Dia mengatakan bahwa menyukaimu?! AH! Sudah aku duga, Oppa! Dia pasti punya motif tersendiri bukan?" ucap Baekhyun seraya menepukan kedua tangan layaknya sudah menebak dengan benar.

"Jongin-ah, apa jangan-jangan… dia mengincar uang kalian?"

"AH! Itu mungkin saja! Benar-benar mungkin!" seru Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini pada Myungsoo hyung. Harus." Kata Jongin.

 _ **You three, don't make any speculation if you don't know the truth!**_

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hyung? Hyung? HYUNG?!" panggil Jongin – yang berujung teriakan – dengan kepala yang menyembul di pintu kamar.

Myungsoo yang sedang merebahkan badan dan memainkan _game_ di ponselnya itu tiba-tiba berseru, "YA! Kau mengagetkanku! Kau membuatku kalah! Kim Jongin! AISH!"

"Salah sendiri kau tidak menjawab panggilanku." Ucap Jongin dengan _mocking face_ -nya.

"Tapi… ini _final battle,_ Jongin-ah! Tinggal selangkah lagi aku menjadi peringkat pertama di permainan ini! Usahaku selama dua bulan ini hancur! AH, _why?!_ " rengek Myungsoo yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sebuah balon.

"Hyung, kau ini! Jangan merengek! Itu sama sekali tidak pantas dengan wajahmu yang begini!"

"Terserah! Tapi ini… AH!" teriak Myungsoo dengan _dolphin voice_ -nya.

"ASTAGA!" Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Kau selalu seperti anak kecil jika menyangkut _games_ ataupun kamera! Apa kau benar-benar lebih mencintai mereka daripada adikmu ini?"

Dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan beserta _aegyo_ -nya, " _Molla._ " Ucap Myungsoo seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, "Aku marah padamu."

"Hanya karena _game_ ini?! HEOL! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini bersikap imut begitu."

Myungsoo kemudian duduk di samping Jongin yang ada di tepian ranjang. Kemudian dia memunculkan wajah tak berdosanya pada sang adik. Matanya pun berkedip seperti anak kecil yang polos. Inilah Kim Myungsoo, seseorang yang punya kepribadian ganda layaknya penderita DID.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sikap dingin yang biasanya.

"Aku lega _alter ego_ -mu ini kembali." Ucap Jongin dengan bola mata yang diputar, "Hyung, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya."

"AISH! Bukan itu yang ingin ku tanyakan!"

"Kau bertele-tele."

"Hyung! Jangan begini!"

"Aku tak punya waktu."

"Hyung… _Please…_ "

"Ada apa, Jong-ah?"

"Hyung… apa kau benar-benar berkencan?"

Myungsoo mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Ani_ , hanya saja… sepertinya aku tahu siapa gadis itu."

Tiba-tiba Myungsoo tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sejenak Jongin mengamati perubahan mimik wajah kakak lelakinya. Dia sadar jika ada yang tidak beres kali ini.

"Kau tahu dia siapa? Hmm… Jung Soojung?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Hyung, kau…"

"Aku memang mendekatinya, Jong-ah. Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa seperti itu?"

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Myungsoo memberitahunya. Padahal menurut skenario Jongin, dia yang seharusnya menebak siapa gadis itu.

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita… _double date_?" usul Jongin.

" _Double date?_ Gadis mana lagi yang akan kau ajak? Hyeri? Suji? Seulgi? Irene? Woah, mantanmu banyak sekali, Jong-ah. Itu pun yang aku tahu saja." Goda Myungsoo.

"Aish! Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo noona, hyung."

Tiba-tiba Myungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aigoo… kau memang calon suami yang baik, Jong-ah!"

Jongin hanya bisa memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan kesal. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau sedih memiliki kakak seperti dia. Akhirnya Jongin berdiri dan akan beranjak meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih berusaha menggodanya.

Ketika Jongin sudah berada di luar kamar, tiba-tiba Myungsoo berseru, "Jongin-ah! Ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga. Aku yang akan mentraktir kalian semua! Tapi kau yang atur tempatnya!"

" _Arraseo_ , hyung! Aku akan mengajak mereka!"

' _Kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya, hyung. Tenang saja!'_ batin Jongin bangga.

Di dalam kamar, Myungsoo kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kesayangannya. Tangannya terlipat dan ditindih di bawah kepalanya.

"Aigoo… pasti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberitahunya. Karena aku yakin mereka berdua melihatku makan dengan Soojung siang itu." Gumamnya.

Kemudian dia meraih ponsel yang ada di bawah kakinya, dan menelepon seseorang seraya tersenyum kegirangan.

"Halo? _Woori_ Soojung-ie~" ucapnya dengan imut yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei, Soojung-ah! Jongin mengajak kita makan bersama. Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberitahunya ketika kita makan siang tempo hari. Mereka bodoh sekali, tidak ada yang curiga dengan apa yang kita perbuat." Ujar Myungsoo tergelak.

Setelah Soojung yang berada di seberang menjawab, "Siap-siap saja Baekhyun memberikan _death glare-_ nya padamu karena dia akan ikut. Tenang saja Jung-ah, kita melakukan ini demi kebaikan mereka juga."

* * *

Pagi itu Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo di _cubicle_ Kyungsoo. Karena dia tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan, maka Jongin sudah membawakan makanan untuk calon istrinya itu. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin suka melihat perubahan fisik dari Kyungsoo. Baginya, semakin berisi, makin lucu pula wanita itu.

Orang-orang di kantor juga mulai berspekulasi dengan hubungan mereka. Banyak yang mempertanyakan apakah mereka berkencan atau tidak. Karena bagi orang-orang tersebut, perubahan yang ditunjukkan mereka sangatlah drastis.

"Noona!" seru Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi, noona." Sapa Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Pagi, Jongin-ah. Whoa, kau menyiapkan sarapan untukku?"

"Hng!" Jongin mengangguk, "karena tadi pagi kau bilang jika Baekhyun noona berangkat lebih pagi, maka aku menyiapkan ini untukmu. Apa kau berangkat dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

Sambil meminum teh hangatnya, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Iya, tapi sepertinya masih berbicara dengan Sehun di bawah. Kenapa?"

" _Aniya._ Noona, apa besok malam kau tidak ada acara?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

"Noona, Myungsoo hyung mengundang aku, kau, Baekhyun noona, dan Chanyeol hyung untuk makan malam. Dan kau tahu, dia akan mengajak Soojung."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin, "Jung Soojung? Bukankah kau akan mengatakan apa yang Soojung lakukan padamu?"

"Iya. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukan Soojung. Tapi… aku takut jika dia memanfaatan apa yang aku dan Myungsoo hyung punyai. Maksudku, kami berdua nantinya akan memegang perusahaan ini. Ah, Myungsoo hyung lebih tepatnya. Dan penyerahan itu akan dilangsungkan sebentar lagi. Aku takut jika dia hanya menginginkan harta kami."

Wanita yang ada di hadapan Jongin itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sepertinya punya pendapat yang berbeda dari Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau tidak curiga dengan Myungsoo? Maksudku…" ucapannya terhenti. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Maksudmu, noona?"

"Aish, lupakan. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu sensitif."

Meskipun Jongin terlihat kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia tidak bisa memaksa. Dia sadar akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa dipaksa. Sikapnya lebih sensitif dan rapuh daripada biasanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari depan _cubicle_ Kyungsoo.

"O-oh? Donghae oppa?" ucap Kyungsoo kaget.

Wanita itu tidak menyangka seseorang yang disukainya dulu menyapa dan tersenyum padanya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapati seorang Lee Donghae tersenyum semanis itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau masih punya desain konser akhir tahun untuk tahun lalu? Itu proyek yang kau kerjakan, bukan? Sepertinya departemen keuangan membutuhkannya untuk perkiraan dana konser tahun ini…" kata Donghae seraya menyerahkan _flash disk_ -nya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menangkap kejadian itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan membiarkan otaknya berjalan lambat seperti siput.

"Noona?" tegur Jongin yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"A-ah! Iya, oppa! Aku yang mengerjakannya. Sebentar, aku harus mencari desain itu di _folder_ mana…" ucap Kyungsoo gugup seraya menyalakan komputer yang ada di hadapannya.

Jongin menangkap gelagat tidak beres pada wanita itu. Dia pernah melihat sikap seperti itu sebelumnya. Ya, ketika Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Sikap gugup itu memang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Kyungsoo lagi sekarang. Tapi ketika pria itu muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo, sikap tersebut muncul lagi.

' _Aneh. Kenapa noona bersikap seperti itu? Siapa pria ini?'_

Sejenak Jongin meneliti postur dan figur dari pria itu. Dia mengakui pria tersebut memang tampan layaknya seorang _prince charming_ yang akan mencari _Cinderella_ -nya. Tapi…

' _Jadi ini yang namanya Lee Donghae? Pria yang noona sukai sebelumnya? Cih, bahkan aku lebih baik dari dia. Wajah pria itu cenderung seperti orang yang berpikir lambat. Cara bicaranya pun… Aih, bagaimana bisa noona menyukainya?'_ Batin Jongin.

Tanpa sadar Jongin menunjukkan wajah mengejeknya pada Donghae. Sesekali mulutnya berdecak layaknya melihat sesuatu yang remeh.

"Permisi… ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Apa aku membuatmu kagum? Sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikanku." Ucap Donghae ketika melihat Jongin yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Donghae-ssi." Ujar Jongin dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

"Ah, kau tahu namaku? Mari kita berkenalan dengan cara yang lebih baik." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, "Lee Donghae _imnida_."

Jongin berdiri seraya membalas uluran tangan itu dan sedikit meremasnya, "Jongin. Kim Jongin _imnida_."

"Kau… masih _intern_?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang menyindir dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Iya, aku _intern_ di departemen ini. Ada masalah, Donghae-ssi?"

Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan _file-file_ di komputernya pun menangkap suasana yang tidak baik disana. Untung saja dia sudah menemukan desain itu dan segera menyerahkannya pada Donghae yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Ini, oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan desain tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau… terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa ada aura lain dari dirimu. Apa kau sedang berkencan?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kaget karena pertanyaan Donghae yang sangat _nonsense_. Kyungsoo tidak percaya jika seorang Lee Donghae, pria yang – mungkin dulu – disukainya, bertanya seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Jongin, telinganya memerah karena sedang menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Apa… kau berkencan dengan dia? _Intern_ ini?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan wajah yang super menyebalkan.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Jika kau menginginkan pasangan yang lebih baik, jangan dengannya. Lebih baik kau bersama kepala departemen keuangan saja. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Ucap Donghae yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa Lee Donghae masih sama. Masih seseorang yang kurang ajar dan sombong. Masih ingat dibenaknya bagaimana dia bisa mengandung anak dari Jongin hanya karena Donghae mencampakkannya bahkan memeluk wanita lain dihadapannya. Padahal saat itu jelas-jelas Donghae tahu jika Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Noona, kepala departemen keuangan itu… siapa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Lee Donghae. Lee _fucking_ Donghae." Umpat Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan wanita di sampingnya itu. Dia tidak mengira jika Kyungsoo, wanita yang selama ini dia pikir lemah lembut bisa mengumpat seperti itu.

"YA! Jangan mengumpat seperti itu! Aku tidak mau jika nantinya anakku tahu ibunya suka mengumpat begitu." Tegur Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Jangan mengaturku!"

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Lelaki itu takut jika dia akan memperburuk suasana.

"Noona, apa kau benar-benar masih menyukainya?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

Lelaki itu berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Aku pikir pertanyaan tadi adalah hal yang wajar jika aku menanyakannya padamu." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang kecewa.

Kyungsoo sadar jika ada yang tidak benar dengan Jongin. Dia mendengar ada nada dan gurat kecewa dari pria itu. Sebenarnya dia tahu jika dia berbuat salah, tapi Kyungsoo menuruti egonya agar tidak mau mengalah pada Jongin.

' _Apa aku terlalu lunak padamu? Apa aku terlalu mengalah? Apa aku harus menjadi Jongin yang dulu?_ ' pikir Jongin.

Berkali-kali pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya selama dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sendiri. Kali ini dia merasa sangat kecewa. Dia masih yakin jika wanita itu masih menyukai Lee Donghae, dan saat ini Jongin menyadari bahwa hatinya sangat sakit melihat Kyungsoo yang bersikap gugup pada Donghae.

* * *

Malam itu pun tiba. Dimana Myungsoo mengajak Jongin bersama teman-temannya makan malam. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu disana. Ah, sebenarnya Jongin masih kecewa dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Bahkan mereka tidak berbincang sama sekali. Jongin hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang menangkap sikap aneh dari Jongin.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya pun sedikit menghela nafas, "Oh? Benarkah? Kupikir aku bersikap seperti biasa." Jawabnya sedikit menyindir Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dari kemarin kau sedikit menjadi pendiam. Padahal biasanya kau selalu heboh dan cerewet." Ujar Baekhyun menimpali.

"Begitukah? Aku rasa aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering kurang tidur sepertinya." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumnya yang agak terpaksa.

Kyungsoo tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ketika dia mendengar jawaban pertama dari Jongin, dia merasa bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Bahkan cara menjawab Jongin juga tidak seramah biasanya.

Meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berulang kali mendesak Jongin, jawabannya tetap sama. Dia merasa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak bermasalah sedikitpun.

"Jongin-ah, bisa berbicara sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya tidak tahan dengan semua jawaban pria itu.

"Berbicara apa?" jawab Jongin dengan perhatian ke arah anak kecil yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua saja. Hanya sebentar lagipula."

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang agak emosi, "Untuk apa? Aku sedang malas untuk beranjak dari sini." Ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang mengerti kenapa Jongin bersikap begitu. Tampaknya pasangan itu sadar jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan bersitegang. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin berbicara pada mereka, tapi Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan berbisik bahwa itu tidak perlu.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau benar-benar marah karena sikapku kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan kembali memperhatikan anak kecil yang sedang tertawa bersama ayahnya.

"Jongin-ah, jawab aku…"

Suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah parau membuat Jongin menatapnya sekali lagi. Sekarang perasaan tidak tega muncul di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo hannya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata Jongin.

"Kau menangis? Hei, lihat aku." Jawab Jongin yang akhirnya menghadap ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memunculkan wajah yang sendu. Tampak matanya mulai berair disana.

"Kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti ketika makan malam sudah selesai. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti." Jongin tersenyum dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega.

Suasana yang awalnya sedikit dingin sudah kembali menghangat. Memang Jongin tidak secerewet biasanya, tapi paling tidak dia sudah berbicara dan sedikit bercanda.

"Kami datang! Maaf jika terlambat. Dia lama sekali!" seru Myungsoo yang datang dan menggandeng tangan Soojung.

' _Well, memang mereka terlihat serasi. Tapi lihat saja, hyung! Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu bersamamu!'_ batin Jongin.

"YA! Kau menyalahkan aku?" jawab Soojung dengan tatapan mautnya pada Myungsoo.

" _Geez_ , baiklah. Kau memang serba benar, Tuan Putri." Ujar Myungsoo dengan nada sindirannya.

Myungsoo dan Soojung akhirnya duduk. Sesekali mereka saling pandang dan terkikik sendirian. Baekhyun, yang melihat kejadian itu merasa seperti bom atom yang siap meledak. Entah mengapa Baekhyun ingin menampar Soojung yang tampil dengan wajah yang – bagi Baekhyun – merasa tidak berdosa itu.

"Jadi… apa kalian benar-benar berkencan?" tanya Jongin yang _to the point_.

"Kami?" jawab Myungsoo yang kemudian berakhir dengan tertawa, "Jongin-ah, Soojung ini adik dari sahabatku saat kuliah di Inggris, namanya Sooyeon. Ada beberapa kali kami bertemu ketika Soojung berlibur kesana."

Jongin terkejut mendengar penjelasan kakak lelakinya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jung Soojung, gadis yang pernah didekatinya itu sudah lebih dulu kenal dengan kakak lelakinya.

"Jadi… kalian sudah mengenal sejak awal?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Bahkan kami sudah berkencan sejak satu tahun yang lalu."

"SATU TAHUN?!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Myungsoo dan Soojung yang saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dari tatapan kedua orang itu terlihat mereka kegirangan karena sudah menipu banyak orang.

"Iya, satu tahun Jongin-ah." Jawab Soojung.

"Tapi… ketika Myungsoo pertama kali datang ke kantor, kenapa kau terlihat seperti belum mengenalnya, Jung-ah? Bahkan saat itu kau sedang bersama Jongin." ucap Chanyeol.

Sejenak Soojung mengingat-ingat kapan dan bagaimana kejadian itu. Setelah dia mengingatnya, dia tersenyum sembari merapikan poni Myungsoo yang bertebaran di depan mata lelaki tersebut.

"Saat itu anak ini tidak memberi aku kabar bahwa dia sudah kembali ke Korea. Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika dia sudah masuk ke kantor. Dan hari itu, ketika Jongin sedang bersamaku, Myungsoo berdiri di belakangku. Ketika Jongin membungkukkan badannya, aku terkejut karena Myungsoo sudah kembali. Bahkan sudah di kantor yang sama. Makanya aku terlihat bingung kala itu. Benar begitu kan, Myung- _kitty_?" goda Soojung.

"YA! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" sergah Myungsoo.

" _Why?_ Senyummu itu seperti kucing, oppa. Lagipula bukankah biasanya aku memanggilmu begitu? Apa kau takut jika aku membongkar bagaimana kelakuanmu jika hanya bersamaku?" ancam Soojung dibarengi dengan senyum sadisnya.

Myungsoo hanya melirik kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan layaknya berkata, ' _How dare you!'_. Tapi Soojung hanya tertawa dan memukul punggung lelaki itu perlahan.

"Tunggu, Soojung-ah. Berarti… kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun seperti tidak percaya.

Soojung mengangguk, "Bahkan tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo unnie, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Anak ini selalu menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya padaku. Bahkan ketika dia tahu masalah itu pertama kali, dia meneleponku sambil menangis. Katanya dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak."

"YA! Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya? Astaga! Kau selalu begini di depan orang!" sergah Myungsoo.

"Terkadang aku risih dengan _alter ego-_ mu yang dingin dan judes itu, oppa. Aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya." Goda Soojung sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam kemudian menyandarkan dirinya seraya menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Sebenarnya dia sudah curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo dan Soojung, tapi perkiraannya tidak sejauh ini.

"Tapi Soojung-ah, bukannya tempo hari kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Jongin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Myungsoo dan Soojung tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan mereka berdua menepukkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan berhasil melakukan sesuatu.

"Ah, masalah itu maafkan aku, Jongin-ah." Myungsoo mengatur nafasnya setelah tertawa, "Sebenarnya Soojung sudah tahu latar belakangmu. Ketika kau mendekatinya, aku memanfaatkan itu. Dan pernyataan tempo hari itu… aku yang menyuruhnya. Jadi selama ini Soojung berpura-pura di depanmu. Tapi hasilnya membuat aku puas, kau tahu."

"HYUNG! Kau mempermalukan aku!" seru Jongin emosi.

"Maafkan aku, Jong-ah. Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu jika kau memang benar-benar menyayangi calon istrimu itu."

Jongin emosi kali ini. Dia merasa benar-benar dipermainkan dan dipermalukan oleh kakak lelakinya di depan orang lain. Kemudian dia berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Disisi lain dia masih kecewa dengan Kyungsoo, sekarang dia malah dibuat emosi oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Melihat Jongin yang bergegas pergi, "Biar aku yang menyusulnya. Mungkin aku agak berlebihan kali ini." pamit Myungsoo yang kemudian menyusul Jongin.

"Jong-ah." Panggil Myungsoo yang menemukan Jongin di depan cermin kamar mandi.

Jongin menatap Myungsoo dengan mata yang memerah. Dia baru saja menangis tampaknya. Wajahnya basah karena baru saja dibasuh dengan air yang bahka krannya masih menyala.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau benar-benar berubah atau tidak. Selama ini aku selalu dihantui dengan perasaan bersalah karena tidak bisa mengawasimu dengan baik. Kau tahu, semenjak Abeoji mengirimku ke Inggris, disitu aku merasa gagal merawatmu. Apalagi ketika tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan disini, aku benar-benar merasa tidak bisa menjalankan tanggung jawabku dengan baik. Maka dari itu aku terburu-buru menyelesaikan studiku dan kembali ke Korea. Dan setelah aku pulang, aku malah menerima kejutan seperti itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Jong-ah. Aku tidak bisa mengawasimu dengan baik. Ini semua salahku." Ucap Myungsoo.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Jongin memeluk kakak lelakinya itu dan menangis. Sekarang dia sadar betapa berat beban yang dipikul kakak lelakinya. Myungsoo memang harus menuruti semua kemauan ayahnya, karena Jongin yang selalu menolak. Ditambah lagi lelaki itu harus mengawasi dan merawat Jongin karena orang tuanya yang tidak peduli padanya.

"Selama ini aku tidak tahu jika kau berpikir seperti itu, hyung. Kau selalu menurut pada Abeoji yang mengatur hidupmu hingga seperti ini. Bahkan kau selalu menutupi semua kesalahanku didepannya. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, hyung. Maafkan aku." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau sudah mulai berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Jong-ah. Kau sudah mulai dewasa sekarang. Sudah saatnya kau bertanggung jawab. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin menatap kakak lelakinya itu dan mengangguk. Di dalam hatinya dia berjanji agar tidak mengecewakan kakak lelakinya itu lagi.

* * *

"Noona, kau pulang ke _apartment-_ ku bagaimana? Sepertinya Myungsoo hyung pergi ke rumah Soojung dan menginap disana." Ujar Jongin setelah makan malam selesai.

"Tapi… tidak ada baju untukku."

"Kau bisa memakai pakaianku."

"Tapi…"

"Kau masih harus berbicara denganku." Ucap Jongin penuh ketegasan.

Kyungsoo bimbang kali ini. Bukan bimbang, tapi takut. Takut jika Jongin benar-benar marah padanya. Karena mungkin Kyungsoo tahu jika dia membuat Jongin kecewa.

"Tapi kau tidak membawa mobil bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Myungsoo hyung memberikan kuncinya padaku. Rumah Soojung bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari sini. Bagaimana?"

Dengan helaan nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku pulang ke _apartment_ -mu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Di perjalanan menuju _apartment_ Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Apalagi Jongin sedari tadi diam dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia ingin mengangkat topik pembicaraan, tapi dia takut jika salah ucap dan membuat Jongin lebih kecewa lagi. Keheningan itu pecah ketika ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada di _dashboard_ mobil berbunyi. Karena mobil sedang berhenti, Jongin meraih ponsel itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kyungsoo. Dengan nada sinisnya, "Ini. Lee Donghae menelepon. Angkatlah." Ucap Jongin.

"EH? Dia meneleponku? Untuk apa?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Angkat saja! Kau akan tahu kenapa dia menelepon."

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang berbicara melalui telepon, tanpa sadar Jongin meremas setir mobilnya keras-keras. Dia ingin meledak kali ini.

"Dia… bertanya soal desain konser." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah selesai menelepon.

Jongin tidak memberikan jawaban dan hanya keluar dari mobil karena sudah sampai di _basement apartment_ -nya.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang lelaki itu.

Karena Jongin sudah tidak sabar, dia membeberkan semuanya, "Jangan terlalu lunak pada Donghae itu! Kau masih menyukainya? Hah, aku pikir selama ini kau menyukaiku. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku seperti ini? Karena aku cemburu, Do Kyungsoo! Kau harus tahu itu!"

"Jongin-ah, jangan salah mengartikan sikapku padanya…" ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Apalagi? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Tidak Jongin-ah, tidak seperti itu…"

"Aku kecewa padamu, noona. Aku terlalu berharap banyak padamu."

.  
.

 ** _Say hello to your enemy, Kim Jongin._**

 ** _TBC._**


	13. Chapter 13

' _Apa dia sangat marah padaku hingga memunggungiku begitu? Jongin-ah, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu!'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menatap punggung pria yang tidur di sebelahnya tersebut. Biasanya Jongin selalu memeluknya ketika tidur, tapi malam itu berbeda, Jongin memunggunginya. Bahkan pria tersebut menggunakan _earphone_ dengan alasan musik membuatnya cepat tertidur. Padahal biasanya Jongin tidak pernah melakukan itu. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar jika Jongin melakukan itu hanya untuk menghindari dirinya.

Hingga dini hari Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur walaupun sudah berusaha dengan memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat dia melihat apakah Jongin sudah mengubah posisinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin memang _typical_ orang yang tidak pernah berubah posisi tidurnya, maka dari itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa harapannya sia-sia.

"Jongin-ah, kau menyebalkan hari ini." gumam Kyungsoo yang sekarang menghadap ke punggung Jongin.

"Kau harusnya mendengarkan alasanku dulu. Tapi kau malah emosi. Bahkan sampai sebelum tidur, kau hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata saja padaku. Padahal biasanya kau bercanda denganku sebelum tidur." Gumamnya lagi.

Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan hingga berdiri di depan Jongin. Sejenak dia mengamati wajah pria itu ketika tidur. Kemudian dia melepas _earphone_ di telinga Jongin dengan perlahan karena takut jika pria itu akan terbangun.

Setelah itu dia beranjak keluar kamar dan pergi duduk di ruang tengah. Pandangannya tertuju pada balkon _apartment_ tersebut. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon itu. Dia tahu jika udara jam satu pagi tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, apalagi bayinya. Tapi karena dia ingin menyendiri dan sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, maka dia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat itu.

"Appa sedang marah pada eomma, jika kau lahir nanti, kau harus menghibur dan menemani eomma. Apa anak eomma ini mau berjanji nantinya?" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengusap perutnya yang sudah mulai berbentuk.

Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh kepalanya dia atas kedua lututnya. Tangannya pun memeluk kedua kakinya tersebut. Dia menghadap ke pemandangan Gangnam yang dari kejauhan terlihat mulai menggeliat.

"Kenapa hanya karena Jongin marah aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Kenapa keadaan ini membuatku sesak? Harusnya dia mendengarkan alasanku lebih dulu. Bukan seperti ini." gumamnya.

Tanpa sadar dia menangis. Kyungsoo merasa marah karena tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya.

"AISH! Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa Jongin berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti ini, huh?"

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya dan membiarkan tangisannya menjadi. Dia ingin marah dan berteriak. Tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan dan tidak bisa melakukannya. Maka dari itu dia membiarkan dirinya menangis agar emosinya tersalurkan.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Pria itu mengamati pundak Kyungsoo yang bergerak karena sedang menangis. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Udara malam hari tidak sehat untukmu." Ucap Jongin yang tiba-tiba menutupi badan Kyungsoo yang meringkuk dengan selimut.

Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhnya, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang memerah karena telah lumayan lama menangis. Tapi bukannya duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Jongin malah berbalik arah dan siap kembali ke dalam. Niat itu menjadi gagal ketika pria itu merasa tangannya diraih oleh seseorang yang duduk tersebut.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang parau.

Sejenak Jongin terdiam dan berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bukan karena dia ingin menghindari Kyungsoo, tapi dia merasa tidak tega melihat wanita itu menangis. Karena itu dia sebenarnya lebih memilih kembali ke dalam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tenang.

"Temani aku disini. Aku mohon." Pinta Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun itu akhirnya duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Karena menuruti gengsi, Jongin memperlihatkan wajah suntuknya, tapi dalam hatinya tidak. Dia benar-benar tidak tega dan ingin memeluk wanita itu.

"Jongin-ah, jangan marah padaku lagi. Ini sangat menyesakkan. Bersitegang denganmu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Katamu kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada ketusnya.

"Ini… tentang Donghae oppa. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya, Jongin-ah. Aku sudah tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Dengan nada yang mulai meninggi, "Tapi sikapmu berkata lain, noona. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu jika kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Aku malu jika bertemu dengannya. Kau ingat malam itu, malam dimana kita secara tidak sadar bertemu. Sebelum itu dia mengajakku bertemu sepulang bekerja. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Dan karena selama beberapa minggu Donghae oppa dekat denganku, aku pikir dia menyukaiku juga. Sudah beberapa kali dia mengajakku pulang bersama, makan malam berdua, dan sebagainya." Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang masih sesenggukkan, "Malam itu aku pikir Donghae oppa akan mengajakku makan seperti biasanya, tapi dugaanku keliru. Dia keluar gedung bersama Yuri, sekretaris pribadinya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengenalkan Yuri sebagai kekasih barunya. Setelah itu dia mengatakan hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

"' _ **Kyungsoo-ya, jangan menggangguku lagi. Kau sudah tahu siapa yang bersamaku sekarang. Aku ingin kau berhenti berharap dan berhenti menyukaiku. Kau… bukan typical orang yang cocok untukku.'**_ " Ucap Kyungsoo menirukan apa yang dikatakan Donghae malam itu.

"Dia… mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Masih sakit baginya untuk menceritakan hal itu. Dulu Lee Donghae adalah pria yang dia harapkan menjadi pendampingnya kelak. Tapi perkataan Donghae malam itu membuatnya jatuh.

"Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. Aku malu karena dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Bahkan dia mempermalukanku di depan Yuri, wanita penggoda itu. Jongin-ah, percayalah padaku…" ujar Kyungsoo dengan susah payahnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu. Dia sadar jika bukan sikap yang tepat jika membiarkan wanita itu menghadapi masalahnya sendirian. Dia juga menyesal karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini. Akhirnya dia meraih kepala wanita itu dan menaruhnya di dalam pelukannya. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis dengan harapan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang tersalurkan.

"Menangislah. Menangislah sejadi-jadinya hingga kau merasa puas, noona. Jangan diingat apa yang dikatakan pria bajingan itu. Lupakan dia. Aku ada di belakangmu dan akan menjadi bayanganmu kemanapun kau berjalan."

* * *

"Uh, aku terlalu banyak menangis sepertinya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang menghadap cermin di kamar Jongin.

"Dua jam lebih kau menangis. Wajar jika matamu sembab seperti itu." Kata Jongin yang baru selesai dari mandi paginya.

"YA! Pakai bajumu!" seru Kyungsoo yang baru saja melihat Jongin keluar hanya dengan handuk di pingganggnya.

"Kenapa harus memakai baju? Bahkan kau sudah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhku." Goda Jongin seraya mencubit pipi _chubby_ wanita itu.

Pipi itu memerah sekarang. Dia sadar dan mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa puas. Dia merasa dia berhasil menggoda wanita itu. Tapi disisi lain dia suka melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu seperti itu.

"Jongin-ah, apa kata orang jika kita berangkat bersama nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin berangkat bersamaku? Kalau begitu kau bisa berangkat bersama Baekhyun noona. Sehabis ini aku harus mengantarkanmu berganti pakaian kerja, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku mau berangkat bersamamu. Tapi… apa yang dikatakan orang kantor nanti jika tahu kita berangkat bersama?"

"Mungkin… mereka mengira kita berkencan?"

"EH? Aku sudah mendengar rumor itu kau tahu."

"Bukannya itu bagus? Maksudku… kita berdua tahu jika kita akan menikah nantinya. Benar kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan senyum tipisnya, "Kau benar-benar akan menikahiku?"

"Kalau Myungsoo hyung tidak menjebakku mungkin tidak." Goda Jongin.

"YA! Kau tidak mau?!"

Jongin tertawa sekali lagi, "Kau mudah sekali digoda. Ah, lucunya~" ucap Jongin seraya mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo secara bersamaan dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"AISH! Anak itu!" gumam Kyungsoo.

Secara tidak sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Dia sekarang sadar betapa dengan mudahnya Jongin membuat dirinya begitu. Padahal jika diingat-ingat beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih menangisi nasibnya yang dicampakkan oleh Donghae.

* * *

" _Apa mereka berdua berkencan?"_

" _YA! Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin jika Jongin tidak mau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo unnie! Dia jauh lebih tua!"_

" _Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu sedang menggoda Jongin? Aih! Jongin bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari dia!"_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar beberapa wanita membicarakannya. Dia berusaha untuk sabar dan tidak menanggapi omongan-omongan itu. Mungkin karena banyak wanita yang ingin bersama Jongin, makanya banyak juga yang membencinya sekarang.

"Jangan dengarkan omongan orang-orang." Ucap Jongin seraya menutup telinga Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berusaha menyibukkan diri – walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada pekerjaan apapun – di _cubicle-_ nya.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku!" serunya.

Jongin pun tergelak, "Aku memperhatikanmu sedari tadi. Ekspresimu benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tahu jika wanita-wanita di belakangmu itu sedang membicarakanmu. Tidak usah diperdulikan. Mereka hanya iri padamu." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"HEOL~ kau pikir kau setampan itu, huh?"

"Buktinya wanita-wanita itu tidak suka jika aku dekat denganmu. Hi~ mereka berubah menjadi _haters-_ mu dan siap melakukan _bashing_ padamu."

"YA! Kau ini!" ucap Kyungsoo yang bersiap-siap memukul kepala Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo kalah cepat karena Jongin menangkap tangannya. Kemudian dengan wajah jahilnya Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat perilaku lelaki itu. Dia sadar jika Jongin jauh lebih muda darinya, tapi Jongin benar-benar pandai membuat _mood-_ nya bahagia.

"Jadi rumor itu benar?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

Perhatian Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun teralih ke sumber suara. Lee Donghae, pria itu datang lagi. Jongin yang masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Rumor? Rumor tentang kami?" tanya Jongin yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar berkencan, huh?"

"Kami?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya, "Kami akan menikah, Donghae-ssi."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Donghae hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, "Menikah katamu?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa ada yang salah jika kami menikah? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika seorang pria dan wanita menikah?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, dia hanya bercanda, kan? Mana mungkin kau mau menikah dengan _intern_ seperti dia!" ujar Donghae.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga memunculkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Donghae. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia pikir Jongin akan menutupinya, tapi ternyata tidak. Dengan bangganya Jongin malah membeberkan semuanya.

"Memang benar begitu kan, Kyungsoo noona?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tepat pada matanya. Dia tersenyum dan masih menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat-erat. Jongin mengharapkan Kyungsoo akan bereaksi, tapi sepertinya otak wanita itu terlalu lambat untuk mencerna situasi tersebut.

Disaat Donghae masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Jongin dengan beberapa gulungan kertas.

"YA! Ini kantor! Bukan tempat untuk berkencan! Kalian ini!" seru orang tersebut yang ternyata Kim Myungsoo.

"ACK! Sakit! Hyung! Kau selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat!"

"Salah sendiri! Di kantor kau ini bawahanku, Jong-ah. Wajar jika aku menegurmu disaat seperti ini!"

Jongin pun menggumamkan sumpah serapahnya, "Dasar kakak kurang ajar."

Myungsoo yang awalnya sudah berbalik arah dan bersiap pergi ternyata mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Kemudian dia kembali menghampiri adik lelakinya itu.

"Kau yang kurang ajar, Jong-ah. Kau adalah saudaraku satu-satunya, tapi kau selalu menyusahkanku." Goda Myungsoo.

"Saudara?" ucap Donghae yang masih berdiri disana.

"Oh! Donghae-ssi! Ah~ kau belum tahu? Jongin ini adik lelakiku." Ucap Myungsoo dengan wajahnya yang _bitchy._

Entah mengapa suara Myungsoo sangat keras layaknya mendeklarasikan sesuatu. Ruangan tersebut mendadak penuh suara bisikan. Banyak orang yang terkejut dengan ucapan Myungsoo itu.

"Dia… adik lelakimu? Kandung?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab anggukan dari Myungsoo.

Donghae lagi-lagi seperti disambar petir. Dia sadar jika sudah menghina Kim Jongin, adik Kim Myungsoo, calon CEO baru kantor tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Jongin-ssi…" ucap Donghae dengan sopan yang dbuat-buat.

' _Penjilat kau! Dasar!'_ batin Jongin.

"Donghae oppa, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo-ya. Lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Donghae yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Pasti dia akan mengajakmu keluar lagi, noona. Dasar penjilat!" ucap Jongin sinis, "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku… aku… ah, aku baru saja menemui Chanyeol hyung di ruangannya." Ujar Myungsoo layaknya baru saja ketahuan mencuri.

"Chanyeol? Bukannya Chanyeol baru saja pergi menemui Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin memicingkan kedua matanya. Dia sadar jika kakak lelakinya itu berbohong. Dan dia menangkap wajah kikuk dari lelaki dingin tersebut.

"Kau… jangan bilang kau baru saja menemui Soojung? YA! Kau melarangku, bahkan memukulku! Apa kau pikir itu tidak sakit, huh?" seru Jongin seraya merebut gulungan kertas itu dari tangan Myungsoo.

"UH? Aku? Jong-ah, itu sakit. Jangan!"

Terlambat. Jongin memukul kepala Myungsoo yang kemudian mengerang kesakitan. Jongin tersenyum puas sekarang. Baru sekarang dia berani melakukan itu pada kakaknya. Dan baru sekarang dia memergoki Myungsoo melakukan kesalahan.

"Sakit?" tanya Soojung yang lewat dengan kopi ditangannya.

"Sakit sekali…" ucap Myungsoo dengan manja.

Sejenak Jongin memberikan ekspresi jijik ketika dengan imutnya Myungsoo berkata itu pada Soojung. Sekarang dia tahu bagaimana sikap kakaknya itu jika bersama kekasihnya sendiri.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, oppa. Kau memukul Jongin karena bersama unnie, padahal baru saja kau menemuiku hanya karena masalah sepele. Apa kau perlu cermin, Myung- _kitty_?" ujar Soojung dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kau tidak membelaku?" kata Myungsoo mencari perlindungan.

" _Absolutely no._ " jawab Soojung yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya saat ini. Mereka berdua melihat sisi lain dari Myungsoo yang selama ini seolah-olah selalu bersikap dingin di depan orang banyak.

"Kalian berdua…" ancam Myungsoo yang kemudian pergi menyusul Soojung.

* * *

"HUAH! Ini menyenangkan!" seru Jongin yang tidur di rerumputan.

"Ini bagus sekali, Jongin-ah!" ucap Kyungsoo kegirangan.

"Beberapa hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu kemari. Jika sore tiba, _sunset_ terlihat sangat bagus kalau dilihat dari bukit ini."

"Berarti sebentar lagi?"

"Hng! Kenapa kau begitu semangat, huh?" tanya Jongin yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini. _Gumawo!_ " seru Kyungsoo yang kemudian memeluk Jongin.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil melihat sikap manja Kyungsoo padanya. Dia sadar jika hubungannya sudah lebih jauh. Bahkan dia juga sadar jika perasaannya yang semula berniat untuk hanya bermain-main ternyata berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau ini. Kau seharusnya memanggilku oppa saja."

"YA! Aku tidak se- _childish_ itu!" sergah Kyungsoo.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyungsoo-ya~" goda Jongin.

Mendengar Jongin memanggilnya begitu, Kyungsoo malah mengikuti permainan tersebut, "Kau ini menyebalkan, Jongin oppa!"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin pun meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan merengkuhnya. Karena badan Kyungsoo jauh lebih kecil, maka itu bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

"Dulu aku sering berkunjung kemari bersama Myungsoo hyung. Dan hanya berdua, tanpa orang tua kami. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk meluangkan waktu bersama anak-anaknya. Kemudian aku berjanji akan kemari lagi hanya bersama orang yang berarti untukku."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang masih berada di bawah lengan Jongin, "Myungsoo sangat berarti bagimu, huh?"

" _Yup_. Dia sangat berarti bagiku. Dan kau juga."

"Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengedipkan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"Buktinya aku mengajakmu kemari bukan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Jongin. Dia sadar jika pria yang sedang memeluknya itu juga berarti baginya. Dia tahu jika Jongin selalu berhasil membuatnya senang dengan tingkah lakunya yang dewasa. Bahkan lebih dewasa darinya.

"Noona, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Meskipun sebenarnya ini sudah pasti, tapi aku harus tetap menanyakannya padamu." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya wanita dengan wajah polosnya.

"Noona, jujur, awalnya aku hanya berniat bermain-main padamu. Bukan hanya padamu, tapi juga pada Luna noona, Jieun noona, bahkan dengan Soojung yang ternyata kekasih kakak lelakiku sendiri." Jongin memunculkan ekspresi sebalnya sejenak, "Kemudian aku mengetahui kau sedang mengandung anakku. Walaupun tidak sengaja, tapi entah mengapa aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu. Dulu aku pikir ini hanya karena anak kita, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Walaupun kau lebih tua dariku, tapi kau berhasil membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengalah. Selama hidupku, kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil membuatku seperti itu. Kau juga mengajarkan aku bagaimana rasanya bertanggung jawab. Terima kasih sudah membuatku berubah." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Kau berubah bukan karena aku. Tapi dari dirimu sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau adalah penyebabnya. Sekarang aku sadar perasaan ini bukan hanya karena anak kita. Entah mengapa aku merasa selalu ingin melindungimu. Walaupun sebenarnya kau orang yang kuat, bukan orang yang rapuh. Noona, sungguh, aku menyayangimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Secara tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Jongin kemudian.

"Aku juga. Aku menyadarinya ketika kau marah padaku. Jangan marah lagi. Kemarahanmu itu sangat menyesakkan."

"Aku tidak janji untuk tidak marah padamu. Asalkan jangan membuatku cemburu saja sudah cukup."

"Aku juga tidak janji untuk itu!" goda Kyungsoo.

"YA!"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin oppa!"

"Kau ini." Jongin mengacak-acak rambut wanita itu, "Noona, mungkin ini terdengar terburu-buru, tapi… maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tepat di kedua mata bulat wanita itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya, karena itu merupakan kewajiban untuknya. Tapi paling tidak dia ingin mendengar jawaban itu secara langsung.

"Aku mau, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"HUAH! Tidak sia-sia aku berlatih di depan cermin beberapa hari lalu!" seru Jongin kemudian.

"EH? Maksudnya?"

"Entah kenapa meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabanmu tapi tetap saja aku gugup. Tanganku dingin," Jongin menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo, "Aku berlatih untuk mengatakan ini semua padamu. Bahkan aku mencatat semua kata-katanya di ponselku."

"YA! Jadi tadi tidak spontanitas?"

Jongin pun tergelak, "Tidak. Tapi itu benar-benar dari hatiku, noona-ya."

"AISH! Kau! Eh, kau tidak memberikan cincin untukku? Kau baru saja melamarku!"

"Maka dari itu aku bilang ini terburu-buru. Aku belum membelikan cincin untukmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa sekali lagi. Kyungsoo tahu jika mungkin perasaannya tumbuh terlalu cepat, tapi dia membiarkannya. Toh dia juga membutuhkan Jongin sekarang.

"Jongin-ah! _Sunset!_ Woah, ini indah sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Ada yang lebih indah dari itu."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lelaki tersebut hanya mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Kyungsoo dan menutup kedua matanya. Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo sadar, memang ada yang lebih indah dari _sunset_ itu.

 _ **Well, we know a kiss is better than a sunset. But for them, their love is better than everything.**_

 **TBC.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Huh…"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang samping Jongin yang sedang mengemudi.

"Noona, apa orang tua mu akan menyukaiku? Maksudku… aku seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba menghamilimu. Apa mereka akan menerimaku begitu saja?" tanya Jongin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku pikir mereka akan menyukaimu. Aku sudah menceritakan apapun pada mereka."

"Lalu, tanggapannya?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Goda Kyungsoo.

Pagi itu mereka menuju Gyeonggi, tempat dimana Kyungsoo berasal. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak memaksa Jongin untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi pria itu tetap bersikukuh dengan alasan ingin lebih dekat dengan calon mertuanya. Disaat perjalanan sesekali Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat amat gugup.

Ketika berhenti di sebuah lampu merah, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin, "Hey, mereka sudah tahu bagaimana kita bertemu. Kau tak perlu gugup seperti ini."

"Noona, apa kau yakin mereka akan menerimaku dengan baik? Mana ada orang tua yang langsung menerima calon menantunya yang kurang ajar sepertiku."

"Jongin-ah, jujur orang tuaku sangat menerimamu. Tapi ada satu orang yang mungkin akan memberikan banyak pertanyaan padamu."

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendelikkan kedua matanya, "Si… siapa?"

"Oppaku. Seungsoo Oppa."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, hati Jongin mencelos. Dia baru ingat jika Kyungsoo adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Dan yang wanita itu miliki adalah seorang kakak laki-laki. Tentu wajar jika seorang kakak akan menanyai calon dari adiknya. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Noona, aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Jongin lemah.

"Aigoo… oppaku tidak akan menghajarmu, Jongin-ah."

"Tapi…"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jongin yang memelas seperti itu. Wanita itu tahu jika Jongin takut untuk bertemu dengan kakak lelakinya. Tapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oppanya. Kakak lelakinya itu selalu menganggap Kyungsoo seorang anak kecil meskipun usianya yang sudah pantas untuk menikah.

* * *

"Eomma! Appa!" seru Kyungsoo yang keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menuju ke kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di teras depan.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari-lari kecil, Jongin langsung berlari untuk menyusulnya, "YA! Jangan berlarian seperti itu!"

"Hi… mian!" ucap Kyungsoo yang akhirnya meraih tangan Jongin.

Nyawa Jongin serasa ada di tepi jurang. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua dari wanita yang dikencaninya sekalipun. Padahal jika diingat-ingat, mungkin mantan teman kencan Jongin sudah tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan dan jari kaki sekalipun. Bukan seorang pengecut, tapi Jongin memang tidak pernah serius dengan semua wanitanya dulu. Dan sialnya, sekalinya dia serius dengan sebuah hubungan, itu disebabkan kehamilan yang tidak disengaja.

"Eomma!" seru Kyungsoo seraya memeluk ibunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Sudah berbulan-bulan kau tidak pernah ke rumah walaupun jarak rumah yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatmu tinggal. Apa kau terlalu sibuk?"

"Begitulah, eomma. Eomma sendiri juga tidak pernah datang kesana. Padahal aku selalu menunggu eomma dan appa." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

Melihat tingkah manja Kyungsoo di depan ayah dan ibunya, Jongin merasa gemas. Dia yakin jika dia tidak berhadapan dengan orang tua calon istrinya, dia pasti sudah menghujani Kyungsoo dengan cubitan atau bahkan ciuman.

"Appa? Kenapa appa tidak datang ke tempat kerjaku? Chanyeol selalu menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu padaku."

"Maafkan appa, Soo-ya. Di usia seperti ini appa dan eomma hanya ingin di rumah saja untuk beristirahat."

Sejenak Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penjelasan orang tuanya, " _Arraseo_ , appa. Ah, ini. Ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan appa dan eomma."

Jongin yang sedari tadi menenangkan diri kembali terpacu. Jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dan menggelinding ke tanah. Jongin berusaha tersenyum, tapi dia yakin itu adalah senyum paling _awkward_ yang pernah dia berikan.

"Ah, selamat pagi Tuan Do, Nyonya Do, Kim Jongin _imnida_." Ucap Jongin seraya membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Disaat Jongin masih membungkukkan badannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah, "Jadi dia yang bernama Kim Jongin?"

Jongin segera menegakkan badannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara. Ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara, kakinya serasa lemas dan berubah menjadi _jelly_.

"Ah, oppa! Dia kakak lelaki yang aku ceritakan, Jongin-ah."

' _What the hell?! Belum aku memulai perkenalanku, kenapa dia sudah muncul? Aish! God, save me juseyooooo!'_ batin Jongin.

Jongin mengenalkan dirinya sekali lagi. Kakak lelaki Kyungsoo meneliti Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk dan mendecakkan bibirnya.

' _Apa ini yang dirasakan Kyungsoo noona ketika pertama kali bertemu denganku?'_

"Soo-ya, apa cucu eomma baik-baik saja?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Eomma. Aku baru memeriksakannya tiga hari yang lalu. Dia sudah tumbuh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dan eomma tahu, aku memeriksakannya ke Kyuhyun oppa. Apa eomma ingat?"

"Kyuhyun… ah, _sunbae-_ mu ketika masih sekolah dulu? Bagaimana kabarnya dia? Apa dia sudah menikah?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, tiba-tiba Seungsoo menyela, "Eomma, suruh mereka berdua masuk. Aku takut jika ada yang tidak kuat berdiri sekarang."

' _Sial! Matilah aku!'_

* * *

"Jongin-ah, bisa… berbicara sebentar?" tanya Seungsoo ketika Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya sibuk di dalam.

"A-ah, bisa, Seungsoo-ssi."

"Lebih baik kau memanggilku hyung mulai sekarang."

Seungsoo berbicara dengan muka yang datar. Dia masih merasa ingin tahu dengan asal-usul dari calon suami adik perempuannya. Jika kedua orang tuanya menyerahkan semua pada Kyungsoo, tentu Seungsoo tidak.

Ketika duduk berhadapan dengan Seungsoo, Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya. Apalagi ketika melihat raut muka Seungsoo, Jongin benar-benar merasa sedang di ujung tanduk. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Seungsoo memiliki badan yang sama besar dengan dirinya. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika pria itu sanggup menghajarnya.

"Baik, hyung." Ucap Jongin lirih.

Dengan kaki yang tiba-tiba disilangkan, "Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan adikku. Bahkan aku sudah tahu bagaimana latar belakangmu. Bukan hanya dirimu, bahkan kakak lelakimu sekalipun. Kau harus tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong dan menutup seluruh masalahnya denganku. Maka dari itu," Seungsoo mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, "jika kau menyakiti adikku, apalagi calon keponakanku, jangan pernah berharap itu bisa hidup tenang. Lagipula, aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang mengancammu seperti ini. Tentu kakak lelakimu juga melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia merasa hidupnya tidak akan tenang lagi. Dia harus berhadapan dengan tiga orang yang mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Pertama adalah Byun Baekhyun. Wanita pemarah yang amukannya bisa menghancurkan seluruh ruangan. Kedua, Kim Myungsoo, kakak lelakinya. Seseorang yang Jongin tidak pernah tahu kemana jalan pikirannya dan bahkan tidak bisa mendebat pernyataannya sekalipun. Dan sekarang bertambah satu, kakak lelaki calon istrinya, Do Seungsoo. Seseorang yang bagi Jongin bisa memenggal lehernya kapan saja.

"Kakak lelakiku selalu mengingatkanku, hyung. Dan kau juga. Aku yakin tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi." Ujar Jongin meyakinkan Seungsoo yang akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin-ah, aku punya pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Mendengar pernyataan Seungsoo, Jongin terperanjat, "A-apa, hyung?"

"Apa kau yakin jika hanya adikku saja yang kau perlakukan begini? Maksudku, apa kau yakin hanya dia yang mengandung anakmu?"

Hati Jongin rontok seketika. Selama ini dia meyakini bahwa hanya Kyungsoo yang mengalami kejadian itu. Tapi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Seungsoo, keyakinan itu roboh layaknya rumah yang diterjang sebuah badai.

"I-itu…"

Belum selesai Jongin menjawab, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul di sampingnya, "Aigoo… apa kalian sudah dekat sekarang? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya menarik sekali."

"Ah, itu-"

"Soo-ya, apa kau akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga?" tanya Seungsoo.

Jongin terkejut mendapati Seungsoo yang memotong kata-katanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ekspresi Seungsoo berubah dari datar menuju lembut setelah adik perempuannya datang.

"Iya, oppa. Kami harus bekerja besok."

"Kau masih bekerja?"

"Iya, oppa. Justru aku merasa bingung jika tidak bekerja dan hanya berdiam diri di rumah."

"Aku pikir dia akan melarangmu bekerja."

' _Sial! Pria ini menyindirku!'_

"Jongin? Dia sudah melarangku, oppa. Tapi aku yang memaksanya. Lagipula dia menjagaku dengan baik di kantor. Kau tenang saja. Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi, oppa. Jadi lebih baik kau segera menikah dengan Hyori unnie dan uruslah keluargamu sendiri."

' _Hah! CHECKMATE!'_ batin Jongin.

Entah mengapa Jongin puas ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Dia merasa kakak lelaki Kyungsoo terlalu ikut campur dengan hubungannya.

"Baiklah, aku selalu kalah jika berbicara denganmu." Ucap Seungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kemudian berpamitan pada keluarga Kyungsoo. Mereka memang berniat untuk hanya berkunjung sebentar. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering kelelahan karena menyiapkan pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa selera sahabatnya itu cenderung aneh dan tidak cocok untuknya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang sibuk berpamitan dengan orang tuanya, tiba-tiba pudak kiri Jongin ditepuk, "Aku menyerahkan adikku padamu. Jika kau berbuat satu kesalahan saja, aku bisa mengacaukan semua rencanamu. Mengerti?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ancaman kakak lelaki Kyungsoo. Baginya bertemu Seungsoo lebih menyeramkan daripada bertemu dengan orang tua Kyungsoo.

' _Kenapa semua orang mengawasi langkahku? Kenapa? KENAPA?!'_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Jongin terbangun dengan Kyungsoo yang masih meringkuk di sampingnya. Entah mengapa dia selalu bangun lebih awal daripada wanita itu. sejenak dia mengamati wajah polos calon istrinya.

"Ah, lucunya…" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo pun bergerak mendekat ke arah Jongin, "Jongin-ah…"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau izinkan aku ke Chanyeol agar tidak masuk kerja hari ini? Sepertinya aku kelelahan karena perjalanan kemarin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara khas orang mengantuk.

Selama beberapa saat Jongin mengusap perut Kyungsoo perlahan. Akhir-akhir ini hal tersebut menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya. Entah mengapa dia juga sangat menyukai perubahan bentuk dari perut calon istrinya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bekerja sementara waktu. Jangan kau pikir aku seorang _intern_ biasa sehingga tidak bisa memberikan kau makanan."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin-ah."

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan kau dan anak kita. Ayolah, turuti keinginanku sekali ini saja."

Kyungsoo yang semula masih memejamkan matanya kemudian menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, "Kau lebih mirip dengan Seungsoo oppa sekarang."

Jongin pun terkekeh, "Ini untuk kebaikanmu, sayang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin. Lelaki itu memang sudah sering memanggilnya begitu, tapi tetap saja dia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Urusan pernikahan kita biar aku dan empat bajingan itu yang melakukannya. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan menyiapkan fisikmu untuk acara itu. _Do you understand?_ "

"Empat… siapa?"

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun noona, Soojung, dan yang paling bajingan dari kesemuanya, Myungsoo hyung." Jawab Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tergelak.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor, Jongin bergegas menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Dia segera meminta izin kepada atasannya itu agar calon istrinya bisa libur untuk sehari saja. Ah, mungkin Jongin mengatakan untuk beberapa hari.

"Chanyeol hyung?" sapa Jongin dengan kepala yang mengintip di pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Ada dua orang disana, salah satunya pun berseru, "Jong-ah!"

' _Aih… Myungsoo hyung kenapa kau disini juga?'_

"Ada apa, Jongin-ah? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau menemuiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo noona merasa kelelahan hari ini. Dia… tidak masuk bekerja. Maka dari itu aku kemari untuk meminta izin padamu."

"Baiklah. Aku pikir dia seharusnya juga tidak perlu bekerja. Dia terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau mengurusnya dengan baik tidak? Jangan-jangan kau hanya memberinya ayam tanpa nutrisi yang lain! Kau sudah membawanya ke dokter belum?" ucap Myungsoo menimpali.

"Hyung, bisa santai sedikit saja?"

Myungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan elangnya pada Jongin. Dan ketika mata Jongin beradu dengan tatapan kakak lelakinya, Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik. _I promise._ "

Chanyeol tergelak melihat kedua saudara tersebut. Dia masih belum percaya Jongin yang selama ini baginya seperti seekor belut bisa takluk walaupun hanya dengan pandangan dari kakak lelakinya sendiri.

"Ah, hyung! Boleh aku meminta tolong pada kalian?"

"Apa, Jong-ah?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Hyung, bisa kalian membantu kami untuk mengurus pernikahan? Aku merasa kebingungan jika harus mengurusnya sendiri."

"Kami akan membantumu, Jongin-ah. Bahkan kami sering bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kami. Kau tenang saja, beri kami _list_ apa permintaanmu. Kau urus saja kesehatan Kyungsoo. Serahkan semua pada kami." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah, hyung? Ah, terima kasih! Kau memang yang terbaik, Chanyeol hyung!"

Sejenak Jongin melirik kakak lelakinya yang sibuk dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menyindir Myungsoo. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak mendengarkan apa yang Jongin katakan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengurus keuangannya untukmu. Tenang saja. Walaupun aku bajingan bagimu, tapi aku masih perhatian dengan kondisimu sekarang." Kata Myungsoo dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

Mendengar pernyataan Myungsoo, wajah Jongin berbinar-binar. Hal yang selama ini dia pikirkan – maksudnya uang – sudah siap ditangani oleh kakak lelakinya sendiri.

"Tapi jangan membeli barang-barang mahal. Aku tidak mau membayarnya untuk itu." ucap Myungsoo yang membuat wajah Jongin berubah menjadi tidak percaya.

"Terserah kau saja, hyung. Baiklah, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Terima kasih bantuannya, hyung!" seru Jongin seraya bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Myungsoo mengalihkan pehatiannya pada Chanyeol. Terlihat bagaimana perpindahan ekspresi Chanyeol dari lembut ke licik dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Hyung, bagaimana rencanaku yang tadi? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Myungsoo.

"DEAL! Kita yang memegang kendali sekarang!"

* * *

"Unnie-ya!" teriak Baekhyun yang menyeruak masuk ke _apartment_ Jongin.

Memang Myungsoo sudah tidak tinggal disana dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua. Sekarang Myungsoo lebih memilih tinggal di lantai yang lebih atas dari tempatnya dulu. Dan Myungsoo berdalih lebih nyaman tinggal sendiri. Padahal yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu, Soojung selalu menginap disana setiap harinya.

"Hmm? Apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Unnie! Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu! Jongin sedari tadi mengomel karena menyuruhku mengantarkan ini padamu." Ucap Soojung yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Baekhyun.

"Kalian mengantarkannya untukku? Kenapa Jongin tidak mengantarkannya sendiri?"

"Jongin, Chanyeol oppa, dan Myungsoo pergi entah kemana. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Soojung duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya sembari mengusap perut Kyungsoo lembut, "Woah! Perutmu semakin besar, unnie!"

"YA! Kalau tidak begitu memangnya harus bagaimana!" bentak Baekhyun seraya memukul pucuk kepala Soojung.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini dia sadar bahwa Soojung punya kebiasaan aneh dan antik. Bahkan kelakuan gadis itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang _bitchy_ tersebut.

"Mungkin Jongin sedang meminta Chanyeol dan Myungsoo menyiapkan pernikahan kami. Kasihan dia. Disaat sedang repot seperti ini aku malah kelelahan begini."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, unnie. Kami akan membantumu juga." Jawab Soojung.

"Diantara kita bertiga, kau yang paling cepat menikah. Itu wajar karena kau yang paling tua. Tapi diantara ketiga lelaki itu, Jongin lah yang paling muda, tapi dia yang paling cepat menikah. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih harus menunggu giliranku kapan." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau akan segera menyusul, Baekhyun-ah. Aku yakin Chanyeol sudah memikirkan itu."

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi yang paling terakhir untuk menikah." Ucap Soojung terkekeh.

"Jelas kau yang paling terakhir. Kalian saja masih sama-sama _childish_ seperti itu." Goda Baekhyun yang membuat bibir Soojung mengerucut.

Disaat mereka sedang bercanda, tiba-tiba ponsel Soojung berbunyi, "Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Myungsoo oppa." Jawab Soojung, "Halo, oppa? Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Soojung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau benar-benar melakukan itu? DAEBAK! Kau benar-benar _trouble maker,_ oppa-ya."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar pernyataan Soojung layaknya sudah mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo pada sambungan telepon itu.

"Chanyeol oppa? Berarti…" Soojung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, " _Arra!_ Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas keributan yang kau perbuat nantinya."

Melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sadar ada sebuah kejutan yang dipersiapkan untuk dia dan Jongin.

' _Kalau itu memang sebuah kejutan, tapi… apa? Kenapa ada keributannya juga?'_

 _ **Prepare yourself, Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo.**_

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ini untukmu." Ucap pria itu.

"Hm? Untukku? Tunggu, apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" tanya wanita cantik yang duduk di hadapan si pria.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Kim Myungsoo." Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Kakak dari Kim Jongin, mempelai pria yang namanya tertera di undangan itu."

Wanita itu memunculkan raut wajah terkejutnya. Setelah itu dia cepat-cepat membuka undangan berbentuk _clapperboard_ tersebut.

"KIM JONGIN? Menikah?!" seru wanita itu tidak percaya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Myungsoo dengan senyum berlesung pipinya.

" _Daebak!_ Wanita seperti apa yang membuat dia bertekuk lutut begini? Tunggu, Myungsoo-ssi, apa kau yakin jika adik lelakimu ini sungguh-sungguh? Maksudku… dia selalu bermain-main dalam sebuah hubungan."

Myungsoo tersenyum sekali lagi, "Awalnya aku juga ragu. Tapi setelah melihat usahanya akhir-akhir ini, aku yakin dia memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk menikah."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, "Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucapnya.

"Ah, kuharap kau datang ke acara itu, nona. Aku sangat menginginkan kedatanganmu." Ujar Myungsoo yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk restoran tersebut.

Ketika Myungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba wanita itu memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Tunggu Myungsoo-ssi!"

Myungsoo yang terpanggil kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Sejenak dia memberikan tatapan bertanya karena wanita itu secara mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Myungsoo-ssi…" wanita itu mendekat ke arah Myungsoo dan memainkan kerahnya, "kalau Jongin sudah memiliki seseorang, apakah kau juga…" ujar wanita itu dengan tatapannya yang se- _seductive_ mungkin.

Myungsoo tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wanita itu. Kemudian secara tajam dia menatap manik mata si wanita. Wajah Myungsoo yang semula ramah pun berubah dingin dan penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Nona, maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi… wajah cantikmu itu ternyata tidak semahal yang aku kira."

Wanita itu terlihat tersinggung dengan apa yang Myungsoo katakan. Melihat ekspresi si wanita, Myungsoo segera menegakkan dirinya. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

' _Dan semoga aku tidak menemukan jenis wanita seperti itu lagi.'_ Batin Myungsoo yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

* * *

"Noona! _Finally!_ " seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang ada dalam dekapannya, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik. Kau bisa membagi bebanmu denganku!"

Hari itu Kyungsoo resmi mengganti namanya menjadi Kim Kyungsoo. Agak aneh memang, tapi dia berusaha membiasakan dirinya. Pernikahan mereka sudah dilaksanakan pagi itu. Walaupun hanya dihadiri beberapa orang – yang dekat dengan mereka saja – pada saat pemberkatannya. Bahkan orang tua Jongin hanya datang saat pagi-pagi dan pergi lagi saat pemberkatan selesai.

Pagi sebelum pernikahan pun bisa dibilang agak _chaos._ Baekhyun, yang menjadi pendamping mempelai pun meributkan gaun yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Dia bilang jika Kyungsoo terlihat lebih gemuk jika memakainya. Dan mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo harus mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi dan menangis selama setengah jam. Ketika mengetahui calon istrinya sedang kalut, Jongin yang sudah siap di gereja pun harus membujuk Kyungsoo mati-matian agar mau melanjutkan keperluan mereka.

Pada saat pemberkatan di gereja pun juga sama. Kali ini, Soojung lah menjadi _trouble maker._ Di saat suasana sedang hening karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan janji mereka, tiba-tiba telepon genggam Soojung berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Bukan karena ada telepon, tapi karena jam _alarm_ yang berbunyi dengan _volume_ maksimal. Semua orang yang ada di gereja melihat ke arah Soojung, tapi dia dengan muka _bitchy_ dan santai mematikan _alarm_ tersebut. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, telinganya berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

"Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi juga." Kyungsoo merapikan rambut Jongin, "Maaf jika pagi ini aku membuat keributan. Entah kenapa aku merasa benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun."

"Percayalah, semua orang menganggapmu cantik hari ini." ucap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang di depan gereja, tiba-tiba Myungsoo menghampiri pengantin baru itu dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"YA! Kalian berdua! Aku sudah menyiapkan pesta untuk kalian, pengantin baru." Ujarnya.

"Pes… ta? Aku pikir bukan hari ini." gumam Kyungsoo.

' _Wait, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.'_

"Hm! Kalian pulang saja dulu. Nanti malam, jam tujuh. Datanglah ke hotel milik orang tua kita, Jong-ah. Aku akan menunggu kalian disana."

"Nanti malam? Hyung! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik seperti ini?"

Myungsoo yang semula tersenyum mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi ekspresi mencela, "YA! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya! Undangan, pakaian, menyiapkan gereja, dan… ah! Semuanya! Kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu? Dasar adik tidak tahu diri." Cibirnya.

"Hyung…" Jongin mendekat ke arah Myungsoo dan mengamit lengan kakaknya. Sejenak dia juga menempelkan kepalanya ke lengan Myungsoo dengan manja, " _Mianhae._ Ah, thank you! I love you!"

Jongin pun mencium pipi kakak lelakinya. Myungsoo, yang mendapatkan kecupan dari adiknya itu langsung berteriak, "YA! AISH! Ini menjijikkan! Sudah sana! Pergi!"

Adik lelaki Myungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang berlebihan layaknya baru saja melihat sebuah hal yang menggelikan. Myungsoo sendiri setelah itu langsung pergi bersama Chanyeol. Dia bilang jika harus menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk nanti malam.

Disisi lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yang harusnya mengendarai mobil pengantin, malah harus mencari taksi untuk kembali ke _apartment._ Byun Baekhyun, dialah yang mencuri mobil tersebut dengan alasan harus menyusul Chanyeol dan Myungsoo ke hotel untuk menyiapkan pestanya. Ketika tahu Baekhyun mengambil mobilnya, Jongin menggerutu terus-terusan. Apalagi dia sedang tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Maka dari itu dia harus meminjam uang pada Jonghyun, salah satu sahabatnya. Dan sialnya, Jonghyun, tamu terakhirnya yang pulang dari gereja, tidak membawa mobil dan hanya mengendarai motornya. Tentu saja Jongin tidak bisa menumpang untuk kembali ke _apartment-_ nya.

* * *

"Noona…" gumam Jongin yang mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang mereka berdua.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepas gaunnya.

"Noona, maaf jika pernikahan ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Mungkin baru pertama di dunia ini sepasang pengantin yang pulang dengan mengendarai taksi. Dan juga, pemberkatan di gereja tadi pasti juga mengecewakan bagimu karena orang tuaku yang hanya datang di awal dan seperti tidak ingin mengenalmu. Semoga saja kau bisa mengerti dengan kebiasaan mereka." Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar ingin menangis jika mengingat hari ini. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo yang sudah mengganti bajunya pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Dengan matanya yang bulat, dia menatap Jongin dengan lembut. Kemudian dia memeluk Jongin dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak lelaki tersebut.

"Dengar, meskipun hari ini sangat berantakan, aku tetap bahagia. Karena apa, karena kau resmi menjadi suamiku sekarang. Semua kesalahan hari ini tidak hanya darimu saja. Bahkan aku juga ikut mengacaukan semuanya. Lagipula, orang tua ku juga hampir terlambat datang. Dan mereka juga lekas-lekas pergi karena Appa kesehatannya agak menurun. Tenang saja. Aku bisa menerima apapun yang terjadi pagi ini. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengusap punggung Jongin.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya bertahan di dalam dekapan istrinya. Dan bahkan sekarang, terdengar suara tangisan darinya. Kyungsoo, yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin yang sedang menunduk.

"Kenapa? Hm?"

Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Bahkan di hari pertama berstatus sebagai suamimu pun aku sudah gagal. Aku sangat kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi. Aku takut jika membuatmu lebih kecewa dari ini, noona. Maafkan aku…"

"Jongin-ah." Jongin menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin jika kau akan berusaha lebih keras nantinya. Aku saja percaya denganmu, seharusnya kau lebih percaya dengan dirimu sendiri. Kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Bukan hanya untuk kita, tapi untuk anak kita yang akan lahir nantinya." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memberikan senyumnya.

Jongin pun mengangguk ketika mendengar ucapan istrinya. Sedetik kemudian dia memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat dan sejenak mempertahankan posisi itu.

"Noona, terima kasih. Aku, laki-laki bajingan ini, benar-benar beruntung bisa bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah memaklumi kekacauan hari ini. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini." ujar Jongin yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Justru aku yang beruntung." Jongin melepas pelukannya dan memberikan ekspresi tidak mengerti, "Aku, yang sudah tidak muda ini, bertemu denganmu. Walaupun dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan. Aku beruntung, Jongin-ah. Karena kau sudah mau bertanggung jawab seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku berpikir untuk merawatnya sendirian."

"Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama. Lima bulan lagi kita akan melihatnya. Bukan, melihat mereka."

"Mereka. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu ternyata aku membawa dua orang nyawa disini." Kata Kyungsoo seraya mengusap perutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar.

"Aku juga. Ketika Kyuhyun hyung memberitahuku, aku merasa tanggung jawabku semakin berat. Aku akan berusaha, noona. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau harus ingat, kita akan berusaha bersama-sama."

Jongin pun mengangguk, "Tapi aku punya sebuah harapan."

"Apa?"

"Aku berharap mereka lebih mirip denganku. Aku tidak tahan jika harus berhadapan dengan tiga orang yang mirip denganmu, Kim Kyungsoo." Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, "Mungkin aku akan gila jika melihat tiga mata bulat seperti milikmu. Karena aku tidak bisa menolak apapun yang kalian minta jika menatapku begitu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin kita beristirahat. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum nanti malam." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya merebahkan dirinya di ranjang mereka.

Lelaki itu akhirnya menyusul Kyungsoo dan mengekang wanita tersebut di bawah lengannya. Kemudian dia menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo dengan manja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Sayang." Panggil Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kau merahasiakan tentang anak kembar kita pada semuanya?"

"Sampai mereka lahir." Ucap Kyungsoo – dengan malas – yang mulai mengantuk.

"Kau… ingin mereka laki-laki semua atau perempuan semua? Atau kau ingin mereka sepasang saja? Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan jenis kelaminnya pada Kyuhyun hyung? Kau ingin mengetahuinya saat lahir saja atau-"

"Jongin-ah, aku bersumpah akan menendangmu jika kau terus-terusan mencecarku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu." potong Kyungsoo yang kemudian bergerak membelakangi Jongin yang masih memeluknya.

"Hmm… maaf." Ucap Jongin.

Baru diam sebentar, Jongin tiba-tiba berkata lagi, "Noona, ini tidur siang pertama kita dengan status yang berbeda. Aku sangat-"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendelik pada Jongin, "Diam atau tidur sekarang."

"Oh, _okay._ " Ucap Jongin yang segera menutup mata dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya.

* * *

"Ternyata mengurus pernikahan tidak semudah yang aku kira." Keluh Chanyeol sembari menyeka keringatnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu karena kau bekerja di departemen kreatif." Jawab Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap _iced chocolate_ yang ada di genggamannya.

Chanyeol merebut minuman itu, "Departemen kreatif sebuah manajemen artis tidak mengurus pernikahan, nyonya Park. Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti itu."

"Nyonya Park." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Kau akan mengganti namamu menjadi Park nantinya. Seperti Kyungsoo yang mengganti namanya menjadi Kim sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah tidak puas, " _Well_ , itu masih lama, oppa."

"Apa salahnya jika aku mulai memanggilmu seperti itu? Bukankah kita pasti menikah nanti?"

Telinga dan wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah. Dia masih merasa kikuk jika membicarakan pernikahan. Tema tersebut merupakan hal tabu selama ini. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol bersemangat untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Entah apa motifnya, yang jelas, Baekhyun masih belum terbiasa dengan topic itu.

"Semoga saja, Tuan Park. Semoga." Jawabnya.

"Baek, akan tiba waktunya aku menikah denganmu. Jika kita menikah nanti, aku ingin semua saudara kita hadir. Tunggu, aku ingin pemberkatan seperti punya Jongin saja. Hanya orang yang dekat dengan kita saja yang datang. Karena aku pikir akan lebih tenang suasananya." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menerawang layaknya membayangkan sesuatu, "Lalu, kita akan membuat pesta kebun lengkap dengan sebuah _mini orchestra._ Kita bisa meminta tolong pada artis-artis manajemen kita untuk mengisi acara. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun memandang pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan tersenyum. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengeluh pada Kyungsoo karena berpikir Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan tentang masa depan mereka. Tapi ternyata dia salah, pria itu malah sudah membayangkan seperti apa mereka nantinya.

"Baek." Chanyeol menarik tempat duduk Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya, "Kau mau menikah denganku, bukan?"

Wanita itu memberikan ekspresi bertanya, "Kau melamarku sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku belum menyiapkan apapun. Tapi… kau mau 'kan?

Baekhyun memberikan senyum malu-malunya, "Aku sudah memimpikan itu, Park Chanyeol."

Mereka, yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan tempat pesta Jongin dan Kyungsoo nanti, sejenak memandang satu sama lain. Senyum pun tergurat dari kedua orang itu tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"OPPA! Jangan bermain lagi!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Jung Soojung, dengan suara _dolphin-_ nya berteriak pada Myungsoo yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

"Sebentar, Soojung-ah! Ini, ini, ini… YEAH! Aku menang! YUHU!" seru Myungsoo – kegirangan – yang kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Soojung.

Sesaat kemudian Soojung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Myungsoo dengan wajah yang ringsut. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya bergumam sesuatu. Ah, mungkin sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya.

"YA! Soojung-ah! YAK!" seru Myungsoo yang berlari mengejar Soojung.

"Soojungie…" panggil lelaki berwajah kucing itu pada Soojung dan menarik tangannya agar berhenti.

"Kenapa? Sudah? Sudah selesai bermain monopolinya itu? Aku heran, setiap hari kau bermain _marble_ terus-terusan. Apa kau tidak bosan? Aku heran kenapa 'saudara-saudara' lelakimu itu juga ketagihan dengan permainan _marble._ Apa gunanya?"

"Soojungie~ maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak tantangan dari Sungyeol. Dan juga, aku baru saja mengalahkan Hoya hyung! Pagi hari sebelumnya aku mengalahkan Woohyun hyung dan Sungjongie! Aku yakin jika aku bisa mengalahkan Sunggyu hyung dan Dongwoo hyung-YA! Soojung-ah!" seru Myungsoo ketika Soojung melangkah pergi karena sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat pasangan itu dengan tatapan takjub, "Aku yakin mereka akan menikah paling akhir." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Mereka itu benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil. Tapi yang aku heran, mereka bisa leleh jika sedang bersama. Tapi pada orang lain, mereka akan dengan kompak membeku seperti es. Ajaib." Ucap Chanyeol sembari melihat Myungsoo yang sedang membujuk Soojung di kejauhan.

* * *

Malamnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk datang ke pesta yang sudah disiapkan ke empat – bajingan – orang itu untuk mereka. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah agak bingung menentukan baju apa yang akan dia kenakan karena perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat. Tapi disisi lain, Jongin malah ingin Kyungsoo tampil sederhana dengan alasan wanita itu sudah cantik walaupun apa adanya.

Ketika mereka sampai di hotel tempat acara tersebut, Jongin segera mencari ruangan yang dipakai kakak lelakinya. Entah, dia sendiri tidak tahu pesta apa yang dimaksud Myungsoo. Tapi karena melihat Myungsoo sudah bersusah payah mengadakannya, Jongin pun mengikuti instruksi saja.

"Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menekan genggaman tangan Jongin untuk menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Hm?"

"Kau… tidak curiga dengan kakakmu?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya curiga. Tapi… sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk."

Ketika membuka pintu, sudah banyak orang disana. Mereka berdua, adalah orang terakhir yang sampai. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir, mereka lah yang harusnya merayakan hal tersebut, dan berada di tempat itu terlebih dahulu.

"OH MY GOD." Ucap Jongin dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Noona… bersiaplah." Jawab pria itu seraya menelan ludah.

Kyungsoo melihat sikap kaku Jongin dengan tatapan tidak mngerti, "Bersiap untuk?"

"Noona… Myungsoo hyung… mengundang semua mantan teman kencanku. Semuanya…"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tatapan Jongin. Ada sepuluh, tidak, dua puluh – ah, mungkin lebih – wanita disana. Kesemuanya menatap Jongin yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jong-ah!" teriak Myungsoo yang berlari menuju Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung… apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Jongin lemas.

" _Well,_ aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

"Jelaskan… sekarang…"

"Jong-ah, mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang pernah kau permainkan. Jadi… tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk meminta maaf?"

"Tapi-"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memotong percakapan mereka, "Myungsoo-ya, sebanyak ini?" tanyanya pada Myungsoo dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Ini hanya yang aku tahu."

"Jongin-ah… kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku kalau mereka sebanyak ini?"

Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo, "Noona, aku akan menjelaskan padamu, nanti."

 _ **Ah, as expected from Kim Myungsoo. And so unexpected to Kim Jongin. Don't cry, Jongin Appa! Himnae!**_

.  
.

 ** _TBC._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kurang sedikit lagi dan cerita ini akan selesaiiiiii~~~ aaaa~~~  
^^v**

* * *

' _Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?'_

Jongin berjalan menyusuri tamu-tamu yang hadir. 50 persen tamu disana adalah wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Bahkan ada Irene, gadis yang hanya dikencaninya selama dua hari saja. Iya, itu rekor berkencan paling pendek yang dilakukan Jongin dan memutuskan Irene dengan alasan… dia bosan.

Disana juga ada Taeyeon, gadis yang menggoda Myungsoo di restoran ketika lelaki itu menyerahkan undangan pesta tersebut. Tampaknya sekarang Taeyeon lebih suka mendaratkan tatapannya pada Myungsoo. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Soojung mengeluarkan aura apinya.

Jongin menggeggam tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat. Dia takut jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melarikan diri atau meledak tak terkendali. Memang semenjak Jongin dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lebih suka meluapkan kekesalannya pada lelaki itu.

" _Jadi… wanita yang dinikahi Jongin itu sedang hamil?"_

" _DAEBAK! Pasti wanita itu mengincar harta Jongin! Apa kalian tahu jika Jongin merupakan pewaris dari hotel ini?"_

" _Ah… pantas saja jika wanita itu mau menikah dengan Jongin. Apalagi dengan keadaannya sekarang! Pasti sebagian harta Jongin akan mengalir padanya!"_

Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Pria tersebut mendecakkan lidahnya dan menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Seketika dia melepas genggamannya tangan Kyungsoo dan berbalik arah.

"Kalian? Hoah… Chaerin-ah, Eunjung-ah! Jangan berbicara macam-macam jika kau tidak tahu kenyataannya! Asal kau tahu, aku memang ingin menikahi dia. Wanita yang benar-benar mau menerimaku. Dan bukan karena harta! AH! Kalian pasti iri karena dia bisa menikah denganku, 'kan?"

Kedua wanita yang tadi berbisik langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar bentakan Jongin. Dan seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi hening karena suara Jongin yang menggema kemana-mana. Memang lelaki itu sekarang seperti bom yang siap meletus kapan saja karena berbagai penyebab. Sebenarnya penyebab utamanya adalah… kakak lelakinya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu." Bisik Kyungsoo – yang menghampiri Jongin – seraya menarik tangannya.

"Tapi mereka menghinamu, Noona! Kau bukan wanita seperti itu!" seru Jongin.

Lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya memerah karena sedang menahan amarah. Tangannya sekarang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat.

Dengan penuh penekanan, Jongin mengancam, "Jika kalian berani-beraninya menghina istri dan anakku sekali lagi, kalian berhadapan denganku."

Semua orang disana menatap Jongin dengan takjub. Wajar saja, seorang Kim Jongin bukan tipe orang yang pemarah. Dia lebih cenderung orang yang _easy going_ dan santai. Tapi, bukannya biasanya orang yang memilliki sifat seperti itu lebih menyeramkan jika sedang marah?

Jika orang-orang merasa takjub dengan sikap Jongin, berbeda dengan Myungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kedua lelaki itu malah terkikik dan menggosip berdua. Karena apa, mereka geli melihat Jongin yang membela Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Tapi sebenarnya, kedua orang itu bangga mendengar ucapan Jongin karena itu membuktikan bahwa Jongin benar-benar bertanggung jawab atas istri dan anaknya.

Kyungsoo cenderung menyendiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang berkeliaran entah kemana. Mungkin dia sedang menyapa seluruh tamunya. Lelaki itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi _mood_ yang baik, maka dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan tersebut. Selain itu, Jongin melarangnya untuk berjalan-jalan dengan alasan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh kelelahan. Disaat sedang duduk dan memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka. Mereka hanya iri padamu." kata wanita tersebut.

"N-ne?" jawab Kyungsoo seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Sesaat kemudian dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti siapa wanita tersebut.

"Ah, perkenalkan, Kang Seulgi _imnida._ Kau bisa memanggilku… Seulgi."

"Do Kyungsoo _imnida._ " Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Seulgi tersenyum dan menawarkan sebuah minuman pada Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo-ssi… kalau boleh aku tahu, berapa usiamu?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"28 tahun, Seulgi-ssi. Aku bisa bertaruh jika aku seorang unnie untukmu."

Seulgi pun tertawa, "Begitulah. Kyungsoo… unnie." Godanya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengan Seulgi dan ingin menanyakan apakah Jongin juga merupakan mantan teman kencannya atau bukan.

"Seulgi-ya, apa… Jongin juga-"

"HM! Kau bisa lihat, hampir semua wanita disini mantan teman kencannya. Kecuali mungkin teman-teman yang satu kantor denganmu."

"Bahkan Jongin punya mantan teman kencan juga di kantor…" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? DAEBAK!" Seulgi tertawa, "Anak itu benar-benar… Unnie, kau harus sabar menghadapinya. Dia itu akan sangat manja padamu."

"Aku sudah merasakannya sekarang. Ah! Apa kau mau menceritakan dia dulu seperti apa? Aku hanya…"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, unnie. Tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang. Ah, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku, unnie?"

* * *

Kyungsoo berdiri di balkon _apartment_ Jongin. Mereka berdua memutuskan meninggalkan pesta itu lebih awal karena Jongin yang uring-uringan sepanjang acara. Mulai dari kejadian itu, sampai hal sepele juga dipermasalahkan olehnya. Sebagai contoh, dia mempermasalahkan mengapa dia memakai jas yang sama dengan Myungsoo, dan hal sekecil itu membuatnya emosi.

"AAARGH!" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar.

Mendengar teriakan Jongin, Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri suaminya. Ternyata lelaki itu sedang membenamkan kepalanya di antara bantal-bantal yang ada disana.

"Jonginnie?" panggil Kyungsoo dengan perasaan ragu-ragu.

"Noona?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan duduk di ranjang, "Peluk aku!" rengeknya seraya melebarkan kedua tangan.

' _EH? Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini?'_

"NOONA! PE-LUK A-KU!" ucapnya sambil mengeja layaknya anak kecil.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluk Jongin seketika. Dia memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya sementara waktu. Jongin pun langsung menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Kyungsoo dan bertahan disana. Wanita itu hanya mengusap rambut Jongin lembut layaknya bersama anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

" _Appa waeyo?_ " tanya Kyungsoo yang mengikuti perasaan Jongin yang sedang manja.

"Myungsoo hyung… aku sebal dengannya. Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti membuat kejutan-kejutan bodoh seperti malam ini. Aku tidak suka! Dia membuatku emosi sepanjang malam!" dia menegakkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak suka dengan sikap para wanita itu! Bahkan ada yang bilang kau tidak cantik. Apa mereka itu buta? Dan ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa kau menggodaku! Yang ada selama ini mereka yang menggodaku!"

"Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo ini berlebihan. Tapi… setidaknya aku senang!" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang.

"Senang? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ada! Kau membelaku habis-habisan di depan mereka. Padahal aku pikir… yang mereka katakan itu ada benarnya."

"Tidak ada! Mereka semua membual! Kau jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua, sayang!"

"Tapi lihat, mereka jauh lebih cantik dari aku. Dan badan mereka jauh lebih menarik."

"NO! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" seru Jongin yang menutup kedua telinganya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Suami, iya, suaminya – dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri – bersikap layaknya anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang tidak mau mendengarkan ibunya.

"Semoga salah satu anakku tidak bersikap seperti Appa-nya…" gumam Kyungsoo seraya mengusap perutnya.

"YA! Kenapa? Dia anakku! Kenapa tidak boleh?" seru Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lupakan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Noona, kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Wanita itu menghambur keluar kamar dan menghindari Jongin yang terus-terusan merengek. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan bersikap seperti itu padanya.

' _Kau lebih dewasa, Kim Kyungsoo. Kau harus lebih dewasa.'_

* * *

Pagi harinya, Jongin yang masih terlelap dibuat emosi karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul ke _apartment_ mereka. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyun membawa keponakan lelakinya.

"Jongin-ah! Aku menitipkan Taehyung padamu sehari saja, ya?"

Jongin yang masih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya, "Menitipkannya padaku? _What?_ Kau jangan bercanda, Noona!" serunya.

" _Please,_ hari ini aku sedang repot sekali di kantor. Dan Chanyeol oppa juga sama. Aku juga tidak mungkin menitipkannya pada Myungsoo ataupun Soojung. Mereka juga pasti di kantor. Kalian berdua sedang cuti, bukan? Ayolah, tolong aku…"

Jongin hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya. Belum kekesalannya semalam hilang, sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil. Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo yang semula berkutat di dapur menghampiri Taehyung yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo… lucunya! Biarkan dia disini, Baekki-ah. Memangnya orang tua dia sedang kemana?"

"Ibunya sedang sakit dan harus dirawat. Makanya Baekbum oppa menitipkannya padaku. Padahal kau tahu sekali bagaimana sibuknya kantor saat ini."

"Baiklah! Sini." Baekhyun menyerahkan Taehyung pada Kyungsoo, "Jam pulang kantor nanti kau harus menjemputnya, ya? Ah, bagaimana dengan susu dan perlengkapan lainnya?"

Baekhyun berlari keluar _apartment,_ "Gumawo unnie! Aku berhutang banyak padamu! Ada di tas yang aku tinggalkan di sofa! Aku berangkat!" serunya.

Jongin yang terduduk di sofa – dan dengan mata yang masih berat – memperhatikan istrinya yang menggendong bayi berusia satu tahun itu. Dia mengakui jika Taehyung benar-benar lucu. Tapi nyawanya benar-benar masih mengambang di ubun-ubunnya.

"Sayang, bantu aku ya?" pinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sekarang merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Noona… harusnya kau tidak menyanggupi permintaan nenek sihir itu. Sekarang kita harus mengasuhnya." Keluh Jongin.

"AISH! Ini hanya sehari saja. Lagipula dia lucu sekali. Aigoo…"

"Terserah apa dia lucu atau tidak, yang jelas aku mau tidur lagi." Ucap lelaki itu menuju tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung dari suaminya. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang ada di benak Jongin, yang jelas, Kyungsoo mulai tahu sifat asli dari lelaki itu. Manja, tidak mau tahu, dan emosional. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo sadar, dia harus lebih dewasa dari Jongin.

"Jongin samchon!" teriak Kyungsoo yang mendudukkan Taehyung di perut Jongin yang masih tertidur.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dengan malas, "HM? Ada apa, Noona?" tanyanya.

"Ayolah bantu aku. Gendong dia sebentar. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kubilang kalau kita juga repot. Kau malah menerima tawaran Baekhyun noona."

"Sedari pagi hanya aku saja yang repot. Dan kau hanya tidur." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyalahkan aku? Ayolah…"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tepi ranjang dan berniat untuk bergegas pergi ke dapur lagi, "Sudah, pokoknya gendong dia sebentar. Aku akan melanjutkan memasakku terlebih dulu!" serunya.

Setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar, Jongin hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang mengedipkan mata – dengan polos – padanya. Sesekali liur anak itu menetes karena giginya yang akan tumbuh. Melihat liur yang keluar dari mulut anak lelaki itu, Jongin hanya bisa bergidik jijik.

"Aish! Merepotkan saja!" gerutu Jongin yang mengambil _tissue_ di meja dekat ranjangnya.

Tapi ketika dia melihat Taehyung yang tertawa saat Jongin mengelap liurnya, Jongin tersenyum, "Aigoo… apa anakku nanti akan selucu dirimu, huh? Kau akan menjadi oppa ataupun hyung untuk mereka, Taehyung-ah…" gumamnya seraya mengangkat Taehyung ke gendongannya.

* * *

"Jongin-ah! Soojung mengajakku makan siang bersama. Kau di rumah ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Taehyung?"

"Aku akan membawanya. Aku yakin kau pasti membiarkan dia sendirian jika di rumah."

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah di depan pintu, "Makan siang dimana? Lama tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku mungkin akan makan siang di tempat biasa. Tergantung Soojung mengajakku pergi kemana. Aku juga akan membelikan makan siang untukmu. Tunggu saja di rumah."

"Ah… cepat pulang ya?" ucap Jongin seraya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Akan aku usahakan. Jongin _samchon, annyeong~_ " ucapnya seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangan Taehyung.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju _lift_ dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu _._ Setelah sampai di lobi _apartment_ mereka, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang sudah menunggu disana dan kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo unnie!" sapanya, "Ah, ini siapa? Lucunya…" ucap wanita itu seraya mengambil Taehyung yang ada di gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Ini keponakan sahabatku. Dia sedang menitipkannya padaku. Seulgi-ah, _kajja!_ Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dengan waktu yang lama." Ucap Kyungsoo yang akhirnya meninggalkan gedung tersebut bersama Seulgi.

* * *

"Kenapa dia lama sekali? Bukannya jam makan siang seharusnya sudah usai?" gumam Jongin seraya meraih ponsel yang ada di lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Dia mencoba menelepon Kyungsoo, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Beberapa kali dia terus mencoba, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. sampai akhirnya dia menelepon Myungsoo, kakak lelaki sekaligus kekasih Soojung, orang yang – dikira Jongin – sedang makan siang bersama istrinya.

" _ **Halo?"**_

"Aku menelepomu bukan berarti memaafkanmu, hyung."

Myungsoo tergelak, _**"Arraseo. Aku paham. Ada apa, Jong-ah?"**_

"Apa kau sekarang bersama Soojung?"

" _ **Tidak. Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"**_ tanya Myungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"YA! Aku sudah menikah! Aku tidak mungkin macam-macam!"

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya, _**"Lalu untuk apa kau mencarinya?"**_

"Tanyakan padanya apa Kyungsoo noona sudah pulang atau belum. Bukannya jam makan siang sudah selesai?"

" _ **EH? Kenapa aku harus menanyakannya pada Soojung?"**_

Jongin mulai menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres, "Bukannya Soojung makan siang dengan Kyungsoo noona?"

" _ **Tidak! Soojung makan siang denganku tadi. Apa Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk makan bersama Soojung?"**_ tebak Myungsoo.

Belum dijawab pertanyaan Myungsoo, Jongin sudah menutup teleponnya. Dan menyebabkan Myungsoo menggerutu sendirian.

"Kemana dia? Astaga…"

Jongin segera mengambil jaketnya dan berniat untuk pergi mencari Kyungsoo yang pergi entah kemana. Sebenarnya dia marah, karena Kyungsoo yang berbohong padanya. Tapi separuh hatinya dia khawatir karena istrinya itu belum kembali. Ketika dia berlari menuju pintu _apartment-_ nya, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka.

"OH? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tuhanku." Ucap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berjongkok lemas.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Emosinya sedang benar-benar memuncak saat ini. Sedari malam dia masih belum menemukan ketenangan karena masalah yang datang terus-menerus. Kyungsoo segera menyusul Jongin. Dia ingin bertanya mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu.

"Jongin-ah, _wae?"_ tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kau darimana saja?" jawab Jongin ketus.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku makan siang?"

"Dengan siapa?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Dia sudah yakin lelaki tersebut mengetahui kebohongannnya. Dengan perasaan yang ragu-ragu dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau… maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak marah padaku?"

Jongin pun menjawab dengan sebuah bentakan, "AKU BERTANYA DENGAN SIAPA?! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERTANYAAN LAIN, NOONA!"

Wanita itu hanya diam dan tidak bergeming. Dia memainkan tangannya yang sudah berkeringat. Sebenarnya dia tahu jika dia tidak seharusnya setakut ini, tapi dia masih belum terbiasa menghadapi Jongin dalam keadaan marah seperti itu.

"Aku… makan siang dengan Seulgi." Jawabnya lirih.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Seulgi… KANG SEULGI?!" seru Jongin yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Aku bisa jelaskan!" sela Kyungsoo, "Semalam aku duduk berdua dengannya. Kami berbincang sedikit tentang dirimu. Dan kemudian aku ingin tahu tentangmu darinya. Lalu… kami berjanji untuk makan siang bersama, bahkan kami sempat bertukar pesan. Aku yakin jika kau tidak akan mengizinkanku jika aku keluar bersamanya. Karena kau pasti berpikir dia akan bersikap sama seperti yang lainnya. Makanya, aku bilang jika aku pergi bersama Soojung… maafkan aku, ya?"

Jongin hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya sembari sesekali menghela nafas. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo yang tidak terduga. Dia sendiri juga berkesimpulan jika Kyungsoo tidak begitu pintar untuk berbohong.

"Taehyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Baekhyun tadi menjemputnya ketika makan siang. Aku memintanya untuk membawanya ke kantor saja dengan alasan karena aku ada janji dan kau tidak bisa merawatnya sendirian."

"Lain kali jangan berbohong lagi." Ujar Jongin yang masih dengan nada tidak ramah.

"Iya, aku mengerti…" gumam Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu memilih untuk keluar dari kamar dan duduk di ruang tengah. Dia bersikap seperti itu karena tidak ingin meluapkan emosinya pada Kyungsoo. Iyap, sebenarnya dia tidak tega, tapi emosinya benar-benar sudah melebihi batas.

"Sayang?" panggil Kyungsoo yang kemudian duduk di samping Jongin lagi.

"Hm."

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari Seulgi. Apa aku boleh bercerita?" Jongin mengangguk, "Seulgi bilang kau ini menyeramkan jika sedang marah, manja, dan seperti anak kecil. Memang beberapa hal yang dikatakannya itu benar."

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tapi aku merasa kau lebih dewasa dariku. Aku masih belum bisa memahami dirimu sepenuhnya. Bahkan aku masih sering memaksa jika menginginkan sesuatu. Aku sendiri juga belum bisa mengerti bagaimana perubahan emosimu. Seperti sekarang." Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, "Entah mengapa aku selalu takut jika kau marah begini. Padahal aku tahu jika emosimu sedang buruk sejak semalam. Tapi bodohnya, aku malah berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku…" ucapnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

' _Okay, Kim Jongin. Pertahananmu sudah rubuh. NO! NOOOO!'_

Secara refleks Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menangis. Jongin sendiri tahu jika Kyungsoo lebih sensitif karena sedang hamil. Oleh karena itu dia berusaha memaklumi sikap cengeng dari istrinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu…"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan dari Jongin.

"Hmm… terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kembali membenamkan kepalanya di badan Jongin.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Walaupun mukanya masih memerah karena baru saja menangis. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dia memunculkan wajah kecewanya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai anak kecil?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ketika Taehyung datang, kau benar-benar terlihat muak dan tidak mau tahu. Bahkan kau terlihat suntuk ketika menggendongnya. Apa kau benar-benar tidak suka? Lalu… bagaimana dengan anak kita? Padahal mereka ada dua…" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Taehyung?" Jongin pun tergelak, "Harus ku akui dia memang benar-benar lucu, sayang. Tapi tadi aku masih mengantuk dan kau tahu sendiri jika _mood_ ku sedang berantakan. Aku suka dengan anak kecil. Apalagi dengan anak kita nanti."

"Apa kau benar-benar jujur?"

"Iya, sayang. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembohong sepertimu." Godanya.

"Kau mengatakan aku seorang pembohong? Aku hanya sekali berbohong dan itupun beralasan! Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tinggi.

"AH! Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bercanda, sayang." Ucap Jongin.

"Tapi kau bilang aku pembohong! Kau menuduhku begitu!"

"Tidak, Noona. Astaga! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ayolah…" jawab Jongin memelas.

Kyungsoo berdiri, "Terserah! Aku benci padamu!" serunya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan pintu yang ditutup keras-keras.

"Noona! Noona buka pintunya!" panggil Jongin yang menggedor pintu kamar yang dikunci dari dalam tersebut.

 _ **Well, women are always right, Kim Jongin. Do you want something different? Just turn left.**_

.  
.

 _ **TBC.**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Hyung…" ucap Jongin lemas.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya, "Oh? Ada apa, Jongin-ah?"

"Haruskah aku lembur malam ini? Maksudku… ini baru hari pertamaku sebagai pegawai tetap, tapi kenapa pekerjaan menumpuk begini?"

"Hey, kau harus meng- _cover_ pekerjaan Kyungsoo juga, kau tahu."

"Tapi… ah, benar juga." Jawabnya ketika sadar mengapa pekerjaannya menumpuk.

"Hari ini sepertinya kau dan Gikwang akan lembur berdua." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku harus pulang terlebih dulu karena ada janji dengan Baekhyun."

Jongin yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol pun menelengkupkan kepalanya, "Bisa-bisanya kau berkencan disaat anak buahmu tersiksa begini."

"Belum juga kau melaksanakan lembur pertamamu sebagai pegawai tetap, kau sudah mengeluh. Ini untuk anakmu, Jongin-ah. Anakmu…" ucap Chanyeol mendramatisasi.

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan jijik. "Hyung, kau berlebihan." Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalan tangannya, "DEMI ANAK DAN ISTRIKU! HAH!" serunya seraya meninggalkan tempat.

Chanyeol memandang dengan wajah datar dan bergumam, "Padahal dia lebih menjijikkan daripada aku."

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Jongin menjadi seorang pegawai tetap. Myungsoo sendiri sudah menjadi CEO sebulan sebelumnya. Walaupun sempat menjadi kontroversi karena Jongin menjadi pegawai di kantor kakak lelakinya sendiri, tapi Jongin dan Myungsoo tidak peduli.

Jongin sendiri sebenarnya menjadi pewaris hotel yang dimiliki orang tuanya, tapi Myungsoo menjadi pemegang kendali itu sementara. Sepertinya Myungsoo sendiri belum bisa mempercayakan tanggung jawab besar itu pada adiknya.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin agak kewalahan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Pernah di suatu pagi, disaat mereka masih baru saja bangun, secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merengek dan menginginkan Jongin mengecat rambutnya menjadi _blonde._ Karena takut Kyungsoo akan mengamuk, Jongin langsung menelepon Myungsoo agar menemaninya mengecat rambut. Sayangnya, masalah belum selesai disitu. Baru sekitar tiga hari rambutnya berubah menjadi _blonde,_ Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin lebih bagus jika memiliki rambut _brunette,_ rambut Jongin sebelumnya _._ Ia bilang jika _blonde_ tidak cocok dengan warna kulit Jongin yang cenderung kecoklatan. Selain itu dia juga beralasan jika mungkin anaknya memiliki selera yang berbeda. Okay, ini tidak begitu masuk akal. Padahal… sebelumnya Kyungsoo sendiri yang merengek agar Jongin mengubah warna rambutnya.

Sama seperti hari itu. Jongin, yang mendapatkan tugas yang banyak dari Chanyeol untuk mengatur konsep penampilan salah satu _boy group_ dari manajemen mereka, berniat untuk menelepon istrinya. Tapi sayang, telepon itu agaknya menjadi sebuah penyesalan untuk Jongin.

" _ **Halo?"**_

"Sayang, sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini." ucap Jongin yang seperti setengah mengeluh.

" _ **Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa harus pulang terlambat?"**_

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, "Chanyeol hyung membebankan aku banyak tugas hari ini. Maafkan aku karena kau harus makan malam sendirian."

" _ **Semangat, sayang! Aku bisa makan di tempat Myungsoo nanti."**_ Kyungsoo terkikik, _ **"Kenapa aku seperti orang miskin saja karena harus makan di tempat orang lain?"**_ ujarnya.

"Kau ini. Hubungi Soojung saja. Jangan menghubungi Myungsoo Hyung. Dia akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu nanti."

" _ **Kalian ini, sama sekali tidak bisa akur."**_

"Jangan membelanya." Ucap Jongin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _ **Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban suaminya, "OH! Jongin-ah! Aku baru ingat sesuatu."**_

"EH? Apa?"

" _ **Kau tahu susu rasa pisang yang Baekhyun belikan padaku? Aku ingin meminumnya, sayang…"**_

Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi, "Aku akan membelikannya nanti. Berapa botol?"

" _ **Empat botol besar! Aku, kau, dan anak-anak kita! Kau juga harus meminumnya. Aku tidak mau tahu nanti kau harus meminumnya bersamaku."**_

' _OH. GOD. LET. ME. DIE.'_

Lelaki itu membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata istrinya. Untuk sekarang dia tidak menyukai susu rasa pisang lagi. Berbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat menyukainya. Baekhyun sendiri membelikan dua kardus besar sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tapi dalam sekejap susu itu habis karena Kyungsoo yang memaksa Jongin untuk meminumnya bersama. Mungkin Jongin merasa bosan dengan bau dan rasa dari minuman itu, makanya ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menginginkannya, Jongin menyesali kata-katanya.

"Aku membelikan dua saja, ya?"

" _ **NO! Aku ingin empat botol besar, sayang."**_

Jongin menepuk keningnya, "AH! Tapi aku nanti akan pulang larut, sayang. Aku tidak yakin jika aku masih mendapati susu pisang itu."

" _ **24 hours convenient store, my Dear. Jangan beralasan denganku."**_

' _CHECKMATE, Kim Jongin.'_

" _Arra._ " Jongin menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerjanya, "Aku akan membelikannya nanti. Sesuai keinginanmu, Tuan Putri."

Kyungsoo terkikik geli ketika mendengar suaminya berkata begitu. Dia sendiri merasa senang karena Jongin menuruti semua keinginannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu Jongin berusaha mati-matian untuk menuruti kemauannya yang cenderung aneh.

" _ **Terima kasih, Jongin-ah!"**_ seru Kyungsoo dengan cerianya.

Jongin menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sekali lagi dia dibuat kalah dengan kemauan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak keberatan sebenarnya, bahkan dia selalu senang jika Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyum saat dia membawakan apa yang wanita itu mau. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak habis pikir dengan obsesinya pada sesuatu.

Lelaki itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kerja, "Untung saja obsesi _pancake-_ mu sudah hilang. Kalau saja masih ada, bisa-bisa aku harus pulang untuk membuat _pancake_ disaat lembur begini."

Dia mengambil ponsel lagi dan menyalakan layarnya. Terlihat foto Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dengan susu pisang di tangan sebagai latar belakangnya.

" _Aigoo._ Memang benar-benar mata bulat dan suara itu membuatku tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaannya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika nanti anak-anakku akan tumbuh seperti dia." Jongin tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya, "Baiklah, semangat. Demi mereka bertiga, Jongin-ah!"

* * *

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, _apartment-_ nya sedang ramai malam itu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Myungsoo, dan Soojung sedang berkumpul disana. Mereka sengaja menyiapkan makanan untuk merayakan pengangkatan Jongin sebagai pegawai tetap. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja, mereka sudah lama sekali tidak berkumpul bersama. Maka, momen Jongin menjadi pegawai tetap dimanfaatkan oleh mereka.

"Hyung, kira-kira Jongin akan pulang jam berapa?" tanya Myungsoo yang melahap _snack_ yang ada di depannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku sudah memperkirakan kira-kira itu akan selesai jam berapa lagipula." Ucap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, "Kalian benar-benar tega." Ucapnya.

"YA! Ini inisiatif yang bagus kau tahu!" tegur Chanyeol.

"Tapi tidak dengan memberinya pekerjaan ekstra, Yeol-ah."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau tahu, Soo-ya. Pekerjaan yang dikerjakan Jongin itu sebenarnya adalah jatah pekerjaannya untuk dua hari ke depan. Tenang saja, dia bisa santai untuk besok dan lusa."

"Benar-benar. Semenjak Myungsoo datang semua orang suka mengerjainya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"HEY~ kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" sergah Myungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Lupakan, Myung. Lupakan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka berlima kemudian berkumpul di ruang tengah. Soojung, yang sedari tadi sedang marah dengan Myungsoo menggelayutkan diri pada lengan Kyungsoo. Gadis berwajah _bitchy_ itu lebih memang manja dengan Kyungsoo semenjak kakak perempuannya pergi mengikuti suaminya ke luar negeri.

Soojung menyusupkan kepalanya ke lengan Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Kakinya yang jenjang menjejak-jejak di lantai. Bibirnya mengerucut dan wajahnya terlihat sedang sebal.

"Soojung-ah, kenapa?" bisik Kyungsoo seraya mengusap rambut Soojung.

"Unnie… Myungsoo oppa." Rengeknya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Sudahlah. Kalau kau sudah tahu jika sifatnya suka bermain-main, kenapa kau masih marah, huh?"

"Aku tahu, unnie. Tapi tadi dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Bahkan dia masih bisa tertawa ketika aku hampir menangis."

Jadi, sebelumnya, Myungsoo dan Soojung, sebagai – pasangan – _maknae_ diantara mereka berlima, ditugaskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Karena Myungsoo malas mengeluarkan mobil, dia memilih untuk menggunakan motor _matic-_ nya. Soojung tidak masalah dengan itu, karena biasanya mereka melakukan hal serupa.

Awal kekesalan Soojung bermula dari candaan Myungsoo. Disaat belanjaan sudah berada di atas motor, Myungsoo dengan tawanya menancapkan gas dan meninggalkan Soojung yang tanpa uang sepeserpun di depan tempat belanja. Yang membuat Soojung marah adalah, Myungsoo kembali ke tempat itu setelah berselang dua puluh menit. Ketika gadis itu menanyakan kenapa Myungsoo melakukan hal tersebut, dia menjawab karena ingin menggoda Soojung saja.

"Kau tahu, bisa jadi Myungsoo menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan sikap seperti itu." ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi itu keterlaluan, Unnie. Kau tahu, selama hampir setengah jam aku terdiam disana. Apa dia tidak berpikir, kalau saja aku diculik atau semacamnya?"

Wanita bermata bulat itu terkekeh, "Benar juga. Tapi apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Dia bilang hanya berputar-putar mengikuti jalan yang searah hingga kembali kesana. Benar-benar otaknya itu."

Disaat Soojung mengeluhkan sikap Myungsoo, tiba-tiba ada sebatang coklat terjatuh di pangkuannya. Gadis itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja menjatuhkan benda tersebut.

"Jangan merengek lagi. Aku memang sengaja mengerjaimu. Tapi ketika dijalan aku melihat toko yang menjual coklat itu." ucap Myungsoo yang berjalan dengan tatapan terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau?" tanya Soojung.

"Awas saja jika kau merengek disaat jam kerja." Myungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, "Aku akan memecatmu, nona Jung."

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti pun menatap Soojung dengan alis yang berkerut. Gadis di hadapannya itu masih menatap kekasihnya yang bermain _game_ tidak percaya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum seraya membuka coklat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Soojung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Selama tiga hari belakangan aku menginginkan coklat ini, Unnie. Karena coklat ini tidak dijual di sembarang tempat, maka butuh waktu khusus untuk pergi kesana. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Myungsoo oppa sangat sibuk, makanya aku selalu merengek jika sedang bersamanya."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi… dia tadi pergi untuk membelikan coklat untukku juga." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar cerita dari Soojung. Dia benar-benar sadar jika pasangan itu masih sangat kekanak-kanakan melebihi Jongin dan dirinya. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Myungsoo yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu menyembunyikan sifat _playful-_ nya.

"Sudah, temani dia. Lihat, semenjak kalian datang, dia hanya menyibukkan diri dengan _game_ itu. Minta maaf padanya. Meskipun dia salah, tapi dia masih memikirkanmu."

Soojung tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Sebelum beranjak duduk di samping Myungsoo, dia menyempatkan mencium perut wanita itu. _Wait,_ ini memang menjadi kebiasaan Soojung sekarang.

"Oppa! _Mianhae…_ " ucap Soojung lembut.

"Hmm… aku juga." Jawab Myungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau… marah padaku?"

"Tidak, Soojung-ah. Sebentar, beri aku waktu lima menit. Aku sedang bertarung dengan Woohyun hyung sekarang."

Soojung menghela nafasnya, "Lupakan apa yang baru aku katakan, Myung." Ucapnya seraya kembali ke samping Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kau ini! Pedulikan kekasihmu, bodoh!" hardik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi risih melihat mereka berdua.

Myungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun segera mematikan layar ponselnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam saku. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya pada Soojung yang meringkuk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Jangan meminta perlindungan pada Eommamu, Nak!" goda Myungsoo.

"Unnie…" ucap Soojung memelas.

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Sudah sana. Jangan seperti ini terus menerus." Ucapnya yang kemudian melihat Soojung yang kembali ke samping Myungsoo dengan senyumnya.

* * *

"Ugh…"

Jongin berjalan dengan lunglai di lorong _apartment-_ nya. Dengan tangan yang menenteng sebuah plastik putih berisi susu rasa pisang, sesekali ia memijat tengkuknya yang terasa lelah. Dia pulang setelah enam jam lebih lama daripada jam pulang kantornya, yaitu pukul sebelas malam. Tas selempang hitamnya dibiarkan terbuka karena dia sudah cukup malas untuk menutupnya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, dia segera ingin membukanya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Walaupun dia sebenarnya juga lapar karena belum sempat makan malam. Tapi dia yakin jika Kyungsoo sudah tidur sekarang. Dan mungkin dia akan membuat _ramyeon_ saja jika… dia tidak benar-benar malas.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya lemas.

Disaat dia menjejakkan kaki ke ruang tengah, tiba-tiba, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Jongin, dengan muka super lelahnya melihat kelima orang terdekatnya tertawa dengan girang disana. Dia tersenyum ketika tahu orang-orang tersebut memberikan kejutan untuknya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ei~ kau pura-pura tidak tahu, uh? Selamat karena kau sudah resmi menjadi pegawai tetap, Jong-ah." Ucap Myungsoo.

Jongin tergelak, "Kalian sangat berlebihan. Terima kasih, _by the way."_

"Kami sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengambil tas selempang di lengan kiri Jongin.

"Hmm, sangat lapar. Sebaiknya kalian semua tunggu aku. Aku ingin membersihkan badanku terlebih dulu." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Tidak terasa tiga bulan lagi kau akan menjadi ayah, Jongin-ah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menantikan itu, Hyung." Jawab Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin yang sibuk dengan makanannya, "Sudah. Kami menyiapkan empat nama. Dua untuk laki-laki, dan dua untuk perempuan. Karena kami tidak tahu apa jenis kelamin mereka. Jadi kami menyiapkan beberapa nama untuk keduanya."

Kyungsoo yang menyadari ucapan suaminya langsung memberikan wajah kecewa, "Jongin-ah…" ucapnya lemah.

"Tunggu, apa keponakanku… mereka? Ada dua? Kembar?" tanya Myungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Jongin, yang baru saja menyadari kata-katanya langsung membulatkan mata dan menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, "Sayang, maafkan aku." Ucapnya

Kyungsoo pun memukul punggung Jongin, "KAU! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA DIAJAK BEKERJA SAMA!"

"ACK! Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar mengatakannya di luar kendaliku."

Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya, "YAK! Soojung-ah, sepertinya kita harus berbelanja untuk kedua keponakan kita."

"Unnie! Kita harus membelikan mereka baju!"

Disaat Soojung dan Baekhyun sedang berdebat apa yang harus mereka beli, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh terror. Rahasia yang selama ini berusaha dia jaga malah dibocorkan secara tidak sadar oleh suaminya sendiri.

Ketika mereka berkumpul untuk berbincang di ruang tengah pun, Jongin masih berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak mau berbicara padanya. Dia bahkan melakukan hal-hal konyol agar istrinya mau memaafkannya. Tapi sayang Kyungsoo terlanjur marah karena mulutnya yang tidak terkendali itu.

"Sayang… maafkan aku." Ucapnya memelas.

"No."

"Ayolah…"

"Kau tidur di sofa malam ini."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "NO! Jangan lagi! Angin diluar dingin, sayang…"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sayang, aku sudah membelikanmu susu pisang, kau tahu. Ke empat-empatnya bisa kau minum sendiri." Ucap Jongin yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kemudian bergegas mengambil susu pisang yang sudah dia simpan di lemari es.

"Ini untukmu, sayang. Kau bisa meminumnya sendiri. Aku… jujur aku tidak suka dengan baunya. Aku bosan." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Mendengar ucapan itu, wajah Kyungsoo berubah ceria,"Kau tidak perlu tidur di sofa malam ini."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Soo!" seru Jongin lega.

"Tapi…" Kyungsoo menusukkan sedotan ke susu pisang yang ada di tangannya, "Minum ini. Habiskan ke empat-empatnya. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidur diluar."

Lelaki itu mendelik ketika tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, "Sa-sayang, ayolah."

"AAAA~ ayo, Appa. Ini demi anak-anak kita. Aaa~"

Dengan wajah yang memelas Jongin berusaha menelan susu pisang yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia juga mendengar tawa keras dari keempat orang lainnya disana.

' _Appa melakukan ini untuk kalian. Huaaa~'_ batin Jongin.

"Ah… _good job, Daddy._ Masih tiga botol lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang puas.

 _ **Okay, Jongin. Someday you can tell your kids about your 'love-story' with banana milk.**_

.  
.

 _ **TBC.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Karena Author akan sibuk, maka _update_ akan lebih cepat sebelum hari sibuknya dateng wkwk**  
 **Thanks!**

* * *

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya lirih.

Lelaki itu harus pulang malam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Proyek yang dibebankan padanya membuat dia harus merelakan waktunya lebih banyak di kantor. Dengan wajah yang lelah, dan pakaian yang sudah berantakan, Jongin mulai memasuki _apartment-_ nya. Karena sudah hampir tengah malam, dia yakin jika Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Lagipula Jongin sendiri melarang istrinya untuk tidur terlalu malam.

Jongin yang sudah setengah sadar menyeret tas selempangnya di tanah. Semenjak dia bekerja sebagai pegawai tetap, dia benar-benar berubah sebagai seseorang yang pekerja keras. Selain itu, dia sendiri ingin segera menyelesaikan semua tugasnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kedua anaknya lahir sewaktu-waktu.

"OH?"

Dia terkejut ketika mendapati televisi di ruang tengah sedang menyala. Ternyata, ada Kyungsoo disana yang sedang duduk santai sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Sayang, kenapa belum tidur? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak tidur larut?" ucap Jongin dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

Wajar jika Jongin agak emosi. Selain karena Kyungsoo yang tidak menuruti apa kata-kata suaminya, Jongin sendiri dalam keadaan yang lelah.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang sedang menuangkan air minum di dapur, "Kau sudah pulang? Aku tidak mendengar pintu terbuka." Ucapnya polos.

"Aish." Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kenapa kau belum tidur, huh?"

Wanita itu sudah tahu jika Jongin sedang lelah. Dan dia juga sadar jika suaminya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya seraya menyusul Jongin dan mendudukkan diri di meja makan.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan tidur larut malam. Kenapa kau masih saja membangkang?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Sejak jam delapan malam aku sudah berusaha memejamkan mata di kamar. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Dan karena aku sedang bosan, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulanganmu saja."

" _Geez._ " Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jika aku lembur, jangan menungguku pulang. Karena kau pasti tahu sendiri jika aku bisa pulang pagi, 'kan? Aku juga harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaanmu di kantor, aku bekerja dua kali lipat. Jadi bisa saja aku pulang dini hari."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur kali ini. Aku hanya duduk disana sembari menunggumu pulang. Tujuan awalku bukan itu, sayang."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan. Jongin yang seperti ini adalah Jongin yang berhasil membuat nyalinya ciut. Apalagi jika lelaki itu sudah mengerutkan alis dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi, tentu saja berhadapan dengannya bisa membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja.

"Sudahlah." Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di meja makan.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Sarapan dan baju kerja untuk Jongin sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Mengingat kejadian pada malam  
sebelumnya, membuat Kyungsoo sengaja tidak membangunkan Jongin. Apalagi ketika melihat Jongin yang memiliki kantung mata, membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

 _Alarm_ yang sudah di- _set_ oleh Kyungsoo sebelum pergi membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Sesekali ia mengedipkan pandangannya yang masih kosong dan kabur. Karena suasana hatinya pada Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik, semalam dia tidur dengan punggung yang menghadap ke arah wanita itu.

"Pagi-EH?"

Jongin terkejut ketika mendapati baju kerjanya tergeletak rapi di sisi tempat Kyungsoo tertidur. Bahkan segala macam perlengkapan untuk Jongin bekerja sudah tersiap disana.

Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul, lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap akan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di dapur ataupun sekadar duduk di ruang tengah. Tapi sayangnya, harapan itu berujung kecewa. Bukannya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dia malah melihat sebuah _sticky note_ berwarna kuning yang menempel di pintu lemari es miliknya.

" _ **Jongin-ah! Maaf jika aku tidak membangunkanmu. Aku ada janji dengan temanku dan dia sudah menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali. By the way, aku sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapanmu dan sarapan sudah tersedia di meja. Karena pasti aku akan kembali setelah kau berangkat nantinya. Aku akan mengirim pesan padamu jika aku sudah selesai."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo.**_

Jongin melihat sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan segelas susu coklat hangat – Jongin masih menyukai susu coklat _by the way~ –_ di meja makan. Sejenak dia tersenyum dengan apa yang disiapkan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu seperti menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya yang akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Karena merasa khawatir, dia beranjak ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian dia mencari nama istrinya dan berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Kali ini usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. Sayangnya, Jongin tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun karena Kyungsoo tidak memberikan petunjuk siapa teman yang pergi bersamanya.

* * *

Jongin tidak berkonsentrasi untuk bekerja hari itu. Bahkan di saat rapat bersama, dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sama sekali dan hanya menggenggam ponsel dengan harapan istrinya akan mengirimkan pesan padanya.

Soojung, yang sedari memperhatikan Jongin dan menyadari ada yang salah dengannya langsung bertanya, "Hey, _my Brother!_ kau kenapa, huh? Sedari pagi kau hanya diam dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Bahkan ketika rapat kau menunduk terus menerus. Ada apa?"

"Apa aku begitu terlihat kusut?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Soojung, "Soojung-ah, sepertinya aku dan Kyungsoo Noona sedang bermasalah. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang aku yang mencari masalah dengannya."

Gadis yang sedang melahap _corndog_ itu membelalakkan matanya, "Kau apakan Unnieku, huh? Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam dengannya!"

"Ehey~ sejak kapan kau menjadi protektif padanya?" protes Jongin.

"Sejak aku merasa bahwa dia sangat mirip kakakku." Soojung mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin, "Memangnya kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jongin membenturkan kening di meja kerjanya, "Bodohnya aku."

"Ceritakan padaku, Jongin-ah. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Soojung, "Soojung-ah, semalam aku memarahinya karena dia tidur larut malam. Bahkan ketika aku pulang lembur, dia masih duduk di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saat aku tanya mengapa, dia bilang dia hanya tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk menungguku pulang. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya untuk tidur terlalu malam apalagi menungguku lembur. Dan karena aku lelah, aku tidur lebih dulu semalam." Soojung membulatkan mata, "Pagi tadi aku menemukan _sticky note_ yang mengatakan dia pergi bersama temannya. Aku tidak tahu dengan siapa dan kemana dia pergi. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali."

Gadis yang duduk dihadapan Jongin memberikan tatapan marah padanya. Nampaknya Jung Soojung siap memberikan nafas apinya pada Jongin.

"Sekarang aku yang khawatir dengan keadaannya." Ucap Soojung yang akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Halo? Unnie!" serunya.

Ketika tahu Kyungsoo menjawab telepon Soojung, Jongin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Saat ini dia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedang ingin menghindarinya.

"Unnie, apa kita bisa makan siang bersama? Ah, begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti! _Bye!"_

Soojung menatap Jongin, "Aku membantumu kali ini. Jam makan siang, di tempat biasa." Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Jongin menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Soojung di restoran tempat biasa mereka makan siang bersama. Untung baginya, Soojung mau diajak bekerja sama untuk tidak memberitahukan masalah ini pada Baekhyun ataupun Myungsoo. Karena kalau sampai salah satu dari mereka, ataupun keduanya tahu, Jongin bisa saja dibunuh saat itu juga. Entah mengapa istrinya benar-benar mendapatkan perlindungan dari banyak sisi yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Pintu restoran itu terbuka. Terdengar dua orang wanita sedang berbincang dari arah belakang Jongin.

' _Noona.'_

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, "Noona!" serunya.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk langsung terdiam di tempat. Tangannya yang sudah dipegang erat oleh Soojung memaksanya untuk tidak melarikan diri dari sana.

"OH-Jongin-ah."

"Baiklah, aku meninggalkan kalian berdua disini. Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar seperti ini." Soojung mencium pipi Kyungsoo, " _Bye~_ unnie!" serunya yang kemudian pergi.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jongin yang hanya terdiam. Dari sorot matanya yang memerah terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menangis sebelumnya. Mungkin Soojung mengintrogasinya ketika sedang perjalanan kesana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Kau… baru saja pergi? Darimana?"

"Aku pergi bersama Seulgi. Mantanmu. Kang Seulgi."

Lelaki itu terkejut, "Kau pergi dengannya lagi? Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di rumah nanti ketika kau sudah pulang. Aku ingin makan sekarang."

"Tapi… aku mungkin akan pulang larut nanti." Ucap Jongin lirih.

"Besok, besok saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Jongin-ah."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat makan siang. Selain itu Jongin juga tidak berani menanyakan hal apapun pada istrinya. Bahkan ketika Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang, dia juga tidak mengucapkan kata satupun dari mulutnya.

* * *

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang. Dia meminta izin kepada Chanyeol dengan alasan Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak badan. Sebenarnya dia berbohong karena dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku tidak kembali ke kantor." Kata Jongin yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo di tepi ranjang mereka.

"Oh, kenapa? Bukannya kau harus lembur?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya besok. Ataupun aku bisa minta tolong pada Soojung untuk mengerjakannya."

"Begitukah? Baguslah." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mengganti bajunya bergegas ke ruang tengah dan duduk disana. Dengan santai dia menyalakan televisi dan melihat EXO yang sedang tampil disana.

"Oh, tak kusangka Kai benar-benar mirip dengan Jongin. Pantas saja gadis-gadis di kantor menyukainya." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin yang secara tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Entah."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, Jongin-ah. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Apa kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang sudah menyusupkan kepala di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin manja.

"Jongin-ah." Jongin menegakkan badannya, "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo mau. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan wanita itu terdiam di dekapannya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Jongin mendengar sebuah isakan dari istrinya.

"Apa aku sangat keterlaluan hingga membuatmu menangis begini, huh?"

" _Ani._ "

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" tanya Jongin seraya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Dia merasa bodoh kali ini. Dia menyesal karena sudah bersitegang sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika dia ingat bahwa semalam dengan egoisnya dia berkata dengan nada kasar pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut…"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Takut untuk?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya dan menghadap Jongin yang sekarang menggenggam kedua tangannya, "Tadi, aku dan Seulgi pergi menemui Kyuhyun oppa. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak dirimu. Tapi karena kau marah semalam, aku jadi ragu untuk melakukannya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa bersalah, "Lalu Kyuhyun oppa mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"A-apa?" tanya Jongin yang mulai khawatir.

"Kyuhyun oppa bilang aku harus melakukan operasi agar mereka bisa lahir. Aku tidak bisa melahirkan normal seperti wanita lainnya karena ada sedikit masalah karena mungkin dari stress yang aku alami. Tapi Kyuhyun oppa bilang aku dan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku harus operasi nanti. Aku takut."

Hati Jongin serasa mencelos ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Dia merasa benar-benar bersalah sekarang. Dia sekarang ingat jika beberapa minggu ini dia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya tujuannya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya agar dia bisa mendampingin Kyungsoo nanti. Tapi sepertinya konsentrasi itu membuatnya lupa dan tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

Wanita itu terisak, "Akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami insomnia karena aku gugup jika mereka akan lahir secara tiba-tiba. Biasanya, jika kau pulang malam, sebenarnya aku masih terbangun. Tapi aku hanya berpura-pura tidur agar kau tidak marah. Semalam benar-benar puncak dari rasa stressku. Makanya aku memilih untuk melihat televisi dan menunggumu pulang. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak tahu diri dan malah mengganggumu ketika kau benar-benar sedang lelah."

Tanpa sadar mata Jongin memerah. Dia tersenyum seraya meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia sama sekali tidak peka terhadap keadaan wanita yang selalu memperhatikan setiap detil dari dirinya. Sekali lagi dia merasa bahwa dia belum bisa bertanggung jawab padahal sebentar lagi bebannya semakin berat.

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku juga bersalah disini. Aku terlalu egois-"

"Bukan, aku yang begitu. Selama ini kau selalu memperhatikan aku bahkan sampai hal sepele sekalipun. Bahkan kau ingat apa yang selalu aku lupakan. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu cuek padamu. Sampai-sampai keadaanmu saat ini aku tidak tahu. Apa aku benar-benar banyak berubah?" Dia menghela nafas, "Maaf jika perubahanku membuatmu kecewa. Mulai sekarang kau harus mengatakan hal seperti ini lebih awal."

"Tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun. Kau selalu marah padaku. Dan jika kau sedang marah aku tidak berani untuk berbicara padamu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan berusaha. Maaf jika aku masih seperti anak kecil begini."

Wanita itu tersenyum walaupun dengan wajah yang basah karena air matanya. Mungkin dia terlalu sabar untuk menghadapi sifat dan watak Jongin yang tidak mau tahu. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak memiliki sifat seperti Baekhyun. Jika iya, bisa-bisa Jongin melarikan diri.

"Terima kasih sudah bersabar menghadapi sikapku yang seperti ini." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, "Aku akan meminta izin pada Chanyeol hyung sampai anak-anak lahir. Aku tadi kau menghadapi ini sendirian." Ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo yang ada di rengkuhannya.

* * *

"Hyung, bisakah aku meminta izin padamu?" tanya Jongin pagi itu.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo noona sampai anak-anakku lahir. Apakah boleh?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Apakah sudah mendekati waktunya?" Jongin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ambil cuti saja."

"Terima kasih, Hyung!" seru Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, aku harap kau bisa menjaga dia dengan baik, eoh? Dia… dia benar-benar sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Ketika kau memberitahuku bahwa dia akan melahirkan begini, aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tunggu, dia baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Jika dibilang baik, tidak juga. Tapi jika dibilang tidak baik, itu juga salah. Sebenarnya kemarin dia menangis karena merasa stress dan takut jika hari itu tiba. Dan itu mempengaruhi keadaannya."

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Aku mengizinkan kau untuk cuti."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum dia berhasil meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba lelaki jangkung itu memanggilnya lagi, "Jongin-ah, jangan lupa memberitahuku jika sudah saatnya, ya?"

"Siap!" seru Jongin dengan riangnya.

* * *

"Sayang, jadi, nama mana yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jongin yang sedang menyisir rambut Kyungsoo. _Okay,_ Kyungsoo sedang manja kali ini.

"Entah. Taera? Taeoh? Taerin? Ah, yang jelas aku ingin menamai salah satu dari mereka dengan nama Taemin."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Taemin? Kenapa kau terobsesi dengan nama itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menghadapkan dirinya pada Jongin.

"Kau tahu, Taemin itu nama mantan kekasihku."

Jongin sejenak takut dan terkejut dengan apa yang mulutnya baru saja katakan. Dia sudah bersiap jika Kyungsoo akan menyuruhnya tidur di luar kamar kali ini. Karena selama ini Kyungsoo selalu sensitif jika sudah menyangkut mantan kekasih Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya, jika ada yang perempuan dari salah satunya, aku akan menamainya Taemin. Kim Taemin." Ucapnya.

Lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Iya, iya. Kim Taemin. Satunya?"

"Jika laki-laki akan aku beri nama Taeoh. Kim Taeoh."

 _ **Wait, did Kyungsoo actually know about the twins' gender?  
.**_

.

 _ **TBC.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**buahahaha i've made a fatal mistake before. mianhae! ^^v**

* * *

Myungsoo hanya bisa melihat adiknya meringkuk di bangku samping ruang tunggu rumah sakit pagi itu; bukan, dini hari. Matanya terlihat memerah karena jam tidur yang hanya sekitar satu jam. Ia sama sekali belum sempat memejamkan mata dengan tenang karena harus menunggui Kyungsoo yang ada di ruang operasi. Siku kiri Jongin sendiri terlihat lebam karena terjatuh ke lantai. Ini terjadi karena ia harus mendapatkan tendangan keras dari Kyungsoo—Jongin tidak kunjung mengerti jika anak-anaknya akan segera lahir. Benar, ketika Kyungsoo sudah mengerang kesakitan Jongin malah menuntunnya ke kamar mandi—ia berpikir jika Kyungsoo ingin buang air besar.

"Jongin-ah." Sapa Myungsoo seraya menyerahkan segelas teh hangat pada Jongin.

"Oh—terima kasih, hyung. Kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini."

Myungsoo tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, "Bagaimana rasanya? Tegang?" Jongin mengangguk, "Kau sudah belajar banyak rupanya. Dan sepertinya aku yang harus belajar padamu nantinya."

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari menyesap teh hangat yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari pintu operasi yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ia sendiri tidak mendampingi Kyungsoo dengan alasan tidak tega jika melihat darah istrinya dimana-mana. Lagipula Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar kali ini.

Disisi lain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersandar di bangku yang ada di seberang Jongin. Mereka berdua sedang tidur. Awalnya mereka—yang masih menggenakan baju tidurnya—menjadi orang yang paling antusias ketika Jongin menelepon. Tapi kenyataannya, hanya mereka yang berstatus 'tewas' diantara yang lainnya.

Jongin meremas gelas kertas yang ada di tangannya. Pelipisnya juga mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Tak ia sangka jika menunggu kelahiran mereka akan semenegangkan ini. Sebenarnya kelahiran mereka masih sekitar seminggu lagi, tapi entah mengapa mereka ingin keluar sekarang. Mungkin ingin segera menampar ayah mereka yang beberapa hari lalu bersikeras ingin merebut semua perhatian istrinya jika anak-anaknya lahir.

Soojung sedang tersambung dengan telepon genggamnya. Entah siapa yang sedang dihubunginya; mungkin Sooyeon, kakak perempuannya. Mata Soojung terlihat sembab sebab ia menangis ketika melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Baginya, Kyungsoo sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri. Maka dari itu sikap overproktektifnya selalu ia tunjukkan jika sedang bersama wanita bermata bulat tersebut.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Dan Jongin sekarang menyandarkannya di bahu Myungsoo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Ia sekarang mengerti bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang yang berharga baginya sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Benar-benar menegangkan dan melelahkan; atau mungkin menakutkan. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat sudah berapa jam Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Sudah sekitar satu setengah jam. Kyuhyun bilang itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Maka dari itu ia merasa semakin tegang sekarang.

"Hyung."

Myungsoo melirik pada Jongin yang ada di pundaknya, "Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?" tanya Myungsoo dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Karena sudah merawatku selama ini." Jongin membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Sekarang aku akan benar-benar memulai kehidupanku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkanmu lagi. Tanggung jawabku akan dimulai hari ini juga."

Lelaki berlesung pipi yang ada di hadapan Jongin itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut adiknya dengan lembut. Ia merasa lega ketika adiknya; adik satu-satunya itu mengerti dan mau berusaha mengawali kehidupannya yang baru. Sebenarnya masih ada rasa khawatir di benaknya mengingat semua kekacauan yang sudah adiknya perbuat selama ini, tapi ketika melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jongin yang seperti ini membuatnya sadar jika Jongin bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang harus digandeng tangannya saat sedang berjalan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menjalaninya, Jongin-ah. Meskipun kau selalu membuatku frustasi, tapi apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini membuatku sadar bahwa kau bukan adik kecilku lagi. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa kau tetap seorang Kim Jongin yang masih suka bermain air di taman belakang rumah." Ia terkekeh, "Aku bangga padamu."

Soojung hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Myungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara mereka karena Myungsoo selalu bercerita padanya. Terkadang, jika Jongin benar-benar merepotkan, Soojung lah yang menjadi tempat Myungsoo melampiaskan amarahnya. Meskipun begitu Soojung tahu jika Myungsoo tidak pernah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk marah.

"Jongin-ah?"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang operasi dan memanggil Jongin. Jongin sendiri langsung berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki yang masih memakai baju operasinya itu. Jongin sendiri antusias ketika melihat kepala Kyuhyun menyembul keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hyung! Bagaimana keadaan noona? Lalu anak-anakku?"

Keempat orang lainnya—termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tertidur—ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mereka tampaknya juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kedua anakmu juga. Tapi mungkin Kyungsoo tertidur karena lelah. Selamat, Jongin-ah! Mereka berpasangan!"

Jongin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia senang, senang karena anaknya lahir. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa itu sesuai dengan keinginan Kyungsoo sejak awal.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Baekhyun sembari maemantikkan jemari di depan wajah Jongin.

"Oh—maaf. Jadi, kapan aku bisa melihat mereka?"

"Aku pikir jika Kyungsoo sudah bangun saja. Biarkan ia beristirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

* * *

"Aku bersumpah ingin menamparmu sekarang juga, Jongin-ah."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedari tadi suaminya—Jongin—bertindak berlebihan; lebih tepatnya heboh. Ia terus-terusan menangis ketika memegang anaknya dan berdalih terharu ketika melihat makhluk kecil yang terlihat lemah.

"Mereka—mereka benar-benar menakjubkan, sayang." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kau tahu. Dan aku sungguh—sangat—amat—muak mendengarkan kau berkata itu terus menerus."

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada ranjang Kyungsoo, "Maaf. Kau benar-benar hebat, noona. Terima kasih." Jawabnya dengan senyum hingga matanya melengkung.

"Hng. Sama-sama." Ucap Kyungsoo yang akhirnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya sendiri.

Sedari tadi Jongin tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Taeoh dan Taemin. Taeoh lahir sekian menit lebih dulu daripada Taemin, adik perempuannya. Wajah mereka sangat mirip dan susah dibedakan, tetapi lebih dominan pada ayahnya, Jongin. Mata Taeoh agaknya mirip dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mata dan bibirnya ia dapat dari Jongin. Berbeda dengan Taemin, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Jongin. Hanya saja badannya sedikit lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Taeoh.

"Taeminnie..." ucap Jongin seraya menggerakkan tangan Taemin yang sedang terjaga.

"Jangan mengganggunya. Awas saja kalau dia sampai menangis—"

Belum tertutup mulut Kyungsoo, Taemin yang sedari tadi diganggu Jongin langsung menangis. Jongin yang membuat perkara langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata melebar dan wajah terkejut. Wanita itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan menatap suaminya bosan. Benar, Jongin sendiri seakan seperti anak laki-laki yang baru saja mendapatkan seorang adik; bukan dua orang anak.

"Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafasnya.

"ACK—" Jongin mengangkat tubuh Taemin dan menggerakkannya. Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit khawatir melihat Jongin menggendong anaknya. Terlihat kecanggungan dari cara Jongin menggendong Taemin. Jongin sendiri mengakui jika ia masih takut jika harus bersentuhan langsung dengan kedua anaknya.

"Dia sudah terdiam." Bisik Jongin seraya meletakkan Taemin kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

" _Such a daddy's girl."_ Ejek Kyungsoo yang kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jongin.

Lelaki itu beralih ke samping Kyungsoo, "Kenapa? Kau iri jika Taemin merebut semua perhatianku?" godanya.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali, Tuan Kim?" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, "Lihat kantung matamu. Kau sebaiknya tidur sekarang."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin melihat mereka." Ia terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum Taeoh terbangun. Aku belum mendengarnya menangis sekalipun." Ucapnya yang kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidur Taeoh.

" _Don't touch!"_ bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terkikik dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Taeoh. Jujur ia menginginkan anak lelakinya itu terbangun dan menangis seperti Taemin sebelumnya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan tingkah Jongin yang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menerima mainan baru.

"UH—OH! Dia terbangun, noona! Dia melihatku!" Jongin bersemangat, "Halo, Taeoh-ah! Ini Appa!" ucapnya dengan ceria.

Bayi laki-laki itu menatap sang ayah dengan mata bulatnya. Tentu saja dengan pandangan khas bayinya. Jongin menggoyangkan tangannya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia ingin bayi lelakinya itu menangis untuknya—ayolah, mereka bukan mainan.

"EH?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "YA!"

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung melihat ekspresi kesal Jongin.

"Dia—" Jongin menunjuk Taeoh yang ada di tempat tidurnya, "Dia memalingkan mukanya dan tidur lagi. Apa maksudnya?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendecakkan lidahnya, "OH? _Such a daddy's enemy._ "

* * *

Setelah hari keempat, mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Chanyeol dan Myungsoo sudah menyulap kamar Myungsoo—yang direlakan setelah bermuka sebal selama empat jam—menjadi kamar untuk Taeoh dan Taemin. Ketika pertama kali masuk dan ingin menaruh bayi ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. _Ia melihat sebuah lukisan besar tengkorak manusia sebagai dekorasinya._

Setelah menaruh kedua anaknya, Kyungsoo pergi ke ruang tengah dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia berharap jika kamar anaknya akan berubah menjadi semua tempat dengan aura yang menyenangkan. Bukan seperti kamar seorang _rocker_ begitu.

"Siapa yang melukis kamar anakku dengan gambar tengkorak begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kelima orang yang ada disana.

"Di—dia." Jawab Chanyeol terbata-bata dengan jari yang menunjuk ke arah Myungsoo yang secara tidak berdosanya tersenyum.

"Myungsoo-ya..." keluh Kyungsoo lemas.

"Hei!" Myungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggiring Kyungsoo ke pintu depan kamar tersebut, "Lihat! Itu sebuah seni! Seni!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Seni?!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Myungsoo, "Itu kau bilang seni? Lihat cat dasarnya, Myung! Itu berwarna kuning! Dan kau malah mengecat bagian tengah tembok dengan tengkorak berwarna hitam! Apa kau tidak ikhlas jika kamarmu digunakan untuk mereka? Hm?"

Myungsoo terkikik, "Aku ikhlas, kau tahu. Tapi... aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa pamannya ini memiliki bakat seni yang tinggi." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Jongin yang mendengarkan mereka berdua hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak ingin membela siapapun. Jika ia membela Kyungsoo, pasti kakak lelakinya akan mengerjainya lagi. Tapi jika ia membela Myungsoo, maka istrinya bisa mengomelinya seharian. Lagipula ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan tembok kamar anaknya yang berwarna kuning dan dihiasi mainan-mainan memiliki sebuah tengkorak besar berwarna hitam disana.

"Sudahlah, jika aku punya waktu, aku akan mengecatnya ulang. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan seperti itu dahulu." Ucap Jongin setelah Kyungsoo kembali dan menyusupkan badan di sampingnya.

"Tapi—"

Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ada telinga Kyungsoo, "Diam atau dia akan berbuat hal yang menyebalkan lagi." Bisiknya yang kemudian dijawab anggukan dari wanita tersebut.

* * *

Siang itu mereka—berenam—menghabiskan waktu di _apartment_ Jongin—dengan suara yang tidak sekeras biasanya. Memang, semenjak lahirnya si kembar, Baekhyun pun tidak suka berteriak. Bahkan jika ia mengumpat di samping kedua bayi itu, Kyungsoo akan mendiamkan dirinya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun setidaknya lebih _behave_ sekarang.

Ketika sedang bersantai, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan dari kamar si kembar. Mendengar suara tersebut, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri untuk menghampiri bayinya. Belum ia melangkah, Jongin sudah menarik tangannya.

"Duduklah. Biar aku saja." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan suara _'wooo~'_ dari keempat orang lainnya.

Jongin hanya membawa satu bayi saja dari kamar tersebut. Bayi yang digendongnya memakai baju berwarna _pink_ ; Taemin. Tapi tangisan itu masih terdengar dari kamar—dan juga Taemin yang ada di gendongannya. Mulutnya terlihat mengerucut dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Taeoh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun noona, tolong ambilkan Taeoh keluar." Ucap Jongin bersungut-sungut.

Baekhyun berlari dan melewati Jongin yang berusaha menenangkan Taemin yang ada di dekapannya. Baru sebentar ia menggoyangkannya, Taemin sudah terdiam dan tidur pulas lagi. Baekhyun sekarang juga sedang menggendong Taeoh yang diam dan hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun seraya memainkan tangan Taeoh yang ada di pangkuan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Dia—" Jongin melirik Taeoh, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyebalkan padaku. Awalnya, Taemin menangis dan dia masih tertidur seperti tidak terganggu apapun. Dan ketika aku mengangkat Taemin, tak sengaja aku menyenggol tangannya dan dia terbangun. Kemudian dia melihatku, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menangis kencang seperti tidak menyukaiku." Ucapnya dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Jika ia melihat Jongin sekarang, ia seperti melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang cemburu ketika orang tuanya memberikan ia adik yang baru saja lahir. Apalagi ekspresi Jongin dengan mulutnya yang membentuk kerucut itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Apa aku boleh berteman dengannya?" tanya Myungsoo yang sekarang berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang menggendong Taeoh.

"NO! Kau akan menambah musuh untukku! Tidak boleh!" seru Jongin dengan ekspresi panik.

Semua tertawa ketika melihat wajah panik dari Jongin. Benar, wajah panik. Bahkan sekarang ia semakin panik ketika Taemin menangis keras digendongannya karena kepanikan sebelumnya.

Sore harinya Baekhyun dan Soojung bersikeras membantu Kyungsoo memandikan si kembar. Mereka berdalih jika ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya bayi seperti yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Unnie! Kami akan memakaikan baju untuk mereka! Kau siapkan makan malam saja!" ucap Soojung.

"Aku tidak percaya jika harus meninggalkan anak-anakku pada kalian. Apalagi kau, Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lirikan mautnya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berjanji untuk berhati-hati pada mereka, unnie. Tenang saja. Aku tahu mereka bukan mainan." Kata Baekhyun yang kemudian mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar.

Walaupun dengan beberapa kali omelan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun dan Soojung mengurusi kedua anaknya. Ia sekarang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk semua orang yang melakukan invasi ke _apartment_ -nya tersebut. Benar, semenjak si kembar lahir, setiap pulang kerja mereka berempat selalu pulang ke _apartment_ mereka dengan berbagai alasan. Tapi untung bagi Kyungsoo, karena biasanya mereka membawakan makanan untuk malam harinya; kecuali hari itu.

"Dimana anak-anak?" tanya Jongin yang duduk di meja makan.

"Sedang bersama Baekhyun dan Soojung." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong kentang dsana.

Mata Jongin terbelalak, "Kau mempercayakan anak-anak kita pada mereka?"

"Mereka yang memaksaku. Lagipula aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah. Mereka hanya memakaikan baju, Jongin-ah. Toh kita juga tidak mendengar tangisan mereka sekarang."

"Tapi—"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya pada Jongin, "Anggap saja itu sebuah bantuan, kau tahu. Jika mereka membantuku begini, aku bisa memasak untuk kalian semua." Jongin mengangguk, "Jika mereka sudah selesai, urusi anak-anak kita bersama Chanyeol dan Myungsoo. Aku membutuhkan kedua wanita itu untuk membantuku di dapur."

Jongin tersenyum, _"Your wish is my command, princess."_ Ucapnya.

Ketika mereka bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba, "TADAAAAH! Ini baju yang baru saja kami beli!" ucap Soojung yang membawa bayi berbaju kuning di tangannya.

Chanyeol yang datang mendekat langsung mengangkat bayi yang satunya dari tangan Baekhyun, "Jongin-ah, ambil Taemin. Biarkan mereka memasak." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan Jongin yang meangangkat anaknya dari tangan Soojung.

Tak beberapa lama, makan malam pun tiba. Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan dan si kembar berada di _stroller_ -nya. Sepertinya mereka tertidur setelah di'permainkan' oleh kedua pamannya.

"Makan!" seru Jongin bersemangat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menaruh semua masakannya di meja makan. Ia sudah cukup lelah memasak dan mengurus anak kembarnya. Terkadang Soojung dan Baekhyun bisa dirasakan sebagai bantuan menurutnya. Lagipula, kegiatan seperti itu ia anggap sebagai salah satu cara agar tubuhnya kembali berukuran seperti semula—padahal Jongin lebih suka jika Kyungsoo _squishy_ seperti sekarang.

"Sebentar—" Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong _stroller_ si kembar agar mendekat ke tampatnya duduk, "Biarkan mereka disini." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengamati kedua anaknya. Awalnya ia tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya tertidur pulas seperti malaikat baginya; bagi suaminya Taeoh bukan. _Lagipula itu hanya awalnya._

"Tunggu—" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "YA! Kalian berdua!" serunya pada Baekhyun dan Soojung.

"OH? Kenapa, unnie?" tanya Soojung polos.

"Ini—kalian terbalik! Kalian memakaikan baju berwarna kuning pada Taeoh, dan memakaikan baju abu-abu pada Taemin. Bagaimana bisa—YA!" serunya sekali lagi.

"Kami sengaja, unnie. Kami ingin tahu apa kau bisa membedakan mereka atau tidak. Lagipula kau tidak menindik telinga Taemin. Padahal jika dilihat begini, mereka sangat mirip." Soojung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri _stroller_ si kembar, "Akan aku tukarkan baju mereka, unnie."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Dasar! Tidak apa-apa, Soojung-ah. Kita bisa menukar bajunya nanti setelah makan malam." Ucapnya dengan—mudahnya memaafkan adik perempuannya itu—senyum.

"Tunggu—" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Jongin-ah, kau tidak bisa membedakan mereka berdua?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam sekarang menelan ludahnya keras-keras. Ia sepertinya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Benar, _ia sadar jika ia akan mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo semalam suntuk._

"Jongin! Kau ayahnya tapi kau tidak bisa membedakan mereka—"

 _ **Well, the all-night lecture has begun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _TBC._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_ENDING SOOOOON! XOXO ^^  
_**

 ** _sorry about the time skip by the way~_**

* * *

" _HUK!"_

Jongin yang baru saja melihat jam tangannya terkejut. Pukul satu dini hari dan ia masih berada di kantor. _Comeback_ salah satu _boygroup_ perusahaannya akan dimulai tiga bulan lagi dan ia—beserta timnya—masih belum tahu konsep _stage_ apa yang akan dibawakan nanti. Apalagi _boygroup_ yang sedang ditanganinya sedang terkenal saat ini. _Physical sales_ dan _digital_ -nya sudah menduduki peringkat pertama _chart Billboard_ pada _comeback_ sebelumnya. Tentu saja tugas kali ini menjadi beban berat baginya. Tapi ia yakin, dengan kemampuannya sekarang, ia bisa menanganinya. Lagipula, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan memberikan tugas ini pada sembarang orang, 'kan?

Langkah cepat ia tempuh sekarang. Bukan karena ada janji atau apa, tapi ia sudah berkata pada Kyungsoo untuk pulang jam 12. Tapi kenyataannya, ia terlambat satu jam. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah kesal Kyungsoo jika ia tiba di _apartment_ nanti.

Mobil ia pacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lagipula jalanan sudah sepi. Ia takkan was-was jika mengendarainya dengan kencang begini. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat lelah, baik fisik maupun pikirannya. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kecewa. Ah, sekarang Kyungsoo tidak bekerja lagi. Jongin melarangnya habis-habisan. Ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjaga si kembar yang sudah berusia tiga bulan sekarang. Mereka yang sekarang sebesar galon air—sebenarnya tidak sebesar itu—selalu membayang-bayangi Jongin jika sedang bekerja. Pantas saja _background_ komputer di _cubicle_ Jongin foto mereka berdua yang baru saja diambil satu minggu lalu ketika mereka berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya.

 _By the way,_ orang tua Jongin yang awalnya berat hati untuk menerima Kyungsoo dengan alasan usia, sekarang malah berbalik. Mereka benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan Jongin dan Myungsoo dibuat kebingungan melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan kedua orang tuanya. Memang, _cucu bisa mengubah pemikiran mereka._ Tak ayal jika banyak anak yang merasa dilupakan ketika orang tuanya sudah menimang cucu. Apa kalian juga begitu?

Kaki Jongin menyusuri lorong _apartment_ dengan baju kerja yang sudah berantakan kemana-mana. _Pukul setengah dua pagi._ Untung saja hari itu hari Sabtu. Ia bisa libur bekerja dan mengistirahatkan badannya di rumah. Tapi ia lebih berharap jika bangun dari tidur nanti ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua anaknya yang sudah bisa diajak bercanda sekarang.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya setelah membuka pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sudah pasti Jongin mengira jika Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Selama menikah dengannya, Jongin sudah tahu kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah tidur larut malam.

Dugaannya berujung keliru ketika mendapati Kyungsoo menggendong Taemin di ruang tengah. Mata wanita itu memerah dan menyisakan kantong hitam yang tergantung dibawahnya. Dengan sedikit senandung yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia menggoyang-goyangkan Taemin yang ada di dekapannya tersebut.

"OH?" Jongin berbisik, "Kau belum tidur?" ucapnya seraya mengecup kening Kyungsoo disana.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah berusaha tidur. Mungkin satu jam. Tapi Taemin menangis karena haus dan sulit untuk tidur lagi."

Lelaki itu memberikan ekspresi iba dan dijawab senyuman dari istrinya, "Dia sudah tertidur?" Jongin menengok Taemin, "Kenapa tidak kau taruh lagi di samping oppa-nya?"

"Aku sudah berusaha menaruhnya lebih dari tiga kali. Belum aku keluar dari kamar, ia sudah menangis lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Cepat mandi. Kau... sepertinya agak bau sekarang." Godanya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mencium kedua ketiaknya, "Tidak! YA! Kau!" serunya seraya mengacungkan tangan untuk memukul kepala istrinya.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat ekspresi Jongin, "Maafkan aku. Sudah, bersihkan badanmu. Akan aku hangatkan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan malam, bukan?" Jongin menggeleng, "Sana. Jangan membuat perkara atau dia akan bangun lagi."

Bibir Jongin mengerucut sekarang. Dengan kilat ia mencium pucuk kepala anak perempuannya dan berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo sendiri sempat mendengar Jongin bergumam, _'Beraninya mengusir suaminya sendiri—'_ dan berhasil membuatnya terkikik geli dengan sikap lelaki tersebut.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka Taeoh sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tangisan Taemin." Kata Jongin yang menggendong Taemin saat ini.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Ia sama sepertimu. Tidak akan terganggu apapun jika sudah tertidur." Jawabnya sembari menghangatkan makanan untuk Jongin.

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku akan begitu kalau aku sedang lelah sa—"

Ucapan Jongin membuat Taemin bergerak dengan gelisahnya. Lelaki itu langsung menutup mulut dan menggerak-gerakan badannya lagi.

" _See?_ Bahkan adik perempuannya saja tidak setuju denganmu." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu membelanya." Pria itu memutar bola matanya, "Tapi Taemin memiliki kebiasaan yang sama denganmu. Selalu mudah terganggu. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga seperti ini dulu? Merepotkan orang tuanya, huh?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Taemin tidak merepotkan, kau tahu."

"Iya, sayang. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Jongin yang tertawa setelahnya.

Taemin kembali diserahkan pada Kyungsoo saat Jongin memulai makan malamnya—lebih tepatnya dini hari. Ia sudah terlampau lapar sekarang. Sesekali ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang sibuk menenangkan anak perempuannya. Entah, sifat Taeoh dan Taemin sudah terlihat berbeda sejak bayi begini. Jongin sendiri juga dibuat takjub dengan Taeoh yang tidak semanja adik perempuannya. Bahkan Jongin yakin Taeoh akan tetap hidup meskipun tidak diurusi orang tuanya; baiklah, ini hanya pikiran konyol Jongin saja.

"Kau bisa tidur setelah ini." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih melahap makanannya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Nanti aku akan menjaga mereka saat pagi hari. Dan siangnya kau bisa tidur. Atau kau bisa menyuruh Baekhyun noona untuk kemari. Dia pasti mau membantumu."

"Itu masalah gampang. Aku akan mencoba menaruhnya di kamar sehabis ini. Siapa tahu dia bisa tidur setelah ini."

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia juga berharap Taemin bisa tidur dan tidak harus digendong terus-menerus. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo lelah. Apalagi sekarang ia terlihat kurus jika dibandingkan tiga bulan yang lalu. Berat badannya menurun drastis walaupun tidak seperti dulu ketika Kyungsoo belum bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Biarkan aku yang menaruhnya di kamar." Ucap Jongin yang membilas piring-piringnya sekarang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah mencucinya, aku bisa mencucinya nanti."

"Kau—" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meraih Taemin ke tangannya, "Berhenti memeras tenagamu sendiri. Jika aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, biarkan aku melakukannya." Ucapnya yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar si kembar.

"Tapi itu sudah tugasku, kau tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan sibuk menempatkan Taemin ke tempat tidurnya. Jongin sendiri sudah tidak kaku lagi jika menggendong bayi-bayinya. Tiga bulan sudah cukup mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang ahli untuk mengurusi kedua anaknya.

"EH?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa dia tidak menangis lagi?"

"Karena dia tahu jika appa-nya yang menggendong."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Taemin begitu padamu."

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Taeoh begitu padamu." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Sudah. Ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi. Tidur sekarang. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menangis lagi." Ucap Jongin seraya mendorong pundak Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kedua mata tersebut terasa masih lengket dan panas pada permukaannya. Badannya ia regangkan sedikit demi sedikit dan menimbulkan sedikit bunyi disana.

"OH? Sudah jam sembilan?" ucapnya ketika melihat jam weker yang ada di lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia merasa ada yang tidak biasa. Benar, tidak ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Tidak ada Jongin disana. Entah kemana pria itu pergi. Kyungsoo mendudukkan badan dan sesekali memutar pinggang rampingnya. Kemudian ia terdiam dan berpikir kemana suaminya pergi. Rambutnya yang berantakan itu sekarang ia ikat—dengan berantakan juga. Dengan kemalasan yang memuncak, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

' _BOO!'_

Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mendengar suara Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

' _Jongin?'_

Wanita itu menemukan Jongin sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan _stroller_ di hadapannya. Ia sendiri sedang tertawa keras sekarang. Entah yang ia lakukan sampai bisa tertawa seperti itu.

Mendengar pintu yang terbuka, Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah terbangun?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf jika aku baru saja bangun." Ia duduk di samping Jongin, "OH! Kau sudah memandikan mereka?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Sudah. Tadi ketika aku bangun dan mengecek mereka, ternyata mereka sudah bangun juga. Karena aku bingung harus melakukan apa, aku memilih untuk memandikan mereka saja. Ternyata itu cukup melelahkan."

"Dan aku melakukannya setiap hari." Sindir Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Iya, aku tahu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak perlu memasak pagi ini. Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona akan kemari sebentar lagi. Mereka bilang jika ingin bertemu Taeoh dan Taemin."

"Hish, kedua orang itu. Myungsoo dan Soojung?"

"Mereka belum memberi kabar. Mungkin nanti siang mereka akan kemari."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Hei, anak-anak Eomma..." ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersiap menggendong salah satu dari mereka.

Usahanya gagal ketika Jongin memukul kedua tangannya, "Jangan menggendong anak-anakku jika kau belum mandi seperti itu. Sudah lelah aku memandikan mereka, tapi kau yang masih kotor malah ingin berdekatan dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo memicingkan kedua matanya, "Dasar. Awas saja!" serunya yang kemudian menghilang ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"AH! Jangan diganti!" seru Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang memegang _remote_ televisinya.

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah sekarang. Kyungsoo yang sudah mandi harus menggendong Taeoh yang sedang minum sekarang. Sedangkan Taemin tertidur pulas di pangkuan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari mereka?" gerutu Jongin.

"Aku melihat Kai. Oh Tuhan, ia benar-benar seksi jika sedang di panggung begini." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar, "Aigoo, senyumnya!"

Jongin mendengus kesal, "Ingat statusmu, ibu beranak dua." Sindirnya.

"Hei—bukan berarti aku harus berhenti menjadi _fangirl_ mereka, 'kan? Aku tidak sabar dengan _comeback_ mereka nanti."

"Aku akan membuatnya gagal." Ucap Jongin sebal.

"Dan kau akan dipecat." Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Dan kau akan bingung harus membeli makanan beserta barang-barang mahalmu darimana."

"Jongin-ah." Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, "Berusahalah sebaik mungkin. Toh akan menjadi keuntungan untuk kita."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan mendapatkan gaji besar, dan aku bisa melihat penampilan mereka dengan puas."

Sebenarnya Jongin kesal jika Kyungsoo bersikap begini. Memang, Kyungsoo menyukai Kai—entah Jongin malas menyebutnya—sejak lama. Apalagi _boygroup_ itu berada dibawah asuhan perusahaannya. Bahkan sekarang Jongin sendiri yang harus menangani _comeback_ mereka. Yang menjadi hal konyol adalah, ucapan semua rekan kerjanya. Mereka bilang jika Jongin bisa menggantikan Kai jika Kai tidak bisa tampil di panggung karena kemiripannya. Tapi Jongin sendiri tidak menyukai Kai karena itu membuatnya cemburu. Konyol memang. Jongin sendiri sadar jika ia tidak perlu berlebihan untuk masalah ini karena ia tahu masalah ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Jika aku bisa marah karena cemburu, aku akan marah sekarang."

Kyungsoo tertawa sekarang. Ini yang disukainya dari Jongin yang selalu berkata jujur dengan caranya sendiri. Lagipula ia suka menggoda suaminya itu. Ekspresi kesal Jongin menjadi kesenangannya tersendiri.

' _DING DONG!'_

"OH! Itu pasti mereka!" seru Jongin yang kemudian berdiri dengan Taemin yang ada di gendongannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian munculah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kali ini Taemin sudah ada di tangan Baekhyun. Tangan Jongin sekarang membawa beberapa bungkusan yang ia yakini sebagai makanan untuk mereka hari ini.

"Soo-ya, bisakah aku menggendong Taeoh?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meregangkan tangannya pada Taeoh yang tertidur.

"Ini. Hati-hati." Kyungsoo menyerahkan Taeoh, "Kau sudah pantas untuk menggendong anakmu sendiri, Yeol-ah." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Telinganya memerah karena malu. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo karena wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan suara yang lirih.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Ini banyak sekali, noona. Kita pasti tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya." Ucap Jongin yang mengeluarkan semua kotak makanannya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "OH? Myungsoo dan Soojung akan kemari juga nanti. Mungkin siang. Soojung bilang Myungsoo belum bangun dari tidurnya."

"Dasar. Dia selalu bangun siang hari kalau libur begini." Jawab Jongin.

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Chanyeol membela, "Myungsoo seorang pekerja keras, kau tahu. Bahkan ia baru pulang jam empat pagi untuk menyiapkan _comeback boygroup_ itu."

"Benarkah?" ucap Jongin dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Benar, ia mengenal kakak lelakinya selama kurang lebih 24 tahun dan ia tahu benar sifat kakak lelakinya. Myungsoo memang seorang pekerja keras. Apalagi jika ia sudah punya target sendiri. Ini berbeda dengan Jongin yang cenderung santai dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan jalannya. Bahkan terkadang Jongin merasa jika Myungsoo terlalu berambisius ketika menghadapi sebuah masalah begini.

"Aigoo, mereka sekarang gemuk dan lucu." Ujar Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan Taemin yang ada di tangannya.

"Berhenti memainkan kedua anakku dan buat saja sendiri." Ejek Jongin.

Ucapan Jongin menghasilkan pukulan keras dari Kyungsoo. Ia sempat berjengit sebelum mengusap lengannya yang sudah dipukul istrinya. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo sendiri setuju dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Kau pelit sekali." Gumam Baekhyun.

"YA! Kau sudah cukup umur untuk menggendong anakmu sendiri, noona! Lagipula apa kurangnya Chanyeol hyung? Ia sudah punya segalanya. Uang? Rumah? Mobil? Apa yang harus kau pikirkan lagi, huh?"

"Jangan sok tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menata rambut Jongin yang berdiri kesana kemari.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam. Tapi senyum tergurat di wajah mereka. Sesekali mereka bertukar pandangan layaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa kalian menyimpan rahasia dari kami?' tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang curiga.

"Ti—tidak!" jawab Chanyeol terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo yang terdiam memunculkan wajah aneh layaknya sedang fokus memperhatikan sesuatu. _Jari manis Baekhyun._ Sesaat kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menahan teriakannya karena anaknya sedang tertidur.

"YA!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun, "Jarimu? Kapan kau melamarnya, Yeol-ah?"

Chanyeol yang terfokus pada Taeoh menolehkan kepalanya, "Kau—ah, seharusnya kami memberitahukan saat Myungsoo dan Soojung datang nanti. Kau ini!" Ia menghelas nafas, "Sekitar empat hari yang lalu."

"Empat hari yang lalu? Bukannya—" Jongin mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Saat konser _Maroon 5?_ " tanyanya.

"Disaat lagu _Sugar_ lebih tepatnya." Jawab Baekhyun yang tersipu malu.

"Kau bisa menyimpan cerita itu nanti saat makan. Rasanya tidak adil jika kami tahu semuanya sebelum kedua anak kecil itu datang." ucap Kyungsoo.

* * *

Cerita itu membuat keempat orang lainnya takjub. Tak mereka kira Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun dengan cara begitu. Memang, promotor dari konser tersebut juga dari perusahaan mereka sendiri. Karena itu Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke atas panggung dan melamarnya disana.

Sekarang Myungsoo berada di bawah tekanan. Hanya ia seorang yang belum melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia masih sering bertengkar dengan Soojung hanya karena _games_ ataupun hal kecil lainnya. Sebenarnya Soojung tidak ingin terburu-buru, tapi melihat adik dan temannya sudah begitu membuat Myungsoo sedikit terpacu.

Mereka berenam menghabiskan hari libur dengan bercengkrama di ruang tengah _apartment_ Jongin. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas nampaknya. Taeoh dan Taemin sekarang menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka semua. Sesekali Jongin berteriak agar yang lainnya tidak berlebihan, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menenangkannya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berada di dapur sekarang. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur karena Jongin mengeluh haus. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin sama saja seperti anaknya yang suka merengek jika meminta sesuatu.

"Secepatnya, Soo."

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menuangkan air pada gelasnya.

"Apa terlihat begitu?"

"Iya. Aku tahu kau orang yang banyak pertimbangan. Tapi aku merasa ini agak terburu-buru."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin—"

"Tunggu." Kyungsoo menaruh gelasnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah curiga, "Jangan bilang kalau Baekhyun—"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tertawa kikuk, "Lima minggu." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Iya, dengan kejadian yang mirip seperti dirinya.

"Aigoo, aku tidak menyangka anak-anakku akan mendapatkan _dongsaeng_ secepat ini."

Mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tengah. Jongin sendiri sudah melirik Kyungsoo yang terlalu lama hanya untuk mengambilkan air minum saja. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membisikkan jika ia akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, _apartment_ itu kembali sepi dan meninggalkan mereka bersama kedua anaknya di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat lelah karena seharian tertawa bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Taeoh lagi-lagi terdampar di pangkuannya. Anak lelaki itu memang lebih suka berada di pihak ibunya dibandingkan dengan si ayah.

"Jadi, Baekhyun noona?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku rasa malah kita yang belum tahu masalah ini. Soojung sepertinya lebih _aware_ daripada aku. Aku jadi ingat seminggu yang lalu ketika mereka semua kesini Soojung melarangku untuk memberikan kacang pada makanan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tanya mengapa. Tapi aku pikir mungkin karena gadis itu sudah tahu masalah ini."

Jongin teringat sesuatu, "AH! Pantas saja beberapa hari yang lalu Soojung mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi bersama Baekhyun noona ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku lupa." Jongin tertawa kikuk, "Kau tidak ingin istirahat sekarang? Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, aku belum begitu lelah. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengeluh pada Myungsoo hyung karena tugas ini. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengeluh lagi."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Di rumah lebih melelahkan daripada yang aku kira. Mengurus dua anak ini sangat menguras tenaga. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Tapi paling tidak aku akan berusaha jika sedang libur begini."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Bekerjalah dengan seluruh kemampuanmu. Itu sudah sangat membantuku, Jongin oppa." Godanya.

"NO! Jangan memanggilku begitu lagi!"

"EH? Kenapa? Bukannya dulu aku pernah begitu?"

"Itu... itu—"

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Jongin berubah merah padam, "Itu bisa membangunkan adikku yang sedang tertidur."

Menyadari apa yang dikatakan Jongin, "YA! Kau! Mesum!" serunya.

"HEI! Kau membuat Taemin menangis!" seru Jongin yang kemudian berdiri dan berusaha membuat Taemin tertidur lagi.

 _ **Stop that, Kim 'pervert' Jongin!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _TBC._**


	21. Chapter 21

Pernikahan Baekhyun kurang dari tiga minggu lagi. Yang membuat Jongin tidak mengerti adalah, kepanikan Kyungsoo seminggu belakangan. Jongin tahu jika Baekhyun sudah dianggap saudara perempuan sendiri oleh istrinya, tapi kepanikan dan kegelisahan Kyungsoo malah melebihi Baekhyun sendiri.

Seperti kali ini, dengan Taemin dan Taeoh yang ada pada _baby carrier_ di tubuhnya, Jongin harus berdiri menemani Kyungsoo—dan Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol—untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Disaat seperti ini, Kyungsoo membiarkan kedua anaknya bersama Jongin yang sudah mulai bosan disana. Memang kedua anaknya tenang, tapi Jongin sudah mulai merasa punggungnya basah. Bukan karena keringat, tapi karena air liur Taeoh yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Taemin sebenarnya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi karena posisi Taemin berada di depan, maka Jongin bisa mengelap air liurnya.

"Noona..." rengek Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Hm? Sebentar lagi ya, sayang."

 _Sigh._

Jongin tidak bisa menolak senyum berbentuk hati tersebut. Entah, jika dulu ia bisa menolak wanita-wanita yang ingin tidur dengannya, tapi kali ini, dengan satu senyuman saja, serasa seribu permintaan Kyungsoo bisa ia turuti saat itu juga.

Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan dua bayi berusia tujuh bulan yang menempel pada badannya. Dengan wajah yang mulai kusut, ia pergi menuju sebuah _coffee shop_ disana. Untung saja di tempat tersebut di sediakan tempat untuk bayi-bayinya. Jadi paling tidak, ia bisa mengistirahatkan punggungnya sejenak. Tak lupa ia mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo kemana ia pergi sebelum wanita itu menangis karena khawatir. _Ini sudah terjadi ketika Jongin dan Taeoh yang pergi berdua ke supermarket dekat apartment-nya._

Taeoh tertidur dan memaksa Jongin untuk mendekapnya. Sedangkan Taemin sibuk menggigit jarinya dan membuat Jongin kewalahan untuk menarik jari-jari kecil dari mulutnya. Jujur ia lelah harus mengurus dua anak begini, tapi entah mengapa ia mau dan senang jika harus membawa anaknya kemana-mana seperti ini. Apalagi mereka sudah bisa diajak bercanda, dan itu membuat rasa lelah Jongin menguap begitu saja.

Beberapa mata tertuju ke arah Jongin yang duduk di ujung ruang _coffee shop_ tersebut. Bahkan beberapa gadis SMA memasang ponsel mereka untuk memotret pemandangan Jongin yang sedang mengajak Taemin bicara—beserta Taeoh yang tidur dengan lelapnya. Apalagi wanita-wanita yang mungkin sebaya dengan Jongin melihat pria itu layaknya ingin menikah dengannya saat itu juga. _Sigh. Andaikan kalian tahu masa lalu dari Kim Jongin._

Ketika sedang sibuk tertawa dengan Taemin, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapanya, "Jonginnie?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "OH—Hani Noona!" sapanya.

Wanita bernama Hani itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut, "Mereka ini... Myungsoo?" tanyanya.

"Ini..." Jongin tertawa kikuk, "Anak-anakku, Noona. Kau pasti tidak percaya tapi... Myungsoo hyung belum menikah."

"DAEBAK—kau sudah menikah? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku, huh?"

"Aku sudah berusaha, noona. Tapi aku tidak menemukan kau dimana dan tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali. Kau sendiri terlalu lama di Jepang dan melupakan kami. Bahkan kau pulang diam-diam begini." Ia tertawa, "Sebenarnya mereka bisa disebut sebagai insiden tapi... ya begitulah." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku bermaksud untuk ke rumah, kau tahu. Aigoo... lucunya." Hani mengambil Taemin dan meletakkan di pangkuannya, "Siapa namanya?"

"Dia Taemin. Dan yang ini Taeoh."

Hani mengangguk, "Mereka mirip sekali denganmu. Ah, dia tertawa!" seru Hani pada Taemin yang tertawa kecil.

"Dia memang begitu. Sedikit—atau mungkin banyak mirip dengan ibunya."

"AH! Siapa ibunya? Kau belum mengenalkannya padaku."

Jongin tersenyum, "Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang kemari. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Jika kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya, mungkin kau akan menertawakannya."

 _Benar._

Hani, yang berkelakuan layaknya seorang laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memang begitu, agak brutal walaupun cantiknya bukan main. Bahkan Taemin yang ada di dekapannya sedikit berjengit dan menatap Hani takjub ketika ia sedang tertawa. Jika dilihat sekilas, Jongin dan Hani seperti pasangan suami istri dengan kedua anaknya. Dan mungkin orang di _coffee shop_ itu mengira begitu. Apalagi Jongin dan Hani memang sudah akrab sejak lama, jadi tidak ada rasa canggung di antara mereka.

* * *

"Kau akan pergi, unnie?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan menyusul Jongin. Aku jadi merasa bersalah harus membebankan Taeoh dan Taemin padanya."

"Justru aku yang merasa bersalah padamu karena harus mengurusku begini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah mengerut.

"Tenang saja." Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Baekhyun, "Aku juga pada posisi yang sama dulu. Sekarang aku yang harus membalasnya."

"Soo-ya! Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tunggu kami sebentar lagi. Kita pergi bersama ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian diiyakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri jalanan daerah Hongdae bersama. Myungsoo dan Soojung mengurus hal yang lain lagi, dan mungkin mereka akan menyusul atau bertemu di tempat Jongin berada saat ini.

"Jongin?"

Wajah Kyungsoo yang khawatir berubah memerah ketika melihat Jongin bersama seorang wanita walaupun dari seberang jalan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan mengetuk kepala suaminya keras-keras. Ia tidak tahu siapa wanita itu. Selama ini ia belum pernah bertemu bahkan ketika Myungsoo mengundang semua mantan teman kencan Jongin ke pernikahannya dulu.

"Soo, dia siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"E—entah. Aku ingin mengambil anak-anakku dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongin belum menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo walaupun bel pintu _coffee shop_ tersebut berbunyi ketika dibuka. Tampaknya ia cukup sibuk bercengkerama dengan Hani yang mendekap Taemin di pangkuannya. Sejenak Kyungsoo mengakui jika wanita yang bersama Jongin itu sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan kulit putih serta kaki yang jenjang, membuat Kyungsoo merasa jika dirinya berwujud seperti sebuah kentang saja.

"Jongin-ah." Sapa Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri di samping Jongin.

"OH—" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah datang?"

"Hai!" sapa Hani yang mengerti siapa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Hani dengan mata sinisnya, ia tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia sangat amat tidak menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Terlebih lagi sikap Hani yang menurut Kyungsoo sok kenal padanya.

"Kemarikan." Kyungsoo yang menarik Taeoh dari Jongin, "Aku duduk bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Susul saja kalau sudah selesai." Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi menuju meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Noona—"

" _Well,_ dia sepertinya salah paham, Jongin-ah." Hani tertawa, " _Gosh,_ istrimu imut sekali. Aku tidak percaya jika ia lima tahun lebih tua darimu. Yang ada kau yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya." Goda Hani.

"YA! Diam, noona! Aku sedang bingung harus berbuat apa." Keluh Jongin yang sekarang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Hani tertawa lagi, "Ini. Aku serahkan Taemin padamu. Kita kesana sekarang, aku harus berkenalan dengannya. Aku takut jika ia mengira aku salah satu mantan teman kencanmu juga."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti Myungsoo hyung." Tukas Jongin yang sekarang menggendong Taemin disana.

Mereka berdua—Jongin dan Hani—pergi menuju meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri pergi entah kemana. Taeoh juga sekarang ada di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia baru saja menangis karena Kyungsoo yang sedikit kasar ketika merebut dirinya dari Jongin.

"Baekhyun noona, dia—"

"Susul dia di kamar mandi atau aku akan menggorok lehermu." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mengambil Taemin.

Hani sendiri mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun yang sudah memasang _death glare_ padanya. Hani tidak peduli dan menganggap wanita itu lucu. Apalagi dengan perutnya yang membesar membuat Hani ingin mencubit pipinya saja. Ia segera menjelaskan siapa dirinya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kesalahpahaman itu membuat Jongin seperti ini.

Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu sekarang berdiri di depan kamar mandi wanita. Ia sudah menunggu selama lima menit tapi Kyungsoo belum juga keluar. Ia sebenarnya khawatir jika istrinya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi ia yakin jika Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menelepon Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil kemungkinan jika saja Kyungsoo membawa telepon genggamnya ke kamar mandi. Benar saja, ia mendengar bunyi telepon di salah satu bilik kamar mandi itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo menolak panggilannya.

"Noona, aku tahu kau di dalam. Keluarlah." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang berjongkok disana.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, "Noona, ayolah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak akan percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakannya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang yang menurutnya bisa membantu pada situasi ini.

"Hyung? Kau dimana? Bisakah kau datang ke _coffee shop_ daerah Hongdae yang biasa kita datangi dulu?"

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Jongin dengan mata memerah dan mulut yang mengerucut. Jongin sendiri tidak berani berkata apapun karena Kyungsoo dengan _childish_ mengabaikan dirinya yang sudah berjongkok di depan pintu kamar mandi wanita selama lima belas menit—bahkan ia menjadi perhatian wanita-wanita yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hani beserta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka yang baru saja datang tanpa berani angkat suara. Sepertinya aura setan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat suasana yang semula baik-baik saja—karena Hani sudah menjelaskan siapa dirinya—menjadi kelam dan serba _awkward._ Hani pun yang selama ini dikenal _straightforward_ juga mati kutu dengan ekspresi kemarahan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Jongin yang berwajah iba dengan sedikit tersenyum. Ia tahu jika seorang Kim Jongin yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai pria _free spirit_ bertemu dengan tuannya.

"Kalian? Jongin-ah, ada apa?"

Myungsoo, yang menggenggam tangan Soojung erat-erat, bertanya pada Jongin yang duduk dengan raut wajah memelasnya. Dan Myungsoo, yang semula ingin menertawakan Jongin seketika berubah horor ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja menolehkan kepalanya.

"Myungie-ya!" seru Hani yang kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Myungsoo erat-erat.

"Kau! YA!" Myungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hani, "Berhenti membuatku malu begini, Heeyeon-ah." Sindirnya.

"Ini..." Hani melihat Soojung yang sudah mendelik padanya, "Pacarmu? WHOA! Ada yang mau berkencan dengan _FM Boy_ ini? DAEBAK! Kenapa kalian berdua membuat kejutan untukku begini, huh? Dasar!" ucapnya seraya mengetuk kepala Myungsoo dan Jongin.

"Maaf, kau ini siapa?" tanya Soojung.

Soojung membuat semuanya terkejut. Ia sepertinya benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Hani yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Myungsoo di depan umum begitu. Gadis itu memasang wajah dinginnya. Entah, hari ini Hani merasa siap dibunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau—berhenti menjadi _trouble maker,_ Heeyeon-ah." Myungsoo mendorong Soojung untuk duduk, "Kau, bertanggung jawab penuh atas kemarahannya."

"Dia juga." Ucap Jongin yang menunjuk Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah." Hani berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Ahn Heeyeon, atau bisa dipanggil Hani. Aku... sepupu dari mereka berdua."

"Se—pupu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hng!" Hani mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun dan mengangkat Taemin ke pangkuannya, "Aku sudah lebih dari empat tahun pindah ke Jepang karena orang tuaku. Dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke Korea karena ayah dari mereka berdua memintaku untuk bekerja di perusahannya. Kuharap kalian tidak salah paham atas kedekatan kami."

"Kami suka bermain ketika masih kecil dulu. Karena dia anak tunggal di keluarganya, dia suka bermain dengan kami. Dan maka dari itu dia bertingkah seperti laki-laki." Sindir Myungsoo.

"Aku _lost contact_ dengan mereka. Maka dari itu aku benar-benar kaget ketika Jongin sudah menikah bahkan punya anak begini. Kau lucu sekali, Kyungsoo unnie."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. Jujur ia sangat malu dengan sikap yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Soojung juga begitu. Tapi untung saja wajah _resting 'bitch' face-_ nya membantu jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo dan Soojung lebih banyak diam ketika sedang berbincang bersama. Ia masih belum familiar dengan kedatangan Hani apalagi dengan kedekatannya dengan Jongin dan Myungsoo. Walaupun Hani sepupu dari mereka berdua, tapi mereka masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa ketidak sukaannya pada sikap Hani yang sedikit _touchy_ pada sepupunya tersebut. Maklum saja, mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, bukan?

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Hani padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka baru saja pulang. Jongin yang masih menggendong Taeoh hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tapi kau sekarang tidak perlu mencemburuinya, kau tahu."

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo di sofa ruang tengah mereka. Taemin masih berusaha ditenangkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit rewel karena terlalu lama berada di luar rumah—berbeda dengan Taeoh yang tidur sepanjang hari.

Tiba-tiba Jongin terkikik, "Kau lucu juga ternyata."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo emosi.

"Hei, jangan marah dulu." Jongin mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo, "Kau, yang cemburu seperti ini benar-benar lucu menurutku. _How adorable._ " Godanya.

"Jangan menggodaku begitu."

Lelaki tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Mukamu merah sekali." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin keras-keras, "ACK! Sakit! EH— _by the way,_ Taeoh sudah bisa duduk sendiri sekarang."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tadi aku mencobanya ketika kau masih-sibuk-dan-melupakanku. Mungkin lemak-lemak di pahanya membantunya untuk duduk sendiri." Ujar Jongin dan terkekeh.

"AH—" Kyungsoo kecewa, "Aku melewatkannya." Ucapnya.

"Kau ini. Aku ingin mengeluh padamu." Jongin menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Aku tahu Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung membantu banyak pada pernikahan kita, tapi bukan berarti kau harus melupakan kami. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar repot mengurus mereka berdua sendirian. Apalagi jika salah satu atau bahkan keduanya menangis. Aku merasa ingin mati di tempat saja.

Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin kau membantu mereka, tapi kami juga membutuhkanmu disini. Apalagi mereka berdua. Chanyeol hyung punya banyak koneksi untuk mengurus kebutuhan mereka. Lagipula dia sudah banyak belajar dari pernikahan kita dulu. Tentu kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

Kyungsoo tertunduk dan memeluk Taemin erat-erat, "Maafkan aku."

"Aku senang kau mau mendengarkan keluhanku." Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Aku ingin mandi dulu. Nanti kita bisa membicarakannya lebih lanjut."

Ketika Jongin pergi mandi, Taeoh dan Taemin sudah kembali ke tempat tidur mereka. Kyungsoo, yang menyesali sikapnya akhir-akhir ini sekarang duduk di meja makan dengan gelas berisi teh hangat di genggamannya. Ia sadar jika beberapa hari belakangan ia membiarkan anak-anaknya bersama Jongin.

"Anak-anak dimana?" tanya Jongin yang berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Kyungsoo meraih handuk tersebut, "Duduk disini." Ia sekarang mengeringkan rambut Jongin, "Mereka di kamar dan sedang tidur. Mungkin mereka lelah."

Jongin mengangguk, "Taemin sudah punya gigi depan. Lucu sekali." Ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia terdiam dan menunduk. Sesaat kemudian, Jongin mendengar isakan dari sana.

"Apa aku benar-benar melewatkan mereka begitu saja?" tanyanya.

"Hei." Jongin mendekatkan kursinya pada Kyungsoo, "Jangan terlalu disesali begini. Ini pelajaran untukmu. Sibuk bukan berarti harus melewatkan perkembangan mereka. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _How lucky I am._ " Ucapnya.

" _For what?_ "

" _For having you, of course."_

"Hei—kau belajar darimana berkata begitu, huh?" ujar Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo sesaat.

"Entah. Dari Myungsoo? Chanyeol? Atau dari dirimu?"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena mereka berdua kemudian berlari menuju kamar Taeoh dan Taemin. Mereka mendengar tangisan dari sana.

"Aigoo, Taeminnie..." ucap Kyungsoo yang segera mengangkat Taemin ke gendongannya.

"Tangisannya, benar-benar." Ujar Jongin yang mendekap Taeoh karena terbangun oleh tangisan Taemin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil seraya menengok Taemin yang mengisap jari-jari kecilnya. Sesekali ia menurunkan jari tersebut yang sudah dilumuri dengan air liur disana. Sekarang mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan menonton acara kesukaan mereka, _pororo._ Sejenak mereka mungkin lupa dengan usia dan status mereka—orang tua beranak dua.

Disaat mereka sedang sibuk dengan tontonan tersebut, tiba-tiba Taeoh mengeluarkan suaranya, _'Mama'._

"OH—Oh _God._ "

 _ **Well, Kyungsoo has been crying for three hours because of her 'overwhelming' feelings after that.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _TBC._**


	22. Chapter 22

"Mamamamaaa!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Taeoh membentangkan tangannya dan meminta untuk digendong. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa anak lelakinya jadi super manja begini. Padahal sebelumnya Taemin yang begitu. Tapi apa daya, rengekan dan mata berbinar-binar milik Taeoh mengalahkan segalanya. Dan juga suara itu selalu berhasil membuat hati Kyungsoo meleleh.

"Aigoo." Kyungsoo menggendong Taeoh dan mencium pipinya, "Mama ingin membuangmu saja, Taeoh-ah." Ucapnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan tawa dari Taeoh.

Hari itu Kyungsoo harus mengurus kedua anaknya sendirian karena Jongin sudah pergi bekerja. Pagi selalu menjadi hal yang berat. _Little brats-_ nya selalu membuatnya pusing. Ingin rasanya ia meminta pertolongan tapi ia tidak tahu harus memintanya pada siapa. Lagipula Baekhyun sendiri sedang hamil dan melahirkan anak perempuannya sebentar lagi.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli bagaimana penampilannya jika di rumah. Dulu, ketika mereka masih baru lahir, ia masih bisa berdandan. Sekarang? Pagi-pagi ia harus memandikan kedua bayinya; menggendongnya secara bergantian jika menangis; dan yang paling berat adalah mengatasi rengekan bayi raksasanya; _Jongin._

Jika pagi tiba, Jongin tidak membantu sama sekali. Harus dibangunkan jika sedang tidur; harus disiapkan pakaian kerjanya; harus disiapkan sarapannya; dan yang paling sulit bagi Kyungsoo adalah menghindari pelukan Jongin sebelum bekerja—butuh hampir lima belas menit untuk terlepas dari dekapannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan Taeoh ke _stroller-_ nya lagi, "Hah, dan sekarang aku harus membawa kedua bocah merepotkan ini ke kantor Jongin." Ia mengamati kedua anaknya yang tiba-tiba tertawa, "Tuhan, aku bisa mati gemas kalau begini." Ucapnya.

Mereka bertiga akan pergi ke kantor Jongin. Entah, Chanyeol baru saja menelepon dan menyuruh Kyungsoo kesana. Mungkin ia ingin belajar mengurus bayi—ini dugaan konyol. Selama ini Chanyeol mengurus Baekhyun yang _moody_ saja kelabakan—bahkan sampai menginap di tempat Myungsoo karena tidak berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk tidak mengusirnya. _Well,_ ketika Baekhyun belum hamil saja ia sudah menakutkan, apalagi sekarang? Mungkin doa Myungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu harus terkabul— _Tuhan, semoga anak Chanyeol hyung tidak bersikap monster seperti ibunya._

Kyungsoo menyetir mobilnya sendiri; ia sudah bisa sekarang. Dengan dua bayi yang tidur di kursi penumpang, ia pergi dengan _mood_ yang bagus. Dan dengan lagu _Unfair_ yang diputar, ia semakin menikmati perjalanannya— _sesekali ia menjerit ala gadis SMA jika Kai mulai bernyanyi._ _Diaper,_ susu, bahkan baju ganti dari si kembar sudah disiapkan di tas besar di sampingnya. _Stroller_ milik mereka pun ada di bagian belakang mobilnya. Jika ia keluar sendiri, justru semua disiapkan dengan baik. Jika dengan Jongin, pasti ada yang tertinggal—seperti Taeoh yang hampir tertinggal di _baby crib_ -nya ketika mereka akan pergi menuju rumah orang tua Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat bersusah payah ketika mengeluarkan _stroller_ dari mobilnya. Belum lagi Taemin yang menangis ketika diangkat dari tempatnya tidur—berbeda dengan Taeoh yang tetap tertidur; Jongin _versi_ dua, memang. Kyungsoo sengaja tidak memberitahu Jongin dengan kedatangannya; kejutan katanya. Lagipula, ia sudah membawakan makan siang dengan porsi ekstra. Untuk keempat sahabatnya juga—Baekhyun masih bekerja _ngomong-ngomong_.

Ia mendorong _stroller_ anaknya dan masuk ke dalam lobi. Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia tidak berkunjung ke kantornya itu. Gadis-gadis yang berada di lobi menyapanya dengan ramah. Bahkan mereka sempat berhenti untuk melihat kedua anaknya. Dan anehnya, Taeoh yang sedari tadi tertidur langsung bangun ketika tahu banyak gadis-gadis cantik berkumpul padanya. _Duh, Jongin junior, indeed._

Ia menunggu di depan _lift_ untuk terbuka. Sejenak ia mengingat bagaimana pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin—dan itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum sendiri di depan _lift_ seperti orang gila. Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berdiri sendirian disana, _Lee Donghae._

"OH! Donghae oppa!" sapa Kyungsoo yang dengan susah payahnya mendorong _stroller_ anaknya.

"Kyungsoo? Sini, aku bantu." Ucapnya yang kemudian menutup pintu _lift_ tersebut.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, oppa. Ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Baik—ini anakmu dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan Jongin." Katanya sembari berjongkok dan mengamati kedua berandalan kecil itu.

"Benar. Bahkan hanya sedikit bagian dari mereka yang mirip denganku. Padahal aku yang berat-berat membawa mereka."

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Lucu sekali mereka." Ia berdiri ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, "Kau bisa keluar. Mau aku bantu?"

"Ah—aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih, oppa!" serunya yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut. Sedikit ada penyesalan di benaknya karena sudah mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dulu. Terlihat bagaimana cara Donghae yang menatap Kyungsoo hingga pintu _lift_ tertutup. Mungkin karmanya sudah dialaminya—Donghae baru saja dicampakkan gadis yang selama empat bulan ini dikejarnya.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo mengedarkan dirinya di lorong lantai empat. Ia sendiri gugup dengan tanggapan yang diberikan teman-teman kerjanya setelah hampir setahun _resign_ dari pekerjaannya. Lagipula ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Jongin ketika melihat bertiga tiba-tiba muncul di kantor begitu. Ketika masuk ke bagian dimana ia bekerja, ia disambut oleh teriakan dari seseorang yang sangat tidak asing di telinga Kyungsoo; _Jung Soojung._

"KYAAA! Anak-anakku!" serunya yang berhasil membuat geger satu ruangan.

"YA! Jung Soojung!" seru Kyungsoo.

Soojung tertawa, "Unnie! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu kalau kemari? Kalau tahu begitu aku bisa bersiap-siap membawakan mereka biskuit bayi dan semacamnya!" ucapnya yang langsung menggendong Taemin dan berjalan bersama.

"Jangan memanjakan mereka dengan berlebihan, Soojung-ah."

Gadis itu mendelik, "Mereka anak-anakku. Jangan melarangku." Jawabnya yang kemudian membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Soojung selalu begitu. ia bersikap manja dengan Kyungsoo—sangat manja bahkan. Maklum, ia jauh dari kakak perempuannya. Dan karena Kyungsoo dirasa potensial menjadi seseorang yang bisa memanjakannya, maka Soojung memanfaatkan itu. Terkadang Soojung malah memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _Kyungie Mama—_ ia merasa lebih muda dari kedua bayi itu mungkin.

Orang-orang ruangan itu dibuat heboh dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo. Lebih tepatnya heboh karena keadatangan si kembar yang super menggemaskan. Kyungsoo mengamati anak lelakinya yang sedang digendong Luna. Dan disaat melihat bagaimana sikap anaknya, Kyungsoo benar-benar berdoa agar dugaannya salah— _dugaan jika Taeoh nanti bersifat sama seperti ayahnya; Playboy_.

"EH? Ada apa itu?" Jongin yang baru kembali dari _vending machine_ mengerutkan alisnya. Ketika berhasil mendekat, ia mendengar panggilan yang membuatnya ingin menangis, "Dadadaaa!"

"Taeminnie?" Jongin segera berlari menuju Soojung yang sedang menggendong Taemin, "Bagaimana bisa—OH! Noona!" ucapnya seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berbincang dengan Luna.

"Noona? Kenapa kau disini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Jonginnie? Chanyeol tadi menelepon dan menyuruhku kemari. Entah, katanya darurat."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengambil Taeoh dari dekapan Luna, "Aigoo..."

"Dadadaa!"

"Kenapa mereka tidak memanggil aku papa atau ayah atau yang lainnya?" tanyanya dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Entah. Mereka dengan kompaknya memanggilmu begitu. Mungkin kita bisa mengajarinya jika sudah cukup besar nanti." Ucapnya.

* * *

Mereka berenam—berdelapan dengan kedua setan kecil itu—makan di sebuah meja besar di kantin kantor. Sudah lama sejak pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—sekitar dua bulan yang lalu—mereka tidak berkumpul begini. Makan siang yang disiapkan Kyungsoo sudah tergelar disana. Jongin menjadi orang yang paling antusias jika begini. Apalagi Kyungsoo memasak ayam; yang Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasaknya tapi dengan mudah masuk ke perutnya.

"Ini untukmu, Dada." Goda Kyungsoo yang membuat bibir Jongin meringsut.

"Dada?" Myungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Mereka memanggilku Dada, hyung. Dada! DADA!" seru Jongin berlebihan.

"Ayolah, mereka belum ada satu tahun. Wajar jika bahasa yang keluar dari mereka masih belum jelas."

"Tapi, hyung..."

Kyungsoo menyela, "Kalian diam, dan makan. Duh, aku seperti sedang mengurus anak-anakku saja." Keluhnya.

"Terima kasih makanannya, unnie." Ucap Soojung.

Wanita bermata bulat itu mengangguk, "Selamat makan!" serunya.

"Ah—dalam rangka apa kau kemari, unnie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Suamimu baru meneleponku, Baek." Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Ada apa, Yeol-ah?"

"Itu—" Chanyeol membuka ponselnya, "Ini. Apa kau masih ingat desain yang kau buat ini? Yang sempat Donghae tolak dan membuatmu stres dulu. Apa masih ada _file-_ nya? Aku tidak berhasil menemukannya. Dan aku pikir desain ini sangat cocok untuk konser _world tour_ nanti."

"Komputerku? Siapa yang memakainya sekarang?"

"Jinri." Jawab Jongin.

"Ah." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku nanti akan mencoba mencarinya, Yeol. Meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah masih ada atau tidak."

"Jika kau mau... bisakah kau mendesainkan ini untukku? Kalau saja sudah tidak ada, sih." pinta Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan desain ini, sih? Ini sudah desain lama lagipula."

"Itu... CEO—"

Semua mata tertuju pada Myungsoo yang dengan cuek melahap nasi di mangkuknya—bahkan ada butir nasi di sudut bibirnya; dan ia tidak peduli. Mereka semua heran mengapa Myungsoo tidak peka jika sedang diperhatikan seperti ini—hingga akhirnya Soojung mengetuk pucuk kepalanya dengan sendok keras-keras.

"ACK! Sakit, Soojungie..." rengeknya.

"YA! Untuk apa kau menyuruh Chanyeol oppa mencari desain ini? Kau juga tahu jika desain itu sudah entah-kemana-perginya." Ujar Soojung emosi.

"Ah—itu?" Myungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku pikir Kyungsoo punya pemikiran yang jauh ke depan."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Begini. Sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, desain seperti itu belum dikenal. Dan wajar jika Donghae menolak begitu saja. Tapi sekarang, remaja-remaja sedang menyukai konsep dan desain seperti itu. Aku pikir itu sangat cocok jika EXO memakainya. Apalagi _comeback_ yang dikerjakan Jongin sukses besar. Lagipula konsep Jongin dan desain Kyungsoo sangat berkaitan." Jelasnya.

"EXO?" Kyungsoo mendelik antusias, "Tenang! Jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku akan mendesainkan lagi untukmu, Yeol-ah!" serunya bersemangat.

Wajah Jongin langsung berubah masam. Ia tahu jika harus berhadapan dengan gadis-SMA-berusia-29-tahun nantinya. Istrinya benar-benar tidak ingat usia jika sudah berhadapan dengan EXO. Bahkan ia masih menyimpan poster Kai—yang ukurannya sebesar televisi 48 inch—di lemarinya. Hanya saja, semenjak menikah, Jongin melarang Kyungsoo memasang poster Kai—sejenak Jongin merasa Kai sebagai saingannya.

"Bagus, hyung. Bagus. Teruskan saja, teruskan." Gumam Jongin yang mulai menjejalkan paha ayam ke mulutnya.

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam mengacak-acak komputer lama Kyungsoo—dan akhirnya menemukan _file_ tersebut—Kyungsoo pulang bersama Jongin. Jam kerja Jongin sudah selesai dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak begitu baik ketika melihat Kyungsoo—dengan semangat—mencari _file_ itu. Ah, mereka membawa mobil Kyungsoo. Mobil Jongin dibiarkan di kantor—ini sudah sering terjadi. Taemin dan Taeoh tidur dengan nyamannya di belakang. Semua perlengkapannya juga sudah tertata kembali di mobil. Tempat makan yang dibawa Kyungsoo pun berakhir kosong dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

Kyungsoo sudah setengah sadar ketika duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Ia benar-benar ingin merebahkan badannya di ranjang—karena selama seharian harus mengasuh si kembar dan di luar rumah mereka. Sesekali ia menguap dan memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Di dalam mobil terdengar lagu Dumb Dumb dari Red Velvet—ini lagu kesukaan Jongin. Dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar Jongin menirukan Joy yang menjadi biasnya selama setahun belakangan.

"Ih—kau seperti om-om pedofil jika _part_ Joy sedang dimulai." Ucap Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Hei, kau juga bersikap sama jika Kai menyanyi, Nyonya Kim."

"Sayang." Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya, "Kai itu benar-benar seksi, kau tahu. Apalagi jika dia sudah melakukan _dance_ di air. Ah—air suci." Ucapnya dengan mata yang menerawang.

"Demi celana dalamku yang bergambar pororo, kau seperti tante-tante genit." Sindir Jongin.

"Kim Kai... benar-benar keberuntungan desainku dipakai oleh tur EXO. Aaah!" serunya.

Jongin melirik kursi belakang, "Beruntunglah kedua setan kecil itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jika tidak, mereka akan menangis ketika melihat ibunya seperti ini." Ucapnya terkekeh yang dibalas dengan lirikan mata setan dari Kyungsoo.

 _Baby carrier_ yang dibawa Jongin berisi dua anaknya. Di _lift,_ dengan nafsunya, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu kehabisan nafas. Jika kedua bayinya dalam keadaan terjaga, Kyungsoo pasti akan menutup mata mereka—itu adegan dewasa tentu saja. Tapi untungnya, si kembar terlelap dalam mimpinya. _Untung saja._

Ketika sampai di tempat mereka tinggal, Jongin segera menyerahkan Taemin yang ada di depan pada Kyungsoo, dan menggendong Taeoh. Mereka terbangun sekarang; Taemin mulai rewel. Kyungsoo segera mengajak Taemin menuju balkon untuk menenangkannya, dan itu berhasil. Jongin selalu kagum dengan Kyungsoo yang dalam sekejap selalu sukses membuat kedua anaknya tenang. _Power of Mommy._

"Dadadaaa!" gumam Taeoh yang ada di dekapan Jongin.

"Dada?" Jongin terkikik, "Baiklah, Dada ada disini, sayang." Ucapnya yang membuat dia sendiri sedikit geli.

"Mama!"

"Mama bersama Taemin, sayang. Lihat, mereka disana." Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo yang menggendong Taemin, "Apa kita harus menyusul mama dan si adik kecil?" Taeoh tertawa, "Haruskah? Baiklah!" ucapnya yang kemudian membawa Taeoh ke balkon.

"Hei, dia mencarimu." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mencium pipi Taeoh, "Dia selalu memerlukan mamanya." Jawabnya dengan haru yang dibuat-buat.

"Dadaa!" Taemin tertawa.

"Dadaaaa!" Jongin terkikik. Kali ini senyumnya berubah menjadi jahil, "Aku sekarang mau jika mereka memanggilku _Dada._ "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Berjanjilah agar tidak menyerangku dengan pukulanmu, bagaimana?"

"Hmm... baiklah. Kenapa?"

Jongin, yang belum menjelaskan satu katapun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Bahkan tawanya membuat Taeoh ikut tertawa juga—lagi-lagi, dua Jongin disini; Jongin versi bayi kecil dan Jongin versi bayi raksasa.

"Sayang! Kenapa? Aku masih belum mengerti!" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Tidak—" Jongin mengatur nafasnya, "Jika mereka memanggilku _Papa,_ maka akan menjadi Papa-Mama. Tapi jika mereka memanggilku Dada, berarti—NYAHAHAHA!" tawa Jongin meledak.

"Dada... YA! Kau!"

"Dan aku ingat jika Taeoh yang mulai memanggilku Dada. Aigoo! Anak Dada!" ucapnya yang kemudian melarikan diri.

Kyungsoo, yang wajahnya memerah duduk di sofa ruang tengah—di samping Jongin. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika suaminya akan berotak mesum seperti itu. Bahkan lelaki tersebut memanfaatkan anak-anaknya sebagai alasan sekarang.

"Kau—" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Dada-Mama—" Jongin tertawa sembari mendekap Taeoh, "Dia—dia tahu saja jika aku suka dada mamanya."

"Kim Jongin!"

Lelaki itu terkikik, "Apalagi jika dadanya tidak terbalut apapun..." ucapnya dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke sesuatu yang dimaksud.

" _OH MY GOD,_ Kim Jongin! Jangan berkata hal seperti itu di depan mereka!"

"Baiklah." Jongin mengatur nafasnya, "Aku tidak akan membicarakan itu lagi." Jawabnya dengan tawa yang masih bersisa.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka berhasil menidurkan kedua anaknya. Dengan kompak si kembar tidur dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan—Taeoh lebih dulu tentu saja. Dan setelah meletakkan mereka di tempat tidur, Jongin, yang masih dengan baju kerja, duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Kyungsoo menyiapkan baju santai untuknya.

"Mandi sekarang. Bajunya sudah aku siapkan." Kata Kyungsoo yang mendaratkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi bersamaku?"

Wanita itu mendengus kesal, "Kalau salah satu mereka ada yang menangis, apa aku harus lari telanjang untuk menenangkan mereka?"

" _Well,_ sepertinya..." Jongin menerawang, "Dada akan sangat menyukai jika dada Mama seperti itu."

"ASTAGA! Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo menghujani Jongin dengan pukulannya.

Tapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo terperangkap di bawah Jongin sekarang, "Hei, aku sudah melihat itu lebih dari sekali, loh. Apa sebaiknya... si kembar kita beri adik?" tanya Jongin yang kemudian segera melarikan diri sebelum dihajar istrinya lagi.

"Mati saja kau, Kim Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerahnya.

 _ **Oh my God, Kim Jongin. Control your hormones.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _TBC._**


	23. Chapter 23

"Jongin-ah, aku mohon..."

Sudah hampir dua jam Jongin menghindari mata Kyungsoo yang memohon itu. Bagaimana tidak, mata tersebut berkaca-kaca ketika sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Jongin merasa terganggu; mungkin. Tapi itu istrinya sendiri. _Noted:_ istrinya yang paling ia hindari saat ini.

" _No._ "

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Aku belum pernah datang kesana. Ya? Ya? Jika kau merasa repot mengurus mereka sendirian, kau bisa menitipkannya ke Eomma dan Appa. Lagipula hanya sehari. Toh juga gratis."

" _Big no._ "

"Sayang!"

Jongin yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk hidup damai langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kedua anaknya. Ia sebal; kesal; bahkan ingin berteriak. Ia tidak mengira jika keinginan istrinya akan sangat susah untuk dikabulkan—sebenarnya itu sederhana. Ia hanya perlu berkata _iya._ Tapi justru kata-kata itu sulit untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan sulit untuk berbicara, tapi susah untuk mengikhlaskannya.

Kyungsoo, yang sekarang berusaha membujuk Jongin, ingin menonton konser tur dunia EXO yang dilaksanakan dua minggu nanti. Ia mendapatkan dua tiket gratis dari Myungsoo—untuk ucapan terima kasih atas desain konser katanya. Otomatis, Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lagipula, selama ia menyukai EXO, belum pernah sekalipun ia menonton konser mereka. Bahkan sejak mereka berjumlah 12 hingga sekarang hanya sembilan— _author_ merasakan kebaperan yang luar biasa sekarang.

Tiket itu merupakan konser tur pertama untuk tur dunia kali ini. Tiket yang diberikan pun tiket yang paling mahal. Pikirkan saja, jika Kyungsoo harus berperang tiket _online_ tentu ia akan kalah. Tapi ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk melihat Kai secara langsung; _harusnya begitu._

"Dadaaa!" Taemin segera melebarkan tangannya ketika Jongin datang.

"Aigoo." Jongin mengangkat Taemin, "Papa, Minnie-ya. PA—PA."

"Dadadadaa!"

 _Sigh._

"Bahkan anaknya saja tidak menyetujui ucapanku." Gerutu Jongin.

Dengan Taemin di gendongannya, ia pergi ke balkon _apartment_ mereka. Taemin sangat suka jika harus berdiri disini. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim semi, jadi udaranya cukup hangat untuk anak-anaknya.

"Minnie-ya." Taemin menatap Jongin dan mengedipkan matanya, "Aih. Matamu saja sama dengan Mama."

Taemin tertawa kecil, "Dadada."

"Iya, Dada. Minnie-ya, Dada sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mama. Mama ingin menonton konser pria-pria itu. Apa sebaiknya Dada mengizinkan Mama pergi?"

Terkadang Jongin meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Jika ia ingin bercerita, tentu seharusnya ia tidak bercerita dengan seorang bayi, 'kan? Tapi bayi itu anaknya sendiri—sama saja bayi tidak bisa bicara. Taemin hanya tertawa ketika Jongin mengajaknya bicara. Sesekali ia menunjuk burung yang terbang di kejauhan.

"Itu burung, Sayang. Nanti Dada akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengucapkannya," Jongin bergumam, "Bagaimana, apa sebaiknya Dada mengizinkan Mama pergi? Atau Dada pergi bersama Mama? Hei... Dada tidak mau Taemin-ah. Jangan menatap Dada seperti itu."

 _Sigh._

Menatap mata anaknya ternyata lebih berbisa daripada mata Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo sudah bisa memainkan ekspresinya, maka seorang bayi tidak. Mereka masih sangat polos. Saat ini Jongin sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajak Taemin berbicara. Selain Taemin tidak bisa memberikan pendapatnya, mata Taemin lebih tidak bisa untuk ditolak.

 _Berdosalah aku dan Kyungsoo mempunyai anak seperti mereka._ Batin Jongin yang sekarang menciumi pipi anak perempuannya dengan ganas.

Ketika masuk ke ruang tengah, ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di dapurnya. Entah ia menyiapkan apa, mungkin makan siang untuk mereka. Jongin lega jika hari libur begini ia bisa menikmati masakan istrinya. Walaupun hatinya sedang sebal kali ini.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo bersama Taemin.

"Menyiapkan makan siang untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Hm... masalah yang tadi—"

"Tidak apa. Jika kau tidak mengizinkanku, tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Tapi... aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarangmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Itu hanya sebuah konser. Maaf jika aku terlalu mendesakmu tadi."

Sedikit gurat rasa bersalah di benak Jongin. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Entah, entah siapa yang lebih egois disini. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan mengikhlaskan Kyungsoo melihat pria-pria tersebut. Tapi... senyum Kyungsoo membuat hatinya goyah.

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk menonton konser itu, Noona."

Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong sayuran itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya—bukan, berhenti di tempat. Ia belum berani menengokkan kepalanya pada Jongin. Ia masih takut melihat ekspresi Jongin saat ini.

"Tidak usah. Aku—"

"Ucapkan iya sebelum aku mengganti keputusanku."

Kyungsoo meletakkan pisaunya dan langsung memeluk Jongin, bahkan sampai menindih Taemin hingga merengek. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika Jongin memperbolehkannya menonton konser. Pria itu separuh hatinya merasa senang, tapi separuh hatinya merasa kasihan. Kasihan pada Taemin yang sudah berteriak karena ditekan kedua orang tuanya.

"OH—" Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, "Maafkan Mama, Sayang," Ia mengangkat Taemin ke gendongannya, "Jonginnie, bisa kau bawa Taeoh kemari?"

"Baiklah." Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi ke kamar kedua anaknya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya seakan mengecek apakah Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam kamar si kembar atau belum. Setelah ia memastikan Jongin sudah tidak terlihat, ia melirik Taemin dan terkikik sendiri. _Jahat;_ memang. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa lakukan demi _Kai._

"Taeminnie, jika nanti Dada atau Oppa tidak mengabulkan permintaanmu, kau harus menggunakan cara Mama, hm?"

Taemin tertawa.

 _Well,_ begitulah cara Kyungsoo menaklukan Jongin. _Sengaja mengalah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haruskah?_

Batin Jongin dengan wajah yang jijik.

Jongin menghela nafasnya seiring dengan matanya yang meneliti apa yang sedang ia pakai saat ini. Sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dengan tulisan angka 12 dan nama D.O di punggungnya. Entah dari mana Kyungsoo mendapatkan semua itu. Padahal Jongin sendiri tidak menyukai D.O sama sekali.

Kyungsoo sudah menempatkan Taemin dan Taeoh di kursi bayi yang ada di belakang. Segala perlengkapan dari si kembar sudah ia bawa dan ia siapkan sebelumnya. Mereka akan pergi menuju rumah kedua orang tua Kyungsoo; _untuk menitipkan si kembar selama mereka menonton konser._ Benar-benar masih pagi. Kyungsoo bilang jika antrian akan mengular nanti.

 _Coba saja kalau kau bukan istriku, Nyonya Kim._

Kyungsoo sendiri memakai _hoodie_ yang serupa, tapi dengan tulisan KAI dan angka 88 di punggungnya. Jika Jongin bisa menenggelamkan dirinya, mungkin ia akan melakukannya sekarang. Ia harus pergi bersama seorang wanita berusia 29 tahun yang tidak sadar diri dengan usianya—untung saja wajah Kyungsoo masih sangat menggemaskan; bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang wajahnya masih belum pantas untuk menikah.

Mobil mengarah ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo sudah menunggu kedatangan cucu-cucu mereka. Menurut mereka, Taemin dan Taeoh menjadi tamu yang paling dinantikan—mungkin karena mereka lucu. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo mengeluh dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu memanjakan Taeoh dan Taemin. Tapi jika ia melarang orang tuanya, yang ada ia akan disemprot habis-habisan. _Sigh._ Terkadang Kyungsoo lupa jika ia pernah menjadi anak kesayangan orang tuanya dulu.

Setelah menitipkan si kembar, Jongin dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat konser. Biasanya disaat pagi begini Jongin masih bermalas-malasan di kamar ataupun sedang menonton _pororo._ Tapi kali ini ia harus pergi untuk menonton konser. Kata Kyungsoo, jika ia tidak berangkat pagi, maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan _gift set_ yang disediakan para _fansite._ Padahal, Myungsoo sudah mau memberikan jalur lain jika ia akan pergi menonton. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo; seseorang yang keras kepala dan Jongin tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Semangat sekali." Sindir Jongin.

"Tentu," Kyungsoo tertawa, "Jika saja Kai lebih tua dariku, pasti aku akan memanggilnya _Oppa._ Sayangnya, jarak usia kami terlalu jauh." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan lain."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kai, anak lelakiku—"

Ucapan Jongin menghasilkan lirikan mata dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terkikik ketika mellihat Kyungsoo yang marah; pura-pura marah lebih tepatnya. _Adorable;_ bagi Jongin begitu. Benar, bagi Jongin, apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo akan selalu menggemaskan.

Sesampainya di lokasi, Jongin tercengang karena antrian sudah sangat panjang. Ia sudah bersiap jika kakinya akan membengkak jika pulang nanti. Tapi ia tidak kehabisan akal; karena ia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Myungsoo untuk meminta pintu lain dibuka jika Kyungsoo sudah membeli _gift set_ yang ia inginkan.

Dengan semangat Kyungsoo menjubelkan dirinya di antara gadis-gadis remaja disana. Jika dilihat, Kyungsoo bisa dianggap seumuran dengan mereka. Wajahnya benar-benar masih bisa dianggap sebagai gadis-gadis penyuka _oppa._

Namun semangat Kyungsoo tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia menyadari jika Jongin menyedot perhatian gadis-gadis disana. Banyak yang bergumam, _'Lelaki itu mirip sekali dengan Kai!'_ atau _'Kai? Ah! Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Kai, dia bisa aku incar!'_. Telinga Kyungsoo serasa terbakar ketika mendengar ucapan-ucapan tersebut. Ia menarik Jongin hingga menabrak punggungnya—Jongin berada di belakangnya. Selain itu ia mengedarkan tatapan setannya pada semua gadis yang ada disana. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin menikmati hal tersebut. Kyungsoo, yang menarik penutup kepala _hoodie_ Jongin harus mengalah karena pria itu membukanya—dengan alasan udara terasa panas; padahal sebenarnya ia suka jika gadis-gadis itu membicarakan wajahnya.

Setengah jam di antrian membuat Kyungsoo geram karena gadis-gadis yang memperhatikan Jongin lebih banyak. Bahkan gadis di antrian depan pun rela menolehkan kepalanya dengan susah payah hanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo meneriakkan jika Jongin sudah menikah, tapi ia sendiri gengsi dengan usianya yang sudah… Hm…

"Apa Myungsoo tidak bisa membuka pintu lainnya?"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, "Untuk apa? Bukannya kau harus membeli _gift set_ terlebih dulu? Antriannya masih panjang, Soo."

"Tapi," Kyungsoo memikirkan alasan yang tepat, "Aku lelah, Sayang. Bisakah kita lewat pintu yang disediakan Myungsoo saja?"

"Lelah?" Jongin terkekeh, "Benarkah? Hm... aku khawatir jika sekarang Myungsoo Hyung sedang sibuk. Jadi—"

"Kau ini!" Kyungsoo emosi dan mencari ponsel di saku _hoodie_ Jongin, "Aku akan meneleponnya!"

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika istrinya itu beralasan. Bukan karena lelah, tentu. Tapi karena Jongin menarik perhatian gadis-gadis disana. Cemburu? _Pasti._ Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang suka cemburu dengan hal-hal kecil. _Bahkan dengan ayam sekalipun._

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponselnya dengan lirikan tajam pada Jongin. Ekspresi itu membuatnya ingin menciumi Kyungsoo—karena ia sangat gemas. Tapi karena ia berada di tempat umum, tentu ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Bagaimana? Myungsoo Hyung bisa melakukannya?" tanya Jongin pura-pura penasaran—karena sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya.

"Myungsoo akan menyusul kita kemari. Katanya ia akan mengecek keadaan luar gedung konser juga." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin ingin menebar pesonanya. Sesekali ia menyibakkan rambutnya dan berhasil membuat gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya terpukau. Selain karena ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin emosi, ia juga menyukai hal tersebut. _Menyukai kenyataan jika gadis-gadis itu terpesona karenanya._

Tak berselang lama, perhatian para gadis teralih pada seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Beberapa dari mereka mengikuti kemana langkah pria itu pergi. _Myungsoo._ Dengan warna hitamnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki berhasil membuat mereka terkena sindrom _starstruck._

"Hei," Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin, "Ayo."

"Myungie-ya! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" seru Kyungsoo yang kemudian menyeret Myungsoo pergi.

Jongin mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Sesekali Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan bertanya _'Dia kenapa—'._ Jongin hanya tertawa dan berjanji akan menjelaskannya nanti. Gadis-gadis itu melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak suka. Bayangkan, berangkat ke konser dengan Jongin, dan membawa Myungsoo pergi. Dua pria tampan yang menyedot perhatian mereka berada di pihak Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil membuat mereka bertanya siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya—walaupun mereka juga tidak tahu siapa Jongin dan Myungsoo.

.

.

.

Selama konser dimulai, Jongin benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu ikut tenggelam dalam riuhnya konser disana. Bahkan jika EXO memintanya untuk berteriak, maka ia akan ikut berteriak juga. _Sigh._ Di tengah konser seramai itu Jongin pun masih bisa menguap karena bosan. Ia mengakui jika beberapa lagu mereka enak didengar, tapi karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyungsoo maka ia sangat bosan.

Jongin memegang _lightstick_ di tangan kirinya. Jujur ia malu harus memegang _lightstick_ begini. _Fanboy_ saja bukan—gengsi sebenarnya.

"Kau _fans_ dari D.O Oppa?"

Jongin menolehkan kepala ke arah kirinya. _Cantik._ Batin Jongin.

"D.O? Ah—iya," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Suaranya bagus." Jawab Jongin berbohong—karena sebenarnya ia tidak meyukai D.O; bahkan semua personil EXO.

"Kau benar," gadis itu tertawa, "Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Kai Oppa," ia terlihat mengingat sesuatu, "Jadi kau yang dibicarakan di antrian tadi? Ada seseorang yang mirip dengan Kai Oppa katanya. Bahkan ada yang mirip L Infinite juga kata mereka."

"Benarkah?" Jongin tertawa, "Seseorang yang mirip L itu kakak lelakiku. Memang ia benar-benar mirip."

"Kalian bersaudara dengan wajah yang seperti itu? Whoaa," ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, Kim Seolhyun." Ucapnya ramah.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin menyambut tangan tersebut, "Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Aku bersama teman-temanku," ia melirik samping kirinya, "Aku sudah mengira jika banyak laki-laki yang menyukai D.O Oppa. Ia benar-benar lucu."

"Ah—begitu, ya?" Jongin tertawa kecil, "Aku menyukai D.O karena suaranya bagus."

"Benar!" gadis itu bersemangat, "Kau datang sendirian saja?"

"Hmm… aku—"

"Dia datang bersamaku!"

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang melirik Seolhyun dengan ganas. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya berhembus kuat. Ia meremas tangan kanan Jongin kuat-kuat. Jongin sendiri tidak mengira jika perbincangannya dengan Seolhyun akan di dengar olehnya—karena musik yang terlampau keras disana.

"Aku istrinya." Ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"OH—" Seolhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada konser lagi. Kyungsoo sekarang tidak memperhatikan konser dan menatap Jongin tajam. Jongin sendiri? Ia masih belum tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengajak Kyungsoo bicara? Itu bukan tampat yang tepat karena ia harus berteriak agar suaranya terdengar.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku sedang marah padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang setelah itu tidak pernah memperhatikan konser lagi.

.

.

.

"Soo…"

Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di jendela mobil. Jongin sedari tadi membujuk Kyungsoo agar mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi wanita itu masih saja diam dan tidak menanggapi rengekan Jongin yang makin lama makin mengganggu.

"Taeoh dan Taemin?" tanya Jongin.

"Besok Seungsoo Oppa akan mengantarkan mereka." Jawabnya ketus.

 _Sigh._

Masuk ke dalam _apartment_ pun tidak membantu. Kyungsoo melangkah beberapa langkah di depannya—bahkan Kyungsoo menutup pintu _lift_ sebelum Jongin bisa masuk. Jongin sendiri sudah memasang wajah sememelas mungkin agar Kyungsoo mau berbicara dengannya. Ini sudah menjadi jurus terakhir nampaknya.

"Soo—"

Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang menenggak air mineral di dapurnya. Ketika wanita itu sudah bersiap untuk melangkah pergi, Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan marah—"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi," Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, "Kau sedari tadi tidak mau berbicara denganku."

"Ajak saja gadis itu bicara. Seohyun atau siapa—"

"Seolhyun."

"Hah! Kau bahkan mengingat namanya!"

 _Crap. Serba salah sekali kau, Kim Jongin. Selamat menikmati._

"Karena aku berkenalan dengannya, Soo. Kami hanya berbincang sedikit. Kenapa kau marah seperti ini?"

"Berbincang katamu? Kau bahkan menanyakan apa dia berangkat sendiri atau tidak. Ayolah, Kim Jongin, aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Hei," Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo tiga kali, "Aku hanya basa-basi padanya."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan layaknya _'Lepaskan wajahku atau kau akan kubunuh'._ Tapi sayangnya Jongin tak gentar dengan ancaman istrinya.

"Basa-basi? _My Ass._ "

" _Your ass? Sexy, of course."_

"YA! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" Kyungsoo berusaha berontak, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa sembuh dari penyakitmu itu? Penyakit _self-centered_ dan suka tebar pesona itu, hm?"

Jongin terkikik, "Dengar, jujur aku masih suka jika ada orang yang terpesona denganku," Kyungsoo mendelik, "Dengarkan aku dulu atau kau akan kuhabisi," wanita itu melunak, "Tapi jujur aku sengaja melakukan itu. Karena kau tahu, sepanjang konser kau mengacuhkanku dan tidak menganggapku sama sekali. Jika kau bisa cemburu karena Seolhyun, maka aku bisa cemburu karena Kai, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berbincang dengan Kai—"

"Akan sama saja," Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Kau selalu membicarakan Kai, Kai, dan Kai. Bahkan aku bosan. Jika kau merasa kau bisa membela diri, maka bagaimana jadinya ketika kau mencemburui aku hanya karena ayam goreng tempo hari?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena malu. Ia mendengar ucapan Jongin dan memang benar, beberapa hari yang lalu ia uring-uringan hanya karena Jongin bercanda jika ia lebih memilih ayam goreng daripada Kyungsoo. _Childish?_ Sangat.

"Lagipula aku ingat dengan statusku sebagai ayah dari dua bayi yang merepotkan itu," ia terkekeh, "Aku sudah merindukan mereka, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia malu setengah mati karena Jongin sudah melakukan skakmat padanya. Dengan posisi yang masih sama—Jongin masih menangkup wajah Kyungsoo—ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Bahkan bisa dibilang matanya sudah hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Hei, sudahlah," Jongin mencium Kyungsoo sekali lagi, " _Ngomong-ngomong_ kau sangat meggemaskan jika sedang cemburu begini. Seperti Taemin yang merengek ketika Taeoh sedang digendong."

"Aku bukan bayi—"

"Tapi kau sama lucunya seperti bayi," ia mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo, "Kau bayi yang sudah punya dua bayi—"

"YA!"

Jongin tertawa, "Jangan marah padaku lagi. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti."

"Terserah," Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari Jongin, "Aku akan pergi mandi," ia menghentikan langkahnya, "Jangan mengikutiku!" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Jongin.

"Jika aku tidak mau menuruti itu?" Jongin melangkahkan kaki dan menyeringai, "Aku akan menyerangmu kali ini—"

"NO!" Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk melarikan dirinya, "JONGIN!"

"Terlambat~" ucap Jongin yang membawa Kyungsoo di pundaknya layaknya karung beras.

 ** _Well... Jongin..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, sebenernya ini ending dari cerita Lion Heart(eu)~**

 **Tapi nanti ada epilog nya. Udah di ketik kok epilog nya. Tapi masih males buat ngepublish~ kekeke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading everyone! Thanks for liking these fuckin' awful and shitty story!**_

 ** _Annyeong~~~ *throwing hearteu*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Dadaaaaa! Dadaaaa!"

Jongin merentangkan tangan pada Taeoh yang mulai melangkah ke arahnya. Perlahan, tapi membuat Jongin sedikit takut. Senyumnya mengembang dan diiringi rasa bangga pada tapak-tapak dari kaki kecil anak lelakinya. Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang berpindah dan bersimpuh di samping Jongin. Tak kalah bangga, tentu. Meskipun mungkin Taeoh sedikit malas bergerak dan membuat kakinya menggembung penuh lemak bayi hingga akhirnya berbentuk seperti lobak.

"Dada—"

"Disini, Sayang," Jongin merentangkan tangannya dan bersiap menyambut Taeoh jika ambruk nanti.

"Dada," Taeoh yang sudah dekat tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya, "MAMAAA!"

"YAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri, "Maafkan. Sepertinya dia memilihku," ucapnya seraya mengangkat Taeoh yang ternyata berakhir di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti—" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taeoh yang tertawa dengan lucunya, "Kau setan kecil, bisa-bisanya! Kau berjalan ke arah Dada tapi malah memilih Mama? Bagus, kau bukan teman Dada lagi."

Bukannya takut, tawa Taeoh malah menjadi. Jongin tidak pernah bisa marah dengan anak lelakinya itu—apalagi Taemin; _peri kecil yang bertingkah setan._ Mereka berdua sudah mulai bisa berbicara sekarang. Sedikit—seperti menyebut koki menjadi _oti,_ menyebut burung menjadi _bubu,_ dan menyebut Myungsoo menjadi _Tootoo—_ ini membuat Kyungsoo, Myungsoo, dan Soojung terpanggil; _dan membuat Jongin memikirkan hal lain; susu maksudnya._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jarang ke rumah mereka. Semenjak Yoonhee—anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—lahir dua bulan lalu, mereka menjadi repot sendiri. Bahkan terkadang merepotkan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga bingung menghadapi kedua anaknya yang suka merengek itu.

Taeoh akhirnya terdampar di dekapan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menarik rambut ibunya. Itu menjadi kebiasaannya saat ini. Bahkan terkadang Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan jika rambutnya ditarik terlalu kuat. Hul, bisa dibayangkan betapa jahilnya Taeoh kelak.

"Jonginnie, bisa kau bawa Taemin keluar? Dia belum bangun sedari tadi."

"Hmm," Jongin bergegas berjalan ke kamar Taemin dan membawanya keluar, "Wajahnya masih mengantuk. Astaga, dia menjadi berat begini. Aku pikir mereka berdua membawa gen darimu."

"Maksudnya?" Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Lihat kaki mereka yang berbentuk besar dan badan mereka yang—aku tidak meneruskan," ucapnya dengan senyum jahil.

"YA! Kau mengatakan aku gemuk?"

" _Sort of?_ Tidak, Sayang. Kau tidak gemuk, hanya saja—sedikit berisi."

"Oh, aku cukup tahu," Kyungsoo mendelik dan membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak apa mereka berisi seperti aku. Hanya saja, jangan sampai mereka punya kelakuan jahil sepertimu. Bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri menghadapi kalian."

" _I love you, too._ "

Baiklah. Beginilah hari-hari mereka. Berdebat, memperebutkan gelar siapa-yang-lebih-dicintai-anaknya, berteriak, dan berakhir dengan kata-kata gombal yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Jika orang lain mendengar mungkin risih atau jijik, tapi justru itu yang disukai Kyungsoo selama ini. Meskipun suaminya masih sering menonton Red Velvet dengan antusias tapi paling tidak ia tahu bagaimana pengorbanan Jongin untuknya.

Kyungsoo masih ingat sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu Jongin jatuh sakit hanya karena waktu tidur dan makan yang tidak teratur. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memberikannya tugas besar. Memang Jongin menyukai dan menjadi seseorang yang gila kerja setelah tahu bahwa apa yang ia kerjakan menyenangkan. Dan ia selalu berdalih bahwa ia menjadi seseorang yang pekerja keras karena Kyungsoo menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli _giftset_ dari EXO—padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri yang sering membeli _giftset_ dari Red Velvet.

" _Music Bank?_ Woah! Hari ini _Twice_ dan _Lovelyz_ _comeback_ bersamaan!" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai menonton televisi dengan Taemin yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ada bias baru?" sindir Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Momo! Mijoo!" Jongin antusias, "Mereka seksi sekali."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan lupa kalau karung beras itu duduk di pangkuanmu, Tuan Kim."

"Karung berasku," Jongin mendekap Taemin erat, "Tak kusangka mereka sudah satu tahun lebih. Padahal seingatku aku baru kemarin bertemu denganmu—tidur denganmu," ia terkikik.

"YA!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, "Jangan mengingat-ingat itu," ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei," Jongin tersenyum, "Bayangkan saja, kalau saja kita tidak bertemu malam itu, tentu kita tidak akan seperti ini. Bersyukurlah, meskipun pertemuan kita sedikit unik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan. Ia sadar Jongin sudah banyak berubah semenjak menikah. Ia lebih dewasa; _bahkan dibandingkan Kyungsoo sendiri._ Meskipun sifat Jongin yang suka jelalatan itu masih terlihat—sangat terlihat bahkan—tapi paling tidak Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana hatinya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sadar jika yang mengubah Jongin bukanlah dirinya, tapi kedua anaknya. Semenjak mereka berdua lahir, perubahan Jongin benar-benar terlihat. Mungkin selain karena mereka berdua lucu, Jongin dihantui perasaan bersalahnya pada Myungsoo.

Jongin kecil adalah seseorang yang suka mencari perhatian orang tuanya. Tapi karena mereka berdua lebih mencintai pekerjaan dan uang, maka mau tak mau kakak lelakinya lah yang mengorbankan waktunya—bahkan masa depannya sendiri. Oleh karena itu terkadang Jongin menyalahkan dirinya jika sifat Myungsoo yang dingin dan tertutup itu kembali. Hanya saja, Myungsoo adalah Myungsoo. Pria 4D yang bisa mengubah sifatnya kapan saja.

"Lee Mijoo!" seru Jongin seraya mengangkat tangan Taemin sesuai dengan tempo lagu yang ada di televisi.

"Anakku—kasihan sekali dia menjadi korban obsesi ayahnya sendiri," sindir Kyungsoo.

"Hei—dia menyukainya. Lihat," Jongin melihat Taemin yang ada di pangkuannya, " _See?_ Dia menikmatinya juga," ucapnya puas.

"YA! Seharusnya mereka tidak menonton acara seperti ini. Mereka seharusnya menonton _Doraemon_ atau _Robocar Poli._ Ini? _Music Bank?_ Astaga," Kyungsoo meraih rambut Taemin dan membelainya, "Semoga Dada tidak menularkan sifat itu padamu, Nak."

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Cih. Tunggu, jika besar nanti, aku yakin Taemin akan menjadi gadis baik-baik. Yang perlu kau pedulikan adalah—"

Dengan kompaknya mereka menatap Taeoh yang sedang tertawa dan menunjuk layar televisi, "Joojoo!"

Jongin menghela nafas, " _See?_ Dia sudah bisa tahu siapa gadis cantik disaat umur begini," ucapnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan galak dari istrinya.

.

.

.

Hari itu Kyungsoo masak besar karena semuanya akan berkumpul. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa rusuhnya rumah mereka jika semuanya sudah pulang. Dengan adanya si kembar yang mulai aktif saja semua sudah berantakan kemana-mana, apalagi jika yang lainnya datang. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo harus mengepel seluruh rumah. Hal ini membuatnya bersumpah jika Jongin tidak membantu, maka ia akan memenggal kepala lelaki tersebut.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin menjadi bulan-bulanan Kyungsoo karena sama sekali tidak membantunya—bahkan malah membuat ribut. Sudah tahu jika anaknya bisa kemana-mana, ia malah menaruh susu coklat sembarangan. Otomatis Kyungsoo harus mengepel bekasnya. Setelah itu, bukannya minta maaf, Jongin malah membuat Taeoh menangis karena tidak mau membantunya berjalan. Karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat emosi, maka ia menyuruh Jongin untuk menjaga anak-anaknya semalam suntuk.

"Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo mencari-cari dimana Jongin berada, "OH MY—"

Awalnya Jongin bertugas untuk membeli _cola_ di supermarket dekat _apartment_ mereka. Tapi ternyata, sekarang, Jongin malah terdampar di ranjang dengan Taemin yang tengkurap di atas dadanya, dan Taeoh yang kakinya melayang ke lengannya. _Adorable,_ sangat. Tapi Kyungsoo murka karena Jongin sedari pagi hanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan saja. Ayolah, berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya menjadi hal yang langka saat ini. Apalagi dengan kelahiran Yoonhee dan persiapan pernikahan Myungsoo membuat mereka sulit ditemui.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Ketika ia mendekatkan langkahnya, ia tersenyum kecil. Baginya wajah Jongin saat ini tidak lebih dewasa dari bayi-bayinya yang juga tidur disana. Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, dan jari Taemin yang entah bagaimana berada di atas bibirnya, membuat kemarahan Kyungsoo menguap begitu saja. Sepertinya ia tahu jika Taemin akan menjadi anak gadis yang akan dilindungi ayahnya. Sudah terlihat dari bayi bagaimana sikap Taemin jika Jongin pulang bekerja. Mungkin Taemin sudah bisa menghirup bau keringat Jongin dari radius beberapa kilometer.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan membetulkan posisi tidur Taeoh yang sepertinya tidak tertata sama sekali. Ia menyeka keringat anak lelakinya itu. Entah, Taeoh selalu berkeringat ketika tidur. Bahkan di suhu ruangan yang dingin sekalipun.

Merasa ada seseorang yang ada di kamarnya, Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, "Soo?" ucapnya dengan suara yang serak khas orang yang baru saja terbanngun dari tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku tadi memberikan tugas untukmu," sindirnya.

"Maaf," ia mengucek matanya, "Anak-anak mengantuk dan rewel sedari tadi. Karena kau sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa mengganggumu. Terpaksa aku harus menidurkan mereka dulu," ia memindahkan Taemin ke samping Taeoh dan duduk, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Ada lagi yang harus aku beli selain _cola?_ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng, " _Nah._ Kalau kau masih mengantuk kau bisa tidur. Maaf jika aku tidak memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi."

"Santai saja. Aku juga tidak banyak membantu di dapur," ia berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya, "Aku pergi sekarang, hm? Benar tidak ada yang harus dibeli selain _cola?_ "

"Tidak. Kalau kau mau membeli yang lain beli saja."

"Baiklah," ia berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, "Aku membeli yang lain."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, " Apa?"

"Dure—" Kyungsoo mendelik, " _Aniya._ Aku berangkat," ucapnya seraya mengecup kening Kyungsoo singkat dan pergi.

"Dasar. Otaknya benar-benar perlu dibersihkan," gerutu wanita itu yang kemudian kembali ke dapurnya.

.

.

.

"Yoohee-ya~" ucap Myungsoo seraya menggendong Yoonhee di dekapannya.

"Buat sendiri, Hyung," sindir Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ayam.

"Diam kau, Pencundang."

Jongin mendelik, "Kau mengatakan aku pecundang? Kita lakukan pertandingan ulang setelah ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk-nunjukkan paha ayam ke arah Myungsoo.

Soojung menghela nafasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Unnie, maafkan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengiyakan Myungsoo Oppa untuk membawa _game console_ itu," ucapnya.

"Bukan salahmu, Soojung-ah. Memang mereka berdua saja yang masih _childish._ "

Baekhyun menimpali, "Bukan berdua. Tapi bertiga," ucapnya setelah mendengar Chanyeol berteriak _'siapa yang berani melawan aku'_ baru saja _._

Rumah menjadi ramai. Dengan para pria yang sesekali mengumpat karena _game_ yang mereka mainkan, dan teriakan anak-anak kecil disana. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat menegur ketiga pria itu karena membuat Yoonhee menangis—karena saking ramainya mereka. Setelah Baekhyun mengamuk, mereka memilih untuk bermain dengan suara yang tertahan.

 _Ngomong-ngomong_ masalah Yoonhee, anak itu sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang, _copy paste._ Mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir, dan bentuk mukanya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun ketika masih bayi. Baekhyun sudah memperlihatkan fotonya ketika masih seumuran dengan Yoonhee dan hasilnya, _perfect. Copy paste._ Hanya saja yang menjadi harapan Chanyeol saat ini adalah sifat Baekhyun—semoga—tidak menurun ke arahnya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi seekor singa lapar seperti Baekhyun yang siap menerkam apapun. Tapi Chanyeol sedikit lega, karena sepertinya Yoonhee lebih menempel padanya daripada dengan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Aku berpikir suatu saat nanti anakmu akan menyukai anakku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Taeoh maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tidak akan bisa kubayangkan jika Taeoh menyukai Yoonhee nantinya."

"Mungkin jika mereka menikah suatu saat nanti, akan seperti pernikahan antara kau dan Jongin."

"Maksudnya?"

"Lihat saja Taeoh sekarang. Jongin. Seratus persen Jongin. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua dominan ke arah Jongin. Bukan padaku."

"Aku pikir Taemin akan mirip denganmu, Unnie," ujar Soojung yang menggendong Taemin.

"Tapi makin lama dia makin mirip Jongin," Kyungsoo memainkan tangan Taemin yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya, "Pokoknya dia harus punya sifat yang mirip denganku. Cukup Taeoh saja yang mirip Jongin seratus persen."

"Sifat Taeoh juga?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendengus, "Taeoh sudah tahu mana gadis cantik mana yang bukan," keluhnya penuh kekalahan.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Rumah sudah sepi dari penghuninya. Kyungsoo sekarang terdampar di sofa ruang tengah karena lelah. Menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka sama saja seperti memasak untuk pesta. Apalagi porsi makan Chanyeol dan Myungsoo yang banyaknya luar biasa. Terkadang Kyungsoo iri dengan pria-pria itu, porsi makan mereka sangat banyak, tapi badan mereka tidak pernah gemuk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Baginya, makan satu sendok akan menambah satu kilogram saja.

"Hei," Jongin keluar dengan handuk di kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar, hm?"

"Sebentar. Aku malas untuk pindah ke kamar," ia mendudukkan dirinya, "Kemarilah."

Lelaki itu berjalan dan duduk bersandar di kaki Kyungsoo, "Keringkan rambutku," ucapnya.

"Iya, Tuan Muda. Hamba mengerti," jawab Kyungsoo yang kemudian disusul dengan tawa mereka berdua.

"Soo."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Untuk? Hei, kenapa kau aneh begini?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Wanita itu tertawa, "Iya, iya. Akan aku dengarkan."

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan semuanya untukku."

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah lutut istrinya, "Secara tidak sadar kau sudah mengubah hidupku. Mulai dari aku yang masih suka _clubbing_ dan sebagainya. Dari aku yang laki-laki super nakal. Dari aku yang suka mendekati wanita di sekitarku, menjadi aku yang sekarang. Meskipun aku tahu jika aku pasti dibawah ekspektasimu—" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Berikan pendapatmu nanti! Aku tahu pertemuan kita tidak seromantis Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Noona ataupun Myungsoo Hyung dan Soojung, tapi aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak kalah dari mereka," ia berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu, kau sudah mengubah hidupku 180 derajat berbeda. Dan mereka, kedua setan kecil itu, sudah seperti musim semi saja. Jangan berpikir jika kau masih kurang disana-sini. Kau—" Jongin mengecup hidung Kyungsoo sekilas, "Sudah sangat dan amat lebih dari cukup. Meskipun kau tidak sempurna."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Jongin, "Ada apa denganmu? Demam? Tidak! Apa aku memasukkan racun di makanan hingga pikiranmu kacau begini?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sedang serius! Aku memikirkan hal ini sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Setiap melihat Taeoh dan Taemin, aku bersyukur. Karena ketidak sengajaan kita dulu, kita bisa seperti sekarang."

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, motivasi apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu?"

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Hmm… tidak. Hari ini? Hari _anniversary_ kita? Bukan! Ulang tahunmu? Bukan juga. Ulang tahun anak-anak? Bukan! Hari apa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Hari ini tepat dua tahun kau tidur denganku malam itu," ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Telinga dan pipi Kyungsoo memerah, "YA! Kenapa kau mengingat hari itu?"

"Itu hari bersejarah, kau tahu. Kalau tidak ada hari itu, mungkin aku masih berkeliaran dengan wanita-wanita lain diluar sana. Sekarang? Aku duduk disini bersamamu. Jika bukan karena ketidak sengajaan itu, mungkin kau masih meratapi nasibmu dengan Lee Donghae si keparat itu—"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, "Cemburu, hm?"

"Jangan ditanya lagi."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Kau—" ia mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, "Adalah orang yang aku pikirkan sekarang hingga nanti. Tidak perlu cemburu begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku seperti punya pawang sendiri. Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan wajah yang seperti anak anjing yang dbelai pemiliknya.

"Kau ini. _Childish!_ "

"Memang! Aku jauh lebih muda darimu—"

"Jangan membawa usia disini," ucap Kyungsoo.

" _Ani._ Kau masih seperti bayi. Bayi yang punya dua bayi."

"Jangan memulai lagi!"

Secara tiba-tiba Jongin membenamkan Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Entah, bagi Kyungsoo hari ini Jongin sedang aneh. Tapi Jongin memang begitu, suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Seperti sekarang, dengan badan yang terkurung di antara lengan kekar Jongin, Kyungsoo diserang dengan kecupan-kecupan dari lelaki tersebut. Untuk sekarang Kyungsoo menduga Jongin menganggap dirinya seperti Taeoh dan Taemin.

"Jongin—cukup," Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak.

" _Nah, nah!_ " ia mengecup Kyungsoo sekali lagi, "Terima kasih, Kyungie-ya~"

"Iya, iya. Lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Dengarkan aku sekali lagi," ia masih memeluk Kyungsoo, "Aku—sekarang menjadikan kau dan kedua iblis itu menjadi prioritas utamaku. Jangan memikirkan hal yang menyusahkan lagi. Kau hanya perlu mengurus dan mendidik mereka. Masalah uang dan sebagainya menjadi tanggung jawabku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan Kim," ia tertawa kecil, "Tapi, aku merasa janggal dengan dirimu yang _cheesy_ begini. Kenapa?"

Ia melepaskan Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipi wanita tersebut, "Aku baru menyadari semua—ini semua—setelah berkumpul tadi. Aku merasa kebahagiaanku sudah lengkap. Dan kau menjadi salah satu bagian utamanya disini."

"Aku merinding mendengar kau berbicara begini."

"YA! Aku sudah menjatuhkan semua harga diriku, kau tahu."

" _Arra, arra._ " Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang membuat matanya melengkung.

Sekarang Jongin sadar, _title Playboy_ sudah tidak patut untuk dia sematkan di depan namanya lagi. Sudah ada tiga Kim yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji pada Myungsoo untuk berubah dulu. Lagipula memang sudah waktunya untuk membuktikan pada kakak lelakinya itu bahwa dia sudah berubah. Ia tahu, waktu sangat cepat mengubahnya. Ia benar-benar sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, wanita yang secara tidak sadar tidur dengannya. Dari ketidak sengajaan itu ia bertemu dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dengan Kyungsoo yang mau bersabar menerima dirinya yang super _childish,_ beserta Taeoh dan Taemin, dua setan yang menjadi penyemangat disaat ia bekerja ataupun menjalani hari-harinya.

Jongin juga bersyukur bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, karena dorongan mereka juga dia tahu bagaimana mengemban sebuah tanggung jawab besar. Meskipun awalnya ia merasa semua itu memberatkannya, tapi sekarang tanggung jawab itu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan dan berarti dalam hidupnya. Jongin tahu ke depannya semua akan lebih menyiksa, tapi ia juga tahu jika ada Kyungsoo yang mau dijadikan sandaran disaat punggungnya lelah. Dan masih ada Taeoh dan Taemin, yang akan menjadi matahari dan bulan ketika hari-harinya gelap karena badai.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN~_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Halo, ini Epilog sekaligus chapter terakhir dari cerita ini!**

 **Tapi kalo ada ide-ide nakal yang tiba-tiba muncul sih gak tau ya~**

 **Mungkin dikasih ke Love Me Right aja hehe**

 **Mari hiatus selama 2 bulan sebelum bisa nulis-nulis lagi~  
**

 **Thanks for liking these story, tho.**

 **Baca karya aku yang lain, jangan lupa Review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"MAMAAAA!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapi bayinya, Taeyong, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Taemin—yang masih dengan seragamnya—datang dengan wajah mengkerut dan berlari. Kyungsoo sudah hafal dengan sikap Taemin yang suka rewel begini. Maklum, anak gadis satu-satunya jika di rumah.

"Hmm?" responnya lembut.

Dengan wajah sebalnya, "Dada dan Oppa—ah! Mereka menyebalkan!" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adiknya dan tersenyum lembut, "Halo, Taeyongie~" ucapnya yang kemudian mencium pipi gemuk adiknya.

"Dada dan Oppa? Kenapa?"

"Menyebalkan! Pokoknya besok Mama yang harus menjemput kami!" serunya yang kemudian duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Hal ini sering—bahkan sangat sering—membuat Taemin sebal. Hampir setiap kejadian yang membuat Taemin marah selalu sama penyebabnya. Oh! Taeoh dan Taemin sudah bersekolah sekarang. Usia mereka sekitar lima tahunan. Dan setahun yang lalu mereka mendapatkan adik baru, Kim Taeyong. Taeoh sempat tidak ikhlas dengan kehadiran laki-laki lain di rumah, karena baginya, hadirnya si ayah saja sudah cukup membuat eksistensinya terancam. Apalagi dengan adik lagi, laki-laki pula. Tapi setelah berjalannya waktu, Taeoh terlihat menyayangi adiknya. Bahkan sepertinya akan mengajari adiknya yang tidak-tidak.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah Taeoh yang berjalan dengan cerianya dan disusul Jongin yang memakai pakaian kerja di belakangnya. Hari ini Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput anak kembarnya, bahkan sepertinya dia berniat untuk membolos setelah jam makan siang—karena _project_ nya sudah selesai sekitar empat hari yang lalu.

"Mama! Aku pulang!" seru Taeoh yang kemudian menyambar sendok adiknya dan memasukkan makanan bayi itu ke mulutnya.

"Anak ini—" Kyungsoo terkejut, "Ganti baju dan cuci kaki, kalian berdua! Taemin juga! Belum bersih sudah mencium Taeyong tadi!"

Taemin mendelik ke arah ibunya dan kemudian berlalu dengan Taeoh yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sempat Kyungsoo mendengar Taemin menggerutu, _'Kenapa aku diikut sertakan padahal Oppa yang memulai—._

Jongin tertawa kecil ketika melihat kedua anaknya. Baginya, mereka berdua sudah tumbuh menjadi _little evils._ Suka bertengkar, berteriak, tapi selalu kompak jika mengerjai orang lain—bahkan orang tua mereka sendiri. Tapi Jongin mengakui jika mereka berdua _good-looking,_ dan bahkan dengan sombongnya dia mengklaim bahwa anak kembarnya seperti itu berkat _gen_ darinya—Kyungsoo selalu sebal dengan pernyataan ini. Memang, penyakit _self-centered_ Jongin tidak pernah sembuh. Atau mungkin itu sudah menjadi watak dari pria itu.

"Hei—" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo, "Taeyongie baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Diantara anak-anak kita sepertinya dia menjadi yang paling normal," Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Semoga saja kau dan Taeoh tidak memberikan perngaruh buruk saja aku sudah lega," sindirnya.

"YA! Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Lihat, jika kau yang menjemput Taemin selalu marah begitu. Dan dia selalu menyebut _'Karena Dada dan Oppa—'._ Penyebabnya masih sama, 'kan?"

Jongin tertawa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, "Dia anak perempuanku satu-satunya, Soo. Bukankah wajar jika aku begitu?"

"Haish!" Kyungsoo memukulkan sendok Taeyong ke kepala Jongin, "Anak perempuan satu-satunya bukan berarti harus melarang dia dekat dengan anak laki-laki. Dia masih kecil, Jongin. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah melarang Taeoh menggoda siswa perempuan lainnya. Itu pilih kasih."

"Hei~ justru aku tidak pilih kasih. Sekarang coba perhatikan, aku bersikap seperti itu agar Taemin tidak mudah didekati. Dan Taeoh... aku pikir sebagai laki-laki wajar jika begitu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Berarti sama saja kau mencetak Taemin agar tidak didekati laki-laki seperti Taeoh," ia berdiri dan pergi ke dapur, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan keluarga ini, Tuhan—" gumamnya.

Jongin yang mendengar hal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal-hal seperti itu sudah wajar terjadi di keluarganya. Justru kelakuan aneh keluarganya itu yang selalu membuatnya rindu jika sedang lembur di kantor. Sekarang dia mendudukkan Taeyong di pangkuannya. Anak lelakinya yang satu ini meskipun sepertinya punya wajah yang lebih kaku, tapi dia lebih _behave._ Tidak seperti kedua kakaknya yang suka merengek ketika masih kecil dulu.

Kehadiran Taeyong sebenarnya tidak disengaja. Secara tiba-tiba saja dia muncul. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan punya anak lagi. Ketika ia tahu anaknya laki-laki, ia selalu berharap sifat ayah dan kakak tertuanya tidak menular. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo agak protektif pada anak bungsunya itu. Jongin sempat protes dengan kelakuan istrinya, tapi jika dilihat-lihat lagi alasan Kyungsoo cukup masuk akal.

Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang dengan Taeyong di dekapannya. Anak laki-lakinya itu tidak pernah protes. Mirip dengan _Daebak_ ketika masih bayi. Bahkan Taeyong tidak pernah rewel ketika lapar ataupun terbangun dari tidurnya. Terkadang Kyungsoo bercanda jika dia bisa lupa jika punya anak satu lagi—karena saking diamnya Taeyong. Bahkan Kyungsoo menganggap hanya dia dan Taeyong lah yang tidak bersikap iblis jika di rumah—sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah terinfeksi dengan penyakit _self-centered_ dari Jongin.

"Panggil anak-anak. Suruh mereka makan," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baik, Nyonya Besar. Jangan marah begitu," bujuk Jongin.

"Kim Jongin—"

"Berangkat!" serunya yang kemudian berlari dengan Taeyong yang tergelak di dekapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan siang, Taeoh dan Taemin duduk di ruang tengah—bersama kedua orang tua dan adiknya tentu saja. Mereka baru saja menerima ceramah dari Kyungsoo karena sempat berebut makanan. Anak-anak itu sebenarnya tidak nakal, hanya saja mereka sering tidak akur. Walaupun begitu, Taeoh, sebagai kakak, selalu protektif pada Taemin. Seringkali berlebihan dan membuat Taemin risih. Pernah suatu hari, ketika di sekolah, ada yang menjahili Taemin hingga menangis. Dan ketika Taeoh tahu siapa yang melakukannya, dia berteriak dan memarahi si pelaku. Pada hari itu Taemin bersyukur mempunyai Taeoh sebagai kakaknya. Selebihnya dia menderita—baik ini berlebihan.

"Nini, Soojung tadi menghubungiku. Dia mengatakan jika akhir pekan nanti mereka mengajak kita piknik," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyong yang tertidur.

Jongin bergumam, "Myungsoo Hyung tidak memberitahuku—baiklah. Apa Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Noona ikut?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mereka mengajak Yoonhee juga. Jadi mau tak mau kita mengajak mereka. Lagipula aku tidak mau jika mereka terus-terusan di rumah jika akhir pekan tiba."

"Ah... dalam apa mereka mengajak kita piknik? Yang aku tahu Myungsoo Hyung sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Entah. Kata Soojung dia sedang bosan. Lagipula kasihan dia. Myungsoo selalu mengurungnya di rumah."

"Myungsoo Hyung selalu begitu jika terobsesi dengan sesuatu. Tidak heran jika dia memperlakukan Soojung begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Ia sudah paham dengan kelakuan kakak iparnya—yang lebih muda darinya itu. Terkadang dia bertanya-tanya mengapa terjebak di lingkungan dengan orang-orang aneh begini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dia sama anehnya.

Keluarga mereka menjadi lebih besar karena anak-anak mereka. Ditambah lagi Taeyong dan Jiyeon—anak perempuan Myungsoo—yang masih belum berbicara. _Ngomong-ngomong_ soal Jiyeon, anak itu seumuran dengan Taeyong. Mungkin hanya berjarak dua minggu—Jiyeon lebih dulu lahir. Jiyeon punya wajah _anime_ seperti Myungsoo dan berbakat menjadi seseorang yang _bitchy_ seperti Soojung. Sepertinya jika dewasa nanti Jiyeon berubah menjadi gadis yang bisa membuat banyak laki-laki patah hati karena sifatnya.

Taeoh dan Taemin sekarang bermain _lego._ Mereka berdua akur jika sedang bermain—kecuali jika berebut. Disaat akur begini mereka terlihat sangat manis. Apalagi terkadang Taeoh memuji adiknya jika adiknya melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Sebenarnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu jika Taeoh bisa menjadi kakak laki-laki yang baik, hanya saja sifat jahil dan protektifnya itu membuat Taemin terganggu. Lagipula sifat ini dia dapat dari Jongin. Memang, _Jongin carbon copy._

"Taeminnie, apa yang dilakukan Dada dan Oppa tadi di sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Taemin yang sibuk dengan lego berbentuk rumahnya itu menjawab, "Dada dan Oppa bilang jika aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan teman-teman laki-lakiku. 'Kan aku juga ingin punya teman laki-laki, Ma."

"Astaga—setiap hari keluhannya sama," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Memangnya Taemin bersama siapa tadi?" interogasinya.

"Jinki. Padahal Mama tahu, Jinki itu anak yang baik dan tidak suka menggoda seperti Oppa," ucapnya seraya mendelik ke arah Taeoh.

"Jangan percaya dengan Taemin, Ma," ucap Taeoh membela diri.

"Sudah—Taeoh, jangan melarang Taemin ini itu jika di sekolah. Taemin juga, jangan menuduh Oppa sembarangan. Mengerti?" mereka berdua mengangguk, "Dan kau, Dada. Jangan protektif pada anak perempuanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Mereka masih kecil, Nini."

Jongin mendengus kalah, "Diusahakan," ucapnya.

Jika sudah keluar jiwa memerintah dari Kyungsoo, Jongin akan menciut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kyungsoo punya sifat begitu. Apalagi semenjak mereka punya anak, Kyungsoo seperti punya hak istimewa untuk berkata ini itu. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, baginya, Kyungsoo semakin menarik jika sedang mendominasi begitu— _dih, masokis._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Akhir pekan tiba. Kyungsoo, dengan repotnya mengendalikan si kembar yang riuh di kursi penumpang. Untung saja Taeyong tetap terlelap walaupun kedua kakaknya bernyanyi dengan keras—padahal Jongin dan Kyungsoo terganggunya bukan main. Mereka berdua antusias, apalagi Taeoh. Karena dia akan segera bertemu Yoonhee. Hul, sepertinya prediksi Baekhyun benar jika Taeoh akan mengejar Yoonhee suatu saat nanti—bahkan dimulai dari sekarang. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika ada Yoonhee, Taeoh tidak akan berlari bersama anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Bahkan terkadang jika ada anak perempuan yang mendekat, Taeoh akan menolak dengan alasan ingin bermain dengan Yoonhee. Taeoh sedikit tenar di kalangan _noona-noona_ nya memang.

Sesampainya di tempat piknik, sudah ada yang lainnya. Ah, mereka yang paling terakhir hadir—ini karena Kyungsoo harus mengatur si kembar dan Jongin sedang menjadi seorang pemalas. Ketika mereka sampai, Chanyeol langsung berlari dan mengambil Taeyong yang sudah berpindah ke gendongan Jongin. Kyungsoo memperkirakan jika Chanyeol sedang menginginkan anak laki-laki. Dan Kyungsoo juga memperkirakan jika mungkin pasangan itu akan punya anak sekitar empat atau lima orang lagi.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Kyungsoo.

" _Troubled that much?_ " tanya Myungsoo.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak punya anak kembar yang hiperaktif seperti mereka."

Seperti dugaan awal, Taeoh langsung menempel pada Yoonhee. Mereka berdua kemudian mengajak Taemin untuk bermain bersama anak-anak kecil yang lain—padahal sebelumnya Taemin sibuk memainkan tangan Jiyeon. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, serasa Taemin menjadi _maknae_ diantara mereka bertiga. Apalagi dengan sikap Yoonhee yang lebih mandiri daripada Taemin sendiri.

Jarang-jarang mereka berkumpul begini. Dengan keluarga masing-masing, mereka tidak pernah punya waktu untuk berkumpul seperti sekarang. Terakhir mereka bersama-sama mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu, itupun tidak dengan waktu yang lama. Kesibukan masing-masing membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Mungkin yang sering bertemu hanya Jongin dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan Jongin dengan Myungsoo pun jarang bertemu.

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang bersama, keributan pun mulai terjadi, "MAMA!" teriak Taemin dengan wajah yang meringsut.

Kyungsoo meraih anaknya dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya, "Apa, Sayang?"

"Oppa—aku tidak mau bermain bersama Oppa," keluhnya dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Sempat terdengar gerutuan dari Jongin, _'Duh—iblis lelakiku'_ dan mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Oppa kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengusap rambut Taemin.

"Oppa selalu melarang ini, itu, tidak boleh berlari—padahal Oppa dan Yoonhee sedang bermain. Aku juga ingin bermain tapi Oppa bilang aku akan jatuh jika berlari. Aku sudah besar, Ma!" protesnya.

Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Entah bagaimana mulainya, yang jelas Taeoh selalu bersikap protektif, bahkan terkadang membuat adiknya sebal. Taeoh memang benar-benar mirip Jongin, yang selalu melarang Taemin ini itu. Mungkin karena Taemin satu-satunya anak perempuan. Hmm... mungkin begitu.

Jongin sering bilang jika suatu saat nanti, dia dan Taeoh akan bekerja sama untuk menyeleksi siapa calon teman kencan Taemin. Dan jika mereka berdua nanti tidak menyetujui pria tersebut, maka Taemin tidak boleh berkencan dengannya. Terlihat curang, tapi itu nampaknya cita-cita Jongin. Lagipula dengan gelar mantan _playboy_ tentu dia akan tahu siapa laki-laki yang baik untuk anak perempuannya. Dan dia akan melarang orang seperti dirinya untuk mendekati Taemin—padahal ingin Taeoh seperti dirinya. Sedikit gila, tapi Jongin menginginkan itu.

Jongin bilang kalau sepertinya Taeoh akan menyelesaikan petualangannya pada Yoonhee. Memang konyol, tapi nampaknya keluarga besar mereka setuju. Taeoh yang masih kecil itu suka menempel dengan Yoonhee, dan Yoonhee pun sama. Meskipun dengan gaya khas _tsundere_ nya, tapi mereka yakin jika Yoonhee akan menyukai Taeoh nantinya.

"Dada~" sapa Taeoh yang datang dengan keringatnya.

"Hei—kenapa Taemin kembali dengan wajah seperti itu? Jelaskan padaku, Big Brother," tanya Jongin.

"Hmm... aku melarang Taemin untuk berlarian—tapi Dada, Taemin akan menangis jika jatuh. Jadi aku tidak mau dia menangis," jawabnya.

Ini mengharukan, tapi tanggapan Taemin tidak sesuai dengan semestinya. Dia hanya mendelik pada Taeoh yang berusaha membujuk agar tidak marah. Mereka sangat unik, seperti orang tuanya yang juga berpikiran dengan jalan yang tidak norma.

"Aku sudah besar, Mama. Aku tidak akan menangis—"

"Tapi Taemin menangis ketika jatuh di kamar kemarin, Ma!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Entah mengapa keluarganya begini. Bukannya tidak suka—ini justru _adorable._ Tapi terkadang dia ingin keluarganya damai tanpa ada yang bertengkar. Taemin dan Taeoh memang bukan tipikal kembar yang damai; karena mereka bertengkar sepanjang waktu.

Taeoh berlari lagi dan meninggalkan yang lainnya—Yoonhee juga, yang sekarang terdampar di pangkuan Baekhyun. Anak itu berlari menuju segerombolan anak-anak yang juga sedang bermain disana. Dia anak yang aktif—mungkin cenderung hiperaktif. Hingga Kyungsoo berpikir untuk menjadikannya atlet suatu hari nanti.

Tak berselang lama, Taeoh kembali. Keringatnya sudah membasahi baju bergambar _Captain America_ nya. Bahkan kata Jongin Taeoh sangat bau sekarang.

"Ma," ucap Taeoh.

"Hmm?"

"Tadi aku berkenalan dengan anak disana—"

"Siapa?" tanya Taemin.

"Namanya Haneul. Dia sangat cantik, Ma~"

"Oh, Tuhan—"

Yang lainnya tertawa. Semua menyadari jika _gen_ dari Jongin turun pada Taeoh hingga sifat-sifatnya sekalipun. Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas padanya. Disaat umurnya masih sekitar lima tahun, Taeoh bisa memilih siapa gadis yang cantik, dan yang bukan. Bahkan kata Jongin, selera Taeoh lebih bagus darinya. Jongin _junior, indeed._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mereka kembali ke rumah sudah sore hari. Dengan Taeoh yang tertidur di bangku belakang dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, dan Taemin yang bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Jongin menggandeng Taeoh dan Taemin—karena takut Taeoh akan menabrak jika mengantuk begitu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menggendong Taeyong yang menatapnya dengan polos. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai tatapan Taeyong, karena baginya hanya Taeyong lah yang membuat dirinya tenang ketika kakak-kakaknya bertengkar. Si kembar memang sering bertengkar, tapi selalu cepat berdamai. Ibaratnya, dengan intensitas yang sering, tapi durasinya singkat.

"Mandi semua, kalian. Mama akan memandikan Taeyong," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bajuku dimana, Ma?" tanya Taemin.

"Tanya Dada, Sayang. Biar Dada yang menyiapkan!" seru Kyungsoo yang masuk ke kamar mandi bersama Taemin.

Taeyong menyukai air—bahkan sangat suka. Ini salah satu hal yang Kyungsoo tidak suka dari Taeyong, karena anak bungsunya itu selalu menangis jika dikeluarkan dari air. Dan jika sudah begitu, Kyungsoo akan keluar dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup.

Jongin bertugas memandikan si kembar yang suka riuh jika di kamar mandi. Terkadang Jongin harus memarahi mereka berdua karena selalu berlama-lama ketika bermain. Ah, mereka berdua—si kembar maksudnya—selalu takut jika Jongin sudah mendelik atau berekspresi kaku. Bagi mereka, _Mama Peri, dan Dada Setan._ Mungkin kasarnya begitu.

Malam harinya, anak-anak mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan keadaan yang dibuat pontang-panting oleh si kembar, Jongin merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca sebuah buku disana.

"Duh—setan-setan itu," keluh Jongin.

"YA! Mereka anakmu!"

"Aku tahu," dia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, "Apa yang kau pikirkan dulu hingga punya anak-anak seperti mereka?"

"Astaga—seharusnya kau berpikir mengapa kau bisa memberikan _gen_ seperti itu."

"Aku yang salah?"

"Tentu!"

Jongin tertawa, "Baiklah~ tapi aku pikir-pikir lagi, mereka lebih pintar dari anak-anak seusianya. Berarti itu juga _gen_ dariku, 'kan?"

"Kalau itu dariku—"

"YA! Kenapa yang jelek-jelek saja yang kau limpahkan padaku?" protes Jongin.

"Karena... hmm... pokoknya kau yang memberikan pengaruh buruk pada mereka," goda Kyungsoo.

"Cih," Jongin mendelik, "Kalau Taeyong?"

"Semua dariku. Semuanya," bela Kyungsoo.

"Karena dia pendiam?"

"Tentu! Dia... tunggu, aku juga terkadang bingung kenapa dia bisa sedamai itu."

"Karena dia mirip denganku."

" _Bullshit._ "

" _Your bullshit._ "

" _I hate you, though,_ " ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"Iyakah? Kalau kau membenciku maka seharusnya tidak ada bonus, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya "Maksudnya... bonus?"

"Taeyong. Kim Taeyong. Kalau kau membenciku, kau pasti tidak mau tidur denganku hingga menghasilkan—"

"YA!"

Kyungsoo memukulkan bukunya pada Jongin yang sekarang tertawa walaupun sebenarnya kesakitan. Meskipun Jongin bodoh, Kyungsoo membencinya. Iya, Kyungsoo seorang _tsundere_ juga. Orang yang gengsi berkata romantis. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang suka melemparkan gombalan-gombalan menjijikkan. Jika Kyungsoo mendengar itu, dia pasti mengatakan itu menjijikkan. Meskipun sebenarnya dia senang bukan main.

Kyungsoo bersyukur punya iblis seperti si kembar. Iblis nakal yang perhatian dann manja pada Kyungsoo. Anak-anaknya memang kadang membuatnya lelah. Tapi lelah itu terbayarkan ketika melihat mereka makan dengan lahap dan tidur dengan pulas. Apalagi jika mereka tertawa dengan ceria. Terlebih lagi jika mereka berkata _'Kami sayang Mama—'._ Meskipun anak-anaknya suka berkata sarkas, tapi dia tahu jika mereka sebenarnya tulus.

Ah—Keluarga Kim. Kadang aku merindukan mereka juga. Membayangkan kehidupan mereka yang menyenangkan serasa ikut tertawa sendiri. Tentang Jongin yang dewasa tapi mesum, dan Kyungsoo yang pemarah tapi sabar. Apalagi dengan anak-anak mereka yang nakal— _scratch,_ jahil—nya bukan main itu.

.

.

.

 **Sekian dari keluarga Kim. Annyeong! ^^**


End file.
